DIAS QUE CONMOCIONARON AL MUNDO MAGICO
by Kathyarius
Summary: Dias que daran mucho de que hablar en el mundo magico, que incluiran vidas reconocidas en el medio, nuevas realciones, herederos nuevos y un sin fin de situaciones que escandalizara a mas de uno, H/Hr, R/L, D/G
1. Chapter 1

**DÍAS QUE CONMOCIONARON AL MUNDO MÁGICO**

**PARTE I**

Era una mañana soleada de verano y como siempre el verano le traía amargos recuerdos de los cuales no se sentía muy orgulloso, todavía se despertaba a la medianoche sobresaltado a causa de las pesadillas que precedían de la gran batalla que aun nadie podía olvidar, ahí fue donde se dio cuenta que por muchos años vivió engañado por el cuento de la pureza de la sangre, odiaba que por sus venas corriera la de un Malfoy, a veces le daba ganas de hacer una poción multijugos y desaparecer del mundo que lo señalaba aun como el hijo de un mortífago.

Draco Malfoy era un chico muy apuesto que con el paso de los años enmendó sus errores y peleo valientemente en el lado de los justos, finalmente las palabra de Dumbledore habían hecho su efecto y enfrentándose al lado oscuro de la magia fue acogido, eso si sin desconfiar de que había cambiado, ahora trabajaba en el ministerio de magia, en el departamento para deshacer magia accidental, trabajando duro se gano la confianza de muchos y el respeto de tantos, inclusive de las personas que el un día les hacia la vida imposible en Hogwarts, ahora se habían convertido en grandes amigos, eso sin contar que se había ganado unos cuantos escobazos por parte de la Sra. Weasley, que luego como se dice, el termino trapeando el piso con su túnica pidiendo perdón; se dio cuenta que el amor era lo que le había faltado en su hogar, envidiaba tanto a los Weasley, allí nunca faltaba ese ingrediente

-Malfoy acaban de dar parte que una tía acaba de ser inflada y ahora hace parte de una chimenea – dijo un hombre de lentes redondos

-no abras sido tu otra vez – dijo entre sonrisas el rubio

-como se te ocurre, yo mismo hubiera arreglado el problema – dijo con desdén el hombre con una cicatriz en la frente

-vaya, pero no aguantas ni una broma, Potter últimamente andas con un genio volado, acaso no te están atendiendo como te mereces – dijo Draco cogiendo su túnica para partir

-ja, ja, muy chistosito, vamos arreglar el problema – dijo Harry saliendo del cubículo

-pobre Tracy, no quisiera estar en los zapatos de ella por nada del mundo, menos mal nací hombre – sentencio el rubio mirando de reojo a Harry

-por que lo dices, si ella y yo llevamos como tres meses saliendo y además a decir verdad yo creo que eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, por el momento – dijo Harry con indiferencia

-por que tu no se las ha dado Potter, deberías aprender de Weasley, lleva saliendo 10 mese con Luna – señalo el rubio entrando al elevador

-un año – lo corrigió Harry

-lo que sea, el caso es que dale una oportunidad a Tracy, es una buena chica tu has dado muchas vueltas encontrando tu dizque "media naranja" – dijo Draco mirando el pergamino que le extendía Harry

-léelo detenidamente – dijo Harry con irritación

-esto es… - exclamo Draco con desagrado

-una invitación – concluyo Harry por el rubio

-pero que le ocurre a esta chica, esta loca o que, acaso el le ha dado con una bludger en la cabeza, como va cometer semejante disparate, Weasley ya lo sabe – dijo indignado el rubio

-si y tuvo la misma reacción que tu – apunto Harry con seriedad

-tu no vas hacer nada por tu amiga de tantos años Potter, por eso andas con el genio volado – dijo Draco evaluando a Harry

-no es eso, además respeto su decisión, si esta enamorada de el, no tenemos otra alternativa que aceptarlo, además no seré yo el que dañe su felicidad, que se case y si el la hace feliz me doy por bien servido – argumento Harry saliendo del elevador seguido por Draco

-ya lo supiste cierto, por la cara que traes, creo que tampoco te sentó la noticia – dijo ron uniéndose a ellos en el vestíbulo

-estas en lo cierto, y este, esta de acuerdo con semejante barbaridad – dijo Draco señalando a Harry

-veo que te dio el mismo argumento, de verdad estas loco Harry si piensas que nos quedaremos con los brazos cruzados – dijo Ron apuntando con un codo a Draco y esperando la reacción de Harry

-se quedaran así, no vayan hacer nada en contra de el, creen que Hermione se quedara de brazos cruzados, cuando se entere de que le hacen algo a su prometido, háganse a la idea que se va a casar con Viktor Krum – dijo Harry poniéndose rojo del enfado

-le han dejado una huella en el interior – dijo Ron riéndose de la actitud de Harry

-ya Potter, tampoco te subas como la espuma – dijo Draco dándole unas palmadas en la espalda – más bien vamos a bajar a la decoración de la chimenea

Harry seguía resoplando por el camino ante la sonrisa de Ron que cada vez se desternillaba con más ganas, llegaron al sitio del acontecimiento, una bola con un vestido amarillo relucía en el alto de la chimenea, mientras unos pequeños lloraban abrazados, abajo mirando horrorizados en lo que habían convertido a su tía, ron no disimulo en arquear una ceja ante el espectáculo

-que paso aquí – indago Draco llegando al lugar

-una broma que le gastaron estos pequeños a su tía por que los obligo a comer espinacas, que según ellos para que se volvieron como un tal Popeye, algunos de ustedes lo conocen – pregunto una chica de cabello largo y rubio oscuro

-hola Tracy no sabia que estabas a cargo de esto, no conozco a ningún Popeye – dijo Harry poniéndose al lado de la chica

-hola chicos, la verdad es que es mi primer caso, creo que hay que enviarla a San Mungo por que no solo la inflaron sino…. que cosa es esa que tiene a los lados – dijo Tracy señalando a unos palos de color carne

-brazos de mas – aclaro Ron reconociendo los miembros

-yo me encargo de eso, no tengo nada pendiente en el ministerio – se ofreció Draco

-te acompaño Malfoy – dijo enseguida Ron

Bajaron a la mujer de la chimenea, Ron y Draco se fueron con ella, sin evitar mirar a la pareja que se estaba besando, Draco negó con la cabeza y salieron rumbo a San Mungo con la señora que estaba aterrorizada, en cuanto arribaron una cabellera roja hizo su aparición, examino a la señora con gravedad

-vamos a tenerla unos cuantos días con nosotros, no se preocupe esta en la mejores manos – dijo Ginny alentando a la paciente – hola chicos

-hola Ginny – dijo Ron detrás de la señora

-hola Weasley – saludo Draco mirando embobado el cabello de la chica

-bueno dentro de un rato vendré a informarles para el expediente, así que esperen un momento – dijo Ginny partiendo con la paciente

-si…. Claro no te preocupes, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo – repuso Draco carraspeando

-oye que te ocurre con mi hermana – indago Ron en cuento Ginny se fue

-nada, solo me cae bien – dijo Draco sin importancia

-eso espero, oye hablando de otra cosa, no crees que Harry anda todo raro con el asunto de Hermione y su matrimonio, creo que le afecto – comento Ron sentándose en una silla de la sala de espera

-tienes razón Weasley, anda en plan de resignado, pero esperemos que Tracy lo ayude no – dijo el rubio sentándose también

-no se, pero pienso que Harry anda con ella, por el asunto de que un clavo saca a otro clavo, sabias que ella andaba todo el tiempo detrás de el y no le hacia caso, hace tres meses Hermione nos contó que Krum le propuso matrimonio y que acepto, a los dos días empezó con Tracy y no le ha dicho nada a Hermione, me prohibió hablar con ella del asunto – explico Ron estirando las piernas

-esta muy raro la cuestión, acaso se enamoro de Granger – pregunto Draco mirando el pasillo

-tu crees, todo puede suceder no, el caso es que pienso, ella vendrá dentro de un semana a cobrarse el vestido de matrimonio, ya sabes se casa a finales de septiembre, bueno eso me lo dijo Luna, el asunto es que quiere que se lleve una sorpresa de que anda con alguien, quiere ver su reacción, cuando conozca a Tracy así nada mas – objetó Ron arreglándose la túnica

-pero eso es un poco infantil, además no creo que gane nada mas que un "me alegro Harry, por fin tienes novia, después de mucho tiempo" – argumento Draco mirando a Ron e imitando a Hermione

-estas en lo cierto Malfoy – susurro con suavidad Ginny

-me quiere matar de un susto Weasley – dijo Draco dando un respingo

-no seria mala idea – bromeo Ginny sentándose al lado, provocando que el se estremeciera

-al fin que sucedió, desembucha rápido que tengo prisa – dijo Ron sacando una pluma y un pergamino

Ginny contó todo lo relacionado con la paciente, Ron tomaba atenta nota a todo, a l o ultimo hizo que Ginny y Draco firmaran el pergamino, Ron sello el pergamino con cuidado y salió hacia le ministerio, dejando solos a Draco y Ginny quienes se miraron en silencio

-te invito a un te – dijo Draco con naturalidad

-acepto, solo espero que no este envenenado – apunto con humor Ginny – oye era una broma

Ambo fueron al salón de te, pidieron dos tazas a la señor que estaba detrás del mostrador, una cuantas jovencitas miraban a Draco y sonreían como tontas, cuando el las volteo a mirar, estas se sonrojaron hasta la raíz del cabello

-tienes muchas admiradoras Malfoy – dijo Ginny sentándose en una mesa para dos con una taza y unos cuantos panecillos

-si y ninguna me gusta – confeso Draco mirando malhumorado a la pelirroja

-oí que hablaban de Harry, de verdad también me preocupa su actitud y su relación con esa chica – dijo Ginny tomando te

-todavía estas enamorada de Potter – inquirió Draco con la taza en camino a su boca

-sabes espere muchos años a que volviéramos a tener algo, pero me di cuenta que eso no me iba a llevar a ningún lado, tengo 23 años y de verdad no quiero continuar el camino sola – reveló Ginny sonrojada

-No has contestado mi pregunta – reparó Draco dejando la taza sobre la mesa

-yo quiero a Harry, pero como a un amigo, en ese plan me preocupo por el – contesto Ginny con arisco

-o sea que tu estas también de acuerdo con el matrimonio de Granger – tercio Draco con un humor volátil

-te soy sincera – manifestó Ginny que ser mosto impasible

-claro – dijo Draco mostrando interés

-no estoy de acuerdo, pero ella es muy terca, supiste que el padrino de la boda es Harry, va sufrir una tortura china, ni modo de echarse para atrás – refirió Ginny con desdén

-no puedo creerlo, eso nadie me lo había dicho, incluido lo que me acaba de comentar tu hermano – dijo Draco abriendo los ojos excesivamente

-que te dijo – indago Ginny que no disimulo la curiosidad

-las razones por la que tiene una relación con Tracy – aclaro Draco mirándola con comodidad

-y cuales son – dijo Ginny exasperada ante tanto rodeo

-un clavo saca a otro clavo – contesto Draco con un susurro

-esta enamorado de Hermione – pregunto Ginny acercando su cara mas a el

-eso creo, si se lo pregunto me contesta con evasivas, tu que opinas – dijo Draco acercándose mas

-ay no se, esto esta mas complicado que un bulto de anzuelos, pero si ellos son felices con sus respectivas parejas no queda mas remedio que desearles suerte – dijo Ginny separándose de golpe

-estas muy resignada a la suerte – dijo Draco volviendo a su posición inicial

-mira Malfoy, yo creo que ya es hora de que me preocupe por mi vida sentimental y no voy a esperar a que alguien me caiga del cielo y ver como los demás son felices, tu deberías hacer lo mismo, deja que ellos arreglen sus problemas – dijo Ginny adoptando una posición filosófica

-pero a veces necesitan un empujoncito, y eso de esperar a que caiga alguien del cielo, primero me vuelvo viejo de tanto esperar – medito Draco mirando el techo del edificio

-contigo definitivamente no se puede, mira ahí tienes de donde escoger – dijo Ginny señalando con la mirada a las jovencitas que seguían mirando a Draco con entusiasmo

-oye si te invito a cenar un día de estos, aceptas ir con este gentil caballero – dijo Draco cambiando el tema que lo incomodaba

-me estas invitando a salir Malfoy – dijo Ginny sonriendo

-si, no le veo el problema, somos los dos únicos solos, pero eso si en plan de amigos – dijo Draco terminando con su te

-tu que te imaginabas, a ver déjame ver en mi agenda…. El jueves estoy libre… pero ese día llega Hermione – dijo Ginny mirando un cuaderno de tapa de cuero negro

-podemos ir a saludarla y luego vamos a cenar, digo no – sugirió Draco con inocencia

-esta bien, creo que los dos sobramos, cuando se entere de la sorpresa que Harry le tiene preparada – dijo Ginny con seriedad

-cual sorpresa – indago Draco confundido

-Tracy, Malfoy esa es la sorpresa, entonces nos vemos el jueves – dijo Ginny levantándose de la mesa para seguir con su trabajo

-el jueves Weasley – dijo Draco despidiéndose de mano

El jueves llego sin mas demora, los días antes mantuvo ocupado a los del ministerio, por una ola de bromistas que encontraron otra manera de divertirse en vacaciones, el día en cuestión de la llegada de Hermione, Harry estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y le toco recurrir al filtro de paz, Malfoy se vistió con especial esmero, aunque segundos después se recriminaba por lo que estaba haciendo; cuando era la siete de la tarde cuatro personas formaban un corro en la sala de espera de un concurrido aeropuerto

-todavía no han anunciado el vuelo, cálmate Ron – dijo Luna acariciando su mano

-es que no estoy nervioso por ella, sino por el – dijo Ron vislumbrando a todos lados

-que le pasa a Potter, ya debería estar aquí – dijo Draco mirando su reloj

-tal ves le surgió un imprevisto, no ha podido llegar a tiempo – dijo Ginny ceñuda

-un imprevisto que tiene nombre y apellido, no lo duden – dijo Ron con gravedad

-el vuelo 7840 con procedencia de Sofía, acaba de aterrizar en la pista seis – anuncio una voz femenina por los altavoces

-es el vuelo y Harry nada que aparece, ya me estoy preocupando – dijo ron minutos después caminando hacia la salida de pasajeros

-a lo mejor, la esta pasando bien y nosotros aquí devanándonos los sesos – dijo Malfoy apoyándose en la baranda

-Malfoy – recrimino Ginny hachando chispas por los ojos

-hola chicos – dijo Hermione que llegaba con una maleta mediana

-Hermione – dijeron Luna y Ginny abrazándola

-hola Hermione – dijo Ron estrechando su mano

-como estas Granger – saludo Draco a lo lejos

-deja la timidez Malfoy – dijo Hermione abrazándolo – Harry donde esta

-eso mismo nos preguntamos, quien fue el ultimo que lo vio – pregunto Ginny mirando a su hermano y Draco

-la ultima vez que lo vi, fue cuando llevo un informe al medio día y no supe mas de el – dijo Draco acomodándose el abrigo

- yo lo vi a las cuatro de la tarde, cuando salía por la cabina telefónica, me saludo y me dijo que tenia que hacer algo y que llevaba prisa – explico Ron que seguía buscándolo entre la gente

-yo ya me imagino que lo llevaba con prisa – apunto Luna con el entrecejo fruncido

-tu crees que Harry… -dijo Ron abriendo los ojos

-exactamente que mas podría llevarlo con prisa, estaba cerca cuando sucedió el hecho – contó Luna mirando a su novio

-bueno de que están hablando, las conversaciones en clave son de muy mal gusto – dijo Hermione con los brazos cruzados

-hola… perdón por la… tardanza – dijo Harry que venía con la respiración agitada

-hola, bonitas horas de llegar señor Potter – dijo Hermione un poco enfadada

-como estas – pregunto Harry después de abrazarla

-de maravilla, no se me nota – dijo Hermione sonriendo

-ni que lo digas, que tanto vez Harry – dijo Ron mirando a su amigo

-no Potter, no – protesto Malfoy entendiendo el mensaje

-si Malfoy – dijo Harry con dureza

-que pasa – pregunto Hermione mirando a sus amigos

Su respuesta llego a los escasos segundos, una mujer alta de cabello largo y rubio, cuyos ojos claros venían brillosos a causa de caminar rápido, llego al lado de Harry, quien le tomo la mano y luego poso un beso pequeño en los labios, Hermione miraba a la muchacha con una ceja arqueada y completamente pasmada

-hola chicos – saludo Tracy – hola tu debes ser Hermione

-hola, si Hermione Granger – dijo Hermione estrechando su mano

-Tracy Walker, Harry me ha hablado mucho de ti, que tenias ganas de conocerte, es un placer verte en persona – dijo Tracy con una sonrisa

-gracias – dijo Hermione mirando extrañada a Harry

-bueno es mejor irnos, me permites Hermione – dijo Ron cargando la maleta

-claro eres muy amable – dijo Hermione dándole paso

Todos caminaron a través del aeropuerto para acceder al parqueadero, Harry y Tracy marchaban a la cabeza de la comitiva, iban hablando y sonriendo, los seguían Ron, Ginny y Luna que caminaban hablando en voz baja, Hermione y Draco cerraban el desfile en un silencio ténsate

-quien es ella – pregunto de improviso Hermione

-la demostración no lo dejo mas que explicad – contesto Draco que caminaba con la manos en los bolsillos

-¿son novios? – pregunto de nuevo Hermione interesada

-no amigos con derecho – dijo Draco sonriendo

-en serio Draco – dijo Hermione dándole una palmada en la espalda

-si, son novios llevan tres meses saliendo – informo Draco que caminaba incomodo

-nunca me dijo nada – dijo Hermione con reproche

-seguramente por que pensó que su nueva victima no le duraría más de dos meses y la verdad a estas alturas ha hecho un record – dijo Draco pensativo

-es que ha tenido muchas novias, - indago Hermione parándose de improviso

-bueno mas bien amigas, pero la verdad nunca lo he visto tan entusiasmado con alguien, creo que por fin siente algo serio por Tracy – dijo Draco deteniéndose también – por que el interés

-por nada, solo me alegro por Harry, después de mucho tiempo tiene una novia – dijo Hermione seria y todavía clavada en el sitio

-ja, ja, ja – rió Draco con ganas

-que ocurre – pregunto Hermione que se contagio por la risa

-es que, es curioso yo pensé que tu dirías eso mismo cuando te enteraras de que Potter tenia novia, la verdad creo que era mejor que lo vieras con tus propios ojos, por que no le hubieras creído si te lo contaba por medio de una nota – argumento Draco mirando como se besaban Harry y Tracy

-tienes razón, será que pueden dejar de hacer eso – objeto Hermione mirando lo melosos que andaba la pareja

-estas celosa Granger – sentencio Draco divertido

-NO ES CIERTO – grito Hermione andando mas rápido

-que le sucedió – pregunto Ginny relevando a Hermione y caminando al lado de Draco

-no le cayo nada bien que Potter tiene una novia – contó Draco mirando a Ginny con seriedad

-pero… ella se va a casar – dijo Ginny extrañada

-no se, pero empezó a interrogarme sobre Potter y su nueva relación, cuando los vio besándose, no le hizo mucha gracia y cuando le dije que estaba celosa se puso nerviosa y me grito – comentó Draco sacando las manos del abrigo

-creo que exagero, no – dijo Ginny mirando como Hermione hablaba con Ron

-si, todavía la invitación esta en pie, hoy te ves bonita – dijo Draco dándole una pequeña vista

-gracias Malfoy, pero como los vamos a esquivar – dijo Ginny observando como se montaban en una camioneta

-di que tienes un asunto pendiente en San Mungo y nos vemos dentro de unos minutos en el big ben – dijo Draco en voz baja

-okay – dijo Ginny sonriendo

-vienen – dijo Ron mirándolos con desconfianza

-lamento dejarlos, pero solo tenia el tiempo necesario para ver a Hermione, tengo que volver a San Mungo, para ver a la Sra. De la chimenea – dijo Ginny contrariada

-que lastima, vienes Malfoy – dijo Harry mirando por la ventanilla trasera de la camioneta

-la verdad es que me gustaría, pero tengo una cita con una muggle y la quede de ver dentro de media hora, así que tomare un taxi para que crea que soy normal y corriente – dijo Draco consultando su reloj

-tu nunca serás normal y corriente Malfoy, dijo Ginny sonriendo – adios nos vemos, que te vaya bien en tu cita, pobre chica, ten cuidado con la varita

-tan chistosa Weasley – tercio Malfoy aparentando enojo

-adios Ginny – se despidieron los otros

-bueno yo también me voy, pórtense bien – dijo Draco despidiéndose de sus amigos

-adios Draco, tenemos una conversación pendiente, no utilices la magia para deslumbrar a tu cita – dijo Hermione estrechando su mano

-yo nunca, adiós – dijo Draco tomando un taxi

-adios – se despidió el resto

-no es que piense mal, pero esta muy raro que Ginny y Draco se hayan ido de improviso – dijo Tracy minutos después mirando a las calles y sus transeúntes

-donde ande con mi hermana lo mato – sentencio Ron manejando

* * *

**Hola a todos los que pasen por esta historia, soy de nuevo yo, Kathyarius con otro fic para el deleitede los que gustan leer historias acerca de Harry / Hermione, aunque incluire otra parejas que son muy importantes para la historia, si la has leido en otra pagina, tranquilizate, no le he plagiado nada a Clio Granger, soy yo pero aqui tengo otra cuenta, asi que espero a que los nuevos lectores les guste esta nueva historia, que esta totalmente terminada antes de que saliera el ultimo libro de la saga, sin demorarlos mas en este corto mensaje, me gustaria ver sus comentarios acerca de esta pequeña historia que espero sea de su agrado, asi que hasta una proxima oportunidad **

**P.D: ya saben ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, solo lo hago para el agrado de quienes como yo odian el final de Harry Potter**

**Kathyarius**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

PARTE II

Eran las ocho y diez minutos y un rubio caminaba, miraba a todos los lados por si vislumbraba una cabellera roja, pasaron otros diez minutos y no apareció, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, cuando una mujer surgió doblando la esquina y caminaba con paso decidido hacia el, cuando llego a su lado le sonrió

-perdón por demorarme – dijo Ginny emprendiendo el camino

-no te preocupes – dijo Draco un poco mas aliviado

-es que tuve que pasar por San Mungo, por si las moscas, me quede un rato con la Sra. Chimenea – explico Ginny abrigándose mas

-se te van a quemar las neuronas – dijo Draco esquivando una banqueta

-muy ingeniosa tu respuesta, una cita con una muggle – dijo Ginny sonriendo

-verdad a medias – señalo Draco – si digo que voy a salir contigo, tu hermano me mata

-será que Malfoy tenia una cita con Ginny – dijo por enésima vez Ron manejando

* * *

-ya Ron basta, creo que tiene derecho a salir y ser feliz así sea con Draco Malfoy, deja de atormentarte y de paso a nosotros – objeto Hermione enfadada

-ella tiene razón y deja de ser celoso con tu hermana – intervino Luna huraña

-No era mi intención que te colocaras así Weasley, perdón por lo que dije – comento Tracy con tristeza

-tienes razón, perdón pero todavía pienso que Ginny esta pequeña, no te preocupes Tracy – dijo Ron volteando hacia la derecha

-entonces te quedas con Luna, Hermione – pregunto Tracy que jugaba con la manos de Harry

-que… ah si me ofreció su apartamento por estos días – contesto Hermione mirando con recelo a la muchacha que le daba un beso a Harry

-bueno creo que estamos por llegando – anuncio Harry mirando por la ventana y evitando la mirada de Hermione

-Muchas gracias por prestarme tu auto Harry, creo que de una vez te lo devuelvo – dijo Ron estacionándose al frente de un edificio color rojo con blanco

-de nada – dijo Harry bajándose del auto y abriendo la puerta donde estaba Hermione

-eres muy amable – dijo Hermione cuando tomo la mano de Harry para bajar y sintió una pequeña descarga eléctrica

-gracias amor – dijo Tracy cuando Harry la ayudo a bajar

-quieren hacer para el trafico – opino Ron bajando la maleta de Hermione mientras evitaba ver como se besaban

-nosotros los acompañamos hasta aquí, tenemos algo que hacer, así que nos veremos Hermione para hablar – dijo Harry abrazando a su amiga

-muchas gracias Harry – dijo Hermione mirándolo directo a sus ojos verdes

-fue un gusto conocerte Hermione, creo que nos veremos algún día de nuevo – dijo Tracy estrechando su mano

-Puedes venir con Harry a mi boda, me dio gusto conocerte – dijo Hermione sonriendo

-adiós – se despidieron Ron y Luna

Todos tres se quedaron mirando como partía la camioneta, hasta que finalmente se perdió de vista.

-yo no sabia que ahora lo llamaban, tenemos algo que hacer – comento Luna entrando al apartamento

-a que te refieres – inquirió Hermione sentándose en un sofá color azul celeste

-Ustedes por que creen que tenían la respiración agitada, cuando llegaron al aeropuerto – dijo Luna dejando las llaves sobre una mesa

* * *

-te apetece ir a cenar Weasley – pregunto Draco cuando se aproximaban a un restaurante

-no me digas Weasley, si no te importa Ginebra esta bien – dijo Ginny con autoridad

-esta bien, Ginebra – dijo Draco apretando los dientes

-Debido a que son las ocho y treinta, después de haber tenido un día largo y lleno de emociones, acepto – dijo Ginny mirando a un sorprendido Draco

-una mesa para dos – pidió Draco a un mesero que los recibió

-por aquí, por favor – indico el mesero guiándolos a través del restaurante – en un momento les traigo la carta

-muchas gracias – respondieron al unísono

-entonces que tal te pareció la sorpresa de hoy – pregunto Draco que miraba los ojos de Ginny con intensidad

-yo pensé que se iba armar la de Troya, en es instante que Tracy apareció, gracias – dijo Ginny aliviada de poder desviar la mirada de Draco

Después de hacer los pedidos, Draco y Ginny siguieron comentando el tensante día, mientras esperaban su cena

-no se si fue buen idea que Potter, hiciera eso – dijo Draco mientras le servían la comida

-pues yo pienso que tomo el sartén por el mango – opino Ginny después de unos minutos de comer en silencio

-si, pero…. Bueno si el cree que Tracy lo va ayudar a soportar el tormento de la boda de Granger, no tenemos mas remedio que rezar y cruzar los dedos para que siente cabeza – argumento Draco dejando los cubiertos a un lado

-hablando de sentar cabeza, tu cuando lo harás – inquirió Ginny mirándolo por encima de su copa

-buena pregunta, todavía no ha llegado la que es – dijo Draco tomando vino

-pues te vas a quedar esperando, si no conoces a mas chicas y descubras cual es la forma de ser que mas te gusta – aseguro Ginny mirando una mesa donde cenaba una pareja muy cariñosa

-buen punto, por que no lo practicas – señalo Draco mirando la misma mesa

-tu que crees que hago Malfoy - manifestó Ginny mirándolo a los ojos grises

-estas probando si yo te convenzo – dijo Draco sonriendo

-eres muy convencido, he estado frecuentando lugares muggles con los del hospital, para conocer mas gente – contó Ginny arqueando una ceja

-no me digas, seria bueno verte socializar con mas gente – dijo Draco incrédulo

-por que no vienes conmigo, dentro de 10 días vamos a ir a una disco muggle – propuso Ginny con recelo

-no soy bueno bailando – confeso Draco que se sonrojo

-por eso no te preocupes, que yo me encargo del asunto – dijo Ginny sin importancia

-que piensas hacer al respecto – pregunto Draco interesado

-enseñarte a bailar – repuso Ginny encogiéndose de hombros

-cuando empezamos – dijo Draco entusiasmado

-si te parece dos veces en la semana, en la tarde, en mi despacho – sugirió Ginny tomando otro trago de vino

-ahí estaré – dijo Draco brindando con ella

* * *

-estas insinuando que Harry se esta acostando con la chica rubia – dijo Hermione asombrada

-no lo duden – dijo Luna mirando de soslayo a Ron

-oigan tampoco piensen así, tal ves tenían que cenar o no se hacer vida social nocturna – intervino Ron pacífico

-de veras, Ron tu tapándole la espalda a tu amigo – tercio Luna negando con la cabeza

-miren les voy a decir algo para que dejen tranquilo a Harry de una buena vez, por todas – contesto Ron paseándose por la sala

-desembucha – pidió Hermione interesada

-Tracy la verdad al principio era una total desconocida, es norteamericana saben, tiene buenas cualidades que han enamorado a Harry poco a poco y una de ellas es que, no es de esas chicas fáciles, que se van a la cama con el primero que se cruzan por el camino – explico Ron como si estuviera dando un veredicto

-sensato – señalo Hermione meditando

-cuenta más – requirió Luna con curiosidad

-bueno es alegre, descomplicada y tiene una inteligencia asombrosa, cuando Harry empezó con ella empezó con ella pensó que eso lo iba aburrir, pero bueno como todos tuvieron sus inconvenientes y desde hace unas semanas o mas desde esta parecen mas enamorados que cuando empezaron que paso, eso solo lo sabe el y ella – concluyo Ron dejándose caer en un asiento

-pero hay algo, no se que es, pero Harry ya no es el mismo conmigo – manifestó Hermione cambiando de tema

-no lo había notado – comento Lunas abriendo excesivamente los ojos

-es mejor que ustedes dos hablen largo y tendido, además como va ser el padrino de tu boda – dijo Ron con cierto fastidio

-me alegro por Harry, al fin tiene una novia – dijo Hermione algo tensada

-Malfoy se va volver adivino – sentencio Ron con una sonrisa

-si el también me comento lo mismo – dijo Hermione desviando la mirada hacia la ventana

-bueno Harry tiene mucho por delante y no me extrañaría nada que en un futuro cercano nos diga, "chicos me voy a casar con Tracy" – dijo Ron despidiéndose de Luna y luego se marcho

* * *

DOS DÍAS DESPUES…………………………………………………………………….

Una chica de melena castaña, estaba parada justo al frente d una puerta color café con el numero 305, estaba dudando si debía tocar el timbre, resolvió con toda la valentía del caso tocarlo (din, don, din, don)

-no te preocupes, yo miro a ver quien se – dijo una voz suave a través de la puerta - hola Hermione

-hola Tracy, esta Harry – dijo Hermione, sin dejar de reparar que ella llevaba puesta una camisa de el

-claro sigue, en estos momentos esta en la cocina, se las esta dando de chef – dijo Tracy con una sonrisa

-amor quien es – dijo Harry asomándose por la puerta de la cocina

-hola Harry – saludo Hermione algo cohibida

-hola Hermione, te quedas almorzar – dijo Harry entrando de nuevo en la cocina

-claro que si, deberías probar las dotes culinarias de Harry – dijo Tracy siguiéndolo hasta la cocina

-esta bien, acepto – repuso Hermione entrando en la cocina también

Harry termino de cocinar y sirvió en una mesa cuidadosamente colocada para tres personas, Hermione no podía evitar una rabia que sentía, cuando Tracy estaba mas próxima a su amigo, conversaban con total desparpajo de asuntos del ministerio y de la Sra. Chimenea de la que Ginny estaba a cargo

-Te quedo muy rico el almuerzo Harry, no se preocupen que yo recojo todo esto, además creo que tiene que hablar y yo muchas cosas que hacer – dijo Tracy haciendo levitar los platos y llevándolos a la cocina

-Tracy vive contigo – pregunto Hermione mirando la puerta de la cocina

-Tracy no, solo se quedo ayer por que teníamos un informe muy largo que hacer – dijo Harry extrañado por esa pregunta

-perdón, no debería preguntarte estas cosas, es tu vida privada – comento Hermione contemplando un cuadro que no tenia ningún dibujo

-yo nunca te he guardado ningún secreto, vamos Hermione no te pongas así, desde cuando actúas tan extraña conmigo –dijo Harry esbozando una sonrisa

-eso mismo te quería preguntar Harry, por que te portas de forma diferente conmigo – objeto Hermione mirando sus penetrantes ojos verdes

* * *

-hola Ginebra, lo prometido es deuda, aquí estoy – dijo un rubio plantándose frente ala pelirroja

-hola Draco, espera acabo esta receta y nos ponemos en acción – dijo Ginny escribiendo en un pergamino – ya esta

-estoy mas que listo – dijo Draco mirando un objeto extraño en el consultorio

-quítate el abrigo, pero no pienses que lo hago por… el caso es para que estés mas cómodo – dijo Ginny arqueando una ceja

-lastima – murmuro Draco decepcionado

-que decías Draco – inquirió Ginny prendiendo el extraño objeto que resulto una grabadora muggle con pilas

-nada, Ginebra, nada – dijo Draco negando con la cabeza

-entonces empecemos, hazte al lado, no te rías, bueno comencemos con los mas sencillos, primero pon el pie adelante y luego lo mueves hacia atrás – dijo Ginny haciendo una demostración

-lo intentare, si ya se, así esta bien – dijo Draco imitando a su profesora

-te falta un poco de ritmo, pero bien – dijo Ginny mirando sus movimientos

Se pasaron dos horas, hasta que Draco le cogió el truco al movimiento de los pies, Ginny coloco una Balada suave, con poco volumen y le indico como debía cogerla y dejarse llevar con la música, Draco sintió que le faltaba el aire, cuando la pelirroja lo estaba guiando, y mas cuando apretó su mano al equivocarse, estaba embelesado en la melodía, cuando un hombre alto abrió la puerta y gruño

-Malfoy suelta a mi hermana en este instante – ordeno Ron con autoridad

-oye Weasley, no es lo que estas pensando – salto Draco mirando con enfado

-Ron que te ocurre – dijo Ginny mirándolo ceñuda

-se esta pasando contigo y tienes un hermano que te defienda – espeto Ron con rabia

-mira Weasley, yo no me estoy pasando con tu hermana – dijo Draco colocándose rojo del disgusto

-Ronald Weasley, el Sr. Malfoy me pidió ayuda y yo se la estoy brindando – comento Ginny tensa

-bailando – resoplo Ron incrédulo

-si bailando, le estoy enseñando por que le pidió a la chica muggle que fueran a bailar dentro de diez días, por cierto Malfoy como se llama – dijo Ginny echando chispas por los ojos

-se llama Beth – contesto Draco impasible

-vaya nombrecito, no le podías pedir a otra el favor – dijo Ron furibundo

-tu hermana es la única persona de confianza, que no se burlaría de mi, te imaginas diciéndole Tracy se partiría de la risa y mejor no hablemos de tu novia – dijo Draco con ironía

-con Luna no te metas – advirtió Ron señalando

-bueno si vienes a fastidiar, devuélvete por donde apareciste, por que todavía le falta ritmo – dijo Ginny fulminando a su hermano con la mirada

-no me voy aquí me quedo – dijo Ron sentándose en una silla

-entonces yo me voy, gracias Weasley por todo – dijo Draco colocándose de nuevo el abrigo y desapareciendo por la puerta del consultorio

* * *

-yo no me porto de manera diferente contigo, si no que se guardar las distancias y evitar un problema – contesto Harry con seriedad

-con Viktor, el sabe que siempre nos hemos tratado así, yo no le veo la diferencia – dijo Hermione con gesto de alivio

-mira una cosa era cuando estábamos estudiando juntos, otra muy diferente, es que ahora vas a pasar a ser una mujer casada y no creo que sea bien visto que trate de manera tan cariñosa a otra persona que no sea su esposo – argumento Harry levantándose de la mesa

- pero Viktor sabe que nosotros somos así, desde antes que nos conociéramos primero te conocí a ti que a el, el sabe que eres como el hermano que nunca tuve – dijo Hermione levantándose de la mesa también

-Hermione el no tendrá inconvenientes, por que si fuera así, no me hubiera pedido ser el padrino de su boda, los demás empezaran a especular (había hecho efecto las palabras como el hermano que nunca tuve), eso repica en la cabeza lo suficiente como para desconfiar, MALDITA SEA – dijo Harry con rabia por que se hirió con una porcelana al agarrarla duro

-que ocurrió – dijo Tracy que tenia un pergamino extendido

-solo me herí con esta porcelana, no te preocupes – dijo Harry mostrándole la mano que sangraba

-como que no me preocupe Harry, ver pásame la mano, no seas necio, que yo te curo rápido – dijo Tracy dejando el pergamino en la mesa y alistando la varita

-oye con cuidado – se quejo Harry, cuando le quito un pedazo de porcelana enterrada en la mano

-ya esta a ver – dijo Tracy haciendo un complicado movimiento, cerro la herida de Harry – creo que esta mejor, Harry me voy, tengo que entregar el informe, se que te dejo en buenas manos y mantente alejado de las porcelanas, adiós Hermione – dijo estrechando la mano

-Adiós Tracy – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

-adiós, nos vemos mañana – dijo Harry besándola

Hermione retiro la cara en cuanto la muchacha coloco los brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry, solo escucho el sonido de los besos y el retorcijón de su corazón, ante esos sonidos; una lagrima corrió por su mejilla sin previo aviso, cuando escucho a Tracy decir, te amo Harry.

* * *

TRES HORAS DESPUES, APARTAMENTO DE LUNA……………………………

TOC, TOC, TOC.

-ya voy, no estoy detrás de la puerta – dijo la rubia – hola cuñis, que haces por aquí

-a despejarme y hablar con alguien – dijo Ginny sentándose en le sofá

-que te ocurrió – pregunto Luna sentándose frente a ella

-Ron como siempre, cuestionando con quien debo salir y con quien no – dijo Ginny iracunda

TOC, TOC, TOC.

-hoy si no, hola Hermione, por que estas llorando – pregunto Luna cerrando la puerta

-siéntate aquí – dijo Ginny ayudándola

-Harry te hizo llorar, no – tercio Luna con reproche

-no – dijo Hermione secándose las lágrimas

-creo que vamos a necesitar hidromiel, para curar el mal de amores – sugirió Luna

Las tres se pusieron a tomar en silencio, una copa tras otra, Hermione no dejaba de sollozar, Ginny seguía con la cara tensada y Luna las miraba con interés

-que ocurrió – pregunto Luna acomodándose mejor en el sofá

-Harry – dijo Hermione automáticamente

-Ron – repitió Ginny

-a ver calmémonos y hablen una por una, para ayudarlas – dijo Luna haciendo de moderadora

-creo que me estoy enamorando – confeso Ginny con la mirada perdida

-Que – exclamaron a la vez sus amigas

-nada mas y nada menos, que de Draco Malfoy, vida miserable – dijo Ginny tomándose otra copa

-Ron que tiene que ver en esto – dijo Luna sin comprender

-que no lo acepta – dijo Ginny como si no fuera obvio

-cuando ocurrió – pregunto Hermione olvidándose de su problema

-el día de tu llegada, teníamos una cita – dijo Ginny esbozando una tímida sonrisa

-Tracy es una bruja – exclamo Luna de improviso

-Luna, hoy cuando estábamos bailando, me falto el aire con su cercanía – confeso Ginny bajando la mirada avergonzada

-por que no continúan a escondidas – sugirió Luna despreocupada

-no es sano – intervino Hermione tajante

-si no hay otra opción- se aventuro a decir Luna

-oigan proponen soluciones y yo no se si el me corresponde – dijo Ginny con seriedad

-es que no has notado, como te mira y lo tensante que se pone cuando estas cerca – dijo Luna con una sonrisa traviesa

-no lo creo, es mejor averiguar por mi cuenta, antes de meter las de caminar – dijo Ginny resuelta

-si es lo mejor – apoyo Hermione desde su sitio

-bueno tu turno – dijo Luna desviando la mirada hasta ella

-ya se por que Harry, esta actuando diferente conmigo – dijo Hermione con nostalgia

-por Tracy – pregunto Ginny arriesgándose

-no, por Viktor – contesto Hermione con abatimiento

-Viktor, que velas tiene en este entierro – dijo Luna sirviéndose otra copa de hidromiel

-el cree que se den malentendidos por la forma que nos tratamos siempre, ahora que me case con Viktor dejara de hablarme con tanta familiaridad – dijo Hermione cuyas lagrimas corrían otra ves por su cara

-por eso estas llorando – dijo Luna tendiéndole una copa de hidromiel que Hermione se tomo rápido

-yo se que el recapacitara, ustedes siempre han sido como hermanos – dijo Ginny tratando de consolarla

-ese es el problema – dijo Hermione concentrándose en el piso

-cual – preguntaron al unísono Ginny y Luna

-que ya no lo veo como a un hermano – dijo Hermione sollozando con la cara oculta entre sus manos

**_Kathyarius_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola, a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de aunque sea leer para criticar mi fic y gracias a quien dijo que ni después del segundo capitulo leería mi historia, estoy enormemente agradecida por sus palabras y a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer el tema de Picassa en el foro del malos escritores y sus fics (perdón si por esto también se me critica, lo digo por escribir mal el nombre del foro, si es el caso), debo decir que son muy consecuentes sus criticas, las recibo con toda humildad, porque como ser humano que soy cometo tantos errores a la hora de escribir como otros y digo "otros", por que ni muchos de los respetados autores ya sean de novelas o temas diferentes a la narrativa, son tan perfectos, pero no quiero ahondar en el tema y terminen diciendo en el foro que soy una autora resentida, por el contrario, cada una de sus criticas son un fortaleza más para continuar con mi historia, aunque digan gracias a Dios apenas va por el segundo capitulo, créanme estoy revisando concienzudamente la historia y dejar a tela de juicio, los siguientes capítulos a quienes solo por ver y hacerme caer en cuenta de mis errores, se toman parte de sus preciadas horas a corregir la falta de muchas de las historias que cada autor dejamos en la pagina.**_

_**Que tarea tan noble, ojala que muchos se tomaran este oficio y así como dice Umberto Eco en uno de sus escritos, si hubieran ingeniado un manual para escribir, hace mucho todos seriamos grandes escritores y no tendríamos la necesidad de críticos y correctores; pero dejando a un lado a todas las criticas y desahogos de las personas que han coincidido con la autora del foro y quien me dejo su valiosa opinión así como de otros que me hicieron llegar el link para leer sus opiniones. Creo que es hora de aclarar algunas ponencias acerca del personaje de Draco en mi historia, tengo entendido que por Fic, es una invención que sale del contexto de la historia original en que se basa, es evidente que muchos digan que estoy mal al poner un Draco demasiado bueno y acepto que me excedí poniéndole muchas cualidades, si estoy bastante errada en el aspecto, pero no quiero recrear al Draco malo que todos conocemos y que al final de la oficial historia, aunque no fue amigo de Harry por lo menos, eso creo yo, no volvió hacer de las suyas después de salvarlo de su cuasi muerte, si, este Draco es demasiado diferente y quise hacerlo así, los antagonistas de la historia serán otros, creo que hice una versión mía, del Draco que me hubiera gustado que hubiese sido(perdón la redundancia ), si no fuera tan petulante y engreído.**_

_**Esta historia esta fuera del contexto del Harry Potter original, no esperen que Draco Malfoy y Ronald Weasley se estén matando por que así lo exige la verdadera naturaleza del personaje, hago lo mejor que puedo así no sea suficiente para otros, acepto que me han faltado muchos signos de puntación y he abusado tanto de la coma que tal vez me demande por dejarla tan desgastada, si esperan que haga una aclaración en que momento se unieron estos personajes debo decir que si me faltara un vacio, por que la historia no hará un hincapié en retrocesos de la batalla final y cosas por el estilo, la historia se basa en situaciones amorosas y sus complicaciones en tres parejas que son: Harry y Hermione, Ron y Luna, finalizando con Draco y Ginny. Puede que me falte narrativa y hare algo al respecto para mejorar, tampoco estoy vendiendo un libro, solo lo hago por que quiero algo diferente a todo lo que leo en páginas dedicadas a los fans de Harry Potter para que escriban historias diferentes a la oficial.**_

_**Solo resta decir, que si a ustedes quienes me han criticado y han hecho ver mis garrafales errores, no es suficiente mi esfuerzo por mejorar y digan en futuro que soy una perdida de tiempo, digo de una buena vez que no sigan perdiendo sus palabras conmigo y es mejor que **_

_**dediquen a salvar a potenciales escritores que les agradecerá mejor que yo por su oportuno rescate en un pantano muy peligroso, no es algo para que se lo tomen a mal, perdón y todas las excusas del mundo si los he herido con estas palabras, solo he querido decir lo que siento con todo lo que he leído hasta el momento, si algún día decido llevar un camino como escritora de cuentos, voy a procurar de rodearme de personas tan criticas como ustedes, que han empleado palabras tan sutiles a la hora de corregir a quienes lo necesitamos, no me voy sin decirles de nuevo gracias por todo y no los culpare si deciden no volver a leer mi historia, lo entenderé perfectamente, si alguno de los que han pasado por el foro lee este mensaje que acabo de dejar, le agradeceré infinitamente si extiende la respuesta, persisto en que me disculpen si salen heridas susceptibilidades, he respondido de la manera que mejor he podido, hasta una próxima oportunidad, si es que deciden seguir leyendo esta historia.**_

_**KATHYARIUS **_


	4. Chapter 4

**PARTE III **

Toc… Toc… Toc…

-Si vamos a discutir de nuevo te advier… ¡ah!, eres tu Malfoy – dijo Harry algo decepcionado.

-A quien esperabas a la reina de Java, siento decepcionarte – dijo Draco entrando en la sala.

-Pensé que eras… – dijo Harry pero callo bajando la cabeza.

-Granger, ¿discutiste con ella? – pregunto Draco abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y sentándose en el sofá mas largo que había en la sala.

-Eso creo, ¿tu por que pareces como si te hubiera pasado una aplanadora? – dijo Harry mirando divertido la expresión que traía Draco.

-Es que me pasó una aplanadora, llamada Weasley – contó Draco poniendo cara de circunstancia.

-¿Ron que hizo esta vez? – pregunto Harry harto de la pelea entre los dos.

-No es él – aclaro Draco con expresión abatida.

-¿Ah no?, ¿entonces quien? – inquirió Harry confundido.

-Ginebra – confeso Draco bajando la mirada a la alfombra que tenía a sus pies.

-Explícate, por que no entiendo lo que tratas de decirme – manifestó Harry acomodándose en el asiento.

-Potter, me enamore de Ginebra Weasley – reveló Draco mordiéndose el labio inferior ante la reacción de Harry.

-¡Por Merlín!, Ron te va a matar – dijo Harry levantándose del asiento y mirando asombrado al rubio.

-¡Si ya lo se!, pero por más que evite enamorarme de su hermana no pude, se me metió adentro y ya no puedo sacarla de mi corazón, vida la mía por ser un Malfoy – dijo Draco chasqueando la lengua con disgusto.

-Te entiendo perfectamente, yo ya pase por lo mismo cuando creí estar enamorado de ella, pensaba ver un enemigo tras la cara de Ron – dijo Harry sentándose de nuevo en el asiento.

-No es que lo vea, es que lo es, el no acepta que este cerca de su hermana ni un centímetro – dijo Draco asiendo su cabello con angustia.

-Tampoco exageres, ya encontraremos la solución a tu problema – dijo Harry intentado darle ánimos.

-Hablando de problemas, ¿Que ocurrió con Granger? – pregunto Draco colocando cara de circunstancia.

-Le expuse mis razones, de por que me aleje de ella y dice que son tonterías de mi parte – dijo Harry iracundo.

-¿Cuales son? – pregunto Draco mirando a Harry extrañado.

-Que ella dentro de poco va ser una mujer casada. Si seguimos tratándonos como siempre, puede crear malentendidos y eso que no le conté que Viktor sospechaba que había algo entre nosotros – dijo Harry torciendo el gesto de la cara como si aquello fuera una tortura.

-Tu estas enamorado de ella, Potter – dijo Draco riendo de la cara que tenia Harry

-¡Tan evidente soy! – exclamo Harry abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

-No es que sea evidente, yo que estoy pasando por lo mismo lo he notado. Pero tienes que pensar en Tracy, ella no se merece algo así – dijo Draco tratando de mirar por la ventana sin éxito.

-Sabes ella pensaba que vivía conmigo. No obstante al menos tu, tienes opciones con Ginny, en cambio yo, tengo que conformarme con ser su mejor amigo hasta el día que me muera – dijo Harry con una sonrisa amarga y mirando al techo.

* * *

APARTAMENTO DE LUNA...

-A ver Hermione, explica lo que acabas de decir – dijo Luna sobresaltándose en su asiento.

-Apoyo a Luna, que ocurre contigo, estas a unos meses de casarte con el hombre perfecto – dijo Ginny mirándola con sorpresa.

-Es que yo… discutí con Harry y no evite ponerme así cuando la vi a ella que llevaba una camisa de el, no se que me esta pasando – explico Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡Tracy con una camisa de Harry!, lo dije se esta acostando con ella – señalo Luna levantándose del asiento con furor.

-Lo peor es que sentí celos cuando lo estaba besando, no evite pensar en algo horroroso cuando le dijo que lo amaba. Creo que este viaje puso patas arriba toda la vida que tenia por delante – dijo Hermione limpiándose las lagrimas.

-¿Hermione sientes algo por Harry? – inquirió Ginny sollozando también.

-¡No se que estoy sintiendo! veo a Harry con esta mujer y miro como se dedica a el. Estoy confundida, pero por otro lado esta Viktor, el no se merece esto, no es prudente que de un paso si no estoy segura – manifestó Hermione caminando por la sala con desespero.

-Vas a tirar por la borda tu matrimonio, estando a unos meses – dijo Luna sin poder creérselo.

-¿Harry corresponde a eso? – pregunto Ginny mirando fijamente a Hermione que no paraba de caminar.

-No les digo es indiferente y frió cuando esta conmigo, es difícil adivinar que pasa por su mente. No quiero dañar a Tracy y a Harry – alegó Hermione moviendo los brazos como si estuviera tratando con dos niñas pequeñas.

* * *

APARTAMENTO DE HARRY POTTER...

-Entonces, ¿Qué harás al respecto? – dijo Draco con inquietud.

-Seguir con la farsa y servir de padrino para su boda, que más puedo hacer, no quiero perder su amistad – dijo Harry abatido mirando el cuadro sin dibujo.

-Potter tienes un corazón muy grande. Solo espero que haya una chica que sepa apreciarlo – dijo Draco sonriendo.

-Creo que enamorarte, ya esta haciendo sus efectos – se burlo Harry.

-¡Ya basta!, tampoco es para burlarse, por que no le comentas a Weasley por lo que estas pasando, es tu mejor amigo – comento Draco rojo como un tomate.

-Tu también eres un amigo, pero no he tenido tiempo para hablar con el, de estas cosas – dijo Harry bajando la mirada al suelo.

TOC, TOC, TOC…

-Harry – dijo Ron ingresando por la puerta principal.

-Hola Ron, que bueno que estas aquí – dijo Harry mirando a sus dos amigos con ansiedad.

-Malfoy que bueno que te veo – dijo Ron con tono irritado.

-Mira si vamos a discutir otra vez, te advierto que no estoy de ánimos – dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos y haciendo mala cara.

-No, disculpa lo que te dije en el consultorio de mi hermana – dijo Ron avergonzado por la escena que monto horas atrás.

-creo que si Voldemort no acabo el mundo, ustedes lo acaban de hacer – dijo Harry divertido contemplando a sus amigos.

-Se que mi hermana ya es una mujer. Que pronto encontrara el hombre con quien formar una familia, Harry era un buen candidato, pero creo que Hermione se va llevar el honor – dijo Ron mirando a su mejor amigo de soslayo.

-¡Perdón! – exclamó Harry abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Harry no finjas que no te pasa nada con lo que esta ocurriendo. Se que te cae como patada al hígado, el matrimonio de nuestra amiga, tu estas enamorada de ella – expuso Ron mirándolo de frente sosteniendo su impenetrable mirada y observando de sesgo a Draco también.

-Te subestime Weasley, ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con el asunto? – dijo Draco advirtiendo la mirada de "tu lo dijiste".

-Mira la otra ves cuando me comentaste la posibilidad de que nuestro amigo estuviera enamorado de ella, medite y me di cuenta que era cierto, no pienses que eres evidente, hay que analizar mucho y con respecto a mi hermana dejémoslo así, tampoco quiero discutir – manifiesto Ron como si estuviera dando una conferencia muy interesante.

-¿Una cerveza de mantequilla? – sugirió Harry yendo a la cocina para evadir el tema.

-¡Por supuesto! – dijeron los otros dos con entusiasmo.

* * *

10 DÍAS DESPUÉS...

-¿Ya esta listo tu vestido? – pregunto Luna mirando el cielo por el balcón de su apartamento.

-No aun le falta unos retoques, pero dentro de unas horas la diseñadora me dijo que podía recogerlo, así que mañana al mediodía me iré a Francia – respondió Hermione de espaldas al cielo que estaba en su ocaso.

-¿Has hablado con Harry? –averiguó Ginny mirando su amiga con curiosidad

-Lo he evitado todo este tiempo, creo que me ha facilitado las cosas, por que hace lo mismo. Pero en cambio me la encuentro a ella en los lugares menos inesperados – dijo Hermione con disgusto mirando a Ginny como si la hubiera ofendido.

-¿No te estará siguiendo? – dijo Luna abriendo los ojos como pelotas de golf.

-Claro que no – dijo Hermione como si aquello fuera una locura.

-Bueno las dejo, tengo una cita que cumplir, dejar esperándolo no le va gustar – dijo Ginny cono tono pícaro.

-¡Uyy!; pero ya transcendimos de amigos a una cita normal – dijo Luna con una sonrisita tonta.

-No es lo que piensas. No ha pasado nada entre nosotros – dijo Ginny tomando su bolso y mirándola ceñuda.

-Suerte Ginny. Creo que hablare con alguien antes de marcharme – dijo Hermione mirando la calle que estaba embotellada por el trafico.

-Adiós – se despidió Ginny caminando hacia la entrada.

-Adiós – dijeron al unísono las dos cruzando los dedos para que todo saliera bien.

Una hora después frente a la puerta de un bar lujoso. Un hombre alto y agradable, atraía las miradas de unas cuantas chicas que vestían de una forma provocativa y que estaban paradas en una esquina en busca de clientes para satisfacer; un taxi paro justo frente al chico, alcanzo a ver una mujer de melena roja que hablaba con el conductor, se apresuro abrir la puerta del auto y ella le extendió la mano para bajarse, en cuanto estuvo frente a el pudo observar a su acompañante

-Hola Ginebra – saludó Draco conmocionado por la belleza de la chica.

-Hola Draco – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa cautivadora.

-Hoy estas muy hermosa – manifestó Draco mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-Gracias y tu muy gentil, que incluso atraes las miradas de unas cuantas – dijo Ginny mirando de soslayo las mujeres que jugaban con su cabello y contemplaban a Draco de manera provocativa.

-Pero ninguna de ellas es mi tipo. Creo que el azul te favorece – dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño ante el comentario.

-¡Ja!, ¿Estas tratando de cortejarme? – dijo Ginny ladeando la cabeza de manera coqueta.

-Unas cuantas verdades no incomodan a nadie – dijo Draco riendo ante le gesto de Ginny.

-Entremos, antes que salga una barbaridad de mi boca – indicó Ginny tomando su brazo y entrando al bar

Ingresaron en un ambiente cálido, donde el tintineo de las copas y los murmullos reinaban en el lugar. Se fueron directo a la barra, mientras Ginny miraba entre los que habían en la zona, compañeros del hospital.

-¿Encontraste a alguien? – pregunto Draco ofreciéndole una copa de martíni. (en realidad, no se como se escribirá este tipo de coctel o bebida alcohólica)

-Gracias, creo que no han llegado aun. Tenemos tiempo para conversar – respondió Ginny tomando un poco de su copa.

-¿Ya encontraste un manera de ser convincente para ti? – inquirió Draco mirando la aceituna que estaba en el fondo de la copa.

-En esas estoy Draco, ¿y tu? – dijo Ginny mirándolo a los ojos.

-Creo que la encontré – dijo Draco mirando una mujer solitaria que tomaba su vaso como si fuera agua.

-Me alegro por ti y por la afortunada – dijo Ginny con expresión triste que me pasa.

-Pero hay un pequeño problema – confesó Draco mirando como Ginny jugaba inquieta con su aceituna.

-¿Cuál?– inquirió Ginny levantando su cabeza con sorpresa –. Es muggle y no acepta que la magia existe.

-No, hay un tercero que me impide acercarme a ella – dijo Draco esbozando una perversa sonrisa.

-¡Es comprometida! – dijo Ginny mirándolo como si estuviera deschavetado.

-No. Su hermano es muy celoso – dijo Draco con unas mágicas palabras que dejaron a Ginny con los ojos como platos.

-Hola Ginny. Casi no llegamos, el tráfico en este sitio es fatal – dijo una mujer dejando su bolso en la barra y sacando a Ginny de su ensimismamiento.

-Hola Liz. No te preocupes llegamos hace poco, te presento a un amigo Draco Malfoy – dijo Ginny mirando un tanto seria a su amiga.

-Mucho gusto. Liz Harris – dijo Liz estrechando su mano con entusiasmo.

-El gusto es mío, Liz – dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

-Max Rogers – dijo un hombre alto que lo miraba con recelo.

-Draco Malfoy – dijo Draco advirtiéndolo un tanto adusto.

-He escuchado mucho de ti Draco Malfoy; ¿Trabajas en el ministerio? – dijo Liz mirándolo de manera inquisidora.

-Si. Deshaciendo magia accidental – apuntó Draco dejando su copa en la barra con algo de torpeza.

-¿Eres novio de Ginny? – pregunto Max algo desconfiado.

-No. Solo somos amigos – dijo Ginny algo disgustada mirando a Max.

-Exacto – respondió Draco algo aliviado.

-¿Vendrán más? – pregunto Ginny cambiando de tema.

-Si. Pero se demoran, tu sabes no están muy acostumbrados andar entre muggles – dijo Liz mirando la puerta de la entrada.

* * *

APARTAMENTO DE HARRY POTTER...

TOC, TOC, TOC...

-Hola Hermione – dijo Harry incrédulo al verla.

-Hola Harry, ¿puedo hablar contigo? – dijo Hermione traspasando la puerta y mirando un desorden digno del señor Potter.

-Claro sigue, solo disculpa el desorden – dijo Harry detrás de ella con la cara sonrojada ante la arqueada de cejas de Hermione mirando su lindo apartamento.

-No te preocupes, tantos años conociéndote es normal, ¿Me dejas ayudarte? – dijo Hermione cogiendo una camisa de él que estaba en el respaldar de una silla.

-Si tu quieres – invitó Harry alistando su varita para comenzar la labor, pero Hermione se la quito.

-Pero sin varita, de vez en cuando es bueno hacerlo de la manera muggle – dijo Hermione dedicándole una sonrisa traviesa.

-No hay discusión. ¿Cuando te marchas? – dijo Harry mientras acomodaba un montón de pergaminos que estaban desparramados en la mesa.

-Mañana al mediodía. Por eso viene hablar contigo, para dejar claro algo, de una vez por todas – dijo Hermione arreglando los cojines del sofá y mirándolo atentamente.

-Adelante soy todo oídos – dijo Harry tomando el cojín de la mano de ella, sentándose ambos en el sofá mas largo de la sala.

-Antes que nada. Quiero que nuestro ultimo encuentro, no haya una discusión, de acuerdo – dijo Hermione sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Haré todo el esfuerzo por contenerme. Lo prometo – dijo Harry levantándola mano como si estuviera jurando.

-Solo quiero empezar por una pregunta y espero que respondas con toda la sinceridad del caso – dijo Hermione desviando la mirada al suelo.

-Claro – dijo Harry tomando su cara y mirando sus hermosos ojos castaños.

-¿Estas enamorado de Tracy? – indagó Hermione con una expresión triste.

* * *

EN EL APARTAMENTO DE LUNA...

-¡Hasta que al fin!, no hay nadie rondando, ni que nos interrumpa – dijo Ron que estaba recostando en las piernas de Luna.

-Parece como si te fastidiara, que me encontrara con mis amigas – dijo Luna jugando con su cabello.

-No. Pero hace mucho que no estábamos completamente a solas – dijo Ron jugando con el borde de su blusa.

-Te estaba haciendo falta que te besara…Te dijera cuanto te quiero – dijo Luna mientras lo besaba.

-Continua – dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

-Cuanto me haces falta para amarnos en la privacidad – le dijo Luna al oído.

-Cuanto extraño cuando dices mi nombre en la oscuridad, cuando deliras en tus puntos más perceptivos – dijo Ron con un tono astuto.

-¡Ronald! – exclamó Luna con una carcajada estridente.

-Solo digo la verdad – dijo Ron secundando en la risa de su novia.

-Me estas tentando, a ver convénceme – dijo Luna dejándolo con ganas de besarla.

-Te amo desde que vi tus hermosos ojos – dijo Ron acariciando su rostro.

-Sigue – dijo Luna con picardía.

-Te amo por lo que eres. Por aceptarme como soy, te amo Luna, por todos los momentos maravillosos, que he pasado a tu lado – expresó Ron acercándose muy sigilosamente a la boca de Luna.

-Ahora si atente a las consecuencias, Ronald Weasley – dijo Luna robándole un beso

-Soy todo tuyo – dijo Ron sonriendo.

Al cerrar la puerta de la habitación. Formaron un tapete desde la entrada hasta la cama con todas las prendas que antes tenían puestas; por lo visto la cama se volvió un revoltijo en cuanto comenzaron amarse sin ningún reparo, entregándose el uno al otro de tal manera que hacían temblar todo.

* * *

DE VUELTA, EN EL BAR...

-Esta muy bueno el ambiente – dijo Max reparando el lugar y las numerosas parejas que estaban en la pista.

-El señor exigente dio su aprobación, así que nos quedamos – dijo Liz con una sonrisa.

-¿Por que te dicen señor exigente? – pregunto Draco tomando su segunda copa.

-Por que va hacer, es mas complicado que una partida de ajedrez – contesto Liz como si fuera obvio.

-No exageres Liz. Lo que ocurre es que Max es un poco tímido y no le gusta tanta montonera de muggles – dijo Ginny reconfortando a su amigo.

-Aceptas Ginny, bailar esta pieza con este noble caballero – dijo Max ofreciéndole su mano.

-No estamos en la edad media – dijo Liz colocando los ojos en blanco.

-Acepto – dijo Ginny desafiante mirando a un Draco sorprendido.

Ginny y Max se dirigieron a la pista de baile, donde unas parejas se movían lento al compás de la música; Draco no pudo evitar mirarla un tanto ceñudo, mientras Liz seguía impasible tomando poco a poco el cóctel. Por lo visto Ginny bailaba bien y Max no se quedaba atrás, los celos del rubio se estaban subiendo como espuma.

-¿Tienes novia? – pregunto Liz de improviso dejando su copa vacía en la barra.

-Si la tuviera, no estaría en este bar – contesto Draco lanzándole una mirada airada a la chica.

-¡Perdón!, que hostilidad – dijo Liz mirando a otro lugar del bar.

-No era mi intención – se disculpo Draco atrayendo la atención de la chica.

-Desde luego. ¿Hace mucho que conoces a Ginny? – dijo Liz mirando a su amiga que reía.

-Desde hace tanto, que perdí la cuenta – dijo Draco un tanto molesto por ver a Max que tenia sus manos en la cintura de ella.

-Una chica muy agradable, ambas trabajamos en la misma sala – señaló Liz mirándose en un espejo y arreglándose le cabello.

-¿Cuantos años tienes? – pregunto Draco volteando su vista a la chica.

-Apenas 23. Por que la pregunta y sin ofender – dijo Liz sonriendo en el espejo.

-Pensé que tenías menos. ¿Estudiaste en Hogwarts?, por que no recuerdo haberte visto – dijo Draco jugando con su copa.

-Gracias por el cumplido. Soy norteamericana, estudie en el instituto de Salem, vine aquí con una amiga, estaba loca por conocer Londres – dijo Liz arreglándose un poco el vestido.

-Por lo visto les encanto, desde que se quedaron – dijo Draco sonriendo ante el gesto de la chica.

-Bueno, en realidad no quería venir a Londres – dijo la chica pidiendo otro trago.

-¿Por que?, si es agradable – consideró Draco sonriendo al ver que Max pisaba a Ginny en la pista.

-Mira, lo que pasa es que a veces la televisión da una mala imagen y había visto películas donde mostraban que los ingleses, eran más aburridos que un domingo por la noche – dijo Liz riéndose con ganas.

-Cuando llegaste cambiaste de parecer – dijo Draco un tanto molesto por el comentario.

-Al principio no. Pero Tracy es mas terca que una mula, se quedo trabajando en el ministerio y por no dejarla sola. Me aliste en San mungo y ahora estoy por finalizar mis estudios, pero le agradezco a esa loca, por que hay tantas formas de divertirse acá – dijo Liz mirando significativamente le lugar.

-Espera, ¿eres amiga de Tracy Walker? – pregunto Draco abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

-Si. ¿Acaso la conoces? – dijo Liz con interés.

-Trabajo en el mismo departamento, ¡vaya! – dijo Draco lanzando un suspiro.

-Que pequeño es el mundo. Entonces, debes de conocer el misterioso novio que tiene – dijo Liz tratando de sacarle información.

-Ella no te ha dicho quien es – dijo Draco extrañado.

-No. Pero me muero por conocerlo – dijo Liz con un brillo en los ojos.

-Muchas gracias, gentil señorita – dijo Max llegando con Ginny de brazo.

-De nada caballero – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

-Max, yo se que estamos en el viejo mundo, pero ya basta, pareces sacado de un libro obsoleto – dijo Liz con tono cansino.

-Hay que rescatar las costumbres, no te olvides que colonizamos tu país – dijo Max un tanto irritado.

-Si y no te olvides que hace siglos que nos independizamos – dijo Liz con tono agresivo.

-No quiero imaginarme una disputa entre los dos – dijo Draco con sarcasmo mirando a Ginny que estaba atónita.

-Van a terminar juntos. Por que te quiero te aporreo – dijo Ginny casi cantando.

-¡Huyamos! – dijeron de improviso Liz y Max.

Cada uno cogió distinto camino, Liz tomo rumbo al baño, mientras Max salió del establecimiento. Draco y Ginny se rieron ante la inesperada huida, se quedaron mirando en silencio y una melodía suave inundo el ambiente.

-Me concedes esta pieza Ginebra – dijo Draco con un tono cautivador.

-Hace rato la estaba esperando – dijo Ginny tomando su mano y encaminándose a la pista.

-No sabia que Liz, era amiga de Tracy – dijo Draco dándole una vuelta a Ginny.

-Ah si, ¿no te lo había dicho? – dijo Ginny frunciendo el cejo.

-No te lo hubiera reprochado – dijo Draco acercándose mas a ella.

-Disculpa. Pero por lo visto te agrado – dijo Ginny tratando de poner distancia entre los dos.

-¿Celosa? – dijo Draco sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Ya quisieras – dijo Ginny devolviendo una sonrisa parecida.

-Sabes que si me agrado – dijo Draco retándola.

-Me alegro, tal vez ya diste con la futura madre de tus hijos – dijo Ginny con un tono mordaz.

-Ella no. Ya te dije que me interesa otra – dijo Draco la conversación se estaba desviando muy lejos de su propósito.

-Se me había olvidado – dijo Ginny haciéndose la desentendida.

-Sabes, hace mucho me gustas demasiado –dijo Draco al oído de Ginny.

-Draco no hagas esas clases de bromas, no se juega con eso – dijo Ginny colocándose colorada.

-No estoy bromeando. Digo la verdad, me enamore de ti – dijo Draco haciéndose le ofendido.

-No se que decir – dijo Ginny bajando la mirada a sus pies.

-Yo se que debes estar sorprendida, no te culpo si no soy correspondido. Lo tengo merecido por todo lo malo que les hice – dijo Draco abrazándola fuerte.

-Eso quedo en el pasado, lo bueno es que te arrepentiste y eso ya es algo – dijo Ginny sonriéndole.

-Si, pero… – alcanzo a decir Draco, pero Ginny lo interrumpió colocándole un dedo en los labios.

-Deja decir tonterías. Todos te queremos y no te martirices, ahora eres una persona diferente – dijo Ginny acariciando su cabello.

-Y tu Ginebra, ¿Que sientes al respecto? – dijo Draco mirándola con amor.

-Mírame directo a los ojos – dijo Ginny con resolución.

-No te estoy mintiendo – dijo Draco sosteniendo su mirada.

-Lo se – dijo Ginny mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Aceptas ser mi novia? – dijo Draco con sutileza.

Ginny que seguía bailando disminuyo el paso y su corazón palpito al cien, una propuesta de esa clase; en un sitio muggle, al son de una canción suave. Solo se limito a abrazarlo sin dejar de bailar, luego poco a poco fue retrocediendo su rostro y miro los ojos grises que reclamaban una respuesta y que acabara con la agonía de la incertidumbre, ella se acerco con sigilo quedando a unos escasos milímetros de su boca; ambos sintieron que el aire faltaba, Draco aprovecho la oportunidad y redujo la distancia que los separa, como si hubiera conquistado la gloria beso con delicadeza sus labios suaves, Ginny no se quedo atrás profundizo el beso. Entonces comprendió que nunca había conquistado la cima del mundo, hasta que la beso…

* * *

MIENTRAS QUE SUCEDÍA EN EL APARTAMENTO DE HARRY POTTER...

-¿A que viene esto? – pregunto Harry con tono indigno.

-¡Solo contéstame!, ¿Estas enamorada de ella? – insistió Hermione mirándolo con dureza.

-No estoy enamorado de ella. Pero me agrada lo suficiente, como para sostener una relación – dijo Harry levantándose del sofá con brusquedad.

-Yo solo quiero que seas feliz – dijo Hermione levantándose también y siguiéndolo por toda la sala.

-Creo que algún día encontrare alguien y entonces tal ves encuentre el amor – dijo Harry deteniéndose en la ventana.

-Harry… si te pido un favor me lo haces – dijo Hermione buscando su mirada.

-Claro, nunca te negaría un favor – dijo Harry mirando con dureza el suelo.

-Es un poco raro. Si no quieres ser el padrino de la boda después de lo que te pido, yo lo entenderé – dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos y atrayendo la curiosidad de Harry.

- Exprésate mejor, que no entiendo – dijo Harry un poco receloso.

-Solo quiero que me beses – dijo Hermione desviando la mirada.

-¿Estas bien Hermione? – dijo Harry atónito a lo que había escuchado.

-Lo suficientemente cuerda, si crees que estoy loca – dijo Hermione algo exasperada.

-Piensa en Viktor, ¡se casaran dentro de unos días! – dijo Harry como si todo aquello fuera una locura.

-Lo se, quiero estar segura del paso que voy a dar – dijo Hermione algo ceñuda.

-¿Por que yo? – dijo Harry colocándose la manos detrás de la cabeza.

-Para confirmar que todas las tonterías que me dijiste, son verdades – dijo Hermione con aspereza.

-Lo son Hermione. No quiero ser el causante de que tu futuro esposo, tenga unos cuernos como un venado – dijo Harry imitando a su patronus.

-Harry, esto solamente es para comprobar que nuestra amistad, es solo eso y por Viktor no te preocupes. El nunca se va enterar de esto – dijo Hermione levantando un poco la voz.

-No hay otra forma de comprobarlo, que no sea un beso – dijo Harry tratando de controlarse para no gritar.

-Acaso tienes miedo y eres un gallina – dijo Hermione dándole donde mas le dolía

-¡No soy un gallina! – dijo Harry energúmeno.

-Entonces, ¡demuéstralo! – exigió Hermione roja de la rabia.

-Pero que quede claro, lo hago por que eres mi mejor amiga y además no tengo miedo y sigo siendo el padrino de tu boda – dijo Harry mas rojo que ella.

-Gracias Harry, no sabes lo que esto significa para mi – dijo Hermione calmándose un poco

Harry se acerco sigilosamente a Hermione. Claro que quería besarla y desde hacia mucho; pero lo había imaginado de forma diferente y para completar sus perspectiva no podía evitar que miles de mariposas pequeñas revolotearon en su 

estomago con su cercanía, la miro directo a los ojos y acaricio su rostro con delicadeza, si iba a ser su único beso lo haría especial. Hermione cerró los ojos por un instante para disfrutar esa caricia, Harry agarro con fuerza su cintura y la atrajo para si; se acerco lentamente a su rostro, quería eternizar el momento, primero rozo sus labios con los suyos, como si fuera una caricia, respiro profundo y poso completamente sus labios en los de ella. Sintió que era un éxtasis aquel beso, percibió que Hermione le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y lo envolvía con fuerza, mientras temblaba y se estremecía con el contacto mas cercanos de sus cuerpos, ambos sentían lo mismo se separaron cuando el aliento les falto, se miraron a los ojos y volvieron a unirse en un beso igual.

Hola de nuevo estoy aqui, si Kathyarius, no se rindio ante las criticas y tampoco se va desanmar por lo que digan acerca de mi historia, soy humano y erro, yo se que puedo en este capitulo tener muchos errores y la verdad no culpo si de nuevo caigo en el foro, he hecho lo mejor que he podido, he tratado de corregir mis errores y espero haber hecho algo bien, si esta vez pueden ser conversaciones sin sentido y salto de unas conversaciones a otras por que asi inica esta historia, pero no significa que me pasare siempre haciendo esto toda la historia, habran capitulos que seran exclusivos de unas parejas, como puede que incluya hasta dos parejas por capitulo, bueno sin mas que decir, espero que quienes siguen mi historia les haya gustado este capitulo y a quienes lo leen por ver mis errores encuentre algo en lo que debo mejorar, hasta una proxima oportunidad.

Kathyarius


	5. Chapter 5

PARTE IV

-Acepto – dijo Ginny después de recuperar el aliento.

-¿No me estarás tomando el pelo? – pregunto Draco un tanto temeroso.

-Si lo estuviera haciendo, no te hubiera besado. Por que no suelo hacerlo cuando alguien no me gusta – contesto Ginny un tanto molesta.

-Sabes que me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo – dijo Draco con una gran sonrisa, casi de oreja a oreja.

-Volvamos a la barra, la música ya se acabo – dijo Ginny entrelazando su mano con Draco y caminando hacia la barra.

-Ya nos estábamos preguntando, donde se habían metido – dijo Liz con tono malicioso.

-¡Liz! – reprocho Max colocando los ojos en blanco.

-Que no aceptes que estés enamorado de Ginny, es otra cosa – dijo Liz guiñando un ojo.

-¿Es cierto? – pregunto Draco un tanto sorprendido.

-¡No es cierto!, acabo de volver de afuera y no hay señales de humo de los otros – informo Max mirando mal a Liz que le saco la lengua.

-Si no me perdí yo, que vivo mas en el otro mundo que este – dijo Draco encogiendo los hombro.

-A propósito que paso con los bromistas. ¿Los sancionaron? – dijo Max cambiando del tema y dándole la espalda a su compañera.

-Si. Como eran estudiantes de Hogwarts, creo que los podrán a ayudar al Sr. Flich; antes que sus compañeros entren a estudiar – informo Draco frunciendo el cejo recordando al conserje.

-¡Que horror!, te imaginas pasar tanto tiempo en compañía de el y su odiosa gata – dijo Ginny colocando cara de consternación.

-Realmente una tortura – dijo Draco recordando como el conserje le gusta mortificar a los estudiantes.

-¿Ustedes estudiaron en la misma casa? – curioseo Liz mirando con interés a los susodichos.

-No. Yo era Gryffindor como todos en la familia – aclaro Ginny mirando de soslayo a Draco.

-¿Y tu Draco? – dijo Liz captando la mirada.

-Slytherin – dijo Draco un tanto avergonzado.

-Dicen que esa casa tiene mala reputación, por lo que paso – dijo Max un tanto serio, Liz abrió la boca estupefacta.

-Si. Pero no todos son tan malos como los pintan y pueden cambiar si se lo proponen – dijo Ginny enojada.

-Era un comentario – dijo Max con seriedad.

-Bueno, olvidemos lo ocurrido. A divertirnos y por favor hagan las paces; te dije es muy complicado – dijo Liz mirando a Draco.

-Oigan, solo dijo la verdad y no hay por que discutir por algo que ocurrió hace mucho – dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

-Como diga señor Dragón – dijo Liz mordiéndose los labios.

-Draco – corrigió Ginny con dureza.

Se rieron al unísono Draco y Max.

-¿De que se ríen? – pregunto Liz extrañada.

-La forma que me llamaste, creo que ofendiste a esos particulares animales – dijo Draco esbozando una sonrisa.

-¡Malfoy! – reprendió Ginny mirándolo mal.

-Perdón, de mi boca no ha salido nada – refuto Draco sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Oigan esa si esta buena. Señor jugada de ajedrez, vamos a estirar un poco nuestros músculos – dijo Liz moviéndose al compás de la música.

-Harris me vas a sacar canas verdes, un días de estos – dijo Max estirando los brazos.

-Menos mal inventaron los tintes, si no le coges el truco de cómo utilizar la magia en esos casos – dijo Liz tomándole el pelo.

Max y Liz se dirigieron a la pista, donde la gente se amontonaba para bailar la música un tanto pegajosa que sonaba; Liz se movía al compás de la música con unos sofisticados movimientos, que atraía las miradas de unos cuantos chicos que se quedaban maravillados cada vez que su melena castaña se movía libremente.

-Tiene ritmo – reconoció Draco arqueando una ceja.

-Pobre Max, míralo – señalo Ginny con una sonrisa efectivamente Max se encontraba en apuros.

-Creo que le lleva mucha ventaja. A propósito, ¿Qué haremos respecto a tu hermano? – pregunto Draco mirando de soslayo a Ginny.

-Déjalo a mi cuenta – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

-¿Tus padres? – insistió Draco un tanto preocupado.

-Dirás el resto de mi familia, se que no será fácil – dijo Ginny jugando con la mano de Draco.

-Pero soportare todo, con tal de que estemos juntos – dijo Draco dándole un corto beso en los labios.

-Mira, si nos queremos tanto – comenzó Ginny entrelazando su mano con la de su ahora novio.

-Yo te amo – dijo Draco depositando un beso en su mano.

-Podemos afrontar los obstáculos que hay e impidan que estemos juntos – dijo Ginny tomando su cara mirándolo.

-Por lo pronto no comentamos nada. Hasta que pase la bomba de Granger – sugirió Draco con una expresión de alegría.

-Es lo mas prudente, ella no esta muy segura que digamos de casarse – comento Ginny mirando como Liz y Max continuaban bailando en la pista.

-!!Como¡¡, no que el jugadorcito ese, era la perfección en pasta – dijo Draco abriendo los ojos como dos platos.

-Puede serlo, pero ella ahora anda dividida entre Harry y Viktor; temo de lo que haga hoy al hablar con el – dijo Ginny un tanto alarmada.

-¡Un momento!, se fue hablar con Potter, ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!, que no vaya hacer algo que alimente las esperanzas de el. Es como echarle pimienta al fuego – dijo Draco colocando una mano en su frente.

-¿Como que esperanzas?, Draco – dijo Ginny mirándolo con severidad.

-Potter esta enamorado de Granger – confeso Draco un tanto tenso.

-¡No es verdad! – dijo Ginny con cara de que era algo imposible.

-Si que si, desde hace mucho tiempo – confirmo Draco abrazando a Ginny.

* * *

APARTAMENTO DE LUNA…

-Yo creo, que fue suficiente- dijo Ron entre sonrisas.

-No te lo dije, atente a las consecuencias – dijo Luna con una malvada sonrisa.

-Ya basta, no me hagas mas cosquillas, ¿Hermione donde se metió? – pregunto Ron deteniendo a Luna.

-Fue hablar con Harry – comento Luna forcejeando con Ron.

-¡NO! – dijo Ron tumbando a Luna en la cama quedando encima de ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Por que lo dices de esa manera? – pregunto Luna un tanto extrañada

-Harry – se limito a decir Ron mirando a Luna.

-¿Que pasa con el? – dijo Luna tumbándolo a el en la cama y quedando ahora encima ella.

-¿Hermione fue hablar con el? – pregunto Ron desde su posición.

-Dijo que quería comprobar algo – dijo Luna extrañada por esa conversación.

-Será que se dio cuenta que Harry esta enamorado de ella; no es evidente, pero Hermione es muy suspicaz – dijo Ron en voz baja mirando una fotografía donde el y Luna bailaban.

-¡Como!, ¡Harry esta enamorado de Hermione! – dijo Luna mirando a Ron impertérrita

-No dije nada – mintió Ron tratando de levantarse pero Luna no lo dejo.

-Ronald Weasley termina de hablar – pidió Luna lanzándole una mirada no muy agradable.

-Bueno eso concluí. Después de un exhaustivo análisis – dijo Ron levantándose de su posición y Luna quedo prácticamente sentada entre su cintura.

-¡Ronald! – dijo Luna con un tono autoritario.

-Esta bien; si le costo reconocerlo pero si, finalmente nos dijo a Draco y a mi que amaba a Hermione – dijo Ron abrazando a su novia por la cintura.

-Espera, ¡esto no puede estar pasando!, Hermione, ella creo que también le gusta Harry – revelo Luna deteniendo a su novio que les estaba besando el torso con insistencia.

-!!Que¡¡, no que estaba enamorada de ese protestón – dijo Ron mirando mal el suelo como si el estuviera ahí.

-Ella no le cayó muy bien, que Tracy sea la novia de Harry y esta celosa, ¿Que más se puede concluir de eso? – dijo Luna mirándolo a los ojos.

-Que le gusta – respondió Ron regresando a lo que estaba haciendo con agrado.

-Que tal que haya sucedido algo entre ellos, ahora en este preciso momento – dijo Luna acariciando la cabellera de Ron y suspirando con lo que le hacia.

-mira Harry puede estar muy enamorado de Hermione. pero estoy seguro que respeta que es una mujer comprometida – dijo Ron besando a su novia para comenzar de nuevo su entrega.

* * *

APARTAMENTO DE HARRY POTTER…

-Ha sido el mejor beso que me han dado en la vida – confeso Hermione abriendo los ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Hermione – dijo con un hilo de voz Harry rojo como un tomate y mirando a otro lado.

-Yo se que te incomoda. Gracias Harry lo que has hecho por mi – dijo Hermione respirando acompasadamente de nuevo.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme – dijo Harry alejándose de ella y yendo para la otra ventana de la sala.

-¿Pero que fue eso? – pregunto Hermione caminado hasta donde estaba el

-Lo mismo me pregunto – contesto Harry moviendo la cortina para ver las estrellas y no a ella.

-Temblor – dijeron a la misma vez.

-¡No! – dijo Harry como si fuera una tontería.

-¡Si! – dijo Hermione cerrando la cortina de un golpe, obligando a Harry a mirarla.

-¿Los dos? – dijo Harry mirando el suelo como si fuera atractivo.

-Creo que si – dijo Hermione levantando su cara.

-Tu crees, que fue por el tensante favor que me pediste – dijo Harry sosteniendo su mirada.

-Tal vez – dijo Hermione sonriendo con gracia.

-Oye lo único que quiero es que seas la mujer mas feliz del mundo. Si con Viktor lo vas a ser, no me queda de otra más que desearte que tengas la vida perfecta que te mereces; por ser la mujer mas linda y perfecta, la amiga incondicional que un hombre puede desear – dijo Harry acariciando su cabello, mientras por dentro su alma se partía la pronunciar aquellas palabras de despedida.

-Muchas gracias Harry por tus palabras, a parte de todo, yo quiero que seas feliz y no sufras por nadie; por que nadie merece una lagrima tuya – dijo Hermione limpiándole una lagrima que se fluía por la mejilla.

-Si alguien no merece llorar, esa eres tú. Espero que mi comportamiento de estos días no haya sido el causante de que hayas derramado lágrimas; y si es así te pido perdón por todo el daño que te cause – dijo Harry tratando de que mas lagrimas no fluyeran de sus ojos.

-No tienes que pedir perdón, has actuado como creías que era lo mejor, no quiero perder tu amistad; por que es la mayor alegría y regalo que me ha dado la vida – dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Viktor es muy afortunado al casarse contigo, al igual que los futuros hijos que llegaran a tener, van a ser bendecidos por tener una madre como tu – dijo Harry tomando su mano y depositando un beso en ella.

-Gracias Harry, te quiero mucho – dijo Hermione ruborizada y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Yo también – dijo Harry en voz baja correspondiendo al gesto.

Hermione miro directamente a sus ojos que estaban empañados por las palabras tan conmovedoras que le habían dedicado; no aguanto el impulso de besarlo nuevamente al ver sus labios. Ninguno de los dos puso resistencia ante aquel beso que no estuvo exento de lagrimas, ambos sentían que era una locura lo que hacían en el momento; pero sus ganas y sentimientos eran mas fuertes que cualquier otra cosa, a lo ultimo tuvieron que despegarse ante la debida resistencia de sus corazones por seguir mas allá, Hermione salió del departamento sin antes recargarse en la puerta.

-Harry te amo. Pero tengo un compromiso con Viktor, pero se que te amare toda mi vida, lo siento tanto – dijo Hermione desde el otro lado de la puerta llorando, se marcho después de unos segundos abatida.

-Hermione te amare siempre – dijo Harry sentando en el piso al otro lado de la puerta llorando como un rió.

* * *

APARTAMENTO DE LUNA, AL OTRO DÍA …

-¿Hermione ya se fue? – pregunto Ginny entrando en el apartamento de Luna.

-No. Esta arreglando la maleta en su cuarto – señalo Luna a la puerta más próxima.

-¿Te dijo algo de lo que hablo con Harry? – inquirió Ginny con interés.

-Pues en realidad anoche llego tarde, cabizbaja y llorando, se encerró en su cuarto y no me ha comentado nada – informo Luna sentándose en el sofá cruzando las piernas.

-Su situación es muy complicada, no creo que debería casarse si tiene tantas dudas – comento Ginny sentándose al frente de Luna.

-Y menos, si Harry la corresponde – añadió Luna mirando la puerta de su cuarto.

-¡Como!, tu también te enteraste – dijo Ginny sorprendida.

-Ronald me contó todo anoche, le tuve que sacar la palabras con caña de pescar. ¿Tu como te enteraste? – dijo Luna con suficiencia.

-Draco me lo contó todo, después de una buena bailada – dijo Ginny con una sonrisita.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu cita? – dijo Luna con interés y una cara de malicia que no podía con ella.

-Maravillosamente bien – dijo Ginny con una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Y? – azuzo Luna impaciente.

-Y que – dijo Ginny sabiendo sus intenciones.

-¡Ginny no me dejes con la curiosidad! – dijo Luna ceñuda.

-Dirás, nos deje – dijo Hermione sentándose al lado de Luna.

-Hola Hermione – dijeron sus dos amigas mirándola con marcado interés.

-Chicas, ¿Qué tal su noche? – dijo Hermione esbozando una sonrisa algo triste.

-Mejor no pudo ser – dijo Luna impasible.

-Excelente, creo que… bueno se quedo corto, por que vi que Ron llegaba esta mañana hurtadillas a su cuarto – dijo Ginny maliciosa.

-¡Ginebra! – salto Luna en su asiento.

-No he dicho nada que sea verdad – dijo Ginny sonriendo con Hermione por la actitud de Luna.

-En verdad, yo no escuche a Ron que estuviera en el apartamento – añadió Hermione echándole mas leña al fuego.

-Eso por que no hicieron ruido – dijo Ginny cogiéndose el estomago ya que no podía de la risa al ver la cara de Luna.

-Bueno, basta de hablar de lo que hice o no con Ron – dijo Luna molesta por los comentarios de su cuñada.

-Que debió ser muy agotador – dijo Ginny carcajeándose en su asiento.

-Bueno al fin, ¿Cómo te fue con tu cita Ginny? – intervino Hermione antes que hubiera una batalla en la sala.

-Si, estabas por contar – tercio Luna que se alegraba que cambiaran el tema.

-Esta bien, Draco Malfoy esta enamorado de mi – dijo Ginny calmando su sonrisa.

-Lo dije me voy a volver adivina – dijo Luna restregando sus manos.

-¿Tu que le respondiste? – pregunto Hermione intrigada.

-Bueno, en realidad lo bese – dijo Ginny colocándose roja.

-Eres muy lanzada – opino Luna con descaro.

-En realidad el me beso, por que no tuve el valor de hacerlo – aclaro Ginny un tanto ceñuda.

-¿Pero te propuso algo? – indagó Hermione abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

-Si. Que fuera su novia – dijo Ginny colocándose mas roja que antes.

-Le dijiste que si – dijo Luna cruzando los dedos por una respuesta afirmativa.

-¡Por supuesto! – dijo Ginny sonriendo con alegría.

-¿Cuándo piensan contarlo?, por que se que a Ron no le alegrara esa noticia – dijo Hermione mirando a Luna contrariada.

-Quedamos en contarlo, después de que te casaras – aclaro Ginny captando la preocupación de su amiga.

-Eso conlleva, a que nos digas que paso entre tú y Harry – dijo Luna mirando a sus anchas a Hermione.

-Lo bese – confeso Hermione sin pena.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! – dijeron sus dos amigas asiéndose el pelo en señal de que hubiera cometido una locura.

-Saben que no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, yo le pedí que lo hiciera – dijo Hermione con el cejo fruncido.

-Y me imagino que el, ni corto ni perezoso, dijo que si en seguida – dijo Luna con un gesto reprobatorio.

-No. Me toco decirle que era un gallina para que lo hiciera, por que le tiene consideración a mi compromiso – dijo Hermione algo crispada de que eso sucediera.

-¿Harry como tomo la situación después de besarte? – pregunto Ginny algo preocupada.

-Se puso rojo de la vergüenza, pero no evite besarlo mas de una vez; es mas los dos temblamos y nos estremecimos con la cercanía. Pero tengo un compromiso con Viktor y no le puedo hacer esto – dijo Hermione levantándose desanimada del sofá .

-¿Cómo que lo besaste más de una vez? – dijo Luna haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras.

-Comprobé que amo a Harry, que siempre le he amado. Por mas que quiera tapar el sol con un dedo, no puedo evitar que se apodero de mi corazón y que no tenemos la oportunidad de amarnos – dijo Hermione sollozando.

-Yo que pensé que mi relación con Draco es un imposible, no es nada comparado con lo tuyo – dijo Ginny consolando a su amiga.

-Bueno, yo creo que es hora de marcharme – dijo Hermione cogiendo su maleta.

* * *

FINALES DE SEPTIEMBRE… MÁS ESPECÍFICAMENTE BODA DE HERMIONE GRANGER.

-Vamos Harry. Se esta haciendo tarde – dijo Tracy impaciente desde la sala.

-Espera, me arreglo la corbata – contesto Harry desde la puerta del baño.

-Se supone que la mujeres nos demoramos mas en arreglarnos. Ya se que es lo que te pasa – dijo Tracy mirando a su novio con algo de misterio.

-¿Qué me pasa según tu? – pregunto Harry temeroso de que su secreto saliera a la luz.

-Como vas a ser el padrino, estas hecho un manojo de nervios. ¿Cómo serás cuando te cases? – dijo Tracy mirándose en un espejo que había en la sala.

-Falta mucho para eso. Ya esta – dijo Harry entrando en la sala.

Tracy y Harry se desparecieron; para aparecerse en la madriguera. Estaban en otoño, las hojas caían con lentitud de los árboles, a las afueras de la casa de los Weasley reinaba la confusión por ir todos vestidos como muggles. Como siempre el más entusiasmado, era el Sr. Weasley que hizo que toda su familia posara para una foto, para recordar tan emotiva forma de vestirse.

-¿Por qué no se casaron en Inglaterra? – dijo la Sra. Weasley exasperada.

-Francia es territorio neutral – razono Ginny mirando a Harry que miraba impaciente el reloj.

-Piensa que vamos a conocer otra cultura, ¿No Harry? – dijo Ron sacándolo de su ignominiosa situación.

-Si…. Si – dijo Harry como autómata.

-¿El padrino esta nervioso? – observo Luna con una sonrisa.

-Un poco – respondió Tracy tomando su mano.

-Alistémonos, que ya nos vamos a trasladar – dijo el Sr. Weasley agarrando el sombrero de su esposa.

-Cuidado Arthur, cuando estemos por allá; que no se note que somos magos – advirtió la Sra. Weasley con severidad.

-Molly yo tengo mucho cuidado. Harry es de gran ayuda – dijo el Sr. Weasley dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Ya lo creo – dijo Draco con ironía.

-Draco, shss – reprendió Ginny colocándose un dedo en la boca.

Todos se reunieron entorno al sombrero que la Sra. Weasley iba lucir para la ceremonia; cuando todos tocaron el sombrero se vieron en un torbellino de colores, mientras Harry no podía apartar de su mente como Hermione le pedía que la besara; Draco lo miraba negando con la cabeza, de un momento a otro, todos posaron los pies en tierra arreglándose las pintas.

-¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto Tracy observando el lado lateral de un edificio muy alto y un rió que corría con libertad a su lado.

-Detrás de Notre Dame, donde se va efectuar la ceremonia – respondió Harry empezando a caminar.

-¿Por qué no se casaron de la manera normal entre magos? – dijo Luna con desdén.

-Por la familia muggle de Hermione – aclaro Harry algo impaciente.

-Sigo pensando que Hermione, esta a punto de cometer una locura – comento Ron cuando llegaban a la calle principal.

-¡Ronald! – lo reprendió la Sra. Weasley lanzándole una mirada indignada.

-Que sea el único que piense en voz alta, es otra cosa – dijo en voz baja Ron a Draco que asintió.

Llegaron a la explanada de la iglesia, donde entraba mucha gente estrechando la mano a Viktor; sus padres y la madre de Hermione recibían a los invitados con una sonrisa. En cuanto Viktor diviso a Harry se puso muy contento y se adelanto para estrecharle la mano.

-Hola Harry – saludo Viktor con una reluciente sonrisa de un hombre que esta a punto de hacer su sueño realidad.

-Hola Viktor, felicidades – dijo Harry con el corazón apretado.

-Grracias, buenas tardes – dijo Viktor reparando en la mujer rubia que acompañaba a Harry.

-Buenas tardes, Tracy Walker – se presento Tracy tendiendo su mano para estrecharla.

-Viktor Krum, es un gusto conocerla – dijo Viktor tomando su mano y posando un beso en ella.

-Muchas gracias, el gusto es mío – dijo Tracy ruborizándose un poco.

- ¿Tu novia Harry? – pregunto Viktor mirando ala chica con interés.

-Si. Es mi novia – dijo Harry con una sonrisa poco convincente.

-Hola Krum – saludo Ron un tanto hosco.

-Hola Weasley, que bueno que viniste – dijo Viktor con una triunfante sonrisa al verlo.

-Por nada del mundo, me pierdo esto – dijo Ron mirándolo con sarcasmo.

-Sigan, sus asientos están entre las primeras filas. Sra. Granger – dijo Viktor llamando a su suegra.

-Claro querido. Síganme por favor – pidió la Sra. Granger tomada del brazo del Sr. Weasley.

-Gracias – dijeron todos siguiéndolos.

-Nos vemos al rato – dijo Tracy dándole un corto beso en los labios a Harry.

-Que bueno que conseguiste novia. ¿Hace poco andan? – pregunto Viktor observando con interés como se movía la parte posterior de Tracy, que caminaba con desenvoltura por el centro de la iglesia.

-Llevamos casi cinco meses. ¿Hermione se demorara en llegar? – indago Harry que no había advertido como Viktor miraba a su novia.

-No lo creo. Estaba muy nerviosa ayer, se puso hasta llorar – dijo Viktor volviendo adoptar su postura para no ser descubierto.

-Suele suceder cuando te vas a casar. Me imagino – dijo Harry pasándose una mano por el cuello en señal de nerviosismo.

-Creo que si – dijo Viktor con seriedad mirando la calle con interés.

-Ya viene la novia. Viktor, Harry, por que no la esperan en el altar – sugirió la Sra. Granger sacándolos de su letargo.

-Claro – dijeron Viktor y Harry que entraron a la iglesia.

Un auto antiguo se estaciono a las afueras de la iglesia. Harry y Viktor caminaban con paso decidido hacia el altar, entonces comenzó la música que comunicaba la llegada de la novia; Harry no podía mas que sentir impotencia, angustia e impotencia, ante la situación de ver la mujer que amaba casarse con otro. Una exclamación ahogada, anuncio que ella estaba caminado hacia el altar, Harry se quedo paralizado con la hermosura que iba al lado de un señor mayor; estaba ataviada de un vestido blanco ceñido la cintura con una cinta, que remataba en el centro de la misma con un moño, un velo cubría su cara, mientras sostenía unos cuantos lirios en la manos.

Estaba sonriente. En cuanto llego al altar, su padre le hacia recomendaciones a Viktor de que la cuidara mucho; Harry estaba cabizbajo tratando de reprimir las lagrimas, iba ser fuerte, por que ella fuera feliz, pero que no daría por estar en el lugar del novio, se calmo y miro de frente al altar.

-Hermanos hoy estamos aquí reunidos, para celebrar el sagrado vinculo del matrimonio. Entre nuestros hermanos, Viktor y Hermione Jane – comenzó el cura con la tan anhelada ceremonia.

La ceremonia empezó. Los padres de Hermione estaban sentados en la primera fila junto con los padres de Viktor; la Sra. Granger se secaba los ojos con un pañuelo de punto, la Sra. Weasley también hacia lo mismo bancas atrás. Ron y Draco tenían una cara de estar en desacuerdo con la situación, al igual que Ginny y Luna, parecían competir quien estaba con más desagrado

-Si hay alguien que tenga motivos para que esta pareja se una, que hable ahora o calle para siempre – dijo el cura mirando a la multitud reunida en el templo.

Harry tenía los segundos contados para impedir que dicha boda se celebrara. Pero su imaginación, le hizo le ver la cara de horror que pondrían todos cuando lo impidiera; cuando se resigno por fin, un gran estrépito se escucho en la iglesia, las puertas estaban abiertas.

**_Hola de nuevo estoy aqui par actualizar la historia... espero que me perdonen si encuentran un error, pero bueno a lo que vinimos, muchas gracias por sus mensajes y tambien a quien anonimamente lee este fic, la boda de Hermione ya se esta llevando a cabo y Harry como buen amigo es el padrino, mmm, que sucedera, Harry si impedira la boda, Hermione le dira no a Viktor o quien les dañara el matrimonio... preguntas, preguntas... nos veremos en otro capitulo para saber como fluye todo este embrollo, ¿habra boda?, eso lo descubriran en el capitulo 5, hasta una proxima oportunidad._**

**_Kathyarius_**


	6. Chapter 6

**PARTE V**

Al principio Harry había pensado que su mente había abierto las puertas de la iglesia, y con miedo miro a su alrededor. Todos estaban observando a una menuda mujer que entraba sin una pizca de vergüenza; con la cabeza erguida y caminando hacia el altar y mirando atentamente a Viktor que estaba consternado por la presencia de la muchacha. Hermione se quedo de una pieza, al ver a la mujer que se paro frente al altar mirando al cura.

-Yo no quiero que estos se casen. Este hombre que ven aquí, se burlo de mí, utilizo palabras bonitas para envolverme y llevarme a la cama. El resultado es que estoy esperando un hijo – dijo la mujer mirando atentamente a todos que pusieron caras de sorpresa e indignación.

-¡No es cierto!, ¡Esta mintiendo! – la contradijo Viktor furioso por haber interrumpido su boda.

-¿Mintiendo?, ¡Por supuesto que no!, o acaso piensas burlarte de la mujer que esta a tu lado. Creíste por que te casabas en Paris, no podía seguirte e impedir que te burlaras de otra – dijo la mujer que se puso roja del disgusto que le provocaba Viktor.

-Hermione esta mujer esta loca, ¡Yo no me acosté con ella! – dijo Viktor mirando a su novia que estaba indignada y tensa.

-¡No mientas!, acaso el no presento una disculpa el día que estaban cumpliendo el aniversario, o para no ir mas lejos, el día que te propuso matrimonio – enumeró la mujer acusándolo con mas hinco.

-¡Viktor aléjate!, no me toques, no me sigas, nunca pensé que fueras así, me diste otra imagen muy distinta de ti – dijo Hermione que estaba encolerizada y mirando como Viktor negaba con la cabeza.

-Hermione no le creas, solo vino arruinar lo que habíamos construido – dijo Viktor tratando de detener a Hermione.

-Ella no miente y me acuerdo perfectamente todas las veces que llegabas tarde o no llegabas, ahora todo tiene explicación, déjame y hasta aquí llegamos – dijo Hermione acusándolo con un dedo mientras caminaba para irse.

Hermione se arremango el vestido, tiro el ramo y salió corriendo de la iglesia. Mientras la gente cuchicheaba y negaba con la cabeza, apenas Harry le devolvió la movilidad en las piernas; salió corriendo tras ella sin importarle nada y que todos se enteraran que estaba enamorado de ella. Al salir de la iglesia miro a todos lados y diviso una figura blanca corriendo, puso todo su empeño en alcanzarla, no tardo en hacerlo; la abrazo para que se detuviera, en cuanto Hermione cayó en la cuenta de quien era la que la abrazaba, se descargo en su hombro a llorar.

-Ya tranquilízate – dijo Harry acariciando su cabello lentamente.

-No puedo… ¡Es un idiota! – dijo Hermione mientras sollozaba con fuerza entre los brazos de Harry.

-Estas cegada por la ira – dijo Harry dándole un beso en su cabeza para tranquilizarla.

-Yo que me sentía mal por que te había besado y mira como me pago – dijo Hermione limpiándose las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas sin parar.

-Hermione tranquilízate – dijo Harry que no se sentía muy cómodo hablando de ese tema.

-Me quiero desaparecer y no ver a nadie, se deben estar burlando de mí. Me lo dijeron y no hice caso – comento Hermione mientras trata de calmar su sollozos.

-¿Por qué no te apareces en mi apartamento? y me esperas allá – sugirió Harry que lo único que le pasaba por su cabeza era consolar a su "amiga".

-¿Y Tracy? – dijo Hermione alarmada ante la proposición de Harry.

-No te preocupes, espérame allá. Nadie se va enterar, serénate y hablaremos con calma – dijo Harry aunque ni siquiera sabia como haría lo que había propuesto.

-Esta bien, pero no te demores – dijo Hermione bajando la cara para evitar que el mirara su sonrojo.

Se fueron a un lugar apartado, donde ningún muggle los viera; Hermione cerró sus ojos con fuerza y desapareció. Harry devolvió sus pasos hasta la iglesia, donde muchos tenían la cara tensada, apenas Harry poso sus pies ahí, sintió que alguien lo zarandeaba.

-¿Donde esta?, ¿La alcanzaste? – dijo Viktor que lo miraba como un loco mientras lo zarandeaba con más fuerza.

-¡Como te atreves!, ¡Apártate!, muchacho. ¿Dónde esta mi hija? – dijo el Sr. Granger mientras apartaba a Viktor para que dejara en paz a Harry.

-No se. Corrí para ver si la veía, recorrí varias calles, pero creo que se desapareció – mintió Harry con una presteza que se admiro por una mentira tan rápida salida de su boca.

-¡Ve lo que hacen tus locuras!, mi hija donde estará – se lamento la Sra. Granger mirando de manera fulminante a Viktor que se frotaba los ojos con cansancio.

-Lo dije era una locura – opino Ron que llegaba de la mano con Luna y el resto de los demás atrás.

-¡Ronald!, esa muchacha donde se metería – dijo la Sra. Weasley con preocupación, Harry bajo la mirada por temor a que descubrieran la verdad.

-¿Por qué creo que tú sabes? – susurro Draco a Harry que abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

-No se nada – dijo Harry negando con su cabeza mientras miraba como su novia hablaba con Ginny.

-No eres bueno mintiendo – insistió Draco que no se daba por vencido.

-¡Es la verdad! – salto Harry desesperado atrayendo la atención de los que estaba alrededor.

-Creo que lo mejor es irnos – anuncio el Sr. Weasley con un gesto grave que nadie le había visto antes.

-¿Hermione quien la buscara? – tercio Ginny con preocupación.

-Si ella quiere ser encontrada, aparecerá. Ahora debe estar pasando por un momento muy duro, solo queda esperar – comento Harry imaginando su sala destrozada por el dolor de Hermione.

-Harry tiene razón, es mejor despedirnos – dijo la Sra. Weasley acomodándose el sombrero en su cabeza.

Todos se fueron a despedir de los Sres. Granger que estaban angustiados por la desaparición de su hija; los Sres. Weasley trataron de apaciguarlos sin mucho éxito, ellos presentaron disculpas sin antes lanzarle una mirada asesina a Viktor, que estaba discutiendo con la mujer que había interrumpido su boda; todos se fueron atrás de la iglesia y se reunieron en torno al sombrero de la Sra. Weasley y desaparecieron, en menos de veinte segundos estaban ya en la madriguera

-La perfección en pasta – resoplo Ron con sarcasmo mientras se acomodaba un poco el abrigo que traía, mientras los Sres. Weasley entraban en su casa.

-Tienes toda la razón Weasley. Yo creo que le dio con una bludger – opino Draco mientras le lanzaba una mirada coqueta a Ginny.

-Ustedes basta, no es bueno regodearse con el mal ajeno – dijo Ginny ceñuda mirando a su hermano y novio que sonreían por haberla hecho enojar.

-Pero dicen la verdad – disertó Tracy inadvertidamente mientras jugaban con un mechón de su lisa cabellera.

-¿Tracy por que lo dices? – pregunto Luna que puso cara de sorpresa por la declaración dada por la rubia.

-Hermione no estaba muy contenta con casarse, se le veía en la cara – opino Tracy mientras veía como un pequeño gnomo le galanteaba desde un hoyo del jardín de los Weasley.

-Bueno hay que esperar que se le pase su ira. Yo creo que el que debió pedir disculpas fue Viktor, quien se lo iba a imaginar – dijo Harry que caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Estaba ciega – insistió Ron que se le dibujo una sonrisa un tanto malvada.

-Ronald en vez de estar alegrándote, preocúpate por tu amiga – lo reprendió Luna que lo miraba ceñuda.

-Yo me preocupo – se defendió Ron haciéndose el ofendido – pero no puedo evitar alegrarme, de que no haya cometido semejante calaverada.

-Dirás barbaridad – apunto Draco que trataba por todos lo medios llamar la atención de Ginny que no lo miraba ni para remedio .

-Bien dicho Malfoy – dijo Ron chocando las manos.

-Con ustedes no se puede – dijo Ginny algo disgustada mirando a su novio.

-Yo mejor me voy. Mañana tengo que ir al ministerio – anuncio Tracy estirando los brazos.

-Pero mañana, es domingo – refuto Harry sorprendido.

-Si. Pero no quiero que se me escape nada, además quede con mi amiga ir mañana a resolver un asunto – dijo Tracy mirando a Harry impasible.

-Te acompaño hasta tu casa – se ofreció Harry cruzando los dedos para que lo rechazara.

-Uh – dijeron los restantes haciéndose los desentendidos.

-No hay necesidad. Nos vemos el lunes – dijo Tracy que se sonrojo por la bulla que habían hecho.

-Adiós. Nos vemos el lunes – dijo Harry dándole un beso corto en los labios.

-Adiós chicos – dijo Tracy sacudiendo su mano en señal de despedida.

Tracy cerró los ojos y en un segundo se desapareció, todos se quedaron mirando a Harry de manera evaluadora

-No creo que sepas nada – volvió insistir Draco sosteniéndole la mirada fulminadora de Harry.

-Ya te lo dije, no la alcance, se debió desaparecer. Seguramente debe estar en su habitación llorando – dijo Harry acordándose de Hermione que estaba en su apartamento.

-Que lastima, que no estés para consolarla – dijo Ron con ironía mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Seguramente debe estar pensando que todo el mundo se burla de ella – dijo Ginny con acierto mientras se miraba las puntas de su cabello.

-Pero ella no le puso la varita en la cien a Viktor, para que se acostara con otra – señalo Luna que miraba a Harry como si el fuera el causante de la traición.

-Sabes Luna, por primera vez te doy la razón; si el lo hizo fue por que lo quiso y por lo que escuchamos ya andaban desde hace bastante – dijo Draco tratando de espantar un gnomo que jugaba con la bota de su pantalón.

-Pero también muy descarado si no se espero – dijo Ginny tratando de reprimir la risa de ver como Draco peleaba con el pequeño ser.

-¿A que? – salto Ron con los ojos como platos ante las palabras de su hermana.

-Pues a que más, a la noche de bodas – dijo Ginny como si fuera lo más obvio y evito mirar a su novio que lanzaba el gnomo al otro lado del mundo.

-Bueno esta muy buena la charla. Pero me voy a descansar, mañana tratare de buscarla, para darle a entender que la acompañamos en este momento; pero si no la encuentro, ella volverá a nosotros – dijo Harry bostezando mientras limpiaba sus gafas con parsimonia.

-Acabo de hablar Potter. Así que suerte, si la encuentras – dijo Draco mirándolo divertido mientras se colocaba sus gafas de nuevo.

-Si amigo, mándale saludos de nuestra parte. Si la encuentras claro esta – dijo Ron reprimiendo una sonrisita no muy agradable.

-Adiós Harry – se despidieron Luna y Ginny con un beso en la mejilla.

Harry pensó con todas sus fuerzas, en las afueras del edificio donde residía, se encontró en un callejón donde la gente pasaba sin mirarlo. Entro con premura y subió las escaleras que lo separaban de su apartamento, en cuanto llego a la puerta, le entro las dudas de que se encontraba allí, encontró las llaves con nerviosismo y abrió la puerta; al principio vio el orden que estaban en la sala, entonces escucho un pitido de una jarra que provenía de la cocina, dejo las llaves en la parte superior de una biblioteca, camino con parsimonia en la cocina y vio a una mujer vestida de blanco con una varita en la mano.

-Hola – dijo Harry un tanto sorprendido de verla con la varita e instintivamente su mirada se fue a su entrepierna.

-Te demoraste. Estaba a punto de irme – dijo Hermione reparando en su amigo que la miraba de un modo extraño.

-Me toco poner cara de que no te encontré y decirles a todos que no sabia donde te habías metido – explico Harry mientras se sentaba en un mesón de su cocina.

-¿Mis padres? – inquirió Hermione mientras servía te en dos tazas.

-Están preocupados, por que no lo llamas. Gracias – dijo Harry recibiendo una taza humeante de la mano de Hermione.

-Por la noche y ¿Viktor? – dijo Hermione colocándole un poco de azúcar de más.

-Casi me desbarata. De no ser por tu padre que lo aparto – dijo Harry sobándose los brazos.

-¿Los demás? – pregunto Hermione tomando un poco de te de su taza.

-Draco y Ron están contentos que no te casaste y las chicas están preocupadas, como el resto. Te mandan saludes – dijo Harry dejando a un lado su taza.

-¡Fui una boba por creer que era el hombre perfecto! – exploto Hermione con brusquedad provocando que Harry diera un respingo.

-Nunca terminas de conocer a las personas – comento Harry con solemnidad.

-Pensar que con el iba a formar la familia que tanta soñaba; ¡Merlín!, que me ocurrió al pensar eso – dijo Hermione desbaratándose su peinado.

-Estabas muy enamorada de el, es compresible – dijo Harry temiendo que fuera una respuesta afirmativa.

-No. Nunca estuve enamorada de el – confeso Hermione mirándolo extrañada.

-!Como¡ – dijo Harry abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Mira Harry si lo quería, pensé que eso era amor. Hasta que lo encontré y me di cuenta que era un cariño de amigos, surgió la química en cuanto nos conocimos, pero no lo amo – explico Hermione apurando su te.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué te ibas a casar? – pregunto Harry un tanto sorprendido.

-Por que tenía un compromiso y no podía faltar – confeso Hermione bajando la mirada al piso.

-¡Mira lo que te hizo! – dijo Harry un tanto exaltado.

-Ayer no podía mirarlo a los ojos, por que no logre sacar mi cabeza la ves que nos besamos. Pensaba que lo estaba traicionando – dijo Hermione mirando a su amigo que se rascaba la cabeza en señal de no comprenderla.

-Eso ya paso no – dijo Harry removiéndose en su sitio un tanto colorado.

-A el, le iba entregar todo, el iba a ser el primero y el único, pero me alegro de que no sea así – dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Hermione estas bien –dijo Harry mirando como su amiga se acercaba a el.

-Harry no me eres del todo indiferente – dijo Hermione cogiendo su corbata atrayendo su cuerpo hacia ella.

-¿De que hablas? – dijo Harry que estaba paralizándose por lo que hacia su amiga.

-Vamos no ocultes que yo te gusto, por que lo supe desde que nos besamos – dijo Hermione colocando sus manos en las piernas de el.

-Hermione yo…

Harry no pudo seguir, por que Hermione lo estaba besando y lo hizo bajar del mesón. Sus manos fueron automáticamente a su cintura que la apretaron con fuerza, a medida que avanzo el beso; ella se estremecía entre sus brazos, reclamando ser querida y amada por un hombre de verdad en cuanto se separaron. No evito mirarlo a los ojos y a la misma ves dijeron los que sus corazones a esas alturas ya no podían negar.

-Te amo – dijeron apoyando sus frentes en la del otro.

Como si hubieran encendido una llama, ambos salieron de la cocina, y se encaminaron hacia la habitación; donde una vez cerrada la puerta se empezaron a besar con avidez, acariciándose mutuamente repitiendo mucho que se amaban. Harry acaricio cada centímetro de su piel con delicadeza, a medida que el vestido blanco iba en su camino hacia el suelo, en unos segundos Harry ya no ostentaba mas que su pantalón y sus ganas de seguir mas allá.

Hermione no se quedo atrás, estaba mas que segura del paso que iba a dar, lo tumbo en la cama mientras lo seguía besando. En un par de segundos ya nada los cubría, Harry la besaba de los pies a la cabeza logrando que temblara con el contacto de sus labios, cuando no quedaba más que unos cuantos centímetros; Harry la miro a los ojos, formulándole una pregunta sin palabras, Hermione asintió con la cabeza, entonces… Se fundieron en un solo ser, expresaron su amor sin pensar en nada y nadie, Harry no supo cuanto duro en la gloria y el éxtasis de poseer a la mujer que amaba. Pero de lo que si estaba seguro, era que ella lo disfrutaba tanto como el, al cabo de dos horas, los dos descansaban en la cama sin hablar…

-Se puede decir, que no se desperdicio nada de lo que pensaba usar – dijo Hermione rompiendo el hielo y mirando las diferentes prendas esparcidas en el suelo.

-No hablemos de eso, por favor – dijo Harry volteándose de su sitio, como se le ocurría a traer a colocación su boda frustrada en ese momento.

-Tienes razón, no empañemos lo que esta sucediendo en este momento – dijo Hermione acurrucándose en el pecho de Harry lo que provoco efectos notorios.

-Eres una caja de sorpresas – dijo Harry besándola de nuevo con pasión y bajando por su cuerpo.

-Creo que si, gracias Harry – dijo Hermione dejando escapar un clamor cuando lo sintió muy al sur de su cuerpo.

-¿Gracias?, yo que hice – dijo Harry saliendo de entre las cobijas para observarla mejor.

-Estar conmigo… cuando mas lo necesitaba… por escucharme… dejarme desahogar…por el hecho de hacerme mujer – dijo Hermione mientras su respiración se tornaba mas agitada, debido a que Harry contribuía con acciones a eso.

-Yo también soy un tanto novato en esto – confeso Harry desde las profundidades.

-No te creo – dijo Hermione sacando a Harry de entre las cobijas.

-Es verdad – confirmo Harry volviendo a sumergirse entre las cobijas.

-No me digas. Que no paso nada con Tracy – dijo Hermione con algo de irritación, provocando que Harry asomara tímidamente la cabeza entre las mantas.

-Bueno estuvo a punto, pero me di cuenta que no iba a ser capaz de ir mas allá – dijo Harry saliendo por completo de entre las frazadas.

-Harry no mientas – dijo Hermione colocando una cara muy crispada.

-No miento, ella puede ser muy agradable, pero no la amo. Con la única con que soñaba hacer esto era contigo, pero había perdido todas mis esperanzas – dijo Harry recorriendo el cuello de la chica.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín!, ¡Tracy! – dijo Hermione haciendo parar a Harry.

-¿Que con ella? – dijo Harry molesto por que no lo dejaba continuar.

-La acabas de traicionar. Le acabas de hacer lo mismo que me hizo Viktor, no podré verla a la cara – dijo Hermione levantándose de la cama con una sabana enrollada en el cuerpo.

-En realidad, no la traicione – dijo Harry siguiéndola con una sabana tapándole de su cintura hacia abajo.

-!Que¡ – exclamo Hermione abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Ella siempre ha sabido que yo no la correspondía, como ella ha querido. Desde el principio fui sincero y le dije que estaba enamorado de un imposible – explico Harry tratando de abrazar a Hermione pero su sabana cayó con fuerza al piso.

-¿Sabe que soy yo? – dijo Hermione apartando su vista colorada.

-No. Ella piensa que estoy enamorado de Ginny y que si no tenemos nada es por Ron – dijo Harry acomodándose de nuevo la sabana.

-¡Ginny! – musito Hermione con algo de furor.

-No te pongas así, yo estoy enamorado de ti. Ginny es historia – dijo Harry acercándola mas para si.

-De todos modos – dijo Hermione apartándolo y sentándose con fuerza en la cama.

-Mira tu crees que lo que paso ahora es por que si, no, tu sabes que no soy esa clase hombres, a menos que tus sentimientos hacia a mi, no sean sinceros – dijo Harry tratando de calmarse sin mucho éxito.

-No digas eso – exploto Hermione fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Pues tú me haces pensar eso, con tu actitud – refuto Harry sosteniendo la mirada.

-Te amo y eso es importante. Perdón por sulfurarme, no vuelvas a decir que no siento nada por ti – dijo Hermione abrazándolo y quitándole la sabana poco a poco.

-Mas bien perdóname. Se que estas pasando por un momento difícil y yo empeoro las cosas, pero te amo y no quiero perderte – dijo Harry imitando a Hermione y dejándola sin nada que la cubriera.

Hermione soltó un sollozo, mientras Harry en silencio la abrazo, para darle a entender que nunca mas estaría sola.

-Malfoy, ¿Sera Que Harry sabe donde esta Hermione? – pregunto Ginny que miraba el cielo desde el ferri en que iban paseando esa noche.

-Ahora soy Malfoy, Weasley – dijo Draco mirándola de reojo.

-La costumbre Draco – dijo Ginny entrelazando la mano de su novio.

-Yo pienso que si. Pero tal vez ella se siente mejor estando sola con el; siempre he pensado que se entienden hasta con la mirada – comento Draco mientras jugaba con el cabello de su amada.

-Siempre ha sido así – opino Ginny con un suspiro.

-Ginebra Weasley – dijo Draco un tanto molesto.

-¿Qué hice? – pregunto Ginny con una sonrisita.

-Harry Potter – respondió Draco mirando a una pareja que se besaba recostada en la pared del ferri.

-¿Qué con el? – insistió Ginny que le producía gracia la actitud de Draco.

-Todo – manifestó Draco mirando las ondas que producía el barco al pasar por el rió

-No me dirás, que estas celoso de Harry – dijo Ginny muy cerca de su oreja produciendo que el se estremeciera.

-Quizás – reconoció Draco abrazando a su novia por la cintura.

-No tienes por que estarlo – dijo Ginny jugando con los tirantes que le salía del abrigo.

-Tuviste una historia con el – instó Draco mirando como iban por la mitad del viaje.

-Pero patria. Ahora tu eres mi presente y es lo que debe de importarte; te amo no basta – dijo Ginny besándolo con ternura.

-¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto Draco asimilando lo que había dicho su novia.

-No basta – dijo Ginny soltándose de el.

-Antes – dijo Draco tratando de sacarle las palabras mágicas.

-Por que tenias que tocar el tema de Harry; me tomo bastante tiempo superarlo, para que ahora me lo recuerdes – dijo Ginny lanzándole una mirada indignada.

-No era mi intención. Perdona – dijo Draco besándole las manos.

-Y dije… te amo – dijo Ginny besándolo.

-Yo más – dijo Draco volviéndola a besar.

-Eso es trampa – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-Hasta el infinito y mas allá – dijo Draco apretándola contra el.

-Suenas a película muggle – dijo Ginny soltando una carcajada.

Miraban las estrellas sin apuro abrazados, Ginny no evito de nuevo mirar al cielo y escudriñar para buscar una estrella fugaz. Una atravesó el cielo, dejo una estela brillante mientras pensaba en que todos aprobaban a su novio; en especial, su hermano que era muy terco. Draco diviso la misma estrella y deseo con todo su corazón que Ginny lo amara más de lo que amo a Harry.

En otra parte de la ciudad, un pelirrojo y una rubia, estaban en el balcón de un apartamento tomando chocolate caliente; mirando el cielo, Luna salto en cuanto vio una estrella fugaz, Ron la miro extrañado y en cuanto vio comprendió todo. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas formar una pequeña familia llena de amor, mientras Luna pensaba con todas sus fuerzas que Ron aceptar la noticia que estaba por develarle.

En otra ventana una rubia pedía que su novio la correspondiera como ella quería, su amiga pedía encontrar al amor de su vida. Una pareja junto a una chimenea se amaban de nuevo, susurrando sus nombres, mientras se acariciaban cada centímetro de su piel; nunca había experimentado tanto amor y goce en un mismo momento, solo sabían que el camino no era fácil. Si de verdad se amaban, tendrían que superar los obstáculos.

**_Hola a los que se pasen por esta historia... creo que voy mejorando mis errores o al menos eso pienso o juzquen ustedes mismos para ir mejorando más. Debo confesar que no esperaba subir el quinto capitulo hasta la proxima semana... pero despues de meditarlo, dije que debia ser justa, con uno de los lectores que amablemente me dejo su opinion y confeso que era injusto haberle dejado asi. Si me equivoco, el lector sabra perdonar mi mala memoria... pero a lo que vamos, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo; en el que se comienzan a ver las futuras situaciones en que el fic se desenvolvera. Si, despues de esto vendran muchas cosas interesantes. Por ejemplo, Tracy se enterara de esta nueva situación entre su novio y Hermione; o que pensara Ron cuando se entere que su hermana es novia de Malfoy; quien se interprondra en el camino de Ron hacía su felicidad... si muchas cosas sucederan y se sabran a partir del proximo capitulo. Así que no se despeguen para saber que ocurrira con la felicidad de estas parejas. Hasta una proxima oportunidad._**

**_Kathyarius_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aclaracion: ya saben que nada del mundo de Harry potter me pertenece; si fuera asi, Snape no hubiera muerto y hubiera vivido muchos años, afrontando las consecuencias de sus decisiones.**

* * *

**PARTE VI**

Sin duda el que no se realizara el matrimonio de Hermione, le daba nuevos ánimos a Harry que ya veía un camino despejado y una aceptación completa de la castaña. O al menos eso pensó, después de la noche tan romántica y entregada que había surgido entre los dos; pero como todo camino que va al cielo esta tapizado de espinas, Hermione no pudo verlo a la cara por varias semanas, aun no sabia por que había llegado a esos extremos y más el día que supuestamente se iba a casar. Sin embargo Harry no se quiso dar por vencido, aquello que había sucedido y que muchos años había esperado, no se podía quedar como una noche de mera pasión y desahogo; enfilo todo su artillería para convencer a la castaña que el estaba dispuesto a amarla y no traicionarla como lo había hecho el idiota de su comprometido.

Tardo mas de un mes en que lagrimas van, lagrimas vienen, para que Hermione aceptara que realmente pasaba algo entre los dos. Algo muy solidó y distinto a lo que había sentido por Viktor; Hermione decidió irse a vivir a Londres, ya que, si quería estar cerca de su amor, a Harry no le tocaba estar apareciéndose en su habitación en Francia y escondiéndose debajo de su cama; para que sus padres no se dieran cuenta que tenia una relación clandestina al mes de su fallido casamiento. Encontró un apartamento bien situado en el centro de Londres, un lugar discreto y lejos de las miradas de curiosos que pudieran sospechar algo y mucho menos divulgar lo que se llevaría a cabo dentro; entre todos ayudaron a que Hermione se instalara en su nuevo hogar.

Un domingo de noviembre; Harry, Ron, Draco, Ginny y Luna, ayudaban a Hermione a decorar su nuevo domicilio, las chicas se encargaron del color de la casa, mientras los hombres colocaban los muebles y libros pesados en un sitio adecuado. Ron no evito rezongar al ver la cantidad de libros que Hermione poseía, no se imaginaba que una persona tuviera tantos libros y menos dejara una habitación para ello. Harry examinaba con cuidado lo que ahora seria su segundo hogar; la habitación de Hermione se encontraba al frente de la sala, contigua a esta se encontraba, el cuarto negro como lo denomino Ron al estudio de Hermione, luego mas allá había dos habitaciones que serviría para recibir huéspedes, una pequeña cocina y un reducido patio complementaba su nuevo apartamento.

Los chicos decidieron inaugurar el apartamento, como dijeron Draco y Ron con todas las de la ley; Draco miro de soslayo a Harry, enviándole un mensaje indirecto. Claro el si lo inauguraría con todas las de la ley dos días después, cuando Hermione le confirmo que ahí retomaría su trabajo que había dejado tirado por culpa de un tonto que no había valido la pena; pero no todo era color rosa. Luna había retomado su trabajo en la revista con su padre y la enviaban a Suecia para encontrar un supuesto animal extinto en el mundo mágico; aquello no le hizo gracia a Ron que le tocaba quedarse en Londres por su trabajo, se hizo patente su desacuerdo el día que ella se marcho. En el que no se sabia si estaba llorando o protestaba endiscrepancia con la medida de verla marchar, a quien sabe cuantos meses y con un chico que le serviría de guía en la región.

Por su parte Draco y Ginny se veían a escondidas de Ron, quien estaba muy sensible con la partida de su novia y era capaz de convertirlo en una cucaracha, si se daba cuenta que el andaba con su hermana; pero a pesar de todo, siguieron con su noviazgo sin contratiempo. En cambio Harry vivía un calvario, por que no solo tenia algo con Hermione clandestinamente, sino que andaba con Tracy que no daba por sentando que tenia unos cuernos superiores a los de los renos que guían el trineo de papa Noel; así siguieron pasando los días en el mundo mágico, en que el día de las navidades y festividades de fin de año fueron una excusa perfecta para que los amantes dieran rienda suelta a la adrenalina, que producía estar haciendo algo prohibido y mas si cierta persona no se daba cuenta, que eran en realidad las sonrisas y los secretos con que hablaban. Finalmente la verdad cayo por su propio peso y Draco descubrió todo, sin dudarlo reprendió a Harry por su actitud, pero aseguro que el no diría nada a nadie y mucho menos a Tracy, sobre la relación clandestina que ellos sostenían.

* * *

SEIS MESES DESPUÉS………………………. MARZO

-Vaya que tonto eres, como se te ocurre decirle esas cosas – dijo Ginny que miraba con el entrecejo fruncido a su hermano, que estaba recargado en la pared de la entrada de su consultorio.

-¡Que hago!, hace más de tres meses que me dejo solo, tengo derecho, ¿no? – repuso Ron que miraba a su hermana como si estuviera deschavetada.

-Si. Pero la visitaste hace una semana y pudiste comprobar que tu paranoia, no es otra cosa que fantasmas de tu retorcida mente – le espeto Ginny desesperada por la terquedad de su hermano.

-Gracias por lo que me toca querida hermana, ¿Y tu que? – dijo Ron mirando una foto en la que se encontraba Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Draco y el inaugurando el apartamento de Hermione.

-¿Yo que? – salto Ginny al ver que su hermano miraba con interés la foto.

-Hola Ginny, acaba de llegar esto para ti – dijo Liz llegando con un ramo de flores y miro a Ron con interés.

-Gracias Liz – dijo Ginny sonrojada ante la mirada de Ron clavada en el ramo.

-No me las des a mi. Sino al admirador tan galante y romántico que puede existir sobre este planeta – dijo Liz suspirando como le gustaría encontrar uno así.

-¡Mujeres! – espeto Ron con disgusto y colocando mala cara.

-Perdona, ¿pero quien es este mocoso?, lo siento pecoso – dijo Liz analizando de pies a cabeza a Ron.

-No se nos nota el parecido – dijo Ron que no le había gustado que lo llamara por equivocación mocoso.

-¿Ah? – inquirió Liz confundida.

-Es mi encantador hermano: Ronald- dijo Ginny mirando la mala cara que ponía su hermanito.

-Mucho gusto, Liz Harris – dijo Liz estrechando su mano con energía.

-El gusto es mío – dijo Ron mirándola con criterio.

-¿Ajedrez mágico ha venido por estos lados? – indago Liz concentrado en una planilla que había tomado de el escritorio.

-No. Tu querido Max no ha llegado aun – contesto Ginny arreglando el ramo y mirando como su hermano le hacia mala cara al ramo.

-Querido ni en las curvas, ese esta peor que tirarse de un paracaídas – comento Liz haciendo unas anotaciones en la planilla y miro a Ron de soslayo que no le quitaba la vista al ramo que acomodaba su amiga.

-Ustedes terminaran juntos, te acordaras de mi – apunto Ginny quien recordaba como iban por la misma línea de pelea de Ron y Hermione.

-¡Jamás!, prefiero quedarme con el del caldero chorreante, al menos tiene humor – dijo Liz haciéndose la ofendida y volteo el cabello con fuerza.

-ja, ja, ja… Tom – se rió Ron que se imaginaba la chica atendiendo el caldero chorreante con el desdentado tabernero.

-A tu encantador hermano parece que le causo gracia mis palabras, lo dije no debí ser sanadora; debí formar parte de las Brujas de Macbeth – dijo Liz que secundaba a Ron en las sonrisas, Ginny miraba con el entrecejo fruncido a su hermano que no se calmaba.

-Ya llegue, por ahí me andaban picando las orejas. Seguro que otra vez Minnie andaba hablando de mi encantadora personalidad – dijo Max colocando un montón de pergaminos encima del escritorio, Liz callo al instante y lo miro mal.

-Hola Max, tienes que ver a los pacientes de estadía permanente – dijo Ginny pasándole una planilla llena de cuadro de anotaciones.

-Como digas y ¿tú por que traes esa cara? – dijo Max mirando a Liz que estaba malhumorada y a Ron que apenas había caído en la cuenta que estaba allí.

-Nada ajedrez, anda, no te preocupes. Mañana me pongo las orejas y el lazo rojo y ¿Tú de que ficha? – pregunto Liz con interés mientras arreglaba unos pergaminos para llevárselos.

-El caballo – dijo Max esbozando una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba la batola.

-¿Hay una fiesta de disfraces? – pregunto Ron que no había captado el sarcasmo con que los dos sanadores hablaban.

-No, lo que pasa es que ellos, se les ha ocurrido esa manía de andarse colocando apodos – aclaro Ginny que miraban como sus amigos se contemplaban desafiantes.

-Hablando de fiesta. Hay que aprovechar que llego la primavera, vámonos de reventón – propuso Liz para despejar el ambiente tenso que había en el consultorio.

-¿Qué es un reventón? – pregunto Ron al ver como los demás asentían con la cabeza ante la propuesta de la castaña.

-Donde van a explotar bombas – dijo Max con sarcasmo al ver como Liz miraba con fascinación al pelirrojo en especial sus ojos.

-A bailar –dilucido Ginny con una sonrisa al percatarse del por que el tono de Max.

-Vez no confundas al muchacho. Por que tu ni con un mapa servirías de guía – espetó Liz con intención de marcharse para continuar con su jornada.

-¡Harris! – dijo Max con irritación mirando mal a Ron y a Liz que se volteo al percibir el tono del sanador.

-¡Rogers! – reprendió Liz desde el umbral de la puerta que estaba alistando su varita por si las moscas .

-No vayan a empezar de nuevo, por que no los conozco. ¿A donde vamos? – dijo Ginny interponiéndose para que no hicieran espectáculo en el hospital.

-Donde Mr. Exigente diga – opino Liz mirando a Ron que se quedo tranquilo en su sitio.

-Donde fuimos la otra vez, en el cual conocimos a Dragón – planteó Max recogiendo todas las planillas y acomodando su escritorio con el agite de la varita.

-¿Dragón? – indago Ron mirando a su hermana, aquello solo podía significar una cosa…Malfoy.

-Draco – aclaro Liz al ver la cara confusa de Ron que no le quitaba la vista de encima a su hermana.

-¡Malfoy!, Ginebra Weasley – salto Ron desde su sitio aquello si no le agradaba.

-¡Ronald Weasley!, no tengo intenciones de discutir contigo, pero su cita lo dejo plantado en el bar. Además ya supera esos celos estúpidos, que Draco no es mas que un amigo – dijo Ginny echando chispas por los ojos, Liz y Max miraban con atención la pelea que se iba iniciar.

-Nos ganaron – dijeron Liz y Max que no se resistieron ante el silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

-Adiós, nos vemos hermana – dijo Ron dándose vuelta para partir malhumorado.

-Oye, no te olvides del reventón – dijo Liz captando su atención del pelirrojo que volteo, se había convertido en un chico interesante ante los ojos de ella.

-Lo tendré en cuenta – dijo Ron sonriendo con malicia a su hermana que entendió la razón.

-¡Ronald! – protesto Ginny, pero el ya se había marchado del lugar.

* * *

MIENTRAS EN EL CALLEJÓN DIAGON…

-Hola, que haces tan sola aquí – dijo Draco sacando del ensimismamiento que tenia Hermione sentada en un café del callejo Diagon.

-Despejando mi cabeza, Draco – respondió Hermione señalándole una silla para que se sentara al lado de ella.

-Llevas así seis meses – opino Draco sentándose junto a ella.

-Lo se, pero un engaño así no se supera tan fácil. Esa mujer dentro de un mes dará a luz – dijo Hermione unas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas sin permiso.

-Me preocupa verte así – dijo Draco limpiándole las lagrimas que surcaban su rostro

-Pero. No es por el – dijo Hermione calmándose un poco.

-¿Por el hijo que va a tener? – pregunto Draco que no le gustaba ver a una mujer llorar y mucho menos a ella.

-Digamos que es todo. Viktor era un buen partido y me decepciono; la verdad es que ando confundida… no se que camino tomar – dijo Hermione acordándose que la noche anterior había estado con Harry.

-¿El te ha buscado? – indago Draco temiendo que ella le volviera a dar una oportunidad a alguien que le había hecho daño.

-Si a pesar de todo; pero sabes creo que con la compañía de ustedes, es mas fácil la carga – dijo Hermione esbozando un sonrisa tierna en especial para alguien que no estaba presente.

-Dirás, con la ayuda de Potter – dijo Draco estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía entre ellos.

-¡Draco! – salto Hermione abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente .

-Mira voy directo al grano… se que hay algo entre ustedes dos – refuto Draco con serenidad.

-Vaya eres muy observador – señalo Hermione que se había puesto roja de la vergüenza de admitir que tenia algo oculto con su amigo.

-De hecho no tanto, pero la otra vez Tracy casi los cacha diciendo: esta noche – dilucidó Draco que se rió al ver que Hermione agachaba la cabeza.

-Yo se, que no es correcto – dijo Hermione con la vista clavada en el suelo.

-No te estoy juzgando – dijo Draco levantando la cara de Hermione que desvió la mirada del rubio.

-Lo se, pero… me puso patas arriba todo. Ahora he cambiado y no puedo evitarlo, yo se que traicione la confianza que me dio Tracy…. – Hermione callo ante las palabras que iba pronunciar no era capaz de decirlas delante de Draco.

-Pero amas a Potter – completo Draco ante el asentimiento de Hermione sonrió con timidez.

-Soy evidente, ¡que carajo! – soltó Hermione decepcionada de que fuera tan clara como un riachuelo.

-Todas aman a Potter – comento Draco con la vista perdida.

-¿Por que lo dices?… dudas del amor de Ginny, de su sinceridad – dijo Hermione que no le agrado en la forma como el planteaba las cosas, ella lo quería por simple Harry.

-Ahora es mi turno, ¿Cómo te enteraste? – dijo Draco el era muy cuidadoso en cuanto su relación con la pequeña de los Weasley, nadie los había descubierto hasta ahora aparte de Harry.

-Bueno Ginny nos lo contó…. Pero no te enfades con ella; hemos guardado su secreto para que Ron no se entere, bueno soy su salvaguarda ahora que Luna no esta – se apresuro a decir Hermione se mordió el labio inferior había metido la pata.

-Bueno tu y Potter – dijo Draco un tanto irritado lo demostrado dándole un puntapié a la mesa donde estaban.

-¿Qué te ocurre con Harry? – pregunto Hermione ante la reacción un tanto molesta de Draco.

-El me tendió primero la mano, cuando nadie creía en mi y yo dudo de el. Bueno no de el directamente, por que se cuanto te ama; pero a veces me carcome el hecho de que Ginny lo haya amado mas que a mi, es tonto lo se – dijo Draco dejando escapar un suspiro sonoro ante el desespero que le producía aquella incertidumbre.

-No, yo a veces pienso lo mismo. Pienso que el la ha amado mas, de lo que dice amarme, es una tortura, creo que somos masoquistas – dijo Hermione riéndose con ganas.

-Será que se amaron más, de lo que dicen amarnos –dijo Draco con angustia.

-Es un riesgo Malfoy, no queda más que comprobarlo por nuestra cuenta – dijo Hermione con seriedad.

-Sabes que estamos en la clandestinidad y eso hace que veamos cosas donde no las hay – dijo Draco adoptando una posición muy madura.

-Puede ser que la oscuridad nos este afectando, pero como le haremos para desistir de ese absurdo pensamiento – dijo Hermione mirando hacia el cielo como si allí estuvieran todas las respuestas.

-No se Granger, la del cerebro eres tu. Yo te sigo – dijo Draco sonriendo ante la cara de Hermione.

-Buen intento – reflexionó Hermione tratando de no reírse.

* * *

TRES HORAS DESPUÉS……………………………………………….

-Hola, puedo hablar contigo un minuto – dijo Harry traspasando la puerta del consultorio de Ginny.

-Claro que si, es un milagro que pares por estos lados – dijo Ginny sorprendida dejando una planilla a un lado.

-¿Qué tal las cosas con Malfoy? – pregunto Harry sentándose al frente de Ginny mirando la foto que Ron había observado.

-Bien, pero siento que duda – dijo Ginny recostándose en el espaldar de la silla lanzando un sonoro suspiro.

-¿Acaso esta celoso? – comento Harry cruzando los brazos un poco.

-Creo que si – confeso Ginny sonrojándose nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza hablar con Harry de esos temas.

-Bueno, en realidad vine a despejarte el verdadero misterio, de por que Malfoy ha decidido actuar así – habló Harry inclinándose un poco sobre el escritorio para develar el secreto.

-¿Él te lo dijo? – susurro Ginny mirando con detenimiento a Harry.

-No, digamos que yo lo deduje, creo que el ha tocado ese tema contigo – dijo Harry mirándola con severidad.

-Harry no me hagas comer ansias – dijo Ginny exasperada por tanto rodeo y misterio.

-Esta bien – dijo Harry riéndose de la actitud de Ginny que parecía querer ahorcarlo – el piensa, o eso creo que no lo ames lo suficiente.

-¿Hay mas? – sugirió Ginny mirando recelosa a Harry que asintió.

-Bueno es un poco vergonzoso – dijo Harry colocándose colorado y desviando la mirada a un cuadro que esta solo y donde una cortina se movía –, pero el teme que lo ames menos de lo que profesaste por mi.

-Vaya, si es un poco vergonzoso – dijo Ginny levantándose de su silla con una sonrisa

-Disculpa por plantearlo a quemarropa, pero creo que deberías saber – dijo Harry levantándose para marcharse de nuevo.

-Te lo agradezco, pero creo que es hora que nos decidamos a decirle a todos quienes amamos de verdad – dijo Ginny abrazando a Harry.

-Weasley necesito hablar….contigo – dijo Tracy quedándose de piedra ante la situación que se había encontrado al entrar al consultorio.

-Hola Tracy – dijo Ginny despegándose de Harry con rapidez.

-¿Creo que interrumpí algo? – dijo irritada Tracy mirando a Harry con el cejo fruncido.

-No es lo que piensas – intervino Harry antes de que la chica armara una escena de celos.

-Era un abrazo inocente – comento Ginny que miraba como la chica echaba chispas por los ojos.

-Claro – dijo Tracy con sarcasmo mirando a los dos con desconfianza –, creo que mis ojos están fallando, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Si, claro – dijo Ginny arreglando su bata que estaba un poco ajada.

-¿Ginny puedo hablar contigo? – musitó Hermione mirando a Harry y Tracy poniéndose lívida con el panorama.

-Hola Hermione – saludaron todos al unísono mirándola con preocupación en especial Harry que se paso un dedo por el cuello de la camisa como si le estorbara.

-Creo que necesitan todos un pañuelo, era una broma, ¿Hermione estas bien? – dijo Ginny preocupada por el semblante que tenia.

-No lo creo – dijo Hermione apoyando una mano en el umbral de la puerta –, tomare aire fresco.

-Estas pálida – opino Harry mirándola con inquietud.

-Hermione necesitas un vaso con agua –sugirió Tracy que parecía dispuesta ir por el

-No necesito nada, gracias – dijo Hermione conteniendo las ganas de vomitar.

-Hermione siéntate y respira profundo – dijo Ginny que ya empezaba a inquietarse ante la negativa de Hermione.

-No puedo – dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Harry acercándose a ella.

Hermione no llego a responder, por que se tambaleo en su camino hacia la puerta, por suerte para ella, Harry logro sujetarla antes de que se diera contra el mundo; Tracy exclamo un grito ahogado, Ginny ayudo a Harry para reanimarla. Al cabo de un segundo y un enervete, Hermione abrió despacio los ojos y abrazo al primero que tuvo al frente, para su desfortuna era Harry; cuando cayo en cuenta, sollozo en su hombro con fuerza. Harry acaricio su cabello extrañado de su actitud, Tracy y Ginny estaban confundidas, nunca habían visto a una mujer llorar de esa forma.

* * *

OCHO DÍAS DESPUÉS…DE NUEVO EN EL CALLEJÓN DIAGON

-Necesito hablar contigo, ¡tienes que escucharme! – insistió Viktor que seguía a Hermione por el callejón Diagón sin darle tregua.

-Ya quedo claro todo, déjame en paz – le espeto Hermione siguiendo el camino sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Te amo Hermione. Eres la única en mi vida – aseguro Viktor mirando a una bruja que le guiñaba un ojo con coquetería.

-¿Hablas de amor?, que necesidad tenias de buscar a otra, te mostré fidelidad, te respete, cosa que tu no hiciste – dijo Hermione parando de improviso al frente del banco mágico.

-No se que paso, pero te juro que te amo – dijo Viktor casi suplicante.

-Viktor es mejor que te ocupes de tu hijo, aquí y no tienes esperanzas – dijo Hermione señalando el espacio que había entre los dos.

-¿Acaso amas a otro? – susurro Viktor mirando un grupito que los observaba con interés.

-No tengo por que responderte – dijo indignada Hermione que desvió la mirada a una librería de segunda.

-¡Es cierto! – señaló Viktor –; ¿Acaso es tu gran amigo?, al que llamas hermano.

-¡No metas a Harry en esto! – dijo Hermione apretando los dientes de la rabia.

-¡Es el! – dijo Viktor abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente –, te he visto muy cariñosa con el, no creas que te he perdido de vista.

-¿Me has estado siguiendo?, ¡Es algo indigno e inaceptable! – dijo Hermione irritada y apretando los puños.

-¿Lo amas? –inquirió Viktor cruzando los brazos con rigidez.

-Harry a sido el único, que ha estado conmigo – comenzó Hermione cono tono mordaz –; me ha apoyado, cuando me decepcionaste, así que no tienes nada que reclamarme, y no tenemos nada.

-El esta comprometido – puntualizo Viktor mirándola sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba –; tiene novia, ¿Hasta eso has llegado?

-¡No vengas a juzgarme, por que ese papel no te queda! – dijo Hermione mirándolo con ganas de fulminarlo con la mirada y ganas de lanzarle un hechizo pulverizante.

-Entonces tienes algo con el – le reprocho Viktor mirándola con los ojos entornados

-Es algo, que solo me compete a mi – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa malvada –, déjame vivir en paz.

-Yo te amo, como me pides eso – dijo Viktor ya se estaba poniendo pesado, además de que llamaban la atención de algunos.

-Por favor – pidió Hermione con rabia –, no nos hagamos daño, tu tienes algo por que luchar ahora, sigue adelante y déjame seguir a mí.

-¡Eso nunca!, primero muerto a perderte Hermione – dijo Viktor cogiéndole el brazo para impedir que se marchara.

-¡Suéltame! – dijo Hermione tratando de zafarse.

-La señorita dijo, que la soltaras – dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras y le apuntaba con una varita en la nuca.

-¡Tú no te metas! – le espeto Viktor dándose la vuelta sin soltar a Hermione.

-Me meto por que es mi amiga, así que suéltala o atente a las consecuencias – dijo Draco apuntándole en el pecho, la multitud se había multiplicado alrededor de ellos.

-No eres mas que un traidor a tu raza – dijo Viktor mirándolo con ganas de matarlo y soltó a Hermione.

-No insultes a Draco, ¡Vete! – dijo Hermione interponiéndose entre los dos para evitar una posible pelea.

-Ya la escuchaste – dijo Draco mirándolo con dureza.

-Me voy solo por que ella lo dice, pero esto no se queda así – dijo Viktor marchándose y procurando chocar con Draco.

Hermione no sabia donde meterse, estaban en pleno callejón Diagón y muchos la miraban; Draco les lanzo una mirada airada y la multitud se disperso. En cuanto quedaron solos, una lagrima recorrió la mejilla de Hermione, Draco la abrazo en señal de apoyo, ella por primera vez sintió que la abrazaba el hermano que nunca tuvo.

-Gracias – dijo Hermione limpiándose las lagrimas de la cara.

-No hay de que – repuso Draco con una sonrisa.

-Ya comprobaste lo que te dije el otro día – dijo Hermione con sarcasmo mirando el sitio donde Viktor se había marchado.

-¿Por qué no le dices a Harry? – sugirió Draco al verla impotente.

-El ya tiene demasiados problemas – repuso Hermione sin importancia –, yo ayudo a ello.

-¡Granger! – reprendió Draco sonriendo –, de verdad eres increíble. Tu no eres un problema para el, al contrario, nunca lo había visto tan feliz desde que derroto, a ya sabes quien.

-No le vayas a decir nada Draco – comento Hermione desviando la mirada del rubio que abrió los ojos como dos platos –; prométemelo, no le dirás nada a Harry, yo misma se lo contare.

-pero… – balbuceo Draco que no tenia la intención de hacer aquello.

-Malfoy, por favor – dijo Hermione poniendo cara de niña desvalida.

-Esta bien – dijo Draco dándose por vencido –, no abriré mi boca.

-Gracias – dijo Hermione respirando con mas tranquilidad.

Hermione le dio un gran abrazo a Malfoy, en eso un pelinegro venia doblando la esquina para ir a su tienda favorita, freno en seco; al ver a una castaña y un rubio abrazándose en pleno callejón, quedo de piedra y una punzada dolorosa se apodero de su corazón, pero fue sacado de su ensimismamiento en cuanto alguien choco contra el.

-Perdón – dijo una pelirroja sobándose la cabeza.

-Perdón fue mi… ¿Ginny? – dijo Harry enfocando bien sus gafas.

-¡Ah!… hola Harry, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Ginny quien lo vio con la cara un tanto tensa.

-Tengo que comprar algo, ¿Y tu? – pregunto Harry tratando que ella no viera a sus respectivas parejas en algo no muy bueno.

-Visitar a los gemelos, ¿Te sucede algo? – dijo Ginny al ver la actitud tan extraña.

-Nada, ¿Por qué? – comento Harry mirando su reloj como si llevara el tiempo contado.

-Te veo pálido, Hermione te lo pego. Parece como si hubieras visto a un fantasma o peor a tu amor en brazos de otro – dijo Ginny divertida .

-¡Ginny! – dijo Harry un tanto irritado.

-Pero no tienes humor, que cosita, nos vemos. ¿Es Malfoy y Hermione? – dijo Ginny abriendo la boca.

-Creo que si – dijo Harry con desdén.

-Oye no creerás que… dijo Ginny comprendiendo su actitud.

-No, ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto Harry haciéndose el desentendido.

-Mira Harry, no es que quiera meter la cucharada – dijo Ginny soltó un resoplido –, pero se que pasa algo entre ustedes y no me digas que miento, los conozco lo suficiente.

-Esta bien, si, ¡La amo! – soltó Harry que se tapo la boca ante su osadía.

-¿Cuál es el problema? – inquirió Ginny al ver su reacción.

-Tracy – comento Harry con pesimismo –. No se como cortarle sin dañarla.

-Se que no soy experta en esto – comentó Ginny mirando los ojos verdes Harry –pero bueno, siempre es algo duro cuando terminas con alguien quien quieres, pero es bueno decir la verdad. – Harry asintió – Eso ayuda, como el día que me dijiste que no siguiéramos por el.

-¿Te hice daño? – dijo Harry mirándola temeroso.

-Si, fue duro – rectifico Ginny –. Por que cumpliste un sueño desde que te conocí, duro poco, pero sabia que era lo correcto.

-Es raro estar hablando de esto – dijo Harry incomodo –, cuando hace mucho que paso.

-Teníamos que hacerlo un día, ¿Dónde se metieron? – dijo Ginny mirando un punto donde ya no estaban Draco y Hermione.

-No se – dijo Harry un poco disgustado –, es raro sentir celos de Malfoy y que el piense exactamente lo mismo.

-No vamos a volvernos paranoicos – manifestó Ginny emprendiendo camino –. Eso dejémoslo a Ron, lo sabe hacer mejor.

-A propósito, ¿Qué paso con Luna? – indago Harry caminado mas tranquilo.

* * *

**_Hola a todos los que leen esta historia... la verdad hace algunos capitulos queria agradecer los mensajes de apoyo de algunos de los lectores, que a pesar de los cientos de errores que cometo al escribir (este capitulo no es la excepcion), han seguido esta historia que a muchos no les ha gustado y la verdad aunque sea por solo una persona que este ahi constantemente colocando su mensaje, yo seguire mi historia hasta su capitulo final. No importa cuanto me lleve hacerlo o cuanto me demore en actualizar la historia, pero gracias a los que a pesar de mis errrores continuan esta historia por que les ha interesado. De nuevo muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leer esta historia ya se por que dejan un mensaje o por que lo hagan anonimante._**

**_Ahora, retomando el hilo de este capitulo, algunos opinaran que es un capitulo algo raro y enredado; la verdad y antes de que sea algo sin sentido, debo advertir que, este capitulo trato basicamente los inicios de las disputas que encontraran a lo largo de la historia. Creo que soltare mi teclado para dar algunos avances de lo que se inicara despues de este capitulo; en escena vimos que alguien se ha interesado en Ron más de la cuenta, lo que le traera algunos incovenientes al pelirrojo; otra persona se ha dado cuenta que se esta enamorando y ya empieza a toparse con un incoveniente que nunca conto; los celos saltan a la vista y Viktor no se dara facilmente por vencido y trata de luchar por su amor... aunque quien sabe si lo logre, Hasta aqui contare, por que la bomba de la historia vendra mucho despues... asi que los dejare pensando, ¿Que ocurrira para cambiar la vida por completo a todos en el mundo magico?. Hasta una proxima oportunidad, que espero sea muy pronto._**

**_Kathyarius_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ya saben, nada de esto me pertenece en absoluto; si fuera asi. Fred no hubiera muerto, por lo tanto Ron, tendria otra clase de empleo.**

**

* * *

**

**PARTE VII **

**-**Vamos, anímate – insistía Ginny a una Hermione que esta desganada en el sofá de su sala.

-No se… estoy cansada y me duele continuamente la cabeza – comento Hermione que no tenia gana de moverse del mullido sofá.

-Pides algo que no contenga alcohol – sugirió Ginny sentándose al frente de Hermione que sonrió –. Te lo pido por favor, ¡Acompáñame!

-Va a ir Draco, ¿No es así? – dijo Hermione cambiando de posición en el sofá mientras Ginny se sonrojo.

-Si y Liz invito a mi hermano – dijo Ginny con una mueca de fastidio.

-Ya se por donde va el agua del molino – dijo Hermione levantándose del sofá –, esta bien te acompañare para que Ron no se de cuenta.

-Gracias amiga, te debo una – dijo Ginny abrazando con efusividad a Hermione que estaba impresionada por esa actitud.

-Ya veremos como me pagas esta – comento Hermione entrando a su habitación para cambiarse.

Hermione estuvo arreglada en un instante para la ocasión, en cuanto Ginny miraba con premura el reloj impaciente de que todo saliera a pedir de boca; además de que su relación no fuera descubierta por su queridito hermano que estaba mas sensible que una mujer embarazada. Las dos tomaron un taxi con rumbo al bar de la misma ocasión, se parearon en el anden y Hermione miro con resignación el lugar; entraron en el y el murmullo de la gente se asentó, unos cuantos la seguían con la mirada en su camino hacia la barra, en donde un rubio recibió con un beso en los labios a la pelirroja y un abrazo a la castaña.

-Es un milagro que pises un lugar así – comento Draco abrazando a Ginny.

-De vez en cuando hay que hacerlo – dijo Hermione mirando el lugar con atención

-¿Los demás? – pregunto Ginny haciendo lo mismo que Hermione.

-No se acabo de llegar – dijo Draco acomodándose el abrigo y mirando la hora –, ¿Viene tu hermano cierto?

-Liz lo invito, no es que quiera hacerle el feo; pero esta de una intensidad desde que Luna se fue para Suecia, no se aguanta ni el mismo – explico Ginny robándole un beso a su novio que estaba un poco nervioso.

-Hay que entenderlo – intervino Hermione haciendo que los novios pararan en su demostración amorosa –, su inseguridad no es que ayude de mucho.

-Hola Ginny, Draco. Soy Liz Harris – dijo Liz estrechando la mano a Hermione que sonrió al ver lo parecido que eran físicamente.

-Hola todos – dijo Max mirando a Hermione con impresión –. Soy Max Rogers, es un placer conocerte.

-Hola Max, igualmente – dijo Hermione estrechando su mano con una sonrisa.

-Bueno invite a una amiga para que nos acompañara- comento Liz sacando de su ensimismamiento a Max.

-Hola chicos – saludo Tracy estrechando la mano de cada uno.

-Hola Tracy – dijeron al tiempo todos sorprendidos por la presencia de la chica.

-¿Se conocen todos? – pregunto Liz mirando inquietamente a los chicos que no se quitaban la vista de encima principalmente Hermione, Ginny y Tracy.

-¡Claro que si!, en verdad el mundo es pequeño, ¿No Hermione? – comento Ginny mirando significativamente a su amiga que estaba azorada.

-Tienes razón – dijo Hermione mirando a Ginny con fijeza.

-Ya estamos todos – afirmo Max mirando a los chicos que asintieron con la cabeza

-No, falta mi hermano si es que llega. Mejor busquemos donde sentarnos – dijo Ginny mirando la entrada por la que nadie pasaba.

Un mesero los guió hasta una mesa cerca de la pista de baile, todos pidieron lo que querían tomar; los hombres Whisky en las rocas ya que no había whisky de fuego, Liz y Tracy, martines, mientras que Ginny y Hermione algo que no contuviera alcohol. Pasaron dos horas en las que Ron no presentaba señales de humo, los demás optaron por divertirse; Max por lo visto había quedado impresionado con la presencia de Hermione y estaba dando sus dotes de galantería, a lo que Liz bufo, diciendo que no le hiciera caso, ya que era como comprometerse con una caja fuerte, Max le lanzo una mirada reprobadora lo que causo un sonrisa general.

En cuanto sonó una melodía contagiosa, Max invito a Hermione a la pista de baile; Draco y Ginny los siguieron. Cuando iban por la mitad del disco, dos hombres hicieron su aparición en el lugar, atrayendo las miradas de unas cuantas mujeres que no disimulaban que le guiñaron un ojo al pelinegro que opto por mirar hacia la pista; y diviso a una castaña que bailaba con entusiasmo con un hombre de su misma altura y de cabello castaño oscuro, lo distrajo un resoplido y un codazo que le propino su amigo. Centímetros atrás Draco y Ginny bailaban al compás de la música algo pegados, el pelirrojo resoplo por todo el camino hasta llegar a la mesa donde una mujer lo llamaba.

-Hola Ronald, ¡Por todos los cielos, eres Harry Potter! – dijo Liz abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente como si no diera crédito a lo que veía.

-Hola Liz – saludo Ron sentándose con el gesto hosco mirando hacia la pista.

-Hola chicos – dijo Tracy sonriendo a Harry que le devolvió una tímida sonrisa.

-Hola, es un gusto conocerte – dijo Harry estrechando la mano de Liz por encima de la mesa.

-Vaya, el gusto es mío – dijo Liz mirando a Harry y Tracy que se miraron tensantes –. También trabajas con Tracy, ¡No me lo van a creer en mi familia!, cuando les diga que tuve al frente a Harry Potter.

-Liz cálmate, por eso no te dije que trabajamos juntos – comento Tracy haciendo un gesto para disculpar a su amiga que se hizo la ofendida –; es muy fastidioso que cuando llegues a un lugar, lo primero que se vea es una reacción así.

-¡Que neura! –manifestó Liz mirando a su amiga con resentimiento –, debe ser muy afortunada la mujer que sea tu novia. Es como si andarás con una estrella de rock

-¡Liz Harris!– susurró Tracy apretando los dientes con disgusto.

-Perdón por meterme en tu vida privada – se disculpo Liz mirando hacia la pista donde Max sonreía con Hermione la aparto nuevamente.

-No te preocupes- dijo Harry observando a Hermione que se veía muy feliz bailando – ¿Están solas?

-No, por allá están bailando los demás – dijo Tracy mirando la pista que estaba llena.

-Que bueno que te decidiste a venir Ronald – dijo Liz mirándolo con un brillo en los ojos –. Pensé que quedarías mal con la invitación.

-No, lo que pasa es que tenia que ir por Harry – comento Ron mirando a la chica que tomaba su copa con sutileza –. Me costo convencerlo para que viniera, no sabes.

-No importa – dijo Liz restándole importancia al asunto –; es bueno saber que no dependemos de solo dos personas para divertirnos, ¿Saben bailar?

-En eso estamos – dijo Harry no muy convencido.

-No sean tan modestos – dijo Tracy sonriendo con ganas desconcertando a los dos chicos –. Tienen ritmo lo que pasa es que les falta confianza.

Termino de sonar de disco y las parejas retornaron a las mesas, en cuanto Max reconoció a Harry abrió desmesuradamente los ojos como si estuviera viendo un holograma. Liz le dio un codazo para que se comportara, el alego diciendo que no se veía todos los días semejante honor; Draco sonreía con ganas al ver lo incomodo que se ponía Harry, el y Hermione apenas si cruzaban miradas cuando la sostenían por mucho tiempo. Ella la desviaba para no levantar sospechas, Ron no estaba muy distante lanzándole una mirada indignada a Draco que estaba sentado frente a Ginny y trataba por todos los medios que Ron no supiera nada de su relación con su hermana.

En cuanto Max no perdía conversa con Hermione, Liz les lanzaba una mirada irritada, por que parecían dos bases de datos intercambiando información; Ron parecía muy entretenido en su charla con Liz ya que eran muy parecidos en su manera de ser, Ginny miraba atónita pensando en Luna. Mientras que Harry y Tracy hablaban cortésmente como si no tuviera una relación, Hermione constantemente miraba como disimuladamente ella le cogía la mano y pasaba inadvertida; en cuanto a Max le ponía conversa y se reía de sus anécdotas y hablaba con Draco para que Ron no notara las miraditas que se lanzaban los dos, en cuanto sonó un remix de trance, Liz paro a todos de la mesa, solo Hermione y Harry quedaron observando.

-¿Cómo la estas pasando? – inquirió Harry mirando de soslayo a Hermione que tenia la vista perdida.

-Bien, Max es divertido – respondió Hermione con una sonrisa viendo como el se movía en la pista con gracia.

-Eso veo – dijo Harry irritado.

-¿Ese tono que? – dijo Hermione mirándolo con rapidez.

-Nada – dijo Harry con desdén –, solo me alegro que hayas salido de casa.

-Tú, no te quedas atrás – comento Hermione con tono mordaz.

-Ron estaba un poco retraído por la ida de Luna, yo no tenía ni idea que ella estuviera aquí – dijo Harry mirando cono Max, Tracy y Draco formaban un emparedado mientras los demás se divertían.

-No te estoy reprochando nada – se apresuro aclarar Hermione que miro a Harry de mala gana.

-¿Por qué me hablas así?, acaso tu adulador ya te cayo en gracia – dijo Harry dejando el vaso con un poco de fuerza provocando que Hermione diera un respingo.

-¿Estas celoso? – dijo Hermione mirándolo con algo de gracia.

-Pues si – admitió Harry sin ninguna vergüenza –. Tú eres mía y no quiero compartirte.

-¡Que! – salto Hermione mirando a Harry sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba-. Estas hablando como si yo fuera un objeto, y no digas nada, por que si no te has dado cuenta yo te comparto con otra.

-¿Qué estas insinuando? – dijo Harry que se estaba subiendo como espuma su mal carácter.

-La verdad, me toca compartirte con otra y yo no te reprocho nada – comento Hermione tratando de no alzar la voz.

-¡Hermione! – dijo Harry abriendo lo ojos al saber que se refería.

-Sabes que, no quiero hablar del tema, que nos sacamos ampollas y además no quiero que Tracy empiece a sospechar – hablo Hermione mirando como la aludida los miraba con algo de desconfianza –. Y por si no lo has notado, desde hace rato no nos quita la vista de encima.

-No me importa, que se entere que te amo – comento Harry tomando la mano de Hermione que estaba sobre su pierna.

-¡Harry! – retozó Hermione notando como el acariciaba su muslo con delicadeza.

-Es la verdad y no puedo ocultarlo – dijo Harry acercándose a ella sutilmente.

-¡Ya basta! – dijo Hermione apartándose al otro lado de la mesa –; ahora no vayas a besarme, por que te juro que te arrepentirás de por vida.

-¿Nos vemos mas tarde? – consideró Harry mirando el reloj que había en su muñeca derecha.

-No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto – negó con la cabeza Hermione.

-Ya lo hemos hecho un montón de veces, ¿Qué puede ocurrir ahora?, por favor – susurro en voz baja Harry como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Esta bien – dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior –; ¡Merlín!, por que me dejo arrastrar por ti.

-Por que me amas y no te resistes – dijo Harry en voz baja.

-A las doce – dijo Hermione desviando la mirada hacia la pista los chicos caminaban de nuevo hacia ellos.

-Ahí estaré – confirmo Harry gesticulando para que Hermione le pudiera entender.

Cuando todos volvieron a la mesa, Draco miro a Harry negando con la cabeza, mientras Ginny miraba recelosa la camaradería con que hablaba Liz y Ron; eso ni hablar de las miradas que ella le lanzaba y que el pelirrojo no captaba. A medida que avanzaba la noche, Hermione le toco bailar mas de una vez a Draco, ya que este se ponía rojo cada vez que invitaba Ginny a bailar; en cuanto a Harry pocas veces se le vio en la pista y la única que bailo con Ginny, Tracy apretó los dientes en señal de disgusto, Draco y Hermione les retaron acercándose mas, lo que provoco que ellos rechinaron los dientes y miraron a otro lado; en cuanto el reloj anuncio las doce, Hermione empezó abanicarse con las manos en señal de calor, se puso un poco lívida.

-Hermione, ¿Qué te ocurre? – inquirió Draco un poco preocupado sin saber lo que ella tramaba.

-Estoy un poco cansada, es todo – dijo Hermione arreglándose el pelo.

-Me lo advertiste y como sanadora es mejor que te vayas a tu casa a descansar – intervino Ginny llamando la atención en la pequeña discusión entre los tres.

-Harry por que no la acompañas, para que no se vaya sola – dijo Tracy mirando a su novio que abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-No quiero que te pierdas esto, puedo irme sola – atajo Hermione provocando que todos la miraran como si estuviera dando la respuesta equivocada.

-Haz caso – medio Tracy preocupada al ver que estaba un poco blanca –. Mira si te pones mal, es mejor que estés cerca de alguien que te conoce.

-Tiene razón – coincidió Ron mirando a su amiga que negaba con la cabeza.

-Tu también – dijo Tracy mirando significativamente a Ron.

-Que vaya Harry, ¿No? – se interpuso Liz que no quería que Ron se fuera.

-Que educación – comento Max mirando mal a su amiga.

-No vayan a empezar – interrumpió Ginny al ver que estaban por comenzar sus típicas discusiones.

-No se preocupen yo la acompaño, vamos Hermione y no pongas peros – dijo Harry levantándose de la mesa.

-Esta bien, pero que conste que es contra mi voluntad – alego Hermione actuando.

-¡Hermione! – dijeron Draco, Ginny y Ron que no creían que fuera tan testaruda.

-Si, entendí el mensaje – dijo Hermione mirándolos seria y algo enfadada.

-Adiós a todos. Fue un gusto conocerlos, creo que otro día nos veremos – dijo Harry estrechando la mano de Max y Liz.

-Hasta luego y perdón por dañarles el momento, no era mi intención – comento Hermione levantándose de su sitio para estrechar la manos de todos.

-No te preocupes, que te mejores – dijo Tracy con una sonrisa

-Hermione fue un gusto conocerte. Espero que otro día hablemos son muy interesantes tus puntos de vista, fue un honor conocerte Harry Potter – dijo Max mirando significativamente a Hermione provocando que Liz y Harry lo miraran algo mal.

-Adiós, espero que otro día te sientas mejor y no te dejes enredar por ajedrez mágico es peor que cargar una cruz, fue un sueño hecho realidad conocerte Harry – dijo Liz provocando que Max la mirara con los ojos entornados desde su sitio.

-Adiós – se despidieron Draco, Ginny y Ron lamentándose que se tuviera que ir, sin embargo Ginny sospechaba algo.

Harry y Hermione se despidieron, caminaron despacio hacia la puerta; una vez fuera Harry no evito mirarla de reojo, logro parar un taxi, después de un cuarto de hora (preguntaran por su carro, pero ellos son magos, el trago no van con la gasolina, entrega las llaves). En cuanto lo abordaron Hermione dio la dirección de la casa de Harry, este no pronuncio palabra en todo el trayecto, se limito a mirar la ventanilla; mientras Hermione se mordió el labio en señal de nerviosismo. El recorrido duro media hora, el auto se estaciono frente al edificio; en cuanto el taxi se hubo marchado Hermione tomo su mano y se fundieron todos sus temores. Harry la miro a los ojos con algo de aprensión, subieron las escaleras que conducían al apartamento y en cuanto ingresaron a el, Hermione se sentó pesadamente en el sofá mas largo que había en la sala; Harry se sentó al lado en silencio, no quería que se sintiera presionada por el hecho que estuvieran solos, había sido un tonto al decirle aquello no tenia el derecho a reprocharle que se sintiera atraída por otro. El no tenia el valor tampoco de dejarla ir, había esperado mucho tiempo por que ella le correspondiera, que a veces se sentía culpable de todo lo que sucedía alrededor; opto por encerrarse en su cuarto de por vida para no hacerla daño a nadie, apenas se levanto Hermione lo hizo sentar de nuevo.

-Perdón, no era m intención decirte esas cosas, no tengo derecho a… – pero Hermione lo callo con un beso.

-Shss… no digas nada – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa que sucedía.

-¿Entonces? – inquirió Harry desconcertado por su actitud.

-Quiero ser tuya – susurro seductoramente Hermione a su oído.

Hermione se sentó en sus piernas y lo beso con ternura y delicadeza, mientras el acariciaba su cabellera que tenia un sutil aroma que lo hacia enloquecer; ella desabotonaba uno a uno los botones de su camisa, logrando que una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo. El disimuladamente le arremangaba su vestido, hasta el punto que poso una mano en unas de sus piernas y la empezó a acariciar; logrando que ella temblara como si fuera la primera ves que hiciera aquello. Una camisa blanca fue a parar al suelo, mientras una mano recorría la espalda en busca de una cremallera; cuando la encontró con sutileza el bajo, entonces otra mano estaba desabrochando un cinturón y luego un botón, iba en camino a la cremallera cuando paro.

Harry se pregunto el por que; vio que Hermione dudaba de seguir mas allá sus ojos estaban aguados, Harry acaricio su rostro en señal de que no había nada de que preocuparse. Hermione se prendió de su cuello con fuerza, lo amaba demasiado como para perderlo, oculto la cara en el cuello; mientras Harry la abrazaba en forma de consuelo, habría otro día en que se pudieran dar las cosas, pensó. Entonces una mano delicada acariciaba su espalda haciéndolo estremecer, al mismo tiempo que unos labios besaban su cuello y andaban en búsqueda de su boca; cuando llego a su destino lo beso con una pasión incontenible y que estaba a punto de desbordarse. Siguió con sus manos en camino por su torso, hasta toparse con un trabajo comenzado logro bajar la cremallera, lo que hizo sentir que Harry ansias por llegar al siguiente paso.

Una tela algo agradable rozaba con su pecho, pero quería sentir el contacto de su piel y sentir que quemaba el deseo de hacerla suya; bajo con delicadeza su vestido a medida que sus besos bajaban con el. No supo a que hora pero estaba encima de ella, mirando sus ojos castaños mientras le decía te amo sin palabras; Hermione soltó una lagrima que estaba distante de ser de tristeza, en contados segundos estaba probando lo que consideraba el momento mas maravilloso y feliz que pudiera existir sobre la faz de la tierra. Quería ir mas allá de un simple beso o una caricia, una exclamación ahogada rompió el silencio con el que habían empezado.

Ahora era el turno de ella para manejar la situación, algo que hizo sonreír a ambos; era un lugar poco convencional un sofá de la sala. Pero aun así se encontraban como si estuvieran en el paraíso; entregándose el uno al otro, desconectándose de la noción tiempo. Concluyeron cuando las fuerzas faltaron en los cuerpos, un acción y una cobija volando fue a para a una habitación algo desordenada.

Hermione cerro los ojos por un momento, guardaba en su corazón lo que segundos atrás había concluido; estaba boca abajo con Harry besándole la espalda y susurrando lo maravillosa que era. Sonreía con ironía, pensando que hubiera sucedido si se hubiera casado; seguramente se perdería todo el placer que le proporcionaba el hombre que en esos momentos la estimulaba de nuevo, acariciando una de los puntos que mas la hacia enloquecer. Dejo que por varios minutos Harry siguiera acariciándola, mientras su respiración volvía a tornarse agitada; la estaba retando y no se quedaría atrás, se volteo donde unos ojos verdes brillaban de alegría, lo beso con ternura y se dejo amar, nunca le reprocharía el deseo que fervientemente le pedía ser suya una y otra vez.

**_Hola a todos aquellos que con paciencia esperaron otro capitulo con paciencia. Mil disculpas por hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo, la verdad se me salio de las manos, no tenia internet y las sala me hubierna dejado en banca rota, por fortuna ya cuento de nuevo con el servicio; y ahora podre actualizar los capitulos más seguido. Bueno espero que les haya gustado esta capitulo y no esta de más pedir que djen sus opiniones, para saber que tal les parecio el capitulo de hoy. Me despido, esperando volver lo más pronto posible, sin mas que añadir, hasta una proxima oportunidad._**

**_Kathyarius_**


	9. Chapter 9

**PARTE VIII **

La primavera estaba comenzando, aun así la naturaleza manifestaba su llegada; la flores extendían sus pétalos y los pájaros cantaban mostrando a sus congéneres quien lo hacia mejor. Una pareja caminaba tomada de la mano dejándose envolver por la brisa fresca que circulaba por el lugar, estaban en un parque muy concurrido de Londres y donde seguramente pasarían desapercibidos; se tumbaron al frente de un lago, mientras el hombre le ponía un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, ella lo miro de nuevo aun sin creer lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué tanto me ves? – inquirió Draco un tanto mosqueado ante la atenta mirada de Ginny –; yo se que soy lindo, pero tampoco.

-Convencido – dijo Ginny sonriendo, mientras miraba como una pareja se besaba no muy lejos de ellos.

-¿Crees que soy convencido? – dijo Draco jugando con Ginny, intentaba hacerle cosquillas.

-Si, muy arrogante – dijo Ginny dejándose caer en la hierba –. Pero ante todo, adorable.

-No me quiero imaginar, cuando no te caía también – dijo Draco con una sonrisa para luego besarla.

-Te olvidaste, de los mocos que te lance – musito Ginny con sus labios tan cercanos a los de el.

-Nunca – dijo Draco con algo de desagrado mirándose su cabello –, me dio un asco horrible. Pase días en superar, que no tenia nada en mi cabello.

-Esa era la intención – corroboro Ginny burlándose de su novio.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Weasley? – pregunto Draco viendo a un hombre pelirrojo que manejaba una vieja bicicleta.

-Liz, anda toda emocionada con el – comento Ginny con algo de rabia – ; no hace mas que ojitos cuando aparece por ahí.

-Él no ha comentado nada – dijo Draco mirando como Ginny ponía los ojos en blanco

-Por que no lo ha captado – aclaro Ginny mas molesta aun –. Es demasiado lento o si no, Luna ya tendría unos cachos comparados con los de un reno.

-Déjalo – insistió Draco la ver como ella le lanzaba un a mirada airada –, no creo que la engañe.

-Pero me preocupa – dijo Ginny arreglándose el cabello con sus manos.

-Una vez me dijiste que dejara que ellos arreglara sus asuntos y que fuera feliz – recordó Draco dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Pero el es un tonto – dijo Ginny poniéndose de mal humor.

-Todo y así le caen – agrego Draco con algo de envidia –, creo que le diré que me diga que se unta.

-Draco, con que te atrevas – insinuó Ginny con una peligrosa mirada.

-Lo lamentare de por vida – recito Draco con tono cansino –, nunca tendré descendencia que perpetuar mi apellido.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – salto Ginny con los ojos muy abiertos

-Nada, solo la verdad – dijo Draco desviando su mirada –; a veces sueño que tengamos algunos hijos, que corren libremente por el campo y que se junte con la mala influencia de los hijos de tu hermano y de Potter.

-Si que has dejado volar la imaginación – dijo Ginny con tono sarcástico e irritado.

-Eso no es nada – comento Draco con entusiasmo.

-¡Hay más! – se lamento Ginny levantándose de la hierba.

-Claro – hablo Draco cuyos ojos brillaron con intensidad –. Tenemos una pequeña casa en un valle, es blanca; donde tu llegas cada tarde después de trabajar y te sientas junto a una chimenea a esperar a que yo llegue.

-Si, suena maravilloso – comento Ginny con seriedad –; pero te olvidaste de algo.

-No te preocupes, me asegurare de pagarle al elfo; de darle días libres y vacaciones – indicó Draco sonriendo ante la ocurrencia.

-Veo que Hermione te ha enredado con el movimiento elfico – señalo Ginny con el cejo fruncido –; pero aparte de eso, otra cosa.

-A ver que se me escapa – dijo Draco reflexionando durante unos segundos –; ¡Ah!, sí tu familia tiene cabida en nuestra casa.

-Draco, ¡No! – reprendió Ginny que se estaba poniendo de mal humor – tenemos que hablar con ellos.

-Recibir escobazos de tu madre – empezó a numerar Draco con los dedos –; que tu padre me torturé; los gemelos prueben en mi, sus inventos mas locos – se detuvo un momento y suspiro prosiguiendo –. Tus hermanos mayores me hagan pelear con Gringotts, a parte de que sirva como carnada para un dragón y continué con una charla-discurso de parte de percy, y remato con una paliza de Weasley que me manda para San Mungo – concluyo Draco con un gesto reprobatorio.

-Tienes unas adorables, posibilidades de salir con vida – dijo Ginny sonriendo ante el gesto de su novio –. Pero ya es hora de hablar, a veces pienso que no me tomas en serio.

-¿Qué no te tomo en serio? – salto Draco incrédulo ante esas palabras – me ofendes Ginebra.

-Entonces hay que tragarse el miedo y afrontar las consecuencias – señalo Ginny ante la negativa de Draco.

-Te vas a quedar viuda antes de casarnos – comento Draco con algo de gracia.

-Draco, tampoco creo que salga tan mal – dijo Ginny con tono cansino –; o acaso pretendes otra cosa de mí.

-Mira, el Malfoy de antes se murió con mi familia hace siete años – dijo Draco con bastante seriedad –. Y yo no pretendo acostarme contigo; te respeto ante todo, no te forzare a nada que no quieras.

-Por que no has tendido oportunidad – refuto Ginny ante la seriedad del rubio.

-Ginebra te amo – dijo Draco con vehemencia –; y si toca esperar todo el tiempo del mundo, esperare.

-No te creo – dijo Ginny que por dentro parecía divertirse por el desespero de Draco

-¿Que hago para que creas que hablo con sinceridad? – dijo Draco captando el comportamiento de la pelirroja.

-Hablemos de una vez con todos – dijo Ginny mirándolo con cara de inocente –. Creo que ya dejamos pasar bastante tiempo.

-Esta bien, esta bien –accedió Draco resignado –. Reúne toda tu familia para hablar, pero después no te quejes si no termino igual que antes.

-No digas tonterías – dijo Ginny con efusividad tumbándolo en la hierba y quedando encima de el –. ¿Hoy he dicho que te amo?

-No – dijo Draco juntando sus labios al máximo –. Pero me gustaría oírlo.

-Te amo demasiado – dijo Ginny dándole un beso prolongado –. Más que un ojiverde

-¡Ginebra! – salto Draco disgustado desde su posición.

-Si es la verdad – dijo Ginny calmándolo con otro beso –; no querías oírla, que te amo mas de lo que quise a Harry.

-No me gusta eso – comento Draco mientras levantaba a Ginny para levantarse del césped –; me hace sentir incomodo.

-No me digas, que no has hablado de esto con Hermione – sugirió Ginny acomodándose en el césped para quedar como buda sentada.

-Espera, ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en este asunto? – inquirió Draco con desconfianza.

-Que lo se todo – confirmo Ginny ante la atónita mirada del rubio –; no creas que la otra ves no supe de sus intenciones al marcharse con Harry atrás.

-¿Cómo te enteraste? – pregunto Draco abriendo la boca más de lo debido.

-Harry me lo confirmo, él mismo – dijo Ginny con suficiencia.

-¿Has hablado con él? – dijo Draco mirándola con severidad.

-Bueno… me lo encontré paralizado en la esquina del callejón Diagón – contó Ginny mirando a Draco con suspicacia –. Viendo como un hombre, abrazaba a tu amada.

-No es lo que estas imaginando – dijo Draco al ver la cara seria de Ginny.

-No, entonces quiero la versión de tu historia – exigió Ginny que estaba encrespada.

-Esta bien, pero prométeme que no saldrá de los dos, ni siquiera ella debe sospechar que tu lo sabes – dijo Draco mirando a su novia con seriedad.

-Bien, mi boca es una tumba – dijo Ginny haciendo como si cerrara su boca con un cierre.

-Krum la esta siguiendo – confeso Draco ante la mirada aterrada de Ginny que se llevo las manos a la boca –. Cuando me la encontré en el callejón, él la tenia agarrada y yo fui en su ayuda; él me insulto por ayudarla y bueno, yo la estaba consolando.

-¡Por la barbas de Merlín! – exclamo Ginny con horror –. Creo que Harry debería darse cuenta de esto, que tal que se entere y se lo cuente a Tracy.

-Yo le dije – confirmo Draco suspirando con resignación –; pero ella me hizo prometer que no se lo contaría, que ella misma se lo diría a Potter.

-Eso de esconder verdades, va crear un problema grave - sentencio Ginny con sabiduría –; una olla que puede estallar en cualquier momento.

-Bueno – coincidió Draco y cambio de tema –. ¿Cuándo hablamos con todos?

-Este fin de semana – aseguro Ginny mirando a una familia que caminaba con su hijito que pedía que lo cargaran –. Creo que le diremos a dos personas más, en caso de un juez imparcial.

-Es mejor prevenir, que curar – dijo Draco levantándose del césped.

-Cierto Draco – dijo Ginny que se levanto con la ayuda de su novio y emprendieron camino –. Así que alístate, por que nos espera un torrente de desagrado por parte de casi todos.

-Alistare toda mi defensa – dijo Draco deteniéndola en la camino para besarla –. Por ti soy capaz de enfrentar al mundo entero.

MINISTERIO DE MAGIA……DEPARTAMENTO DE ACCIDENTES MÁGICOS Y CATÁSTROFES………

-¿Cómo sigue Hermione? – inquirió Tracy sentándose en el escritorio de Harry distrayéndolo de su trabajo.

-Un poco mejor – contesto Harry levantando la vista de unos legajos que leía con atención.

-No se – titubeo Tracy mirando a Harry con detenimiento –; su semblante ha cambiado, parece que estuviera enferma.

-La presión de lo sucedido – dijo Harry mirando con curiosidad a Tracy que negaba con la cabeza –; tú sabes su fallido matrimonio, tal vez no.

-Si te digo algo no te escandalizas – susurro Tracy quedando tan cerca de Harry como para darle un beso.

-¿Cuándo me escandalizo? – comento Harry apartándose un poco para no terminar besándola.

-No te hagas Harry – dijo Tracy volviendo a su postura y mirando como los demás estaban ocupados en sus labores –. Te escuche la otra vez que discutías con ella, cuando nos conocimos.

-Eso fue algo sin importancia – dijo Harry mirando los ojos claros Tracy que bufo ante su comentario.

-Sin importancia, ella parece que estuviera embarazada – sentencio Tracy ante la mirada estupefacta de Harry.

-¡Eso es imposible! – se escandalizo Harry provocando que varios los miraran con severidad.

-¡Te dije que no te escandalizaras! – le reprendió Tracy meneando su cabellera rubia –. Todos nos están mirando, no es imposible; creo que desde hace meses, anda con alguien.

-¿Cómo? – dijo Harry aterrorizado de las conclusiones de la bruja –. Yo no lo he notado.

- Pienso, que es alguien muy cercano a ella – reflexiono Tracy mirando unos cuantos avioncitos de papel atravesaban el pasillo con velocidad.

-No creo – balbuceo Harry pensando que lo habían descubierto.

-Yo se tu no eres – dijo risueña Tracy observando la cara aterrada de Harry –. Ron lo dudo, es un poco, no cual poco muy evidente y todos, nos hubiéramos dado cuenta hace mucho.

-Todo apunta, a quien – dijo Harry dispuesto a escuchar un disparate.

-Draco Malfoy – concluyó Tracy con una convicción inverosímil.

-¡Estas exagerando! – señalo Harry haciendo un gesto de bufar.

-No – contradijo Tracy muy convencida de su hipótesis –. Yo he notado que ellos hablan muy cariñositos (Harry frunció el cejo) y a veces, hay situaciones que le hacen pensar a uno que tiene algo y, – hizo un ademán como si estuviera dando un discurso – no me extrañaría hacen buena pareja.

-¡Tracy por Merlín!, lees mucho corazón de bruja. Ellos no tienen nada – dijo Harry burlándose de la rubia que no se dejo amilanar.

-¿Acaso tú sabes algo? – dijo Tracy mirándolo con recelo – ¿Estas tapando una nueva relación?

-No se nada – dijo Harry con tono cansino se estaba hartando de la conversa –; pero estoy seguro, que con Draco no es el asunto.

-Harry Potter, ¿Acaso eres tú? – dijo Tracy mirándolo como si lo quisiera matar con los ojos.

-¡¡QUE!! – salto Harry lo había descubierto, los legajos se desparramaron por el suelo con nerviosismo los empezó a recoger.

-Perdón – dijo Tracy ayudándolo a recoger los legajos y los colocaron con torpeza en su sitio –. Pero tu buena amistad a veces te ciega, siempre los mejores amigos se enamoran; pero yo se, que ella es como tu hermana – dijo con entusiasmo – ,y con las hermanas no se acuestan – Tracy le dio un beso rápido aprovechando que nadie los veía y salio del cubículo.

Tracy se marcho dejando a Harry pensativo en su escritorio, él no podía haber embarazado a Hermione, eso seria como un detonador para la tercera guerra mundial; se dijo que era imposible o lo hubiera notado, se quedo mirando el techo con pesadez rememorando su ultimo encuentra con Hermione. Sin duda estaba muy enamorado de ella, sonrió como un tonto pensando lo hermosa que era cuando se despertaba; alguien le tiro un periódico a la cabeza, era la lechuza que todas las mañanas le traía el profeta, lo había sacado de sus pensamiento y miro con hostilidad por haberlo despojado de su sueño.

LA MADRIGUERA………………………………………….

-¡Me van a matar estoy seguro! – decía Draco estrujando sus mano con nerviosismo.

-No exageres – dijo Harry burlándose de el –; nunca lo han hecho y menos, con un nuevo miembro en la familia.

-¡Potter no te burles de mis nervios! – dijo Draco mirándolo con chispas en los ojos.

-Cálmate – intervino Hermione para evitar una discusión –, me hubiera dicho y con tiempo, habría preparado una poción para los nervios.

-Se demora mucho – alegó Draco con fastidio.

-Al mal tiempo, buena cara – refuto Harry mirándolo con severidad.

-Claro, habla por ti – ironizo Draco haciendo un gesto desdeñoso.

-No te portes, como un niño malcriado – dijo Harry haciéndolo entrar en razón.

-Ya quiero verte yo, cuando todos sepan que estas enamorado de Hermione – dijo Draco dando en el blanco -. Entenderás, como se siente estar en estos zapatos.

-¡Draco Basta! – explotó Hermione provocando, que los dos chicos dieran un respingo.

-Él tiene razón – tercio Harry con algo de temor –; algo que tengo que hacer, tarde o temprano.

-Harry – suplico Hermione con miedo.

-No te preocupes, recibirás el menor daño posible – aseguro Draco mirando la madriguera con resignación.

-Ni un daño, yo me asegurare de eso, lo prometo – dijo Harry tomando a Hermione y le dio un tierno beso.

-Modérense, alguien los puede ver – dijo Draco colocando los ojos en blanco –; que cosita, despéguense.

-Envidioso – dijeron Harry y Hermione sonriendo.

Los tres caminaban por la extensa hierba que cubría los jardines de los Weasley, unas papas caminaban sin preocupación alguna y se metían en un hoyo para aparecer en otro; una pelirroja se asomó por la ventana, en cuanto los diviso corrió para abrasar el rubio y plantarle un beso corto en los labios, menos mal que solo ellos cuatro eran los únicos presentes.

Al cabo de unos minutos, estaban sentados en la mesa almorzando con los Sres. Weasley a la cabeza, Ron al lado de su madre y Ginny al lado de su padre, Draco estaba al lado de Harry en la mitad y Hermione observaba todo desde la otra mitad, había un puesto vació, el lugar de Luna; los demás Weasley paraban muy poco por la casa desde que ya estaban casados. o vivían solos por su cuenta como el caso de los gemelos. El Sr. Weasley miraba intrigante a su esposa que estaba en las mismas, el único quien no parecía notar era Ron, que saboreaba su plato hasta la ultima gota; Draco a duras penas podía con su ración, Hermione se comió todo alegando que le fascinaba ese platillo cuando la Sra. Weasley lo preparaba, Harry estaba un tanto pensativo, aun le repicaban las palabras de Tracy en su cabeza y Ginny era la única que comía sin mostrar signo alguno.

-Mmm… siempre he dicho, que este plato te queda rico mamá – dijo Ron sobandose el estómago con satisfacción.

-Gracias – dijo la Sra. Weasley mirando a todos con atención –; saben es extraño verlos aquí, no es por nada, pero siento que nos tiene que decir algo.

-Molly tiene razón – sentencio el Sr. Weasley mirando a los hombres que estaban al lado contrario de el –, ¿Es algo del ministerio?

-No es nada acerca del ministerio – aclaro Draco con algo de dejo de pánico en su voz.

-Pero no puede haber un almuerzo en esta casa, que no sea con anuncios al final – protesto Ron con fastidio.

-¡Ronald! – reprendió Ginny haciendo que se callara solo para replicar.

-Ah, eres tú la del anuncio – sugirió Ron con desconfianza mirando a Draco que se puso pálido.

-En parte si – tercio Draco con algo de mas valentía.

-¿Y tu que tienes que ver Malfoy? – inquirió Ron mirándolo con los ojos entornados.

-Todo – dijo Ginny provocando una reacción de su hermano casi inmediata.

-Basta de rodeos y cuenten de una vez el asunto – pidió la Sra. Weasley ante el clima de tensión en el comedor.

-Sres. Weasley, quiero decirles que me enamore de su hija – confeso Draco mirando a ambos lados de la mesa.

-¡Esto es inaudito! – salto Ron de la mesa mirando con hostilidad a Draco.

-Shss Ronald Weasley, o te pongo a pelar coles todo el año – amenazo la Sra. Weasley con rigidez.

-Yo se que no gozo de la mejor reputación – comenzó Draco un tanto nervioso –; pero lo que siento es verdadero, o no estaría tan nervioso para decirles esto, solo queremos su aprobación para sostener una relación – Ron bufo –. Después de todo 

no fui una buena persona en el pasado, y ofendí muchas veces, perdón por el mal que cause.

-¿Ginny te corresponde? – intervino Ron con algo de molestia.

-Si – confirmo Ginny con una sonrisa –, hay que hacerlas cosas al derecho.

-Vaya es inesperado – dijo el Sr. Weasley limpiando sus gafas.

-¡Cual inesperado! – estalló Ron provocando que Draco lo mirara tenso –. Lo único que quieres es aprovecharte de mi hermana, de una vez digo que no.

-¡Ronald deja de decir tanta bobadas! – lo regaño la Sra. Weasley desde su posición en la mesa –. Acaso tu hermana no tiene derecho a ser feliz, en verdad me alegro que Ginny este enamorada.

-¡Que! – dijo Ron sin creer lo que escuchaba –; acaso soy el único, que ve sus intenciones.

-Ronald, si Malfoy tuviera otras intenciones, ¿No hubiera hablado pidiendo nuestro consentimiento? – sentencio el Sr. Weasley con calma.

-Entonces ustedes dan su aprobación, a esta absurda relación – pregunto Ron mirando a sus padres.

-Si – confirmo la Sra. weasley con alegría –. Draco ha demostrado todos estos años, que con esfuerzo se puede cambiar, cuentan con nuestra aprobación, ¿No es cierto Arthur?

-Me alegro por los dos – dijo el Sr. Weasley abrazando a Ginny –; claro que tiene nuestra aprobación.

-No me quedare de brazos cruzados – tercio Ron mirando a Draco lo más mal que podía.

-Ron por favor, haz un esfuerzo por tu hermana – dijo Harry tratando de evitar una pelea.

-Tú lo sabias – señalo Ron con furia –; no me dijiste nada, ¿Qué clase de amigo eres?

-Unos, que queremos los mejor para ti – dijo Hermione con una calma aparente.

-¡Tú también! – le espetó Ron –. El ultimo en enterarme soy yo, ahora falta que ustedes tengan algo también a escondidas.

-¡Ron por favor modérate! – dijo la Sra. Weasley con un peligroso tono en la voz.

-Nosotros no tenemos, por que pagar tu mal humor por que Luna no esta y no estamos, para descargar tus frustraciones – dijo Hermione tratándose de controlar para no gritar.

-¿Mis frustraciones? - dijo Ron con ironía –. Claro, tú siempre tapando todo, como tu matrimonio no resulto andas de alcahueta.

-¡Ron no te metas con Hermione! – espetó Harry temblando de la rabia –, deja de portarte como una persona inmadura.

-Inmadura, ¡ja! – dijo Ron mirándolo con ganas de matarlo –. Tú eres igual que yo.

-¡Ronald Weasley cálmate ya! – dijo al Sra. Weasley apuntándole con la varita.

-De una vez, no estoy de acuerdo – dijo Ron mas calmado mirando con recelo la varita de su madre –; te voy a pisar los talones, Malfoy.

-Cuando quieras – contesto Draco, ambos alistando las varitas para un duelo.

-Ron, Draco; no vayan a pelear – suplico ginny interponiéndose entre los dos.

-Hermione… ¿Estas bien? – dijo el Sr. Weasley abanicando a Hermione que se puso como un fantasma, todos se centraron en ellos.

-Eso creo – musito con esfuerzo Hermione.

-Estas pálida, revísala Ginny- dijo el Sr. Weasley mirando con preocupación a la castaña.

-¿No te estas alimentando como es debido? – pregunto Ginny revisando sus signos vitales.

-Si como normalmente, debe ser la presión; no se, el estado de animo – sugirió Hermione no muy convencida.

-Tu cuerpo, padece un rechazo a un agente externo – declaro Ginny tras revisarla con la varita –; ¿Haz notado algo extraño?

-No… he estado normal, un baño – dijo Hermione levantándose del comedor con ganas de vomitar.

-Por aquí – la guió la Sra. Weasley por las escaleras.

-Es muy raro – comento Ginny mirándolos –, no es una enfermedad mágica.

-¿Entonces? – inquirió Harry muy preocupado.

-No se que decir la verdad, necesita estudios, ¿Cuánto lleva así? – pregunto mirando a sus mejores amigos.

-Un mes – dijo Draco haciendo reflexión.

-Yo diría mes y medio – dijo Ron todavía no olvidando su disgusto.

-No puede ser grave o, ¿Si? – dijo Harry mirando con gravedad a Ginny.

-Esta devolviendo, todo lo que comió – anuncio la Sra. Weasley llegando donde ellos estaban.

-¿Si es anorexia? – se aventuro a decir Ron.

-Es bulimia – lo corrigió Ginny –, en este caso cuando comes y lo devuelves.

-Iré hablar con ella – dijo Harry subiendo las gradas.

Harry llego al baño y toco la puerta tres veces, Hermione abrió la puerta parecía un fantasma, estaba muy pálida; tenia agua en la cara, Harry la abrazo sintió sus lagrimas mojando su camisa, ayudándola a sentarse en las escaleras, le acaricio el cabello lentamente.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto Harry besando su cabello.

-Estoy fatal – musito Hermione y se aferro a el.

-La Sra. Weasley, dijo que devolviste todo – comento Harry con preocupación.

-No se que me pasa – dijo Hermione sollozando en el pecho de Harry.

-¿Hermione estas embarazada? – inquirió Harry tenia que salir de la duda que lo estaba matando.

-¡Que!... no, es imposible – dijo Hermione abriendo los ojos debido al impacto.

-Ya lo se, solo quería confirmarlo – dijo Harry respirando mas tranquilo.

-¿Tú crees?; después de todo, no nos hemos cuidado – medito Hermione aterrada ante la insinuación.

-No lo creo – dijo Harry con convicción –; Ginny cree que tienes bulimia.

-Una explicación muy razonable – comento Hermione sin mucho certeza.

-Tienes que realizarte estudios, para comprobar como va tu salud, no quiero que te pase nada malo – dijo Harry besándola a intervalos pequeños.

-¿Si tu afirmación es cierta? – dijo Hermione todavía horrorizada –, ¿Yo que haría con un bebe?

-Lo recibiremos con amor – afirmo Harry abrazándola con fuerza.

-Pero tu tienes una novia – comento Hermione negando -; yo… se supone que estoy sola, los demás nos juzgarían.

-No importa, si contigo tengo una familia – dijo Harry besándola con pasión inusitada.

-Eres muy dulce, sabes – dijo Hermione con tono cariñoso acariciando su rostro.

-Menos mal, las abejas no lo han detectado – dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-¡Harry! –dijo Hermione mirándolo con severidad.

-Era una broma – comento Harry besando su cuello –; vamos, todos están preocupados por ti.

-Promete que si sucede, estarás a mi lado todo el tiempo – dijo Hermione reuniéndolo de la mano.

-Todo el tiempo – prometió Harry depositando un beso en su mano.

-Te amo – dijo Hermione rodeando su cuello con sus brazos para besarlo de nuevo.

-Yo también, te amo – dijo Harry poniéndole mas ahínco a esa demostración de amor.

-¡Oigan no vayan a tapar el baño! – grito Ron desde abajo provocando que se separaran con rapidez.

-¡Ronald! – regaño la Sra. Weasley dándole una plamada en el brazo.

-¿Cómo estas Hermione? – inquirió el Sr. Weasley cuando la vio llegar al comedor.

-Mucho mejor – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa radiante.

-Es mejor que te realices un estudio, me preocupa tu palidez – comento Ginny con un gesto reprobatorio.

-Estaré en tu consultorio – recito Hermione mirándola con seriedad.

-Promételo – pidió Ginny con desconfianza.

-Lo prometo – dijo Hermione alzando una mano como si estuviera jurando.

-Ahora si, ¿En que estábamos? – tercio Draco que estaba cogido de la mano con Ginny.

-En que te voy a matar – dijo Ron que se estaba frenando por reír.

-¡Ronald! – reprendieron todos ya cansados de su testarudez.

-Si haces llorar a mi hermana, la engañas o le tocas un solo pelo – dijo Ron blandiendo una carcajada que desconcertó a todos.

-Entendido amigo – dijo Drao extendiéndole una mano.

-Amigos, cuñado – dijo Ron estrechando la mano de Draco con una sonrisa.

-¡Gracias Merlín! – dijeron todos dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro.

* * *

_Hola, perdon por la ausencia. ¿Alguien sigue alli?... si es asi, espero un comentario o un tomatazo por la demora, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, hasta la proxima oportunidad._

_Kathyarius_


	10. Chapter 10

**Aclaracion: Ya saben nada de lo concerniente a Harry Potter me pertenece. De ser asi, Dobby no hubiera muerto y seria el representante de los elfos en el mundo magico.**

* * *

**PARTE IX**

Una mujer de melena castaña lacia, esta apoyada sobre el escritorio suspirando sonoramente. Pensaba en él todos los días, no sabia cual era su encanto, tal vez su manera de ser, pero sabía que era indiferente con ella, tenia que hacer algo para llamar su atención... algo drástico.

Un hombre castaño entro a su consultorio y vio como su amiga parecía estar en un viaje por las nubes, paso una mano por su cara pero no recibió ninguna respuesta. Decidió colocar los legajos con gran estrepito sobre el escritorio, la muchacha dio un respingo y lo miro ceñuda.

-¿Qué te ocurre? – dijo Liz molesta mientras se acomodaba su moña.

-Nada – dijo Max acomodando los legajos por colores –. Solo dejo trabajo sobre la mesa.

-¿Pero de esa manera? – inquirió Liz muy extrañada.

-Se me pasó la mano – comento Max sin importancia –. Lo siento.

-Tonto – mascullo Liz mirándolo con los ojos entornados.

-¿En quien pensabas? – indago Max eligiendo unos cuantos legajos para llevárselos.

-En la gallina de los huevos de oro – contesto irónicamente Liz tomando su taza con impaciencia.

- Él otra vez – dedujo Max deteniéndose en su mesa mirándola detenidamente.

- ¿Algún problema? – pregunto Liz al ver que su amigo negaba con la cabeza.

-Si – respondió Max mirándola con pesadumbre –. Él te hace la indiferencia.

-¡En que te afecta! – manifestó Liz un tanto molesta.

-No quiero que te ilusiones – comento Max acomodando su identificación sobre la bata –, y luego aterrices dándote duro.

-Habla por ti – dijo Liz crispada provocando que la taza que tenia en la mano quebrara –, eso te paso por enamorarte de esa chica.

-¡No estoy enamorado de ella! – contradijo Max con el ceño fruncido –. Pero soy tu amigo y no quiero que llores.

-Muy sospechosa tu actitud – acuso Liz mirándolo de forma evaluadora.

-Ni creas que me gustas – salto Max a la defensiva tratando de salir del consultorio sin haber perdido –. ¡Somos como el agua y el aceite!

Max se marcho con la cabeza erguida. Liz lo miro con los ojos entornados mientras salió por la puerta, en esos momentos entro Tracy que la miro extrañada, se sentó frente a su amiga.

-¿Qué te pasa? – inquirió Tracy mirando como su amiga tenia la cara roja de disgusto.

-Nada – contesto Liz mirándola con pasividad –. Solo que me enfade de nuevo con Max.

-Esta vez, por que – dijo Tracy poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-No acepta que esta enamorado, de esa chica castaña – manifestó Liz algo hastiada.

-¿De Hermione? – dijo Tracy algo sorprendida.

-Si – confirmo Liz mirando hacia la puerta –. ¿Tú que piensas de ella?

-La conozco poco – menciono Tracy que miro una foto donde ella estaba con sus amigos sobre el escritorio de la pelirroja.

-Vamos dime – la animo Liz –, se que es muy amiga de Harry Potter.

-Es inteligente – opino Tracy frunciendo la cara con algo de molestia –, muy reservada, es bonita no se lo podemos negar – Liz asintió –. Es una buena persona y muy leal por lo que he escuchado.

-Ahora veo por que le gusta –comento Liz dejándose caer abatida en la silla.

- ¿Estas celosa? – insinuó Tracy con una sonrisa pícara.

-Yo no – aclaro Liz ruborizándose –. No me gusta Max.

-Pero si Weasley – comento Tracy mirándola con reprobación.

-Hola chicas – saludo Ginny entrando con unos pergaminos al consultorio.

-Hola Ginny – saludaron las amigas mirando como la chica dejaba su trabajo en el escritorio.

- ¿Cómo siguió tu amiga? – pregunto interesada Tracy a Ginny que escogió algunos y los miraba con atención.

-¿Hermione? – inquirió Ginny extrañada por la pregunta.

-Si, quien mas – tercio Liz interesada por la conversa que se acaba de iniciar entre las dos mujeres.

-Sigue igual – informo Ginny mirando a Tracy detenidamente que la veía algo crispada –. Creo que le afecto mucho ese evento desafortunado y su única forma de desmostarlo es de esa manera – Tracy negó con la cabeza –. Ya sabes mal estado…

-Conlleva enfermedades – completo Liz acertadamente.

-Yo no creo que este enferma por su fallido matrimonio – disertó Tracy muy segura de sus palabras.

-¿Ah no? – manifestó Ginny algo disgustada –. Entonces, dime que le puede ocurrir.

-Esta embarazada – informo Tracy mirando a Ginny triunfante.

-¡NO! – exclamo Liz tapándose la boca con las manos.

-¡Imposible! – se escandalizo Ginny al pensar que sus amigos ya habían pasado el límite de lo permitido.

-Oye, te escandalizaste igual que Potter – dijo Tracy con recelo.

-Es que no puede ser – aclaro Ginny imaginándose lo peor en esos momentos.

-Mira se lo dije a él – dijo Tracy mirándola detenidamente como si fuera una experta terapeuta de parejas –. Ella anda con alguien hace meses.

-¿Qué tal Harry? – sugirió Liz percibiendo como las dos la observaban con una fulminante mirada –, la otra vez se fue con ella.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – la contradijo Tracy como si fuera una locura.

-¿Cómo lo aseguras? – pregunto suspicaz Liz su amiga evito su mirada –. Pueden tener una relación a escondidas – Ginny abrió los ojos, los habían descubierto –, por lo que es famoso.

-Lo se y punto – puntualizo Tracy mirando a Ginny mal –. Yo creo más en otra persona.

-¿Quién? – indago Ginny más aliviada al menos ellos no eran sospechosos ante los ojos de la engañada.

-Descuida, tu hermano no es – dilucidó Tracy al ver la cara aterrada de la pelirroja –. Draco Malfoy

-El rubio lindo de los ojos grises – menciono Liz sin advertir que Ginny ponía los ojos en blanco.

-No – dijo Ginny tajante –. Ella no anda con Draco.

-Eso mismo dijo Harry – señaló Tracy haciendo un gesto grave –. Pero no me dijo por que.

-Por que es mi novio – informó Ginny escogiendo unos cuantos legajos.

-No te esta engañando – insinuó Liz mirando como la pelirroja y la rubia se miraban con dureza.

-Como se te ocurre – dijo Ginny caminado hasta la salida ante la atenta mirada de Tracy que no creía en nada –. Además me he asegurado y ella no anda con nadie, ¿Satisfechas?

-Como digas – consideró Tracy no muy convencida del argumento.

--Saludes a tu hermano –tercio Liz suspirando sonoramente.

Ginny salió malhumorada de lugar, no podía ocurrir aquello...era una catástrofe.

Hermione estaba en una cafetería del callejón Diagon, escribiendo su próximo libro era una excelente escritora además de admirada. Había dejado su profesión por dedicarse a su dichoso matrimonio después de todo aquello había salido fatal, pero las múltiples cartas de sus seguidores, le había hecho tomar la pluma y redactar otra nueva idea. Estaba pensando en Harry de nuevo, no podía más que desear un próximo encuentro, pero si los descubrirían que haría... y que tal que sus sospechas fueran ciertas. Ella y Harry serian juzgados y su hijo crecería señalado, no tampoco era de ponerse pesimistas, su amor era capaz de vencerlo todo.

-Te encontré nuevamente- dijo una voz a espaldas de Hermione.

-¡Deja de seguirme! – dijo Hermione molesta.

-Ahora no esta Malfoy – dijo Viktor sentándose al frente de ella.

-¿Crees que no se me defender sola? – manifestó Hermione cerrando el pergamino donde pensaba escribir.

-Quiero una oportunidad – pidió Viktor mirando a Hermione suplicante.

-¡Te dije que no! – explico Hermione tajante aquello la sacaba de quicio.

-¿Qué te cuesta? – inquirió Viktor mirándola con dolor.

-No te quiero – dijo Hermione seria –. No te puedo corresponder, entiende y hazme un favor.

-El que tú quieras – dijo Viktor pensando que Hermione le iba dar una esperanza.

-Ve con tu hijo – indicó Hermione mirándolo severamente.

-¡QUE! – exclamo Viktor pensando que era otra cosa diferente.

-Hazlo feliz – pidió Hermione mirando un par de niños pequeños que pasaban de mano de sus padres –. Él merece crecer a tu lado, no lo apartes.

-Pero su madre no significa, nada para mi – confeso Viktor mirando a Hermione como si estuviera loca.

-¿Entonces que necesidad tenias de acostarte con ella? – inquirió Hermione contrita.

-No se – divago Viktor mirando al techo –. Estaba borracho.

-Más de una vez – ironizo Hermione negando con la cabeza.

-Esta bien – acepto Viktor contrariado –. Me venció el deseo, pero te amo.

-Pero yo no – dijo Hermione mirándolo directo a los ojos –. Ahora tengo un aliciente por que luchar.

-¿A que te refieres? – pregunto suspicaz Viktor.

-Estoy embarazada – mintió Hermione valientemente.

-¿Quién es el que te hizo eso? – salto Viktor sulfurado –. A él le diste todo y a mi me negaste todo.

-No te importa quien es – susurro Hermione con un tono peligroso –. Otra razón, para que no me busques mas.

- Es de Harry. ¿Cierto? – inquirió Viktor mirándola detenidamente.

-¡Que! – salto Hermione ofuscada.

-Ese hijo es de Harry – dijo Viktor tratando de no gritar –. ¡Te acostaste con él!

-¡No! – objetó Hermione mirando a otro lado que no fuera sus ojos –. Déjame en paz, ahora soy feliz.

-Yo puedo aceptarlo – sugirió Viktor testarudo –, criarlo como si fuera mío.

-Pero tiene a su padre – replicó Hermione cansada de explicarle que ya era imposible una reconciliación –, esta dichoso por que venga al mundo.

-¿Cómo pudiste? – infirió Viktor muy dolido.

-Por que lo amo – indicó Hermione tratando de no llamar la atención –. Siento destrozarte, pero es bueno que sepas la verdad.

-Te amo – dijo Viktor despechado al no ser correspondido –. Por favor.

-Hola Hermione – saludo Max llegando al lugar al ver a Viktor abrió de mas lo ojos –, te interrumpo.

-No, claro que no – dijo Hermione sonriéndole –. ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien – contesto Max mirando con desconfianza a su acompañante –. ¿Te ocurre algo?

-¿Es él? – pregunto Viktor mirando a Max con hostilidad –. Con él, te emparejaste también.

-Por quien me tomas – saltó Hermione hastiada –. Acaso crees que soy de esas mujeres, que ven un pantalón y caen como moscas al dulce.

-¿Te esta molestando? – pregunto Max dispuesto a defenderla.

-Ya se iba – dijo Hermione levantándose de la mesa –. ¿No es cierto?

-Voy a descubrir quien es – sentenció Viktor con tono hosco –. ¡No se pueden ocultar por siempre!

Viktor se marcho tensado, Hermione respiro hondo y miro como se marchaba. Max tomo asiento y pidió un café, Hermione se seco las lagrimas que corrían por su cara, el mesero llego con el pedido y Max decidió hablar.

-¿Quien era? – indago Max tomando su café –. Claro, si no es molestia.

–Un ex-novio – contesto Hermione sentándose de nuevo –, me engaño y se descubrió todo, el día que íbamos a casarnos.

-Lo siento – dijo Max arrepentido de haber preguntado.

-No te preocupes – dijo Hermione mirando el pergamino en donde empezaba a escribir –. Ya paso hace mucho.

-Ahora tienes un nuevo amor – se aventuro a decir Max mirando la calle donde los magos pasaban comentando los últimos acontecimiento en la banca mágica.

-Una mentira – indico Hermione suspirando –, para que se alejara, él tiene un hijo, no se por que te cuento esto.

-Necesitas desahogarte – explico Max observando como una conocida se acercaba-. Soy una tumba no contare nada.

-Gracias – manifestó Hermione llamando al mesero que estaba al otro lado atendiendo unas brujas –. Pero creo que fue suficiente, eres muy amable.

--Cuando quieras puedes llorar en este hombro – se ofreció Max sonriéndole a Hermione -, yo te lo presto gratis.

-Eres muy divertido – señalo Hermione recibiendo un café.

-Solo cuando me gusta alguien – bromeo Max mirando como otra castaña lo miraba detenidamente.

-Te gusta Liz, ¿No? – señaló Hermione tomando su café.

-Ella no – dijo Max mirando a la aludida que entorno los ojos –, a ella le gusta solo los pelirrojos.

Liz que miraba desde el otro lado de la calle, como aquellos dos riendo de algo que Max comentaba, rechino los dientes, que le ocurría... el sabelotodo no le podía gustar.

UN SEMANA DESPUÉS... EN UN CONSULTORIO DE SAN MUNGO

-Hola Liz – saludo Ron entrando al consultorio en busca de su hermana.

-Hola Ronald – saludo la castaña sorprendida –. Es un milagro verte por estos lares.

-Busco a Ginny – informo Ron sentándose al frente del escritorio de su hermana.

-Esta en su ronda – comunicó Liz apuntando en unas planillas –; pero no demora, si quieres puedes esperarla.

-¿Este también es tu consultorio? – pregunto Ron mirando como ella tenia sus afectos personales sobre la mesa en que trabajaba.

-Lo comparto con Ginny – indicó Liz sonriendo –. Ya que ella y Max son mis tutores.

-¿Qué tal tu día? – dijo Ron para variar el tema.

-Lo mismo de siempre – informo Liz fingiendo cansancio –. Hechizos mal ejecutados, una bruja que llego con una conmoción por que sus zapatos favoritos le hablaban y etc.

-Eso debió ser aterrador – se burlo Ron imaginándose aquello.

-Fue así – apunto Liz guardando unos pergaminos –. ¿Qué tal el ministerio?

-Ahí – dijo Ron mirando a la chica que no le quitaba los ojos de encima –, llenar papeles y papeles. Oye, tu novio no anda por aquí.

-¿Novio? – pregunto Liz extrañada.

-Si – dijo Ron mirando un tercer escritorio en el lugar –. El alto de cabello castaño oscuro.

-Max – dijo Liz abriendo los ojos de sorpresa –. No, ni de broma, no creo que tengamos una relación civilizada.

-Eso pareció – aseguro Ron desconfiando de la chica.

-Es un buen chiste – dijo Liz mirando los pergaminos que estaban en su escritorio.

-Oye… la otra vez que fuiste con Tracy en el bar – recordó Ron mirando a la chica que se detuvo en su análisis en los pergaminos –. ¿Tú también eres de ese país?

- Norteamérica – aclaro Liz con un brillo en los ojos –, si.

- He escuchado muchas cosas de allá – comento Ron sentándose al frente de la chica –. Dicen que cada estado tiene sus propias leyes, ¿Entonces los magos también?

-No – esclareció Liz mirando al chico con una particular contemplación –. Por que no somos tantos, digamos como un cuarto de la población – miro por la ventana y luego volvió a mirar a Ron – tenemos un solo ministro que tiene la oficina en Washington D.C.

-¡Wow! – exclamo Ron con entusiasmo –. ¿Comparten la casa blanca?

-No – aclaro Liz mirándolo con una sonrisa –, solo queda dos cuadras después.

-El presidente de los muggles, ¿Lo sabe? – inquirió Ron interesado en la historia mágica de esa nación.

-Por supuesto que no – dijo Liz viéndolo como si fuera un disparate aquello –, eso seria una catástrofe.

-Son una sociedad secreta – dedujo Ron después de llegar a su mas inteligente conclusión.

-Algo por el estilo – dijo Liz sonriendo ante la imaginación del pelirrojo.

-¡Emocionante! – profirió Ron alborozado.

-¿Te parece? – inquirió Liz que no entendía la actitud del joven.

-Por supuesto – confirmo Ron todavía alborozado.

-Me gustaría seguir hablando contigo – dijo Liz cogiendo varias cosas colocándolas en precario orden –, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Nos vemos otro día.

Ron se retiro para darle paso a Liz que a duras penas podía con lo que llevaba entre brazos, cuando iba hacia la puerta tropezó, dejando caer todo lo que llevaba en los brazos. Ron alcanzo a cogerla antes que se diera contra el mundo, la ayudo a recoger todo el tiradero que había formado.

-Gracias – musito Liz al tener ya todas las cosas en perfecto orden.

-De nada – dijo Ron colocando el último legajo encima de una carpeta.

Liz acerco a su cara y se lanzo a darle un beso, que hacia mucho tiempo estaba soñando hacerlo, Ron se quedo paralizado ante aquella valentía, unos pasos se acercaron y abrieron la puerta.

-Hola – dijo una voz soñadora –, ¿Ginny?

-Perdón – dijo Liz separándose rápidamente para mirarla.

-No se preocupen – dijo Luna con frialdad –, sigan en lo suyo, yo la buscare en otro lado – dio media vuelta y se marcho.

-¡Luna! – llamo Ron desesperado.

-¿La conoces? – inquirió Liz contrariada.

-Es mi novia – explico Ron mirándola como si fuera obvio.

-Lo siento mucho – mascullo Liz evitando llorar –. No era mi intención, perdón, que vergüenza contigo.

-Fue un accidente – dijo Ron mas para si mismo –, no te preocupes.

-Pero ella no lo va a creer – dijo Liz muy convencida y aturdida.

-Tienes razón – coincidió Ron afligido –, pero habrá una forma de convencerla.

Ron salió corriendo tras ella, la diviso casi cuando salía al Londres muggle, la agarro del brazo y la obligo a mirarlo.

-Oye lo que viste allá, no es lo que piensas –argumento Ron tratando de calmarse.

-¡No! – salto Luna enfurecida –. Entonces, estabas acariciando sus labios.

-Tampoco – contradijo Ron indignándose.

-Fue un accidente, seguro – sentencio Luna exasperada.

-Si eso fue – confirmo Ron pensando que ella lo había captado.

-Me voy y cuando vengo a darte una sorpresa – dijo Luna sosegándose –; lo primero que veo es que tienes otra.

-Las cosas no son así – refuto Ron sorprendido por las conclusiones erróneas –. Yo no tengo nada con ella, tu te fuiste me dejaste solo, acaso te volví a decir algo.

-¿Por qué Ronald? – dijo Luna empezando a sollozar.

-Te lo dije – expresó Ron lloroso –, fue un accidente.

-¡No te creo! – señalo Luna limpiándose las lágrimas –. Te odio, has jugado conmigo después de entregarte todo, es eso te burlaste de mi.

-No me he burlado de ti – objetó Ron desconcertado –. Yo te amo, te lo he demostrado de muchas maneras, eres la única mujer que mueve mi mundo.

-¡Vete! – ordeno Luna con furor –. Sigue con esa castaña, Ronald aquí terminamos – Ron negó enérgicamente -, no quiero saber nada mas de ti.

-No – suplico Ron al verla dándole la espalda.

Luna se marcho del hospital con paso decidido, dejando un corro detrás, Ron se quedo mirando el lugar donde había desaparecido, la mujer que amaba le había terminado eso no lo podía permitir. Se dirigió al ministerio lo más rápido que le permitían los pies, cuando llego se encaminó al cubículo de un rubio, que estaba llenando un montón de papeles y lo hacia desganado.

--Malfoy me tienes que ayudar – exigió Ron mirando al rubio.

-Estoy ocupado, no ves – dijo Draco mirando a su cuñado enfadado.

-Es de vida o muerte – dijo Ron con vehemencia.

-Ahora me quede de ver con tu hermana – conto Draco cerrando el legajo que estaba llenando –, así que mañana.

-No – dijo Ron cerrando el paso –, ella lo entenderá.

-Pídele ayuda a Potter- dijo Draco mirándolo con chispas en los ojos.

-No esta – dijo Ron después de echar un vistazo al cubículo vacio de su amigo –, es un deber de familia que colabores.

-¿Ahora soy familia? – indico Draco con sátira.

-No empecemos – manifestó Ron que ya se comenzaba a desesperarse -, me vas ayudar.

-Esta bien – accedió Draco –. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Luna esta en Londres y me vio besándome con una chica – explico Ron rápidamente –. Pero no pienses que la estoy engañando, fue un accidente.

-Déjame adivinar – dijo Draco sonriendo –, esa chica es Liz Harris.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – indago Ron sorprendido.

-Te trae ganas hace rato – reveló Draco sonriendo con mas ganas.

-¿Cómo es que no lo note? – dijo Ron mirando pasmado a Draco que se burlaba de el.

-Eres lentejo Weasley – notificó Draco con descaro –, pero por lo visto ella decidió lanzarse y dar el primer paso.

-Pero no me gusta – aseguró Ron asiéndose el cabello incrédulo.

-Pero ella a ti si – recito Draco que se estaba deleitando con la situación.

-No le di esperanzas – salto Ron molesto –, se enamoro sola.

-Pobre Luna, venir desde tan lejos – menciono Draco – y encontrara su novio, besándose con otra.

-¡Malfoy! – exclamo Ron indignado.

-Si es la verdad – corroboro Draco deleitándose –, ¿En que te puedo ayudar?

-¿Qué hago para que me perdone? – urgió Ron paseándose con desespero.

-No se – reflexiono Draco mirando al techo –, nunca he estado en esa situación.

-Haz de cuenta – dijo Ron irritado por la cantidad de tiempo que había dejado pasar.

-Será que una serenata ayuda – sugirió Draco vacilante.

-Creo que será mejor intentarlo – comento Ron metiendo las manos en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-¿Baladas? – insinuó Draco colocándose una mano en la barbilla a manera de cálculo.

-Claro así conquistaste a mi hermana – dijo Ron irritado.

-Para que veas – manifestó Draco rebosante de orgullo.

-Esta noche – señalo Ron mirando a Draco muy detenidamente –, no me vayas a quedar mal o eres hombre muerto.

-Con esa advertencia, quedo más que atado – dijo Draco con sarcasmo.

-Muy gracioso – dijo Ron sacando la lengua.

Ron salió del cubículo con la leve esperanza de que al menos ella lo escuchara aunque fuera cantando. Era una noche tranquila, en las noticias no habían anunciado que llovería lo que era un buen indicio para que las cosas le saliera bien, apareció en el edificio donde ella vivía, acompañados de un trió y Draco que estaba huraño por posponer su cita con Ginny.

-¿Estoy bien? – pregunto Ron arreglándose el cabello.

-Si – confirmo Draco dándole un rápido vistazo –; pero no tiembles, se notara la inseguridad.

-¿Ginny que dijo? – volvió a preguntar Ron que estaba muy ansioso.

-Que me cortaría los servicios – conto Draco con malicia –. por tu culpa.

-¡No me digas, que te estas acostando con mi hermana! – salto Ron irascible.

-Era una broma – aclaro Draco mirando divertido como la cara de Ron cambiaba de color –, no tienes humor.

-Como quieres con lo que esta pasando – espetó Ron mirándolo de mala manera

–Tú te lo buscaste – dijo Draco con tono acusador.

-¿Podemos comenzar? – dijo el líder del trió que se canso de verlos discutir.

-Claro – contestaron al unisonó Draco y Ron.

El trió comenzó a tocar una balada, las luces del edificio se prendían ventana por ventana, algunas chicas se asomaron por curiosidad le lanzaban besos a Draco pensando que era el que llevaba la serenata, la única que permanecía oscura era la de Luna. Ron se impaciento, cuando el trío continuo algunas con rulos se asomaron recordando su años mozos, pero aun nada, eso era preocupante incluyendo algunos esposos celosos que los miraban mal.

-¡Dejen dormir! – dijo un señor muy malhumorado del segundo piso –, desocupados.

-No hagan caso –dijo Ron al trío – Continúen.

-Hay que madrugar – espeto un hombre maduro mirando con atención la escena desde el cuarto piso dónde residía Luna –, a tocar a otro lado.

-Desconsiderados – dijeron otros que se asomaron desde el quinto piso.

-Aun no sale – musito Ron nervioso.

-Paciencia – aconsejo Draco mirando con desconfianza a unos que se acaban de asomar por la ventana del séptimo piso.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Luna crispada desde su ventana.

-Perdóname - pidió Ron desde la acera.

-¡Vete! – dijo Luna negando –, despertaste a todo el edificio.

-No me voy hasta que me perdones – dijo Ron con terquedad.

-Pues te quedaras ahí plantado – dijo Luna mirando al trío y a Draco que se lamentaba –. Por que no pienso hacerlo y tu Malfoy, no se te ocurra salir en su defensa.

-Fue un accidente – vociferó Ron suplicante –, yo te amo.

-Querías demostrar cuan hombres eras – chillo Luna hastiada de la escena –, engañándome con otra.

-No es cierto –aseguro Ron –, ella se lanzo – miro a su cuñado –. ¿Verdad Malfoy?

-Totalmente cierto – confirmo Malfoy algo mosqueado no se quería meter en esos asuntos.

-Entre bomberos no se pisan las mangueras – dijo Luna iracunda –, has traicionado mi confianza y dudo mucho que vuelva a recuperarla.

-Así se habla – celebro el hombre del segundo piso mirando a la chica.

-No se meta – espetó Ron mirando al tercero en el problema – es entre ella y yo.

-¡Mentiroso! – grito la mujer del séptimo piso apoyando a su vecina.

-¡Embustero! – coincidió una mujer de rulos morados del tercer piso.

-¡Traicionero! – opino la del segundo piso mirando a Ron de mala manera.

-¡Poco hombre! – añadió la mujer que vivía al lado del apartamento de la rubia.

-Creo que todo el edificio, se nos va ir encima – mencionó Draco seriamente preocupado.

-¡Vete Ronald! – repitió de nuevo Luna cuyo rosto estaba mojado a causa de las lagrimas.

-Crees que si no me importaras, no estaría haciendo el ridículo frente a todo está gente – arguyó Ron ya sin salida ni mas que decir.

-Tiene razón – comento su vecino mirando a su esposa que asintió.

- o y van 1 – dijo la mujer del tercer piso dejando escapar un silbido.

-Pues vete con esa chica castaña – habló Luna ya fastidiada –; aquí no tienes nada que hacer.

-Al menos escúchame – requirió Ron que no quería entender nada.

-Te vas o atente a las consecuencias – advirtió Luna que hizo aparecer un balde de la nada.

-Pues aquí me quedo – dijo Ron cuyo balde no intimido.

-Vámonos Weasley – propuso Draco que ya sabia donde terminaría aquello –, ella esta hablando en serio.

-Yo de aquí no me voy – dijo Ron con obstinación –; no voy a perder a la mujer de mi vida.

Sin replicar palabra alguna Luna le lanzo un balde lleno de agua y con una puntería acertada, Ron quedo emparamado de pies a cabeza, las mujeres lo abuchearon, los hombres se burlaban, Luna entro sin decir una palabra más. Draco que ya había advertido la situación se retiro justo a tiempo para no ser empapado, se marcharon sin más remedio que intentar otra cosa, ya que la cantada no sirvió de nada. Se fue rechinado por todo el camino, todo por culpa de ese "accidente", Luna creía que era el peor hombre del mundo.

* * *

_Hola a todos los que aun siguen esta historia, creo que esta vez me demore menos en traer el capitulo nueve de esta historia. Las cosas se ponen algo interesante y parece que alguien no ceja tan facil de su obstinacion y algunas parecen seguirlo de cerca. ¿Sera que Luna perdona algun día a Ron?, su maor sera fuerte y superara esos obstaculos. ¿Hermione de verdad estara embarazada?, si es asi ¿Tracy se enterara que es una mujer engañada?, si quieren saber que pasara con todo este embrollo que se ha fromadao, sigan esta historia. Espero no retrasarme tanto y subir capitulo lo más pronto posible, hasta una proxima oportunidad._

_Kathyarius._


	11. Chapter 11

**_Ya saben, nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, solo utilizo los personajes para mi diversion; asi am uchos no les haga gracia. Si fuera asi, Colin no hubiera muerto y seria el Jimmy Olsen del profeta._**

**

* * *

****PARTE X**

DÍAS DESPUÉS...APARTAMENTO DE LUNA LOVEGOOD

Toc, toc, toc...

-Hola Ginny – saludo Luna con voz pastosa de tanto llorar –, sigue.

-Hola – dijo Ginny viendo los ojos hinchados de su cuñada –. ¿Cómo estas?

-Como vez – dijo Luna sentándose con fuerza en el sillón azul celeste –, llorando por el idiota de tu hermano.

-Ya me entere de todo – dijo Ginny sentándose a lado de ella y pasándole un pañuelo –. Draco me lo conto, te vino a dar una serenata.

-Si – confirmo Luna sollozando más –, pero le eche un balde de agua encima.

-Se lo merecía – dijo Ginny yendo para la cocina.

-Se estaba besando con esa chica – salto Luna llorando a moco tendido y con fuerza.

-Tampoco las cosas son así – dijo Ginny colocando una jarra metálica con agua en la estufa.

-¿Lo vas a defender? – inquirió Luna sentándose en una silla del mesón de la cocina.

-¿Cuándo defiendo a Ron? – dijo Ginny mirándola con reproche.

-Nunca – contesto Luna mirando una foto de él en la sala.

-Esa chica desde hace baste rato le tiraba la onda a Ron – conto Ginny sacando de una cajita verde una bolsita para hacer una agua aromática –; pero como esta idiotizado por ti, nunca le hizo caso – la jarra del agua pito anunciando que ya estaba lista –. Bueno no lo noto, así que ella se le lanzo y lo beso, claro tu entraste justo en el momento preciso.

-Entonces es inocente –comento Luna recibiendo una taza blanca de las manos de Ginny -, esa chica lo hizo a propósito.

-Si así pasaron las cosas – dijo Ginny tomando un poco de agua de su taza –. Todos lo intuimos, ella se lanzaría tarde o temprano, Ron no tiene la culpa de lo que ocurrió – dejo la taza sobre la mesa y sonrió con ganas ante la mirada atónita de Luna –. Ayer llego a la casa y se encerró en su cuarto, cuando fui hablar con él me pareció escuchar que lloraba.

-Fui injusta con él – musito Luna mirando a Ginny con una sonrisa –. En serio estaba llorando.

-Si – confirmo Ginny haciendo levitar unas galletas que estaban cerca –; se levanto con los ojos hinchados y rojos, cuando mamá le pregunto que le pasaba, dijo que se iba a resfriar, no quiso decir nada más.

-Pero tampoco lo voy a perdonar así como así –dijo Luna tomando una galleta –, creo que lo pondré a sufrir un rato.

-Pero no tanto – dijo Ginny preocupada al verla expresión de la rubia –. Ron no es la mata de la paciencia.

-Cambiando de tema – dijo Luna tomando más de su taza –. Que ha pasado por aquí, desde que me fui.

-Draco y yo, ya contamos todo – informo Ginny caminando de nuevo hacia la sala y sentándose en un sillón de un puesto –. Al principio Ron se indigno, pero decidió aceptarlo; Hermione últimamente anda muy extraña y esta enferma por la presión a todo lo que sucedió.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Harry? – pregunto Luna con interés al ver que la pelirroja evitaba el tema.

-Tienen algo a escondidas – revelo Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡NO! – exclamo Luna totalmente sorprendida.

-Eso no es lo peor – comento Ginny peinando su melena.

-¿Hay algo peor? – dijo Luna abriendo de mas los ojos.

-Si – corroboró Ginny inquieta –. Creo que ella esta embarazada, pero no ha ido al consultorio para confirmarlo.

-¿Es de Harry? – pregunto asombrada Luna por la bomba.

-Claro – dijo Ginny sonriendo con ironía –. De quien más

- Eso si – dijo Luna mirando al techo lanzando un suspiro –, es aterrorizante.

* * *

APARTAMENTO DE HARRY POTTER...

-¡Ya voy! – grito Harry caminado descalzo por la sala –, vaya manera de tocar.

-Hola soy yo – dijo Hermione recostada en el umbral de la puerta.

-Sigue – dijo Harry dándole espacio para seguir –, no te esperaba.

-¿Estas solo? – pregunto Hermione con temor mientras se sentaba en el sofá mas largo.

-Si – ratificó Harry sentándose al lado de ella y dándole un abrazo –, completamente disponible para ti.

-Eso espero – dijo Hermione sonriendo con tristeza.

-¿Te ocurre algo? – pregunto Harry mirándola con aprensión.

-Creo que si – dijo Hermione mirándolo detenidamente en especial a sus ojos verdes.

-¿Es grave? – volvió a preguntar Harry dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Tal vez – dijo Hermione mirando una foto del trío en su época de Hogwarts que estaba sobre el estante donde habían bastantes libros entre ellos los suyos –, desde el punto que lo veas.

-No me asustes – dijo Harry tomando su cara entre sus manos.

-Bueno el otro día estaba hablando con Malfoy – dijo Hermione sonriendo con nostalgia –; creo que unas palabras me quedaron resonando.

-Crees que ame a Ginny, más de lo que te amo a ti – completo Harry mirando a la castaña con seriedad.

-Bueno yo… – dijo Hermione nerviosa –, ya que planteaste el tema, si.

-Hermione – dijo Harry impávido.

-Si, lo reconozco – acepto Hermione bajando la mirada –; cuando te veo que ríes con ella, no evito pensar que pueda surgir algo de nuevo.

-Hay excepciones a las reglas – comento Harry con severidad.

-Perdón – dijo Hermione levantándose del sofá para mirar por la ventana –. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en eso, se que es algo tonto, pero después de lo que paso, ya no estoy segura de nada.

-Yo te amo más que a mi vida Hermione – dijo Harry rodeando con sus brazos su cintura –. Se que veces me cuesta decírtelo, pero no se de que manera expresarlo.

-Se que no debería decir esto – comenzó Hermione volteándose y quedar de frente con Harry –, pero allá voy... Viktor me ha estado buscando.

-No me dirás que quieres volver con el – dijo Harry un poco molesto –; no después de lo que hizo.

-¡Harry! – exclamo Hermione ofendida.

-Si – dijo Harry a punto de reírse –, perdón.

-Él piensa que estoy sola – conto Hermione arreglando unos desordenados mechones de la cabellera de Harry –, que tiene todavía la oportunidad de que vuelva con el – Harry gruñó –; pero no puedo decirle que tengo una especia de relación clandestino contigo... ya sabes por Tracy y los demás.

-¿Esto conlleva a que? – inquirió Harry arqueando una ceja sin disimulo alguno.

-Creo que es hora –dijo Hermione tomando aire para decir algo serio a continuación–; que definas que vamos hacer, de ahora en adelante.

-Vaya – susurro Harry sorprendido por esas palabras –. No me lo esperaba ahora.

-Pero no tiene que ser ya – dijo Hermione soltando las manos de Harry de su cintura y caminando por un pasillo que conducía la baño –. Tomate tu tiempo para saber que es lo que quieres en realidad – se miro el cabello en un espejo que estaba frente a la puerta del baño –, yo acepto la decisión que tomes.

-Hermione hay algo mas - dijo Harry mirando su reflejo en el espejo que adulaba a Hermione – ¿Cierto?

-Sabes – dijo Hermione mirándolo con decepción por el espejo –, detesto que me conozcas demasiado.

-No me ocultes nada – dijo Harry colocándose frente al espejo.

-Bueno hay una cosa mas – dijo Hermione convocando su bolso que había dejado en el sofá con su varita –. Que sospecho, no es una afirmación y lo que te voy a decir no es para que te presiones – el bolso llego a su mano –, a tomar una decisión apresurada y luego te arrepientas.

-Di ya de una vez – exigió Harry exasperado por tanta vuelta que daba la castaña.

-Toma – dijo Hermione pasándole una caja azul que había sacado del bolso.

-¿Qué es esto? – inquirió Harry extrañado dándole vuelta a la caja sin leerla.

-Léelo – pidió Hermione que parecía no tenia el valor de decir las cosas en voz alta

-Bueno es una caja cuyo contenido – dijo Harry viendo los llamativos letreros que la inocente caja traía –, es totalmente desconocido para mi... ¡Válgame Merlín!, ¿Es lo que pienso?

-Si – confirmo Hermione con una amarga sonrisa –, lo siento.

-¿Ya lo usaste? – pregunto Harry cuando Hermione le quito la caja de las manos.

-No – dijo Hermione abriendo la caja y sacando una especie de palito de color blanco y con dos ventanitas –. Lo pensaba hacer aquí y que juntos viéramos el resultado.

-He sido muy irresponsable – comento Harry mirando a Hermione con preocupación.

-Los dos – puntualizo Hermione abriendo la puerta del baño –. No te presiones, si sale con la información acertada.

-¿Cuándo lo piensas hacer? – indago Harry viendo como ella ya ponía un pie dentro del cuarto de baño.

-Ya – dijo Hermione devolviéndose y plantándole un beso –, espérame aquí.

* * *

Un hombre llegaba desde muy lejos, era hora de regresar a casa después de recorrer el mundo. Era hora de sentar cabeza, venia por una mujer de la que estaba enamorado desde que la había invitado a un memorable baile. Sentía el aire puro que entraba por sus pulmones era la alegría de volver a su hogar, las mujeres se volteaban a cada paso que el daba era curioso, él nunca había causado ese efecto en las mujeres, pero se reía, el viaje le había sentado tenia que ir a saludar a unos viejos amigos esperaban que lo reconocieran.

No podía estar tan cambiado, después de todo un pequeño amigo lo ayudaría en caso de que fuera necesario. Abordo un taxi y paro cerca de una cabina telefónica era un lugar poco usual, después de anunciar su nombre y el motivo de su visita se encontró de pronto en un familiar vestíbulo, donde nuevamente era el centro de atención de muchas brujas.

Le pregunto al señor de la seguridad por las personas que buscaba, el mago le indico el camino y con paso ligero se dirigió a los ascensores, se bajo en el piso indicado muchas personas trabajaban en el concentradas sobre una ruma de papales, una bruja le lanzo una tímida sonrisa cuando la observo, diviso a los lejos unas melenas de color rojo y rubio, sonrió les daría una sorpresa, cuando llego a su destino se anuncio con voz grave.

-Buena tarde – dijo el hombre que había viajado desde tan lejos y esta mirando la melena rubia que estaba concentrada llenando planillas.

-Buenas tardes – contesto Draco levantando la vista y mirando el hombre con desconcierto – ¿Le puedo colaborar en algo?

-Si – dijo el hombre esbozando una sonrisa – ¿Me reconoces?

-¿Te conozco de algún lado? – pregunto Draco analizando las facciones familiares de aquel hombre.

-Vamos – dijo sonriendo el hombre con ganas al ver la cara desconcertada del rubio –, tampoco he cambiado tanto que digamos.

-Malfoy te dejo este informe – anuncio Ron entrando al cubículo y mirando la escena con extrañeza, nunca había visto un hombre de buena forma, buscando a su cuñado a esas horas del día –, ¿Tienes un nuevo amigo?

-¿Tú tampoco? –dijo el hombre asiendo la chaqueta de cuero negro que traía–, imposible que no sepan quien soy.

-No – ratifico Ron examinando al hombre, con un corte de cabello parecido a un galán de Hollywood y con algunos músculos en el cuerpo –. ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

-Vaya me voy unos años – comento con desgano el hombre dejando un pequeño animalito sobre el escritorio de Draco, el rubio y el pelirrojo lo contemplaron con los ojos como dos pelotas de golf –, parece que se olvidaron de un compañero un tanto torpe.

-¡NO! –exclamo Draco sorprendido y abriendo la boca - ¿Tú?, estas tan cambiado.

-Pero... – farfullo Ron contemplando la hombre de pies a cabeza sin dar crédito a lo que veía –; vaya, que te dieron.

-Nada – repuso el hombre cogiendo el animalito y lo guardo en un bolsillo de su chaqueta –, solo un poco de pesas.

-Cuando Potter te vea, no te va a reconocer – declaro Draco todavía asombrado –. Cambiaste un motón.

-¿Cómo esta tú hermana?, Ron – pregunto el hombre con mucho interés.

* * *

-No hago si no pensar – comento Ginny abrazando un cojín blanco con fuerza –; que pasaría si es cierta, mis sospechas.

-Una guerra mundial – opino Luna tomando la foto de Ron con nostalgia –. No creo que Tracy, se quede con las manos cruzadas.

-Ella fue la que insinuó esta situación – conto Ginny lanzando un sonoro suspiro –, esta segura que ella anda con alguien.

-¿Sabe que es Harry? – inquirió Luna con curiosidad.

-No – negó Ginny negando con la cabeza –. Piensa que es Draco.

-¿A que hora se metieron en esta situación? – dijo Luna frunciendo el ceño.

-Sospecho desde su fallido matrimonio – explico Ginny con seriedad –; el escándalo y conmoción que se va a levantar, cuando se destape la olla.

-¿Qué sucedió con Viktor? – indago Luna mirando detenidamente a su amiga.

-La ha estado buscando – disertó Ginny con desdén –; ¡Merlín!, ahí si tendrán un grave problema, es capaz de hacerle algo malo a Harry.

-Pero es un descarado – resopló Luna colocando la foto de Ron de nuevo en la mesa de la sala –. Como va hacerle reclamo si el la traiciono, ella tiene todo el derecho de ser feliz, bueno si Harry lo es, lo más sensato es que termine con Tracy.

-Eso va estar complicado – consideró Ginny pensativa –, esa chica es un chicle completo – ambas mujeres soltaron sonoras carcajadas –; va odiar a Hermione cuando se entere que su novio la embarazo – compuso un gesto de terror antes de seguir –. Mi madre le va dar un yeyo.

-Pero se tiene que hacer cargo – dijo Luna ignorando los juicios que estaba haciendo Ginny de cómo iba tomar la notica la gente –; donde la deje sola, lo va a lamentar – enherbolo su varita en el aire –, por que si ella no dice nada, yo lo hago – Ginny se echo a reír.

* * *

-Hermione, ¿Ya? – pregunto Harry al otro lado de la puerta del baño, después de quince minutos.

-Espera un momento – contesto Hermione al otro lado nerviosa.

-Me muero de la impaciencia – manifestó Harry al verla salir del baño.

-Ya – dijo Hermione mirando e palito de color blanco –. Esperemos el resultado.

-¿Cuánto se demora? – pregunto Harry mirando con recelo el pequeño objeto.

-Unos minutos – contesto Hermione sentándose en el piso a esperar.

-¿Qué tan confiable es? – indago Harry de nuevo sentándose al lado de Hermione.

-Dicen que mucho – informo Hermione ante la mirada incrédula de Harry –; no me mires así, es la primera vez que la utilizo.

-Veamos, aquí dice – menciono Harry mirando la parte trasera de la caja donde estaban las instrucciones –; si da una raya es por que no, dos es si.

-¿Harry que vamos hacer? – inquirió Hermione tapándose los ojos con su mano.

-No tengo idea – declaro Harry mirándola impasible –, por lo pronto esperar.

-Mira ya esta apareciendo – dijo Hermione colocando el palito cerca de sus ojos –, ¡No!... ¡Dios, Harry dos!

-¿Estas completamente segura? – dijo Harry pasando la saliva con un sonoro ruido.

-Si – corroboró Hermione pasándole el palito –. Apareció dos rayas, ¿Qué voy hacer?

-¡Voy a ser padre! – grito Harry muy contento.

-Si no grites tanto – musito Hermione abatida apoyando su cabeza en la pared.

-¿Cómo que no grite? - dijo Harry todavía con una radiante sonrisa –, una notica así… – le mostro el palito – no se escuchan todos los días.

-Que dirán mis padres – prosiguió Hermione haciendo caso omiso de la felicidad de Harry –. ¡Merlín!, con un bebe que hare yo, no tengo experiencia.

-Yo tampoco – reconoció Harry después de meditarlo unos segundos –; pero los dos vamos aprender – Hermione se puso a sollozar –. Hermione no llores, tampoco es una sentencia de muerte.

-Como que no llore – chilló Hermione con resentimiento –, te acabo de dar tiempo para pensar las cosas, ahora yo embarazada... ¿Qué voy hacer?, todo lo que ha ocurrido en tan poco tiempo – se calmo y miro a Harry con dulzura –. No te estoy presionando, solo estoy sensible.

-Se que tomare la decisión correcta para todos – dijo Harry levantándose del piso y ayudando a incorporarse a Hermione –, vamos a la habitación para que te recuestes – la cargo en brazos caminando hacia la más grande de todas –. Ahora te tienes que cuidar muy bien, ese bebe tiene que venir sano y salvo al mundo.

Hermione se dejo llevar hasta la habitación, Harry la ayudo a recostarse arropándola hasta la cintura mientras se acostaba al lado derecho de la chica, acariciaba su cabello esperando que se quedara dormida.

Ahora era el turno de tomar una decisión radical tenia que ser pronto... un hijo con ella con la mujer mas linda que pudiera existir en el mundo según el, se levanto dela cama para tomar aire, pero una mano lo detuvo.

-No te vayas – pidió Hermione en voz baja –, quédate otro rato.

-Solo iba a tomar aire – dijo Harry volviéndose acostar en la cama.

-Esta bien – acepto Hermione cerrando los ojos con lentitud.

-¿Te sientes bien? – pregunto Harry preocupado.

-Solo un poco de dolor de cabeza – dijo Hermione sonriendo por el tono de voz de Harry –, nada más.

-¿Te traigo algo? – insistió Harry al verla sonreír.

-Nada – dijo Hermione arropándose mas con la cobija –, gracias.

-Gracias – dijo Harry dándole un beso en la frente.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Hermione sorprendida.

-Esa maravillosa vida que esta creciendo en ti – explico Harry con una sonrisa –; por darme el regalo de dejarte amar y no rechazarme, gracias por todo.

-Te amo Harry – dijo Hermione sonrojada –, no lo olvides.

-Umh... que tal un beso – insinuó Harry con un tono meloso.

-Tramposo – dijo Hermione escondiéndose en las cobijas.

Antes que ella pudiera hacer algo, Harry le quito la cobija y empezó a besar sus labios dulces, Hermione acaricio su cabellera negra, cuanto tiempo le tocaría esperar a que el ojiverde tomara una decisión, tenia que hacerse la idea que tal vez... se quedara con Tracy y ella solo seria la madre de su hijo, le tocaría seguir adelante sola, pero tampoco obligaría a Harry permanecer a su lado, por el bebe que esperaba en ese momento.

-¿En que piensas? – inquirió Harry cuando la vio con la mirada perdida.

-En el futuro – respondió Hermione soltando un suspiro – pero no te preocupes, un beso para tu hijo, no.

-A ver – dijo Harry dándole un beso en el vientre y luego colocando una oreja sobre el –; me hace feliz saber que soy tu padre, esperare con ansias estos meses que faltan para conocerte.

-Bueno ya abuse de tu tiempo – dijo Hermione incorporándose con rapidez de la cama –; es mejor que en vaya a casa.

-No – la atajo del brazo para ella no se marchara –. Te quedaras aquí conmigo, ya va anochecer y no es bueno que andes tan tarde sola.

-¿Pero si viene tu novia? – objeto Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior –. No quiero ser inoportuna.

-Ella no vendrá – comunico Harry un tanto molesto por recordarle a Tracy –. Será que podemos estar una noche solos, sin que ella salga de improviso.

-¡Ah!... – exclamo Hermione esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa –. Entonces, quieres tenerme una noche para ti solo.

-Es mucho pedir – dijo Harry con vehemencia.

-No – musito Hermione prendiéndose de su cuello –, pero tienes que resolver esto con creces.

-¿Por donde empiezo? – inquirió Harry siguiéndole el juego.

-El suéter te parece - sugirió Hermione dándole un tierno beso.

Harry sonrió, sus manos se introdujeron al interior del suéter y la blusa de la chica, sintió su tibia piel que estaba erizada con el contacto de su mano... Que debía hacer, que pasaría ahora cuando todo saliera a la luz, los padres de Hermione que pensarían de él, que era un aprovechado que había embarazado a su hija.

Sus pensamientos quedaron ahogados cundo sintió una mano muy al sur...santo Dios que le ocurría a esa chica que lo volvía tan loco, no supo a que horas estaba saboreando su piel cada centímetro y ella pidiendo que no se detuviera en lo que hacia, se aferraba a su cuerpo como si quisiera fundirse con el, expresaba con fuerza cada estimulo no quería que aquello acabara, que siguiera en lo que hacia, a cada baja de ritmo un suspiro sonoro se escuchaba, descanso unos minutos en una posición muy benéfica y acaricio su rostro con ternura.

-¿Paso algo? – pregunto Hermione preocupada.

-No – dijo Harry con una sonrisa –. Te quiero mirar, te amo.

-Yo también – dijo Hermione dándole Un pequeño beso –, ¿crees que le haga daño?

-No lo creo – dijo Harry con serenidad –, has cambiado un poco.

-Con la practica se mejora – se limito a decir Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Sigo – dijo Harry con timidez.

-Por favor – pidió Hermione colocándose en otra posición.

Harry beso sus labios de nuevo, aun tenían mucho por delante que pasaría cuando su acérrimo rival se enterara, no habían más remedio, la amaba demasiado como para dejarla ir y que otro se adelantara... lo sentía por Tracy, pero no iba dejar de pasar la oportunidad de estar a su lado y ver crecer a su hijo, su alma tardo varios minutos en llegar la sentimiento que lo embargaba de alegría y relajación.

Hermione amaneció en sus brazos durmiendo, se veía tan hermosa con unos cuantos mechones tapando su cara, Harry miro al techo, ya era hora de hablar con la verdad, no era justo dañar a más gente, se levanto con parsimonia y miro por la ventana después de un sonoro suspiro...Era la hora.

* * *

_Hola, otra vez de nuevo vengo con un capitulo nuevo y tambien aparecen mis disculpas como de costumbre, la verdad quise actualizar pronto, pero los sucesos de las ultimas semanas no me permitieron ponerme al dia. Pero aqui estoy, dispuesta hasta que no dejen ni un mensaje por mi falta. Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que leen en silencio, a los que han puesto alerta para cuando se actualiza la historia y a todos los que siguen esta historia, muchas gracias por regalarme un especio en sus vidas. Por utlimo, quiero decir que pueden saltar, un Potter vieen en camino y creo que las cosas se podrna interesantes, no muchos veran con agrado esta nueva vida. Draco y Ginny, la veran un poco dificl por un nuevo personaje y por lo visto Ron todavia le falta mucho para ser perdonado. ¿Qué seguira?... veremos ne le proximo capitulo como alguien sera bjaado de la nube con un gran golpe. Bueno no siendo más me despido, no haciendo promesas por que es posible que quede mal, por lo tanto procurare moverme aunque tratare pro todoslos medios de no tardar mucho, asi que me disculparan si hay inconvenientes. Hasta una proxima oportunidad._

_Kathyarius_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Ya saben, nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece. De ser asi, Teddy hubiera crecido con Remus y Tonks._**

**

* * *

**

**PARTE XI**

**Toc, toc, toc........**

-Hermione, hola – dijo Luna abriendo la puerta de su apartamento con lentitud –. Hasta ahora te dignas a visitarme, ingrata.

-Luna, perdón – se disculpo Hermione entrando al apartamento a la medida que cerraba la puerta detrás de ella –; pero tenia algo que hacer, ¿y Ginny ya llego?

-No – dijo Luna que estaba en la cocina sirviendo unos refrescos –. Hace cinco días que hablamos, desde entonces no se nada.

-Harry me conto todo – comento Hermione sentándose en el sofá azul celeste –; no es que quiera defender a Ron, pero esa chica si le cargaba ganas – Luna le tendió un vaso y asintió –, así que si paso eso, no lo propicio él.

-Si, ya lo se – dijo Luna mirando la sala de su apartamento en el que habían varios ramos de flores –. Pero de todos modos se las voy a cobrar, ¿Cómo?, no se, al paso que va este apartamento va ser una floristería.

-Son muy bonitas – dijo Hermione viendo los ramos enormes que había en el comedor –, se ve que no quiere perderte por nada del mundo.

-¿Ahora que haces? – inquirió Luna para cambiar de tema aquello la incomodaba mucho.

-Estoy empezando con una novela nueva – dijo Hermione tomando un poco de refresco –; el editor me mando una lechuza ayer, para que no me demorara.

-¿De que se trata? – indago de nuevo Luna abriendo los ojos de más.

-Es una sorpresa – dijo Hermione con una enorme sonrisa.

-Están tocando – dijo Luna cuando en la sala se escucho unos suaves golpes y se incorporo del asiento –. Esa debe ser Ginny, se estaba demorando.

Hermione se quedo contemplando los ramos de flores, al menos Viktor no se le había ocurrido esa descabellada idea; pensó de nuevo en Harry, ¿estaría cavilando que decisión tomar?, ¿se quedaría con ella o con Tracy?, bajo la mirada al mal tiempo buena cara.

-Mira quien nos hizo el honor – anuncio Luna llegando al a sala con una pelirroja.

-Hola Ginny – saludo Hermione levantándose de la silla para saludarla.

-Hola Hermione – dijo Ginny dándole un par de besos en la mejilla y con una mirada inquisidora esbozo una sonrisa –. Te vez radiante, ¿no?

-¿Crees? – inquirió Hermione sonrojándose.

-Si – confirmo Luna sonriendo con aire soñador –, Harry hace maravillas.

-¡Luna! – exclamó Ginny mirándola con reproche.

-Ustedes ya lo saben, no – dijo Hermione sentándose de nuevo, mientras sus amigas lo hacían en los puestos individuales frente a ella –. Draco te lo debió contar Ginny y me imagino, que tú se lo contaste a Luna.

-Draco no me lo conto – negó Ginny mirándola con preocupación –; el mismo Harry después de sonsacarle la información, que no fue muy fácil.

-Yo lo sospechaba – aclaro Luna desde la cocina sirviendo otro vaso –, Ginny me lo confirmo – volvió a la sala y le extendió el vaso a Ginny –; eh... pero no te voy a juzgar, si ustedes se quieren nadie se puede interponer.

-Bueno ya están enteradas de la situación, es mejor – dijo Hermione soltando un sonoro suspiro –; necesitaba de alguien para desahogarme.

-¿Qué paso? – indago Luna tomando su vaso de la mesa que adornaba los modestos muebles.

-Hable con Harry hace cinco días – comento Hermione con seriedad –; decidí darle tiempo para que defina las cosas y se decida por alguna de las dos.

-Es lo mejor – opino Luna asintiendo con la cabeza mientras degustaba del refresco.

-¿Entonces por que dudas? – dijo Ginny al ver el gesto de vacilación de Hermione.

-Tracy, ella es la novia de Harry – dijo Hermione dejando escapar una lagrima por su mejilla –; debe de significar algo, creo que él se decidirá por ella, después de todo.

-No, él no puede hacerte eso – refuto Luna comenzando a crisparse –. Se supone que te ama a ti, además de donde sacas tanto disparate junto – abrió la boca de más ante una inquietante idea –. ¿Acaso ya se acostaron?

-Luna, por favor – recrimino Ginny mirando con reprobación a la rubia –. Mira Hermione a mi me consta que Harry te quiere mucho, hace rato esta buscando una excusa para terminar con ella, lo que pasa es no quiere herirla, quiere dejarla en buenos términos – Hermione negó con la cabeza –; no pienses cosas que no son o que Harry este contigo, por pasar el rato y tener ya sabes que.

-¿Tú no te has acostado con Draco? – indago Luna con curiosidad.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – salto Ginny roja como un tomate.

-En cambio yo, llevo más de seis meses sosteniendo relaciones con Harry – confeso Hermione provocando que sus amigas abrieran los ojos como pelotas de golf –. Desde el día de mi supuesto matrimonio, no pude más negar el deseo de entregarme a él.

-Eso es estar enamorado – dijo Luna con descaro –, me has dado una buena idea.

-En ese caso no dudes que te ama – aseguro Ginny volviendo a su compostura –. ¿Cuándo vas a ir al consultorio?, mira que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-No hay necesidad – dijo Hermione sonriendo causando que Ginny y Luna la miraran extrañada –; ya se que es lo que ocurre, no te preocupes que hasta lo confirme con un medico muggle.

-No nos hagas comer ansias, Hermione – dijo Luna ansiosa –; por favor.

-Ya suelta la bomba – apuro Ginny que estaba tan ávida como su amiga.

-Estoy embarazada – confeso Hermione tapándose la cara con las manos.

-¡MERLÍN! – exclamo con horror Luna tapándose la boca con las manos.

-Harry.... ya lo sabe – logro apenas decir Ginny que se había puesto pálida.

-Claro, fue el primero en enterarse – dijo Hermione mirándolas con más calma

-¿Lo acepto? – inquirió Luna colocándose un poco lívida.

- ¿Qué hizo cuando se entero? – pregunto Ginny respirando con algo de fuerza.

-Se puso a saltar de contento por toda su casa – conto Hermione sonriendo con nostalgia –, gritando que iba se padre, desde hace eso hace mas que recordarme, que debo cuidarme muy bien por el bebe.

-Vaya no ha perdido el tiempo – comento Luna con malicia –. Felicidades amiga, vamos hacer tías.

-Me alegro por los dos – hablo Ginny sonriendo ante la actitud de celebración de Luna –. Pero cuando se destape todo, sabes que no todo el mundo se alegrara como nosotras, pero sabes que voy a estar ahí para ustedes.

-Gracias amiga – dijo Hermione abrazándolas –; las necesito ahora a mi lado, más que nunca.

-Adivinen quien ha llegado a Londres – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa mirando por la ventana –, después de tanto tiempo.

- Ni la más remota idea – dijo Luna después de meditar un rato.

-Estoy nula – manifestó Hermione después de darle vuelta al asunto.

-Neville – contó Ginny mientras las otras dos se miraban con alegría.

* * *

Harry estaba sentado en una banca de un parque, tenia una cita con la verdad y con constancia miraba su reloj, a sus adentros pensaba por que las mujeres se demoraban tanto, para llegar a una hora exacta.

Miro a todos lados y un viejecito de barba muy larga y blanca, caminaba con tranquilidad mirando las palomas que volaban con libertad, se sentó al lado de Harry sin mirarlo, él se sintió un poco incomodo esperaba a alguien, pero no quería ser maleducado después de todo era alguien mayor.

-Son hermosas, ¿verdad? – dijo el viejecito con una voz familiar mirando a las palomas con un brillo en los ojos.

-Perdón – dijo Harry sin mirar al viejecito.

-Las palomas – insistió el anciano sonriendo con serenidad.

-Si, claro – confirmo Harry atraído por un momento por las palomas.

-No te aflijas para decir la verdad – hablo él anciano mirando al cielo con una extraña fijación –. Hablar con ella resulta más alentador, la verdad es hermosa, aunque duela.

-Si – dijo Harry algo extrañado por la sensación de paz que le causaba el anciano –. Pero a veces daña a la gente, ¿no cree?

-Estas en lo cierto – coincido el anciano juntando las yemas de su dedos en el aire –; es como que quieres decirme que me mueva, por que tienes una cita con una joven.

-¿Ah? – inquirió Harry cuya cabeza comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora, como sabia él eso.

-Las decisiones que tomamos dejan consecuencias y tenemos que aprender a vivir con ellas – dijo el anciano, al que Harry ya le estaba pareciendo muy familiar –. No dudes que tu elección ha sido la correcta, ella te ama y tú esperaste mucho tiempo, esos niños serán la bendición de sus vidas.

-¿Usted como lo sabe? – indago Harry muy extrañado es como si estuviera hablando con Dumbledore.

-No he estado tan alejado como parece Harry – dijo una voz que ahora si situó en algún lugar de su cerebro –. No desperdicies la oportunidad que te dio el destino de estar con Hermione, ella sufrió, tú también es hora que el amor fluya, felicidades van a ser excelentes magos.

-Dumbledore – dijo Harry pero el extraño personaje ya había desaparecido.

-Harry, perdón – dijo una voz dulce que lo saco de sus pensamientos –, ¿Qué buscas?

-El anciano – dijo Harry buscándolo con la mirada.

-¿Cuál anciano? – inquirió la mujer de cabellera rubia que se sentó junto a el –, estabas solo cuando llegue.

-Debió ser una alucinación – dijo Harry dándose por vencido.

-El asunto es serio – dijo Tracy cruzándose de piernas –, ¿cierto?

-Si – aseguro Harry mirándola con cierto temor –, si quieres vamos a otro lugar.

-No –refuto Tracy mirando el lugar en el que pocas personas charlaban a gusto –; además aquí esta tranquilo y no quiero, que te presiones por lo que vayas a decirme.

-Tracy, siento mucho lo que voy a decirte – dijo Harry cruzándose con la mirada miel de la chica –; pero todo este tiempo que estuvimos juntos, no logre corresponderte de la manera que te mereces.

-Tienes razón – dijo Tracy con un dejo de amargura en la voz –. Tu amor hacia ella, no ha disminuido ni un poquito, ¿cierto?, por eso no te atreviste a tocarme.

-Por eso no pude llegar más allá contigo – prosiguió Harry haciendo caso omiso de la mirada de la chica que se estaba volviendo furica –; por que considero, que más que pasión debes sentir amor, para entregarte de una manera completa, siento tanto hacerte esto.

-Ella tiene novio – replico con dureza Tracy –, ¿sigues amándola?

-¿Piensas que estoy enamorado de Ginny? – inquirió Harry advirtiendo el tono de la rubia.

-Que gran descubrimiento – ironizo Tracy dejando el abrigo que traía en su piernas.

-Tracy, Ginny significo un consuelo en una parte de mi vida – aclaro Harry que quería sacar esa tonta idea que el amaba a la pelirroja –; pero lo confundí, es una gran persona, pero mi verdadero amor nunca fue ella.

-¡Como! – Saltó Tracy algo sorprendida –, ¿es otra persona?

-Ciertamente, lo es – confirmo Harry mientras a Tracy se le comenzaron aguar los ojos –. Estuvo allí cuando mas la necesitaba, me ofreció su apoyo cuando nadie creía en mi, estuvo en todos los momentos alegres y tristes que he experimentado – sonrió por un instante recordando su quinto año en Hogwarts, las aventuras que juntos habían corrido –; nunca se canso y protesto, estuvo alentándome y peleando incansablemente a mi lado, más que un amor ha sido una amiga, que me ha entregado su corazón y su alma para amarla, pero no he podido hacerlo con libertad, por que sabia que te estaba hiriendo, traicionando la confianza que depositaste en mi.

-Harry, tanto amas a esa mujer que me hablas con la verdad – sollozo Tracy ante la expectación de Harry que no sabia que hacer –; me la describes como el ser más maravilloso que existe, si, traicionaste toda la confianza que deposite en ti – se limpio las lagrimas con las manos, no podía ser débil –, pero no puedo reprocharte nada, después de todo sabia a que me metía.

-Perdóname – pidió Harry tomando una delicada mano blanca de Tracy –. No quise herirte de esa forma, pero la amo más que a mi vida y no hay forma de que cambie

-Gracias por ser sincero – dijo Tracy soltando su mano de la de Harry –; pero quiero que me digas, hace cuanto que andas con ella.

-Más de seis meses – confeso Harry ante la mirada atónita de la rubia.

-Aunque me duele enterarme de todo – dijo Tracy mientras se escapaban dos lagrimas por los rabillos de los ojos –; no sabes cuanto, al menos no cometiste el error, de que las cosas conmigo pasaran mas allá de un simple beso.

-Lo siento en verdad – dijo Harry apesumbrado y con los ojos empañados.

-Pero eso, no es lo único – advirtió Tracy al ver a Harry que se debatía por proseguir.

-No – confirmo Harry a sus mas terribles temores –. Ella, esta esperando un hijo mío

-¡¿COMO?! – exclamó Tracy quedándose de piedra ante la confesión del ojiverde.

-Lo supe hace cinco días – refirió Harry con un nudo en la garganta –; no sabes el sosiego que he tenido, por contártelo todo y que no te afectara tanto.

-¿Cómo pretendes que no me afecte? – se sulfuro Tracy que le parecía la tapa del asunto –. No logre sacar esa mujer de tu cabeza y cuando pienso, que un año era lo suficiente – paro un momento para tomar aire para continuar –, me vienes con esto, se que no debo alterarme, pero no puedo evitarlo, un hijo, lo logro, al menos ten los pantalones para decirme su nombre, creo que me merezco eso al menos.

-Si después de todo, tarde o temprano se van a saber las cosas – manifestó Harry un tanto atemorizado por el comportamiento de la chica –; de verdad Tracy, no quería causarte este daño tan grave.

-Deja tanto rodeos – sugirió con algo de impaciencia Tracy que zapateaba con fuerza el piso –; se que lo sientes y que no puedes hacer ya nada por mi, habla de una vez.

-Hermione – dijo Harry después de un suspiro sordo.

-¡¡QUE!! – grito Tracy provocando que muchos la vieran como si estuviera chiflada.

-Ella a sido la única mujer, que he amado de verdad – dijo Harry mientras Tracy asimilaba la información –; será el único amor en mi vida.

-Con las hermanas no se acuestan – exploto Tracy causando que Harry diera un respingo por la actitud de la muchacha –; yo creía que era una inocente amistad, claro todas las veces que te fuiste tras ella, la vez del bar, como fui tan ciega, ¡Te estabas acostando con ella, prácticamente en mis narices! – Harry abrió los ojos de impacto por las palabras dichas por la rubia con rabia –. Claro, no era más que colocarse una mascara y montar un teatro de lo dolida por su matrimonio y yo como tonta creyendo todo, claro Liz lo insinuó una vez y yo pensando que eso era algo imposible – se levanto de la banca y miro por ultima vez a Harry con decepción y desprecio –. Me decepcionaste Harry Potter, podrás ser un gran mago, pero como persona dejas mucho que desear, espero que seas feliz – con paso decidido se alejo del lugar.

-¡Tracy espera! – dijo Harry incorporándose de la banca sintiéndose minúsculo mientras ella se alejaba mas –, no te vayas así.

* * *

_Hola a todos los que siguen esta historia, me he demorado un poco más de lo deseado, pero al mal tiempo buena cara, terminare esta historia asi me lleve un siglo en conseguirlo. Bueno y al grano, espero que hayan disfrutado con la lectura y la verdad creo que Tracy se llevo una buena sorpresa, quien sabe que se le estara pasando por su cabeza, yo de Hermione más bien tomaria precauciones, uno nunca sabe de lo que son capaz de hacer la gente herida. Se ha incorporado un nuevo personaje a la historia, alguien dijo no me acuerdo quien, asi que me disculpara por no acordarme, que Neville era el personaje que no di su nombre el capitulo anterior, pero creo que Neville no le hara la vida color de rosa a ciertos personajes, ¿Qué ira a planear Luna?, ¿Alguna vez perdonara a Ron?, esperemos que si, el pobre ya se siente bastante mal. Bueno no siendo más me despido, no digo algo de lo cual pueda arrepentirme, asi que tratare de agilizar los capitulos, pero si no, es por que la otra historia que esta a punto de culminar esta acaparando mi tiempo, hasta una proxima oportunidad y gracias por los mensajes que dejan al final de los creditos._

_Kathyarius_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Ya saben nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento personal y de aquellos que leen esta historia._**

**

* * *

**

**PARTE XII**

_Hola Draco: _

_En cualquier momento estaré en tu casa, se que es inapropiado, pero es el único lugar seguro para hablar de un asunto muy serio, que estallara como bomba cuando se descubra _

_Ginny _

Draco miraba la nota extrañado, era la primera vez que ella estaría en su casa, al menos tenia que organizar el desorden que formaba con los apuros, organizo con la varita unas cuantas prendas que estaban en la sala y fueron a parar a una cesta, al igual que recogió un montón de pergaminos que estaban regados sobre la mesa, ¿Qué seria ese asunto tan serio que hacia ir a Ginny a su casa a esas horas de la noche?

Se escucho tocar la puerta de su casa, era ella que llegaba.

-Hola Draco – lo saludo Ginny con un beso mientras entraba en su casa.

-Hola Ginebra – dijo Draco cerrando la puerta ante unos ojos fisgones que se asomaban desde una casa que estaba en diagonal a la suya.

-Traje algo para comer – dijo Ginny dejando unos paquetes en el comedor –, espero no te molestes.

- No, al contrario gracias – dijo Draco dándole un vistazo a la habitación que servía de sala-comedor que estaba muy ordenada –. Te ves muy preocupada.

-No sabes cuanto – dijo Ginny recorriendo con sus ojos el lugar y posándolos en una mesa que tenia varias fotos movibles de la familia Malfoy.

-Ven siéntate – dijo Draco ofreciendo un mullido sillón de cuero café –, serénate.

-No se por donde empezar – confeso Ginny sentándose en el sillón y mirando el resto del lugar que estaba muy espacioso.

-Antes que nada – dijo Draco captando la atención de su novia –, alguien sabes que estas aquí.

-No –respondió Ginny con una sonrisa –, Claro que no.

-Mejor – dijo Draco soltando un suspiro –, así nadie nos va a interrumpir.

-Eres muy ordenado – dijo Ginny levantándose del sillón y mirando de nuevo las fotos de los Malfoy –. Aun las conservas.

-Después de todo, eran mis padres – dijo Draco tomando una foto enmarcada donde Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy le devolvían una fría mirada –; aunque hayan decidido el mal camino, eran mi familia.

-¿Los hechas de menos? – pregunto Ginny abrazándolo por la cintura.

-Si – dijo Draco dejando la foto en su lugar y mirando otra donde él estaba parado al lado de su padre tan tieso como podía –. Así haya pasado tanto tiempo, que mi mama hay entregado su vida por mi y mi padre haya sido su verdugo.

-Siento haber tocado el tema – dijo Ginny recibiéndolo en sus brazos con amor.

-No te preocupes – dijo Draco limpiando unas cuantas lágrimas –; es duro, pero algo con lo que debo vivir a diario.

- ¿Has hablado con Harry? – inquirió Ginny para cambiar del tema mientras iba hacia el comedor.

-Muy poco últimamente – comento Draco caminando con las manos en los bolsillos –, se ha notado ausente estos días, pero lo que me entere, es que hoy tenia una cita con Tracy, los alcance a escuchar.

-Seguramente hoy se definirá – comento Ginny mientras sacaba la comida de los paquetes.

-¿Qué ocurre Ginny? – dijo Draco al observar el semblante pálido de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué dijiste? –salto Ginny mirando a Draco con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué ocurre? – repitió Draco extrañado por la actitud de Ginny.

-No me has llamado como siempre – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa –, lo has hecho por mi diminutivo.

-Perdón – dijo Draco bajando la vista al suelo.

-¿Perdón? – Dijo Ginny divertida al ver la cara colorada de Draco –. Creo que hay suficiente confianza para que lo hagas, de acuerdo.

-Esta bien – accedió Draco dándole un beso corto en los labios –, Ginny.

-Esta mucho mejor – dijo Ginny sirviéndole lo que había traído –; pero vamos a comer, por que el asunto es serio, se necesita escuchar con el estomago lleno.

Draco y Ginny se sentaron a comer frente a la chimenea, ella constantemente miraba las llamas con pesar, ¿Qué más podría pasar?, seria tan malo que dos personas se quisieron de esa manera; Draco la observaba en silencio pensando que era lo que tenia tan abatida, después de organizar los dos se desperdigaron en el sofá sin decir una palabra.

-Anda, dime que te ocurre – dijo Draco después de unos segundos de silencio.

-Hable con Hermione hace días – dijo Ginny mirándolo con seriedad –, nos conto todo lo que ocurre – desvió su mirada con lagrimas –. Draco, temo por ella.

-¿Es algo grave? – inquirió Draco preocupado al ver a su novia que le escurrían lagrimas en la cara.

-No – dijo Ginny secándose las lágrimas –; esta embarazada, esta esperando un hijo de Harry.

-¡QUE! – exclamo Draco quedándose de piedra como si le hubiera caído una mole encima.

- No pienses que es una broma – sugirió Ginny al ver la expresión de Draco.

-¿Él… ya lo sabe? – inquirió Draco todavía sorprendido.

-Si, fue el primero en saberlo – confeso Ginny con una enorme sonrisa –. Si dijiste que tenía una cita con Tracy, es por que Hermione le pidió que se definiera.

-Es lo mas sensato – analizo Draco con semblante serio –; pero a que temes, que se decida por Tracy.

-No, por la reacción de ella – dijo Ginny tomando su mano –; que haga algo en contra de Hermione, Harry hace bastante tiempo quería termina esa relación.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Draco con recelo.

-Él me pregunto, que hacia para terminar con ella – le informo Ginny sonriendo al ver que Draco hacia mala cara –; yo le dije, que lo mejor era hablar con la verdad.

-Pero a veces es tan dolorosa como una mentira – recito Draco mientras Ginny asentía.

-Me preocupa – dijo Ginny retomando el asunto que llevaba cavilando desde la tarde –; también esta Viktor, será que no pueden ser felices, sin que nadie se interponga.

-Mira Ginny – dijo Draco abrazándola –; yo se que no seré la mejor persona para dar consejos, pero es algo que tienen que hacer ellos, lo mínimo que pueden hacer por los dos es apoyarlos y evitar que algo peor suceda.

-Entonces no te parece un disparate todo esto – dijo Ginny acurrucándose en el pecho de su novio –; es un embarazo, es algo transcendental en su vida.

-Ya esta hecho – dijo Draco dándole besos en su cabellera –; me alegro por los dos, tal ves tenia que suceder algo así para que Potter decidiera, es más creo que enviare flores a la futura madre.

-Draco teneos que hacer algo, por si ella intenta algo – dijo Ginny todavía preocupada por Tracy.

-¿Nos turnamos? – sugirió Draco acariciando su rostro.

-Buena idea – dijo Ginny volviéndose para darle un beso a su novio –; creo que tendríamos que hablar con todos.

-Si – dijo Draco con una sonrisa –, por eso te amo tanto.

-Yo más – dijo Ginny colocando sus manos en el cuello y dando la vuelta quedando debajo de él -. Te amo.

Al principio parecía un cándido beso, que se fue tornando apasionado, Draco agarro su cintura con fuerza y Ginny se prendió de su cuello, hacia tanto que quería tenerla a solas para él; se deslizaron en el sofá a medida que sus manos iban perdiendo altitud e iban a la parte más baja de la espalda.

Ginny no protesto, por lo que Draco dedujo que le gustaba, mientras tanto ella desabotonaba su camisa poco a poco provocando que se estremeciera, acaricio su torso con delicadeza causando unas suaves cosquillas.

El gran problema era que ella traía puesto unos jeans, opto por bajarle los tirantes de su blusa y con ello los besos por su cuello y mucho más debajo de el, estuvieron por más de unos minutos en lo mismo sin atreverse aun quitarse lo que traían puesto, cuando Draco desabrocho el botón de su jean, Ginny paro de improviso suscitando que él cayera del sofá.

-¡Ouch! – se quejo Draco desde el piso.

-Perdón – dijo Ginny incorporándose del sofá para ayudarlo al levantar mientras le lanzaba una mirada indignada –, Draco.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – dijo Draco sobándose a espalda sentándose de nuevo en el sofá.

-No estoy lista aun – confeso Ginny sonrojándose hasta la raíz de su cabello.

-Parecía todo lo contrario – mascullo Draco divertido.

-¡Draco! – exclamó Ginny mirándolo de mala manera.

-Si, yo se – respondió Draco a la agresiva mirada –; lo siento.

-Te diste muy duro – pregunto Ginny al ver que se seguía sobando la espalda.

-No que va – dijo Draco con sarcasmo haciendo una mueca de dolor –, solo acaricie el piso.

-No crees que nos estamos apresurando – comento Ginny subiendo los tirantes de su blusa.

-Tal vez – reconoció Draco mirando divertido a su novia que estaba roja como un tomate.

-Siento que hay llegado a esto – dijo Ginny abrochando el botón de su jean.

-No te preocupes – dijo Draco dándole un beso en su sien –; a veces suele ocurrir, cuando menos lo piensas.

TOC...TOC.... TOC...

-¿Quién cuernos será? – se pregunto Draco componiendo un gesto molesto.

-Arréglate – le sugirió Ginny sobresaltada ante la insistencia en la puerta.

-Tú, me dejaste así – señalo Draco los botones de su camisa.

-No te pases de listo – dijo Ginny molesta abotonando su camisa.

-Péinate – dijo Draco divertido rebujando aun más su cabello –, te deje despelucada.

-¡Merlín! – dijo Ginny molesta volviendo acomodar su cabello –, Draco la próxima vez no juegues con mi cabello.

-Y tú, con mi camisa –comento Draco con sorna.

TOC.....TOC...............TOOOOOOOOCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

-¡Ya voy! – grito Draco a quien fuera que estuviera al otro lado del puerta –, no estoy detrás de la puerta.

-Hola Malfoy –lo saludo una cara conocida cuando abrió la puerta.

-Longbottom – dijo Draco pálido –, es algo...

-Sorpresivo – completo Neville sonriendo –; si, ya lo se, pero dijiste que cualquier cosa a la orden.

-Claro – dijo Draco haciéndose a un lado para que siguiera –. Sigue, no te quedes en la puerta.

-¡Ginny! – exclamó Neville emocionado en cuanto sus ojos vieron a la chica –, vaya como has cambiado.

-Hola Neville – dijo Ginny abrazándolo y dándole una rápida vista sonrió –; las descripciones se quedaron cortas – Neville se arreglo un poco más su tanto largo cabello –, si que has cambiado y mucho.

-Gracias – dijo Neville tomando un asiento que le indico Ginny y luego su ojos se pasearon del rubio a la pelirroja que estaban sonrojados –, ¿pero ustedes…?

-¿Draco no te lo dijo? – preguntó Ginny lanzándole una fulminante mirada al rubio que se encogió de hombros –, somos novios.

-Se me paso por alto – se excuso Draco un tanto apenado.

-Ya veo, Malfoy – dijo Ginny indignada.

-No te pongas brava – dijo Draco dándole un beso en su cabello.

-Espero no haber interrumpido nada – comento Neville haciendo que los novios se volvieran a colocar incómodos.

-¡No! – saltaron al unisonó la pareja Malfoy-Weasley.

-No te preocupes – dijo Ginny yendo hacia la cocina para poner a calentar un poco de agua para hacer té.

-Esteee – dijo un tanto nervioso Neville al ver a Ginny.

-No te pongas tan nervioso – le sugirió Draco con una sonrisa –, que nada ha pasado.

-Es que es… sorpresivo – confeso Neville mirando a Ginny con algo de temor –, te imagine con cualquiera menos con Ginny.

-Por lo visto, todos pensaron lo mismo – comento Ginny divertida.

-No quería ofender – dijo Neville bajando la mirada al suelo, donde un botón brillaba

-Ya Longbotton, deja de pedir tanto perdón – dijo Draco divertido sentándose al frente de el –; ya te estas pareciendo al de antes.

-Tienes razón – dijo Neville levantando la vista con recelo –; un cambio debe ser a toda profundidad.

Toc....Toc...Toc.....

-Creo que tenemos visitas hoy – comento Ginny al ir hacia la puerta.

-No tienes que hacerlo – dijo Draco colocándose rojo.

-No es nada – dijo Ginny al abrir la puerta se puso pálida –, ¿Harry que tienes?

-Nada – dijo Harry entrando con una cara verdosa.

-¡Como que nada! – lo reprendió Ginny arrugando el entrecejo –, mira como estas.

-Potter estas pálido – dijo Draco ayudándolo a sentar en el sofá donde minutos antes el y Ginny estaban besándose con pasión.

-Harry, pareces que te vas a caer – comento Neville preocupado.

-Ya esta listo el té – comento Ginny al escuchar un pitido en la cocina –, voy por el.

-Harry serénate – le aconsejo Neville, Harry cayó en cuenta de su presencia y sonrió.

-No puedo – dijo Harry con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ya esta el té – dijo Ginny pasándole una taza tibia –, tómatelo todo.

-¿Hablaste con ella? – indago Draco comprendiendo la situación.

-Si – admitió Harry tomando un sorbo de té.

TOC........................TOC........................TOC..............................

-Creo que esto, se convirtió en un centro de paleados amorosos – mascullo Ginny camino otra vez a la puerta.

-¿Ginny que haces aquí? – salto Ron en cuanto vio a su hermana abriendo la puerta.

-No es lo que te imaginas – se apresuro a decir Ginny al ver las orejas coloradas de Ron.

-Todavía sigues intacta – dijo Ron zarandeándola con fuerza de los brazos –, ¿cierto?

-No me zarandees – dijo Ginny tratando de zafarse de su hermano –, estas peor que una banshee.

-No te ha acostado con ella – señalo Ron a Draco que lo miraba adusto –, por que te mato.

-No seas mal pensado – se defendió Draco molesto.

-¿Harry que te paso? – pregunto Ron cayendo en cuenta las personas de más que habían en el lugar incluyendo a su mejor amigo.

-Bueno, yo los dejo solos – dijo Ginny despidiéndose de Draco.

-Tú, de aquí no te mueves – le ordeno Ron a su hermana.

-Mira Ronald Weasley – le espeto Ginny lanzándole la mirada mas parecida que tenia de su madre cuando se enfadaba –; yo no quiero saber nada de lo que van hablar aquí y no ha pasado nada con Draco, preocúpate por tus problemas y no fastidies.

-¿Qué le hiciste? – pregunto Neville sobrecogido al ver la mirada de Ginny.

-Eso se llama amor – respondió Draco con suficiencia.

-Espero que te mejores Harry – dijo Ginny dándole un beso en la mejilla y regalándole una sonrisa –, no te preocupes todo estará bien.

-Gracias – dijo Harry sonriendo con tristeza.

-Adiós chicos – dijo Ginny despidiéndose de Neville que le dio un beso en la mejilla –, los dejo.

-Adiós – respondieron todos en diferentes entonaciones, Draco se despidió de un beso tímido por la presencia de su cuñado.

Ginny salió con paso decidió mientras su hermano la seguía con la mirada, un estallido anuncio que ya había partido; todos de nuevo se centraron en Harry, que parecía no serenarse.

-Tú lo que necesitas, es un whisky de fuego amigo – dijo Ron la ver la expresión de horro en su rostro.

-Seria muy bueno – dijo Harry contemplando la posibilidad.

-No señor – atajo Draco en sus intentos –, lo que tengas que decir será en sano juicio.

-Tomate el té, Harry – insistió Neville un tanto preocupado.

-Estamos todos otra vez como hace seis años – comentó Harry con una sonrisa amarga –, librando una guerra contra el mal y ahora vengo a punto de comenzar otra.

-¿Qué ocurre Harry? – pregunto el pelirrojo mosqueado.

-Tenias razón – dijo Harry mirando a su amigo que palideció –; tengo una relación oculta con Hermione hace más de seis meses.

-¡WOW! – exclamo Neville sorprendido.

-¡Tú lo sabias, verdad! – dijo Ron fulminando con la mirada al rubio –, como es que me entero de todo siempre a lo ultimo – se revolvió el cabello con desesperación –. Merlín, ¿Qué más hiciste?

-Párala Weasley – contesto Draco enojado –; lo descubrí yo solito, eso te pasa por andar atormentado con tus problemas con Luna.

-¿Cómo tú y Luna son novios? – pregunto Neville al pelirrojo que coloco un gesto de tensión.

-Si – contesto Harry por él –, están pelados.

-Pero… – dijo Ron recordando a una tercera persona – ¿Tracy?

-Decidí contarle todo – informo Harry recuperando un poco su semblante –; ya no podía mas con esta angustia, la herí pero era necesario decir la verdad de una vez por todas.

-¿Qué es cual? – indago Draco con curiosidad.

-Hermione esta embarazada – contesto Harry con seriedad –, esta esperando un hijo mío.

-¡QUE! – saltaron su amigos poniendo gestos de consternación.

-Es una locura, lo se – dijo Harry escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

-No, es algo inesperado – dijo Neville con algo de cautela.

-¡Te pasaste de la raya! – sentencio Ron enfadado.

-Felicidades – dijo Draco dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Gracias por sus buenos deseos – dijo Harry mirando a sus amigos que apenas si asimilaban la noticia.

-Hermione – dijo Ron todavía enfurruñado –, ¿Qué ocurre con ella?

-Ella fue la que me dijo, que era hora de definirme – explico Harry tomando aire –; le conté todo a Tracy – su rostro se ensombreció de nuevo –, ella no hizo más que apachúrrame con cada una de sus palabras, me siento verdaderamente mal.

-¿Pero tomaste una decisión? – inquirió Neville mirando a Harry con esperanza.

-Si – ratifico Harry –. Yo amo a Hermione, ella me necesita ahora, con ella es la única persona que quiero estar.

-Bueno, al menos pensaste – dijo Ron todavía molesto por enterarse a última hora.

-Oye Weasley, apoya a tu amigo – dijo Draco mirando de mala manera al pelirrojo que le saco la lengua –, en vez de atacarlo tiéndele la mano, él necesita ahora de nosotros, cuenta conmigo Potter para lo que sea.

-Conmigo también – dijo Neville asintiendo con gravedad –, no te dejare solo Harry.

-No te preocupes – dijo Ron mirando a su amigo con dolor –, yo también estaré ahí amigo.

Harry se los agradeció asintiendo lentamente su cabeza.

* * *

_Hola, ¿Alguien aun continua leyendo esta historia?, si es asi por favor continua leyendo el proximo capitulo. _


	14. Chapter 14

**_Ya saben nada del universo de Harry Potter me pertenece, de ser asi, Firenze no seria tan odiado por los centauros._**

* * *

**PARTE XIII**

-Vaya manera de tocar – comento Hermione apurándose para abrir la puerta de su apartamento, abrió ligeramente la boca cuando vio a su visitante –. Tracy.

-Fue muy difícil dar contigo – dijo Tracy entrando sin ser invitada.

-Yo – dijo a duras penas Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos debido a la sorpresa que se había llevado con la visita –, no…

-Sabes que, basta de rodeos – dijo Tracy mirando a Hermione de mala manera –. Harry me contó todo – una sonrisa como las que solía tener Snape para Harry apareció en su rostro –, absolutamente todo.

-No era mi intención – se disculpo Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos –, pero lo amo

-Te le metiste por los ojos – dijo Tracy con dureza.

-Él desde hace tiempo, ha estado enamorado de mi – replico Hermione mirando como Tracy le apuntaba con la varita.

-Solo mentiras, para acostarse contigo – informo Tracy muy satisfecha por su revelación.

-Eso no es cierto – dijo Hermione cuyas lagrimas abundaron más por la mejillas.

-Es la verdad – confirmó Tracy sin dejar de apuntar directamente al corazón de Hermione –, él no te quiere – Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras retrocedía –, ya tomo una decisión y se quedo conmigo que soy su único amor – Hermione sollozaba mas fuerte mientras su cuerpo pegaba con una pared –. Tú no eres, más que un problema.

-¡No es cierto! – chilló Hermione tapándose la cara con las manos.

-Deja de ilusionarte – dijo Tracy cuya voz sonaba mas fría que un témpano de hielo –, ya que él no tuvo los pantalones de apartarte del camino – dirigió su varita al vientre de Hermione –; yo lo haré, tú y tu vástago morirán.

-¡NO! – grito Hermione cubriéndose el vientre con ambas manos.

-¡_Avada Kedavra_! – pronuncio Tracy sonriendo a grandes carcajadas.

Un haz de luz verde salió despedido hacia Hermione, que termino tendida en el suelo con un hilillo de sangre saliendo de su boca.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! – grito alguien despertándose muy aterrorizado.

Era el mismo sueño. Llevaba toda la semana sobresaltándose, cual seria la decisión que tomaría Harry, tendría que vivir con las consecuencias de sus actos; se levanto, tenia hambre y ahora eran dos estómagos que llenar, se puso manos a la obra, la cocina tomo vida con una agite de la varita, en diez minutos estuvo su desayuno, estaba comiendo pan tostado cuando sonó la puerta… que no fuera lo que estaba pensando…Se fue con la varita en ristre, si era ella tenía que tomar todas las precauciones, no iba dejar que nada le pasara a su hijo.

-¿Quién es? –pregunto Hermione apuntando con la varita hacia la puerta.

-Soy yo – dijo una voz conocida al otro lado –, Harry.

-¿Cuál es el hechizo que nunca te has podido aprender? – inquirió Hermione a quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

-Hermione, ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Harry cuya voz sonaba indignada.

-Responde – ordeno Hermione sin atreverse abrir la puerta.

-El de reparar las gafas – contesto Harry resignado.

-Bueno, estas en lo cierto – dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta mientras la cara de Harry estaba completamente fruncida –, pasa.

-¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Harry una vez dentro del apartamento.

-Una precaución – se limito a decir Hermione mientras iba hacia su habitación.

-¿Por quien? – pregunto Harry imaginándose que alguien quería hacerles daño.

-Tracy – dijo Hermione y le contó el sueño que minutos atrás había tenido –, si suena tonto.

-Pero si solo fue un sueño – dijo Harry con intenciones de reírse.

-Uno nunca sabe – dijo Hermione encaminándose hacia el cuarto del baño que había dentro de su habitación.

-¿Vas algún lado? – inquirió Harry al ver unas prendas encima de su cama.

-Si, espera aquí – dijo Hermione entrando al cuarto de baño –; me voy a dar un baño rápido.

-¿No quieres que te ayude? – pregunto Harry en la entrada del baño.

-Ms tarde – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

Harry se sentó en una butaca con pesadez, con mayor detenimiento observo que la ropa era muy informal, ¿para donde iría?, se cuestiono.

-Harry, te dije que estoy empezando con un nuevo escrito – dijo Hermione desde la regadera.

-Me alegro – dijo Harry repasando cuidadosamente los detalles de aquel cuarto –, tengo todos tus libros en casa.

-Si, me di cuenta – dijo Hermione saliendo del baño con una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo.

-¿De que se trata este? – inquirió Harry observando como ella se miraba al espejo.

-Es una sorpresa- dijo Hermione devolviéndole una sonrisa por el reflejo del espejo-, solo te puedo dar el titulo: Días que Conmocionaron al Mundo.

-Entonces, ¿vas a ver al editor? – dijo Harry mientras la veía colocarse un jean no muy ajustado.

-Tengo cita más tarde – dijo Hermione colocándose una blusa suelta de color blanco –; hay una cosa que debo hacer antes.

-¿Se puede saber? – preguntó Harry mientras Hermione buscaba un calzado bajo.

-Claro – dijo Hermione calzándose una zapato blanco bajo y cerrado –; tengo una cita con el obstetra, ¿me quieres acompañar?

-¿Qué cosa es eso? – dijo Harry componiendo un gesto desconcertado.

-¡Ay Merlín! – suspiro Hermione mientras se arreglaba frente al espejo –, es el primer control pre-natal.

-Términos cristianos – insto Harry que quería llegar al fondo de aquel asunto.

-Tengo que ir, a que me examinen como va el embarazo – informo Hermione aplicándose un poco de perfume en le cuello –, ¿vienes o no?

-Es en serio – dijo Harry emocionado de saber como iba su hijo.

-Claro – dijo Hermione dándose los últimos toques mientras tomaba un abrigo blanco.

-Esta bien – dijo Harry mientras la seguía de nuevo fuera de la habitación –, antes tengo que decirte cual fue la decisión que tome.

-Te escucho – dijo Hermione deteniéndose en le avance hacia la puerta.

-Hace más de dos días hable con Tracy – contó Harry mientras Hermione palideció ante lo que venia adelante –; le conté todo, absolutamente todo, que te amo y que estas esperando un hijo mío.

-¿Y? – dijo Hermione disimulando su ya acrecentada alegría.

-Que no podía continuar con ella – dijo Harry tomando delicadamente a Hermione de la cintura –; por que no logre llegar a quererla como quisiera y por lo tanto – Hermione fue esbozando una sonrisa –, yo decidí que quiero estar contigo hasta que me haga un viejito.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – dijo Hermione mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-¿Tomar la decisión? – dijo Harry mientras Hermione asentía –. Mira Hermione, yo te amo desde hace mucho tiempo y no voy a perderte, además no tengo palabras con que expresar, como me siento cada vez que estas conmigo, lo único que se, es que eres una parte esencial de mi vida como le aire.

-Gracias – dijo Hermione abrazándolo con fuerza –; te amo, vamos.

-Antes, puedo preguntarte algo – dijo Harry deteniéndola por la mano.

-Si, lo que quieras – dijo Hermione expectante a lo que tenia por decirle.

-Hermione, ¿aceptas ser mi novia? – dijo Harry tan rápido como pudo.

-Harry – dijo Hermione abriendo la boca con sorpresa –, te amo.

-Pero… – dijo Harry esperando que se negara a la proposición.

-Claro que si – dijo Hermione dándole un beso en los labios.

-Cuidado te lastimas – dijo Harry un tanto preocupado por la efusividad de su ahora novia.

-Te amo – dijo Hermione llenándolo de besos –, te amo y nunca lo voy a dejar de hacer.

Harry y Hermione llegaron a una clínica privada especializada en ginecología y obstetricia, Harry observaba que la mayoría de la mujeres que acudían a su control iban solas, lo que le hizo pensar que muchos hombres no valoraban a la mujer que tenían a su lado; algunas le lanzaban miradas curiosas por que era el único hombre que había en la sala de espera, se removió en su asiento por ser el objeto de tanta miradas.

-Hermione Jane Granger – llamo una enfermera saliendo de uno de los consultorios de dicha clínica.

-Soy yo, enfermera – dijo Hermione en cuanto hubo arrastrado a Harry y llegado a ella con algo de temor.

-Siga – dijo la enfermera componiendo una sonrisa y abriendo la puerta del consultorio –, la doctora los esta esperando.

La impresión que le dio a Harry cuando entro a el consultorio fue que entraba a una dimensión desconocida, tanto aparatos y una mujer sentada tras un escritorio revisando un legajo con interés, definitivamente aquello lo dejo un tanto aturdido.

-Bueno días – dijo la doctora acomodando su bata donde se podía leer su nombre: Claire Laxness –; siéntense por favor, soy Claire Laxness.

-Bueno días – dijo Hermione estrechando su mano –. Gusto en conocerla, doctora Laxness, soy Hermione.

-Buenos días – dijo Harry un tanto incomodo –, soy Harry Potter

-¿El joven es el padre de la criatura? – inquirió la doctora al ver a Harry un tanto pálido

-Así es – confirmo Harry con un dejo de disgusto. ¿Cómo un extraño dudaba de su paternidad?

-Bueno, Sra. Granger – dijo la doctora con algo de vacilación al ver que Hermione no llevaba el apellido de Harry –, recuéstese en la camilla – Hermione accedió a la petición –; acérquese señor para que conozca a su hijo – mientras le revisaba la presión a Hermione como sus ojos, oídos y completaba su revisión de rutina.

-Es frió – dijo Hermione minutos después cuando la doctora le aplicaba un gel sobre su vientre.

-Un gel, que nos permitirá ver al feto – explico la doctora mientras prendía un transitar –, estas avanzada.

-Oiga, es en blanco y negro – protesto Harry cuando distinguió algunas formas en dicho televisor, Hermione tomo su mano con algo de fuerza.

-Claro –dijo la doctora componiendo una mueca graciosa mientras su cabello negro le caía un poco en la frente –, no tenemos en colores.

-¿Cómo esta todo? – inquirió Hermione algo medrosa.

-Muy bien – declaro la doctora cuyo aspecto parecía no tener mas de cuarenta años –, es una criatura saludable – mientras el transductor seguía pasando por el vientre de Hermione –; justo el tipo de largo que debería tener, según parece tiene ocho semanas exactas.

-Correcto – confirmo Hermione con una reluciente sonrisa.

-Nos puede dar un video de esto – pregunto Harry señalando al transitar donde se podía apreciar algo de su hijo.

-El ultrasonido, por supuesto – informo la doctora presionando algunos botones y miro más de cerca como si hubiera descubierto algo –; vaya que tenemos aquí.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? – dijo Harry alarmado al ver como movía el transductor al otro lado del vientre de Hermione.

-No lo creo – dijo la doctora Laxness con un dejo de alegría en la voz –, esperen veo de este lado.

-Doctora – llamo Hermione temiéndose lo peor.

-¿No lo ven? – pregunto la doctora señalando la pantalla del monitor.

-No – dijeron al unísono los padres.

-El milagro de la vida – dijo la doctora componiendo una reluciente sonrisa –. Sra. usted va a tener dos bebes – Harry palideció con la información –, por lo visto son gemelos bivitelinos.

-Explíquese – dijo Harry sin reparar en la palabra que había dicho.

-El embarazo de la Sra. – comenzó a explicar la doctora –, se efectúa de dos óvulos que fueron fecundados por dos espermatozoos diferentes – Harry se asombro de sobre manera muy impresionado que aquello ocurriera –; por lo tanto hay dos fetos que tienen diferente placenta.

-¿Tendrán el mismo sexo? – pregunto Hermione interesado en el hecho.

-No lo sabremos, hasta el quinto mes – comento la doctora limpiando el gel que tenia Hermione en el vientre.

-Tanto – dijo Harry que le hubiera encantado saber de una vez como saldrían sus hijos.

-Lo siento – se disculpo la doctora esperando que unas hojitas salieran por una maquina –, pero por ahora la medicina solo puede descifrar su duda hasta allá – Hermione se acomodaba sus prendas correctamente –; ¿ha presentado alguna molestia?

-Ninguna – dijo Hermione que bajo de la camilla con cuidado –, solo mareos y las nauseas.

-Muy bien – dijo la doctora mientras escribía unas cosas en el legajo –, tiene que alimentarse saludable, no haga esfuerzos……

La consulta duro por lo menos mucho minutos que le parecieron a Harry nunca terminar, después de asegurarse que cumpliría todo al pie del a letra, Harry salió con una carga pesada, ¿a que hora había hecho dos bebes?, dos ni mas ni menos, Hermione caminaba tensa a su lado, quien no, dos hijos significaba mas trabajo, cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, una vez dentro del carro Hermione suspiro.

-Dos – dijo Harry consternado.

--Ni lo digas – dijo Hermione con algo de angustia –; si me sentía angustiada por uno, ¿cómo te sientes?

-No te preocupes por mi – dijo Harry encendiendo el auto para marcharse –, más bien me preocupo por ti, vas a cargar con dos bebes.

-Harry no te angusties – dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras salían del estacionamiento del hospital –, voy a estar bien.

-¿Segura? – dijo Harry con recelo.

-Si – dijo Hermione cuando pararon en el primer semáforo en rojo –, me llevas donde el editor.

* * *

HORAS DESPUES EN EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA………………………………

-Hola amigo – dijo Ron en cuanto vio a Harry ingresar en su cubilo e inmediatamente se fue hasta allá –, te estabas demorando.

-Tenia cosas que hacer – dijo Harry acomodando su escritorio con parsimonia.

-Te ves peor, que hace unos días – comento Draco reuniéndose con ellos.

-Ni lo digan – dijo Harry mirando con desanimo algunos pergaminos que estaban represados.

-¿Hablaste ya con Hermione? – pregunto Ron muerto de la curiosidad.

-Si, le dije todo – comento Harry mirando como sus dos amigos abrían la boca sin ningún disimulo.

-Entonces, ¿por eso te demoraste? – dijo Draco en un susurro cuando vio pasar a otras brujas que miraban con reprobación a los tres hombres.

-No – dijo Harry mirando por encima de su cubículo si alguien prestaba atención a su conversa –, ¿alguien ha preguntado por mi ausencia?

-Nadie se ha dado cuenta – dijo Ron mirando significativamente a una rubia cubículos mas allá que se hallaba enfrascada en un pergamino –, pero como que eso no te demoro.

-Acompañe a Hermione, donde el medico que se especializa en los embarazos – informo Harry mientras desenrollaba los pergaminos en su bandeja de asuntos pendientes.

-Todo va bien – dijo Draco con preocupación.

-Cierto – dijo Ron esperando la confirmación.

-Resulta, que no es un hijo – explico Harry dejando el pergamino esperando la reacción de sus amigos –; sino que dos lindos bebes.

-¡COMO! – saltaron Ron y Draco atrayendo la atención de la rubia que estaba cubículos mas allá.

-Dos angelitos – dijo Harry angustiado.

-Que puntería – fue lo único que pudo decir Ronald Weasley.

-¡Weasley! – dijo Draco con desagrado –, ¿Cómo esta ella?

-Bien – dijo Harry mirando una fotografía donde se hallaban los seis amigos –, pero se que esta preocupada por que son dos, pero igual hay que salir adelante.

-¿Acaso ya te arrepentiste? – dijo Ron mirándolo con reprobación.

-No, ni nunca lo haré – dijo Harry resuelto –, le dije a ella que los recibiremos con amor y así será.

-Bueno Weasley, hay que hacer la recolecta – dijo Draco mirando a su cuñado que asintió –; hay que pensar en dos bebes, yo me pido uno.

-Yo el otro – dijo Ron entusiasmado como si estuvieran pidiendo puestos.

-¿De que hablan? – pregunto Harry al ver como ellos discutían planes a largo plazo.

-Hay que ir pensando en los padrinos – explico Ron mirando a Harry como un niño que apenas explora el mundo –; en la ropa, los pañales, los nombres, en fin todas esas cosas, por los padrinos no te preocupes- se señalo a si mismo y a Draco que asintió enérgicamente –, somos nosotros.

-Gracias – dijo Harry algo conmovido, aun en esos momentos podía contar con ellos.

-Potter te llego esto – interrumpió Tracy fulminando con la mirada a Harry mientras colocaba algunos pergaminos en su escritorio –, lo quiero en mi escritorio lo mas pronto posible.

-¿Tracy puedo hablar contigo? – pidió Harry levantándose de su silla.

-Lo que tenias que decirme, ya lo dijiste – comento Tracy con algo de amargura –; no tenemos nada mas que hablar, limitémonos solo a una relación laboral – esbozo una sonrisa tan falsa según le pareció a Ron y Draco –, felicitaciones por tus hijos.

-Vaya neura – comento Draco mientras veían a la rubia irse por donde vino –; que sonrisa tan falsa – carraspeo para imitar la voz de Tracy –, felicitaciones por tus hijos, que mentirosa.

-Hay que entenderla – dijo Ron fingiendo sentir pesar por ella –; creía que iba a tener un personaje famoso en su bolsillo – Draco hizo ademanes que su cuñado estaba en lo correcto –, le salió el tiro por la culata – tanto Draco como Ron se deshicieron en sonrisas.

-No hables, como si fuera una figura de colección – dijo Harry aparentando enfado.

-Harry acostúmbrate – comento Ron haciéndose el experto –, las mujeres te buscan por tu fama y no por simple Harry.

-Tiene toda la razón – apoyo Draco al pelirrojo –; te olvidaste como en Hogwarts te perseguían, por que sobreviviste a tu-sabes-quien.

-Pero no todas son así – dijo Harry escandalizado por generalizar a las mujeres por un simple caso –. Hermione no la metan en el paseo – tanto Draco como Ron se encogieron de hombros –, ella nunca se fija en esas cosas.

Ron bufo ganándose una terrible mirada por parte de Harry, acordando que no volverían hablar más del tema.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo, ¿Un poco sorprendidos por haber puesto dos capitulos seguidos?, no se preocupen yo tambien estoy sorprendida. Tome la decision de compensar de alguna manera mi descuido con estee fic, pero es un descuido justificado, estaba con muchas cosas en lacabeza y ademas me habia hecho el proposito de acabar con la otra historia que tenia pendiente y menos capitulo que esta, espero que les haya gustado estos dos capitulos quehe dejado. Vaya hemos sabido unas cuantas cosas interesantes, al parecer la vida de Harry va ser un poco complicada, pobre dos hijos son dos hasta yo lo considero. el proximo capitulo veremos un poco de emocion y hasta supenso puede ser, bueno desde el punto de vista que lo vean, parece que alguien hara de las suyas sin querer. No siendo más, nos veremos ne otra oportunidad._

_Kathyarius._

_PD: si no actualizo antes de que sea acabe este año, de una vez les deseo Felices Fiestas._


	15. Chapter 15

**_Ya saben nada de lo referente a Harry Potter me pertenece, solo lo utilizo para mi entretenimiento personal y de aquellos que leen esta historia. Si fuera mi historia, Aberforth tendria Cabeza de Puerco un poco más ordenado._**

* * *

**PARTE XIV**

_Ronald:_

_Te espero en el hotel Goldman a las ocho de la noche del día de hoy, no faltes por que será la última oportunidad que tendrás en tu vida._

_Luna._

Ron estaba sentado sobre el alfeizar de la ventana mirando la nota; lo bueno de que sus hermanos ya no vivieran en casa, era la privacidad con que contaba ahora que Luna le hacía falta.

-¿Puedo entrar? – dijo Ginny con timidez al otro lado de la puerta.

-Si – dijo Ron viéndola entrar a su habitación.

-Se que no nos llevamos bien –dijo Ginny sentándose al frente de su hermano–, pero quiero saber como estas.

-Me envió una nota – dijo Ron extendiéndole el pergamino.

-¿Crees que te perdone? – pregunto Ginny cuando termino de leer la nota.

-No lo creo – dijo Ron con un evidente pesimismo –; le hice daño.

-No te pegues tan duro – dijo Ginny sonriéndole –, tal vez tienes una oportunidad.

-¿Tú crees? – inquirió Ron con una lágrima en la mejilla.

-Dicen, que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde – comento Ginny limpiando su lágrima.

-Pero esa chica se lanzo, yo no tuve la culpa – explico otra vez Ron desesperado.

-Lo sé – dijo Ginny tranquilizándolo –. Ahora se ha enterado que soy amiga de Luna y no es capaz de mirarme a la cara – soltó un suspiro –; ya se le pasara, solo está confundida.

-¿Draco como se porta contigo? – preguntó Ron para cambiar el tema –; en términos civilizados, no se me ha olvidado lo del otro día.

-No te preocupes – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa –, Draco se ha portado como todo un caballero – Ron bufo –; nunca me forzaría a nada que yo no quiera, empezando que tengo seis hermanos que le pueden caer encima.

-Sabes que no es uno, el hijo de Harry – informo Ron a su hermana –; sino gemelos.

-¡Cómo! – exclamo Ginny sorprendida por tal proeza.

-Para que veas – dijo Ron con una sonrisita.

-Entonces, ¿vas a ir? – pregunto Ginny retomando el tema.

-Temo lo que puede pasar – confeso Ron mirando por la ventana.

-Te quedan cinco horas, para decidirte – dijo Ginny abrazando a su hermano.

* * *

SEIS DE LA TARDE…… EN UNA TIENDA DEL CENTRO DE LONDRES.

-Entonces, ¿sirve hasta los tres meses? – pregunto Hermione a una vendedora de artículos para bebe mirando unos vestiditos para salir.

-Claro señora – dijo la vendedora con una enorme sonrisa –; dígame en que color quiere.

-Blanco – dijo una voz conocida a espaldas de Hermione quien se quedo sorprendida al ver la ex-novia de Harry.

-Es un color neutro – dijo la vendedora a la futura madre –, si aun no sabe cuál es el sexo del bebe.

-Dirá, los bebes – musito Tracy en voz baja mirando los artículos.

-Deme este y ese de allá – dijo Hermione señalando los vestiditos –, en blanco.

-Hola Hermione – dijo Tracy con evidente antipatía-, ¿adelantándote ya para la llegada de tus hijos?

-Hola Tracy – dijo Hermione aparentado efusividad –, ¿como estas?

-No muy bien – dijo Tracy entre dientes para que solo escuchara Hermione –, gracias a ti por supuesto.

-¿Algo más? – pregunto la vendedora, que había interrumpido una réplica de Hermione.

-Si – dijo Tracy mirando unas camisas que tenia bordado los días de la semana –; ese juego de camisas, me puede dar pero que sean diferentes.

-No deberías molestarte – dijo Hermione empezando a disgustarse.

-No es ninguna molestia – dijo Tracy con una insulsa sonrisa.

-¿Y usted señora? – pregunto la vendedora a Hermione pensando que ambas eran unas buenas amigas que salían de compras.

-Por favor, dos cobijas – empezó a numerar Hermione provocando que Tracy colocara los ojos en blanco –, dos juegos de pijamas diferentes…

-Enseguida – dijo la vendedora después de diez minutos que Hermione solicito prendas de bebe –, ¿tendrá gemelos?

-Exacto – dijo Hermione con una reluciente sonrisa.

-Entonces Harry, debe estar muy contento con la llegada de dos hijos – opino Tracy mirándose las uñas de la mano derecha –; pero dos es mucho, pobre Harry lo considero.

-Si quieres decir algo – la reto Hermione crispada –, hazlo con toda tranquilidad y no eches indirectas.

-Aquí tienen – dijo la vendedora pasándoles una orden sin ver que Tracy miraba a la futura madre con ganas de ahorcarla –, pueden cancelar en la caja.

-Gracias – dijeron al unísono las dos para dirigirse hacia la caja.

-Vamos a tomar una taza de té – propuso Tracy cuando salieron de la tienda con los paquetes –, y a conversar sobre el asunto.

-Me parece – accedió Hermione asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ambas salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron a un café cercano, luego de hacer los pedidos, Tracy decidió tomar las riendas del asunto.

-Yo estaba enamorada de él – dijo Tracy en cuanto el mesero se alejo cuando puso los pedidos en la mesa.

-¿Aun lo estás? – dijo Hermione tomando un sorbo de su te de mejorana.

-Sí, aun lo amo – confirmo Tracy con cara de pocos amigos –, ¿cómo pudiste meterte en el medio?

-Yo no me metí en el medio – aclaró Hermione mirándolo directo a los ojos –; él siempre estuvo enamorado de mi, siento mucho haber causado dolor.

-¿Crees que con decir lo siento puedes remediar el dolor que estoy sintiendo? – dijo Tracy con indiscutible resentimiento –, ¿arreglaras el mal que me has causado?

-Se que no – dijo Hermione adivinando que aquella conversión no sería nada fácil –; pero aun así, crees que si dejo a Harry, él correrá a ti.

-¿Por qué, no? – pregunto Tracy con seriedad.

-Mira, él no es ningún niño – comento Hermione resuelta a cortar el problema de raíz –; sabe lo que quiere, si, se que estuvo muy mal lo que hice, pero no hay marcha atrás – soltó un suspiro –, le voy a dar dos hijos, pero eso no significa que este conmigo por ellos.

-Lo amarraste con tu embarazo – le espeto Tracy furiosa –, una artimaña muy sucia de tu parte.

-Mira Tracy – dijo Hermione disgustada –; no utilice ninguna artimaña sucia, que este embarazada no significa que lo amarre, el bien pudo haberse ido contigo y dejarme a mi sola con ellos y responder por aparte.

-Sabes que Harry no haría eso – dijo Tracy comenzando alzar la voz atrayendo la atención de los clientes del lugar.

-Por qué no comprendes que Harry se enamoró de mi – dijo Hermione queriéndola entrar en razón –. Yo ni siquiera sospechaba de ese sentimiento que se venía cultivando desde hace tiempo, por más que hicieras cosas él no pudo quererte.

-Claro como le diste esperanzas – vociferó Tracy fuera de sí, sin importarle que todos en el lugar la viera con los ojos muy abiertos –; te refugiaste en él cuando todo te salió mal, echaste mano para no quedarte sola en el mundo.

-Yo amo a Harry – dijo Hermione encolerizada con la rubia –, y no estoy con él por un refugio – se inclino sobre su vientre arrugando la cara - …ah.

-señorita, ¿Qué le ocurre? – pregunto un mesero que acudió al ver que Hermione se seguía quejando.

-¡Llévenla a un hospital! – insto una señora que estaba muy cerca de ellas y le dio un rápido vistazo al ver que ella se quejaba mucho –, ¡por Dios, está sangrando!

-Vamos Hermione – dijo Tracy alzándola en brazos mientras los demás los ayudaba con los paquetes.

-Te juro que si les pasa algo – musito Hermione mientras el mesero paraba un taxi –, cargaras con esto en tu conciencia y no alcanzara la vida para cobrártelo.

–Señor el hospital más cercano – pidió Tracy al taxista cuando estuvieron adentro con paquetes y todo –. Rápido, por favor.

* * *

MINISTERIO DE MAGIA…… DEPARTAMENTO PARA DESAHACER MAGIA ACCIDENTAL.

-¿Piensas amanecerte en el escritorio Potter? – le pregunto Draco que salía con unos pergaminos en la mano.

--No – dijo Harry llenando una forma con cansancio –. Pero aun me falta por terminar

-Te noto preocupado – dijo Draco viendo sus aspecto cansado.

-Es por Hermione – dijo Harry poniendo su firma al final de la forma –, me preocupa mucho su estado.

-Vaya – dijo Draco mirando a Harry pensativo –; no sé qué decirte… pero ella es muy cuidadosa con todo – observo la foto de ella que lanzaba besos en un portarretratos que Harry había puesto en el cubículo –, siempre ha sido así.

-Lo sé – dijo Harry enrollando la forma para colocarla en cima de un buen montos de pergaminos enrollados –; no sé a qué hora me metí en este rollo – tomo la foto de Hermione para mirarla con detenimiento –, voy a ser padre y no sé si pueda con esa tarea, temo fracasar en el intento.

-Mira mi abuelo decía, "los padres no nacen se hacen" – comento Draco imitando a su abuelo lo que causo que Harry sonriera –; así que poco a poco descubrirás que lo mejor que puedes hacer por ellos es darle lo bueno de ti, nunca le des mal ejemplo – miro al cielo por unos segundos con desilusión –. Ya sabes que ocurre cuando eso sucede, para la muestra un botón.

-Malfoy cuando estés en mi posición – dijo Harry aparentando seriedad para que no recordara a su padre –, vas a entender por qué el sosiego que tengo.

-Creo que tendré que esperar un siglo para eso – dijo Draco sin muchos ánimos –; si Ron te escuchara me estaría ahorcando, pensando que me he pasado con su hermana.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con Ginny? – pregunto Harry interesado en ellos hacia mucho que no conversaba con el acerca de eso.

-Bien – dijo Draco esbozando una amplia sonrisa –; sabes, la quiero mucho, ella es muy buena, a veces siento que no merezco tanto.

-No digas eso – dijo Harry levantándose de la silla con las cejas fruncidas –; tú cambiaste y cuando eso sucede, todo lo que debes hacer es esperar recompensas.

-De verdad ahora entiendo, lo que decían del poder que él no tenía – dijo Draco con la boca ligeramente abierta –; tu corazón vale oro, ya sabes para cuando no tengas galeones para los pañales de tus hijos.

-¡Draco! – exclamo Harry indignado.

-Señor Potter, le llego esto con urgencia – dijo un mago llegando con un pedazo de hoja de cuaderno.

-¿Qué dice? – pregunto Draco al ver que Harry se colocaba pálido leyendo el pedazo de papel.

-Hermione está en un hospital – dijo a duras penas Harry cogiendo su abrigo para dirigirse hacia los elevadores –, tiene un intento de aborto.

-Cálmate – dijo Draco siguiendo a Harry al interior del elevador –. No puedes llegar allá, hecho un manojo de nervios.

* * *

EN OTRA PARTE DE LA CIUDAD SE TEJIA UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE…

Eran las ocho de la noche, estaba esperándola hacia más de quince minutos, ¿Cuánto más le tocaría esperar por ella?, ¿se arreglaría o se empeoraría el asunto?, el freno de un taxi, lo hizo mirar a la mujer que se bajaba de el….era ella, cuando se lo proponía era la mujer más fascinante que pudiera existir en el mundo, se acerco a él con una sonrisa.

-Hola Luna – dijo Ron tomando su mano para dejar un beso sobre ella –, te ves hermosa.

--Gracias Ron – dijo Luna sonrojada –, ¿Cómo estás?

-Espero mejorar – dijo Ron mirando sus azules ojos –, ¿vamos algún sitio?

-Al hotel – Señalo Luna al edificio imponente de puertas con vidrios –, necesitamos de un lugar donde hablar con tranquilidad.

--Tu apartamento – sugirió Ron no muy convencido con el hotel.

-Si te acuerdas, despertaste a todo el edificio – le recordó Luna con suavidad.

-Lo siento – dijo Ron apenado.

-Ya paso – dijo Luna tomando su mano.

-Vamos – dijo Ron abriendo las pesadas puertas del hotel Goldman.

-Buenas noches – dijo un vivaracho recepcionista que los miro de hito a hito –, ¿en qué podemos ayudar?

-Una habitación para dos – dijo Luna sin nerviosismo alguno –, a nombre de los Señores Weasley.

-Claro señora – dijo el recepcionista mirando de reojo sus manos.

-¿Cuánto es? – pregunto con recelo Ron ante la miradera del hombre.

Minutos después los guiaban a una habitación del tercer piso, una vez dentro Ron se aproximo a una ventana y miro parte de la calle, que parecía desenvolverse sin preocupaciones.

-¿Podemos hablar? – dijo Luna sentándose en la mullida cama.

-Claro, te escucho – dijo Ron observando a Luna que lo miraba con seriedad.

-Ya sé que esa chica está enamorada de ti – comenzó Luna jugando con sus manos–; por eso paso ese beso, me gustaría olvidarlo pero no puedo.

-Entiendo – dijo Ron mirando la habitación con melancolía –, ni siquiera merezco que me dirijas la palabra, cometí un error y debo pagarlo.

-Ron, tampoco hay que llegar a esos extremos – dijo Luna negando con la cabeza–; lo que necesitamos en un tiempo a nuestra relación.

-Por que una vez no dices, que terminamos con esto – dijo Ron molesto por la serenidad con que la chica hablaba –; no sabes cómo me duele la agonía de esas palabras.

-No puedo terminar contigo – dijo Luna con firmeza levantándose de la cama –; por el hecho que eres el hombre de mi vida, si tanto me quieres y has vuelto mi apartamento una floristería, debes esperar.

-Esperar es fácil decirlo, Luna te amo – dijo Ron crispado por la frialdad de la situación –; pero dime crees que todo puede ser igual después de lo que te hice, te hice daño y no me lo perdono.

-Ronald, yo también te amo – dijo Luna impasible –; entiéndeme, traicionaste mi confianza, necesito tiempo para serenarme.

-Bueno si es todo y has decidido alejarme de ti – comprendió Ron que su oportunidad de volver era nula –; solo resta decir que siempre te amare y nunca lo dejare de hacer.

-No te vayas – dijo Luna tomando su mano –, por favor quédate conmigo hoy.

Ron se sentó al lado de Luna, ella cogió su mano para serenarlo, el miro sus ojos, cuánto tiempo debería esperar por ella, el perdón algún día cabria en su corazón, Luna lo abrazo con fuerza mientras sollozaba a ella también le dolía todo lo que pasaba, sin poder resistirse los beso, WOW, pensó Ron, si eso era darse tiempo y esperar a que todo fluyera, no iba desaprovechar la oportunidad de amarla por última vez y menos si una mano suya ya iba muy adentro de su camisa.

Todo se salió de lo planeado, no podía dejarlo como así en bandeja de plata para otra, Luna se levanto con sigilo y cuando ya se hubo vestido, dejo una nota sobre la mesa al lado de la cama donde Ron dormía a sus anchas.

"TE AMO", leyó Ron después de despertarse por el pitio de un carro en las afueras del hotel.

-Se fue – dijo Ron indignado tirándose a la cama con los brazos extendidos –, abuso de mi.

* * *

_Hola a todos los que pasen por esta historia, no me resisti a dejar otro capitulo para ir agilizando la historia... es toda una sorpresa, ¿no?... o eso creo. sabia que algun dia por estas fechas estaria libre y por eso me dedique a reformar un poco el capitulo, asi que me disculparan si encuentran errores y retazos de la historia que no les guste, hago mi mejro esfuerzo, pero ahi vamos mejorando. espero volver pronto para saber en que termina algunas historias inconclusas en ese capitulo... ¿Los gemelos Potter moriran?, ¿Luna realmente abuso de Ron?, ¿Tracy sera una criminal? ¿Cual sera la reaccion de Harry frente a los hechos?, asi que nos veremos el proximo año que no tarda en llegar._

_¡Feliz Año Nuevo!_

_Kathyarius_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Ya saben nada referente a Harry Potter me pertenece, solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento personal y para aquellos que les gusta esta historia. Si fuera mi historia, el tabernero del Caldero Chorreante no seria desdentado._**

**

* * *

**

**PARTE XV **

-Cálmate Harry – decía Draco mientras entraban en el ascensor de una clínica privada.

-¡¿Como quieres que me calme?! – dijo Harry segundos después saliendo por el ascensor –, ¡Están en peligro!

Harry caminaba presuroso por los pasillos del hospital, se estaba imaginando lo peor, diviso a una persona conocida en la sala de espera que caminaba angustiada de un lado a otro y trataba de calmarse sin mucho éxito.

-¡Tú que haces aquí! – espeto Harry al ver a Tracy caminando sin calmarse.

-Lo siento no fue mi intención – dijo la chica que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios–; no sabia que le ocurriría esto.

-¿Qué le hiciste? – pregunto Harry con un tono bastante intimidador y Draco solo negaba la cabeza esperaba por lo menos que no hubiera una pelea en un sitio muggle.

-¿Familiares de Hermione Granger? – pregunto un doctor llegando a la sala de espera.

-Soy su novio – dijo de inmediato Harry sin ver que dos lagrimas escurrían por la cara de Tracy.

-Por lo tanto, ¿El padre de las criaturas? – indago el doctor tomando algunas anotaciones de la plantilla.

-Si doctor – dijo Harry un poco enfadado como otra persona osaba la duda de que no eran sus hijos –, ¿esta bien?

-Tuvo un intento de aborto debido a una impresión muy fuerte –informo el doctor con una fría calma que ponía a Harry con los pelos de punta–; un embarazo de su tipo es muy riesgoso – Tracy soltó un débil gemido por lo bajo causando que Harry la matara con la mirada –, las discusiones pueden provocarle inconvenientes, gracias a que la trajeron a tiempo se pudo detener la hemorragia – Harry respiro mas tranquilo–. Las criaturas están bien, no se presento ni desprendimiento de la placenta y no perdieron líquido amniótico, solo un pequeño sangrado.

-Gracias – dijo Harry totalmente repuesto por las buenas noticias.

-¿Podemos verla? – inquirió Draco que había escuchado todo atentamente.

-Dentro de media hora que despierte – contesto el doctor que miro con severidad a Harry, quien lo creía el culpable del estado de la paciente–. Señor debe tener mucho cuidado con el embarazo de su novia, otra discusión le puede provocar una perdida, vendré dentro de media hora para que puedan verla.

-Gracias doctor – dijo Harry con mucha seriedad al doctor que solo asintió y se fue de nuevo por el pasillo que había venido.

-Lo siento Harry – musito Tracy con total arrepentimiento.

-¿Qué hacías con ella? – pregunto Harry mirándola con total hostilidad.

-Estábamos hablando de ti –dijo Tracy con temor–; le reclame su mal comportamiento – Harry se puso rojo de la indignación –, le dije cosas que no debía, se enfureció y luego empezó a sangrar.

-¡Como te atreviste! – grito Harry viendo minúscula a la chica que rompió a llorar desconsolada mientras Draco silenciaba a Harry –. ¡Pudo haber abortado por tu culpa!, ¡La próxima vez que quieras desquitarte hazlo conmigo, pero a ella déjala en paz!

-Harry cálmate – dijo Draco con autoridad dándole un pisotón en el pie.

-¿Cómo que me calme Malfoy? – dijo Harry mirándolo con odio ignorando el dolor de su pie –, fue su culpa.

-Harry, lo siento en verdad – dijo Tracy totalmente arrepentida y con la voz quebrada–; yo no sabía que esto podía ocurrir, tú crees que no me siento mal –Harry bufo como respuesta –. Estas cosas suceden por haber callado y no haber hablado con la verdad desde el principio.

-¡Ahora resulta, que soy el malo del paseo! – exploto Harry totalmente encolerizado –, ¡Vete!

-Por favor – dijo una enfermera haciéndolos callar –, están en un hospital.

-¿Creíste que si morían saldría corriendo a ti? – musito Harry apretando los dientes –; te deje muy claro mis sentimientos ese día.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – dijo Tracy indignada –, yo se que no me quieres de la forma que yo quisiera, pero tampoco planearía algo tan atroz.

-Nadie sabe de lo que es capaz, hasta que lo intenta – informo Harry a Tracy mirándola como un gusano repugnante.

-Ustedes dos, basta – medio Draco al ver que Tracy estaba dispuesta a dejar callado a Harry –. Es mejor Tracy que te vayas – la chica asintió –, ya no puedes hacer nada aquí y tu Potter cálmate que pareces un Troll con conmoción.

-Me voy – dijo Tracy con tono de resignación –, pero que quede claro que siento lo que paso – Harry la miro con ganas de aniquilarla en el sitio –; nunca atentaría contra nadie, aquí tienes – le paso dos bolsas –, ella lo estaba comprando esta tarde para sus hijos, adiós.

-Harry, ya – dijo Draco deteniéndolo de los brazos mientras ella iba hacia los elevadores –. Es mejor que se vaya, sabes muy bien el riesgo de su embarazo, cálmate.

Harry lo miro mal y prefirió callar a seguir discutiendo por algo que el creía tener la razón. Paso media hora paseando en la sala de espera, las noticias no llegaban rápido y eso lo estaba impacientando demasiado.

-Me vas a marear con tanta caminadora – comento Draco hojeando una revista muggle que había en una típica sala de espera.

-Estoy nervioso – dijo Harry estrujado sus manos con impaciencia.

-Tan tonto yo – dijo Draco dejando de hojear la revista –, no lo había notado.

-Muy gracioso – dijo Harry con sarcasmo.

-Señor ya puede ver a su novia – informo el doctor llegando hasta donde ellos y con una mirada parecida a las de McGonagall –. Solo le recomiendo no alterarla, de acuerdo – le señalo la habitación donde estaba antes de marcharse.

-Claro doctor – dijo Harry tratando de controlar su mal humor.

-Bueno, yo me voy – dijo Draco levantándose del sofá del a sala de espera –; saludes a Hermione de mi parte, que se recupere.

-Gracias por todo – dijo Harry con un apretón de manos.

-De nada – dijo Draco con despreocupación –, nos vemos.

-Adiós – dijo Harry de nuevo cuando el rubio tomo camino para irse.

Minutos después Harry traspaso la habitación con cautela, dejo los paquetes sobre un sofá que había en la habitación, se sentó al lado de la cama, esperando a que despertara, se recostó en el respaldar de la silla y froto los ojos con cansancio.

-¿Harry? – dijo Hermione despertándose de su letargo.

-Hola princesa – dijo Harry con una sonrisa –, ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Bien – dijo Hermione devolviéndole la sonrisa –, ¿Cómo están?

-El doctor dijo que no hubo desprendimiento de no se que cosa – informo Harry mientras observaba a Hermione lo escuchaba con atención –, ni tampoco perdida de un liquido que ni me acuerdo el nombre, en total no les paso nada, solo tienes que cuidarte.

-Se llama placenta y líquido amniótico – dijo Hermione para información del pelinegro –. ¿Tracy donde esta y tú como te enteraste?

-Tuvo la decencia de mandarme una nota – comunico Harry frunciendo el cejo –; estaba trabajando en el ministerio, menos mal me alcanzo, Draco me acompaño te manda saludes y con respecto a Tracy ya se fue.

-¿Discutiste con ella? – pregunto Hermione con algo de reproche.

-No pude contenerme – acepto Harry todavía algo disgustado –; le dije unas cuantas cosas, pero no te alteres que te puede hacer daño.

-Gracias por no dejarme sola – comento Hermione tomando la mano de Harry.

-Nunca te dejare sola – dijo Harry depositando un beso en su frente –, me voy a convertir en tu sombra.

-Tampoco – dijo Hermione haciendo mala cara que Harry imito –, esta bien.

-¿Estabas comprando cosas para los bebes? – pregunto Harry para cambiar el tema.

-Algunas cosas – dijo Hermione con mucha ilusión –, no me pude resistir.

-Te amo – dijo Harry besando a Hermione con dulzura –. No quiero que te suceda nada malo a ti, ni a los bebes.

* * *

AL OTRO DÏA... HOSPITAL MÁGICO DE SAN MUNGO.

-Ginny otro ramo – dijo Max entrando con un ramo de flores rojas lo que aumentaba considerablemente la cantidad de flores que había en su escritorio –; tu novio va convertir el consultorio en una floristería.

-Hola Max – dijo Ginny recibiendo el ramo que el castaño le entregaba –; gracias, ¿haz visto a Liz?

-Tú sabes, que no te puede ver a la cara después de lo que sucedió – informo Max a la pelirroja mientras tomaba unas planillas de su escritorio –. Se lo advertí y no me hizo caso.

-A ti te gusta ella – dijo Ginny más como una afirmación que como pregunta.

-Shss – dijo Max colocándose rojo hasta la raíz del cabello –; no vayas a decir nada, ella solo se fija en tipos de ojos azules, no le gusta el miel.

-Por que no le dices lo que sientes – le aconsejo Ginny a su compañero de trabajo –, tal ves sienta lo mismo.

-¿Crees? – dijo Max no muy convencido –, ¡Que tal que me mande a volar o se desquite lanzándome una maldición!

-No exageres – dijo Ginny sonriendo por su fructífera imaginación –. Ya se, por ahora apóyala en la situación que esta pasando, es fácil para ti estar de su lado y atacar a mi hermano por no fijarse en ella – Max movía la cabeza en señal de entendimiento –; además de decirle todas las cualidades que posee, también menciónale las cosas que te enamoran de ella.

-Oye, el amor hace pensar – manifestó Max mirando con la cejas arqueadas a Ginny –. Pero eso seria endulzar el oído, no suena muy artificioso.

-Mira, las mujeres nos gusta saber que somos importantes para alguien – dijo Ginny acomodando el ramo de flores al lado del estante donde había por lo menos quince ramos iguales –; hazle sentir que es la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo, pero date prisa antes que otro se adelante.

-Hola Ginny – dijo Neville asomando tímidamente la cara por la puerta del consultorio.

-Hola Neville – saludo Ginny al chico con mucho entusiasmo.

-Bueno, yo te dejo – dijo Max haciéndose notar, observando a Neville con recelo –; gracias por tus consejos.

-No fue nada – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa –, muévete antes de que te ganen.

Max asintió con la cabeza, antes de abandonar el lugar.

-Están bonitas las flores – dijo Neville observando los numerosos ramos que habían en el lugar.

-Si – dijo Ginny observando las flores con el cejo fruncido –. Me las han estado enviando hace dos semanas y no se de quien son.

-¿Tu novio no se molesta? – pregunto Neville sorprendido.

-Draco, no – dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza para sentarse tras su escritorio.

-Es muy afortunado, por tener a una chica como tu - comento Neville tomando asiento.

-Muchas gracias – dijo Ginny sonrojándose –, ¿a que debo el honor de tu visita?, por que no te dejas ver mucho, deberías ir a casa, a mamá le dará gusto verte.

-Estoy a punto de comenzar con mi negocio – dijo Neville paseando sus ojos por el lugar–; una botica en el callejón Diagon, entonces estaba por aquí cerca concretando un asunto y decidí venir a visitarte, en cuanto a tu casa, un día de estos me aparezco por esos lados.

-Me alegro por ti – dijo Ginny organizando unos legajos que tenia desordenados encima del escritorio –; ya se donde voy a ir, cuando necesite ingredientes para las pociones.

-Cuando gustes – dijo Neville esbozando una gran sonrisa –; debes tener mucho trabajo y yo distrayéndote.

-No, estoy en mi receso – dijo Ginny un tanto sorprendida por la forma con que Neville se desenvolvía –; Neville, ¿Cuándo nos presentaras a tu novia?

-Cuando ella, me diga que si – respondió Neville muy serio.

-Entonces, estas en plan de conquista – dijo Ginny asombrada por la rapidez del chico que hacia mucho no había llegado al país –, ¿se puede saber quien es?

-Es muy difícil – dijo Neville esbozando una amarga sonrisa –; ella ignora que existo como hombre, solo me ve como un amigo.

-Cuanto lo siento – dijo Ginny tomando una mano de Neville que estaba en cima del escritorio –. Tu eres un chico muy valioso, ¿estas muy enamorado de esa mujer?

-No sabes cuanto – respondió Neville mirándola con profundidad.

-Hola Ginny – dijo Draco entrado al consultorio y notando la cogida de mano entre los dos con algo de recelo -, ¿Neville?

-Hola mi corazón – dijo Ginny soltando la mano de Neville para abrazar a Draco con fuerza.

-Hola Draco – saludo Neville un tanto cohibido por la presencia del rubio –; los dejo solos, nos vemos otro día.

-Adiós Neville – dijo Ginny sin desprenderse de Draco –, que las cosas te resulten.

-Adiós Neville – dijo Draco con un apretón de manos.

-Draco, Ginny – dijo Neville inclinando levemente la cabeza –; que tengan un buen día.

Neville salió con paso suntuoso del consultorio, Draco observo ceñudo el ramo nuevo, ya había perdió la cuenta de tatos ramos que había visto.

-¿Cómo ha sido tu día? – inquirió Ginny arreglando un poco la túnica de Draco.

-Lo mismo – dijo Draco un poco exasperado –, más niños que les gusta experimentar y terminan en el hospital.

-¿Estas enojado? – pregunto Ginny escrutando la cara del rubio.

-No – dijo Draco dejándose caer en el asiento que estaba en el escritorio de Ginny –, solo estresado.

-Te puedo quitar el estrés – dijo Ginny colocando sus manos en los hombros de Draco.

-¿Con que? – pregunto Draco sabiendo las verdaderas intenciones de su novia.

-Un masaje – dijo Ginny masajeando los hombros de Draco.

-Estamos en tu consultorio – advirtió Draco a su novia –, no creo que sea buena idea.

-Miedoso – le susurro Ginny al oído provocando que se le erizara la piel.

-Yo, nunca –dijo Draco haciéndose el ofendido –; solo quiero evitarte problemas.

-Entonces lo dejamos pendiente – dijo Ginny con algo de resentimiento.

-Ginny no me hagas esto – dijo Draco la ver un gesto no muy agradable en la cara de la pelirroja –, ¿Por qué siempre me arrastras?

-Por que, no me puedes resistir – contesto ella sentándose en las piernas del rubio.

-Tramposa – mascullo Draco con los ojos entornados.

-Te parece, esta noche en tu casa – cometo Ginny ignorando el comentario del rubio.

-Pero tus padres se enojaran – dijo Draco mirando las posibilidades –; tu hermano ni se diga.

-No, si tú me vas a recoger para ir a cenar – sugirió Ginny con presteza.

-Lo planeas todo, con sumo cuidado – dijo Draco sorprendido por la mentira inventada con tanta ligereza –; eres muy perspicaz.

-¿Crees? – dijo Ginny robándole un beso.

-No, estoy alucinando – dijo Draco con sarcasmo –. Se me olvido mencionarte algo, discúlpame por lo de ayer se que teníamos algo, pero surgió un inconveniente.

-Ah si – dijo Ginny recordando y mirando a Draco con los ojos entrecerrados –, ¿Qué otra te detuvo?

-No lo niego – dijo Draco causando que Ginny se indignara –; pero no pienses mal, estaba acompañando a Potter en el hospital.

-¿Le sucedió algo? – pregunto Ginny alarmada.

-No, era Hermione – informo Draco a su novia que abrió los ojos –. Tracy la hizo enfadar con sus reclamos y por poco, casi la hace abortar.

-¡Merlín! – exclamo Ginny empezando a enfadarse –, ¿Qué le sucede a esa chica?

-Esta dolida por lo que le hicieron – informo Draco calmando a Ginny que frunció el cejo –. Potter por poco y le dice hasta de que se iba a morir.

-¿Los bebes como están? – pregunto Ginny calmándose un poco.

-Bien – informo Draco acariciando su cabellera –; hasta lo que me entere, en perfectas condiciones.

-Menos mal – dijo Ginny aun preocupada por el estado de salud de su amiga.

-Yo te dejo – dijo Draco estirando sus brazos –, tengo todavía mucho trabajo represado en el escritorio.

-Entonces esta noche te espero – dijo Ginny incorporándose de las piernas de su novio, Draco tenía el cejo fruncido –, y no pongas esa cara.

-No pongo ninguna – dijo Draco desviando la mirada hacia los ramos de manera hostil –. Tu admirador parece tener un vivero, al paso que va esto se transformara en un bosque.

-¿Celoso? – pregunto Ginny con un tono divertido.

-¿Por que no? – dijo Draco tomando camino hacia la puerta –, quisiera saber quien se las esta dando de galán contigo.

-Sabes que te ves mas lindo cuando te enojas – dijo Ginny con tono meloso.

-¡Ginebra! – advirtió Draco de no muy buen humor.

-Unas cuantas verdades, no incomodan a nadie – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

-Muy lista – dijo Draco recordando que una vez le había dicho lo mismo a la pelirroja.

-Ya quita esa cara – dijo Ginny besando a su novio –, ese admirador secreto no me hace cosquillas, en cambio tu si.

-Mejor me voy, antes de que pierda el control – comento Draco sonriendo.

-Espera – dijo Ginny besándolo hasta quedar sin aliento –; te amo, nunca dudes lo que siento por ti.

-Te amo – dijo Draco besándola de nuevo –. Nos vemos en la noche – salió del consultorio con paso rápido.

Ginny se sentó en el escritorio, ¿quien seria el misterioso personaje que le mandaba flores?, amaba a Draco y no quería que su relación se fuera a pique, por unos cuantos ramos que se ponían en medio.

* * *

_Hola a todos los que continuen leyendo esta historia. Primero antes que digan por fin aparecio, debo decir que otra vez mi ausencia tiene una justificación y es de peso mayor, lastimosamente la tarjeta madre de mi computadora decidio que era hora de morirse definitivamente, ocasionandome serios retrasos con la historia, afortunadamente el problema se soluciono y felizmente puedo actualizar de nuevo. Ahora si, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, se que Tracy puede ser una bruja pero tampoco podia volverla una criminal, la chica esta dolida y debemos entenderla, ¿No harian lo mismo si su sueño se esfuma?, bueno posiblemente no y Tracy maneja las cosas de un mal modo, mucho más adelante veremos las consecuencias de ese mal modo de manejar la situación. _

_Awen Granger aun sigues insistiendo sobre los miedos de Harry por el embarazo, me gustaria contestar ese pequeño fastidio que te causa, pero si lo hago me adelantaria mucho a la historia, asi que debes tener un poco de paciencia y veras mucho más adelante el por que de esos miedos justificados. En realidad Luna no abuso de Ron, eso seria imposible, solo es una expresion del pelirrojo al verse abandonado en ese hotel y sin ningun cambio en su relación, pero creo que su tristeza no le durara mucho tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, por que en lo personal hace rato queria que Tracy saliera llorando desconsolada por su mala cabeza, pero no seamos tan duros con ella, todos merecemos ser felices y algun se encuentra a la pareja apropiada._

_En el proximo capitulo veremos algo de cambio entre Ginny y Draco, una situacion que les hara tomar decisiones transcendentales en su relación, ¿Neville si podra conquistar a la mujer que le robo el corazón?_

_Ya saben si vieron algun error en esta historia me disculparan, estoy cada día tratando de mejorar mi redaccion y mis horrores. Hasta unap roxima actualización._

_Kathyarius._


	17. Chapter 17

**_Ya saben nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece. Si fuera asi, Honeydukes seria una gran cadena de almacenes de dulces._**

**_Advertencia: El contenido del siguiente capitulo puede afectar la sensibilidad de sus ojos._**

* * *

**PARTE XVI**

-¿Qué es lo que tanto haces? – pregunto Ron asomándose por la puerta de la habitación de su hermana.

-Arreglándome – contesto Ginny mientras se peinaba mirándose al espejo.

-¿Vas a salir con Malfoy? – indago Ron con algo de disgusto.

-No – dijo Ginny con seriedad –, con el de la esquina.

-¡Sales con otro! – dijo Ron visiblemente sorprendido.

-Definitivamente – dijo Ginny analizándolo con reprobación –, se te murieron las neuronas, ¿con quien más?

-¡Eres insoportable! – espeto Ron que apenas caía en cuenta lo que su hermana había dicho –. Cuando te cases, Malfoy va devolverte a la semana por no aguantarte.

Ron bajo las escaleras con paso pesado, su madre se encontraba escuchando el programa de Celestina mientras tejía. Ron opto por sentarse a escuchar un programa con el que se sentía plenamente identificado, apoyo la cara en las manos mientras suspiraba, su madre lo observo con interés.

-¿Qué te ocurre Ron? – pregunto la Sra. Weasley preocupada por el semblante de su hijo.

-Abuso de mí – repuso Ron con desgano.

-Ronald – llamo su madre sin entender que quería decir aquello.

-Nunca me va perdonar – dijo Ron casi llorando –. Ahora entiendo a todas las mujeres engañadas.

-¿Qué has hecho por recuperarla? – pregunto la Sra. Weasley interesada en ayudar al pelirrojo.

-Que no he hecho – contesto Ron recordando todo lo que se le había ocurrido hasta una mojada por una serenata –; me pidió tiempo, pero que tal si se interesa por otro y me manda a volar.

-Dale tiempo – le aconsejo la Sra. Weasley mirando una de las mangas del suéter que empezaba a tejer –. El tiempo cura las heridas.

-¿Crees que si la dejo en paz, volverá conmigo? – pregunto Ron esperanzado a su mamá.

-A las mujeres nos gusta, que los hombres estén pendientes de nosotras – respondió su madre con una clara pista –; ella entenderá que no hay hombre igual a ti.

-¿Cómo es que entre papá y tú no se ha muerto el amor? – dijo Ron pensando seriamente que sus padres eran un caso raro digno de exponerse en un museo.

-No hemos caído en la rutina – informo Molly sonrojándose un poco –, eso acaba con cualquiera.

-Buenas noches – dijo Draco entrando a la sala con aire taciturno.

-Hola Draco – saludo la Sra. Weasley con una sonrisa –, ¿vienes por Ginny?

-Hola Malfoy – dijo Ron apenas reparando en su cuñado.

-Si – contesto Draco un poco incomodo a la pregunta de su suegra –, vamos a cenar.

-Pero no te quedes parado – dijo la Sra. Weasley señalando un asiento –, siéntate mientras ella baja.

-¿Se demora? – pregunto Draco pensando que si por el fuera no estaría ahí.

-Ni te imaginas – tercio Ron esbozando una sonrisa –. Cuando pase por su cuarto, tenía rulos y una mascarilla verde.

-¡Ron! – exclamo Ginny indignada bajando por las escaleras.

-Es verdad – dijo Ron cuando su hermana se reunió con ellos dejando sin habla a Draco.

-Nunca vas a cambiar – dijo Ginny con pesar.

-Creo que muchos no les gustaría – contesto Ron con certeza.

-Les ofrezco algo antes de irse – dijo la Sra. Weasley levantándose de donde estaba tejiendo.

-No mamá – contesto Ginny con rapidez –, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento.

-Entonces… nos vamos – dijo Draco incorporándose del asiento.

-Pero eso si – advirtió Ron cuando Ginny tomo la mano del rubio –, a las doce como la cenicienta que habla tanto Hermione.

-¡Mamá! – exclamó Ginny esperando un apoyo de ella.

-Ginny es una señorita decente y sabe a que horas estar aquí – medio la Sra. Weasley sin gesto alguno –; a las once.

-No se preocupe, a las diez – dijo Draco que cuanto mas rápido sucediera toda estaría mas tranquilo de no cometer algo de lo cual se arrepentiría.

-Perdiste – dijo Ron burlándose de su hermana.

-Ya veremos – musito Ginny con los ojos entronados –, nos vamos.

Ginny salió malhumorada de la casa con Draco atrás con cara de mártir, cuando estuvieron en el jardín le lanzo una mirada airada a lo que Draco solo encogió los hombros y conjuro un traslador. Aparecieron cerca de las inmediaciones de la casa del rubio que quedaba a las afuera de la gran urbe de Londres, caminaron con paso lento como si quisieran eternizar el momento de llegar a la casa.

-Sigue – dijo Draco abriendo la puerta de su casa.

-Gracias – dijo Ginny aun molesta, pero la visón que tuvo frente a sus ojos esfumo el enfado –, ¿lo hiciste tú?

-Bueno – dijo Draco con modestia mirando el comedor arreglado para una cena romántica –, hice lo mejor que pude.

- Esta perfecto – dijo Ginny mirando a Draco sin dar crédito.

-Espero que te guste la comida – dijo Draco guiándola hasta el comedor.

-¿Cocinaste? – pregunto Ginny con asombro.

-Algo así – dijo Draco mirando la cocina que estaba muy revoltosa.

-Te amo – dijo Ginny prendiéndose del cuello de su novio.

-Eh – dijo Draco evitando que Ginny lo besara –, la comida se enfría.

-Que se espere – dijo Ginny besando con pasión a Draco.

-¡Ginny! – dijo Draco con algo de reproche –, me esforcé para que te gustara.

-¿Acaso te sientes intimidado? – pregunto Ginny con habilidad.

-Un poco – reconoció Draco aunque más que asustado estaba paranoico.

-¿Miedoso? – inquirió Ginny arqueando una ceja.

-Si – admitió Draco soltando los brazos de Ginny de su cuello, la encaro para hablarle con seriedad –. Donde pierda el control, me ponen en el paredón.

-No – dijo Ginny con una mirada adusta –, si nadie se entera.

-Se enfría – recordó Draco con algo de molestia.

-Pero no te salvas – le advirtió Ginny sentándose en la mesa.

Ginny se sentó en la mesa cuidadosamente colocada e iluminada a la luz de las velas, mientras cenaba pensaba de nuevo en los ramos que había en su consulta, ¿Quién seria el que pretendía llamar su atención y poner los pelos de punta a Draco?

-¿En que piensas? – pregunto Draco al verla mirar al vacío y algo le dijo que eran flores –, ¿en los ramos que hay en le hospital?

-Quiero saber quien es- contesto Ginny con algo de contrariedad.

-¿Le harías caso? – pregunto Draco temeroso que ese extraño personaje le quitara su novia.

-No, por que solo estoy interesada en ti – objeto Ginny mirándolo a los ojos grises –. Le podría explicar, que solo le puedo ofrecer una amistad.

-¿No has averiguado en la floristería o quien llega con ellas? – indago Draco también interesado en la piedra de su zapato.

-Nadie da razón – comento Ginny levantándose para dejar los platos en la cocina.

-Yo recojo – dijo Draco que no deseaba que Ginny viera el reblujo en que estaba su cocina –, el servicio es completo.

-Gracias – dijo Ginny con recelo.

Mientras Draco organizaba todo, Ginny se dirigió a la sala donde se sentó en el sofá y se recostó para pensar. ¿Era su impresión o estaban cayendo en la rutina?, ¿el amor era suficiente para seguir adelante?; escucho los pasos de Draco moverse por la cocina, ¿acaso era correcto quedarse como una santa, si sus deseos le pedía a gritos convertirse en una mujer completa?

Percibió la presencia de Draco en la habitación, que era ese torrente de sensaciones que no podía evitar que empezaban y terminaban con su novio, lo escucho sentarse y estirar las piernas, lo deseaba no podía esperar más.

-¿Tienes sueño? – pregunto Draco con suavidad.

-No – negó Ginny mirándolo de reojo –, siéntate aquí.

-¿Te cayo mal algo? – pregunto Draco un tanto preocupado sentándose a los pies de Ginny –, ¿te traigo alguna cosa?

-Solo me curo con una medicina – dijo Ginny incorporándose para mirar mejor a su novio.

-¿Cuál? – indago Draco con recelo.

-Un beso – contesto Ginny con una sonrisa.

-¡Ginny! – exclamo Draco con le cejo fruncido.

-¿Ya no me quieres? – dijo Ginny horrorizada parándose como un resorte del sillón –; te gusta otra, ¿cierto?

-¡No es cierto! – refuto Draco mirándola sin creer lo que decía.

-¡Me voy! – dijo Ginny cogiendo su abrigo para marcharse.

-Espera – la detuvo Draco en su avance hacia la puerta –. No te pongas así, te dije que no quiero forzarte a nada.

-Claro – dijo Ginny molesta –, una excusa.

-¿Qué te sucede Ginny? – inquirió Draco al ver la actitud arisca de su novia.

-¡Que quiero ser una mujer completa! – exploto Ginny provocando que Draco abriera de par en par sus ojos –. Te niegas pues bien, tal vez el que me manda las flores si le caigo en gracia.

-Oye no me hagas esto – dijo Draco molesto por la insinuación de irse acostar con otro que no fuera él –, ¿si te sucede algo?, ¿si te hago daño?, ¿si nos pasa lo mismo que a Harry y Hermione?

-No creo que hagas dos bebes – respondió Ginny echando chispas por los ojos.

-Te quiero por lo que eres – dijo Draco intentado que Ginny abandonara esa absurda idea –; para mi así eres perfecta.

-Además existe la protección – comento Ginny como último recurso –. Lo tomas o lo dejas.

Draco la miro a los ojos, nunca había sido asediado de semejante manera, ni sometido a tanta presión; Ginny tenia la mano en la pica puerta lista para salir, era que estaba pagando por haber dejado a tantos esperando por pensar que encontraría el hombre perfecto.

-¿Pero no te arrepentirás? – musito Draco vencido por la firmeza de la pelirroja.

-Por supuesto que no – dijo Ginny esbozando una sonrisa.

-Es tu primera vez – comento Draco con las mejillas ruborizadas –; antes que nada quiero que te sientas cómoda.

-Confió en ti – dijo Ginny colocando una mano en el hombro de Draco.

-Esta bien – dijo Draco inclinando la cabeza un tanto asustado por lo que podría venir después –. Lo primero es un lugar cómodo, pero si en cualquier momento quieres parar y dejar las cosas así, hazlo, no te quedas callada.

-De acuerdo – dijo Ginny tomando su mano.

Ambos ingresaron a la habitación, Draco hizo aparecer de la nada un numero elevado de velas y Ginny se encargo de prenderlas, un aroma dulce invadió el ambiente, la habitación y el resto del casa quedo iluminada por la bujías que daban un toque romántico.

Ginny tembló cuando Draco la tomo entre sus brazos de manera delicada, se movía al compás de una suave melodía que parecía provenir de unas casas atrás, Ginny rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, Draco beso sus labios dulcemente y ella se entrego por completo al beso.

Sus manos fueron desabrochando uno a uno los botones de su camisa, mientras él recorría con su boca el cuello de la chica, ya no era el simple juego de las miradas y caricias, era un paso transcendental en la vida de Ginny que decidió entregarse al hombre que ella amaba……………….. La cama se volvió un ovillo en el que dos personas se entregaban en cuerpo y alma.

Nunca se imagino que un momento como ese sintiera dolor, pero a la misma vez satisfacción, él daba lo mejor de si para complacerla, se escuchaba las exclamaciones ahogadas mientras las transpiración en los cuerpos se hizo palpable, no pudo evitar mirarla a los ojos que estaban brillosos a causa del esfuerzo y la felicidad, minutos después llegaron al punto culminante para caer rendidos en la cama.

-¡Merlín! – exclamo Ginny pasándose las manos por su húmedo cabello –, no lo puedo creer.

-Hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos – dijo Draco un poco agitado.

-Agradable – dijo Ginny volviéndolo a besar.

-¡Tú hermano me va a matar! – dijo Draco levantándose intempestivamente de la cama.

-No si abro la boca – lo tranquilizo Ginny.

-¿Pero no se notara? – inquirió temeroso Draco volviendo a la cama.

-Si no hubieras utilizado protección – dijo Ginny mirando una cajita pequeña destapada –, creo que meses después se enteraría el mundo entero.

-Casos de emergencia – dijo Draco empezando a buscar su ropa entre el revuelto que había en el piso.

-¿Cómo? – pregunto Ginny mirándolo con los ojos entornados.

-Tu impetuosidad de unas semanas atrás, me hizo pensar que este momento podía llegar en cualquier instante – reconoció Draco encontrando su camisa debajo de la blusa de su novia –. Además, que debía estar preparado para que no se muriera la situación, si no tenía esto a la mano.

-¡Ja! – dijo Ginny con ironía –, espero que sea así.

-Si viste que la caja estaba sellada – dijo Draco sintiéndose ofendido.

-Umh – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Te amo – dijo Draco lanzándole un beso en el aire.

-Hasta el infinito y más allá – dijo Ginny tirando de él a la cama.

A las once y como prometido era deuda, Ginny llego a su casa. Donde Ron estaba todavía escuchando a Celestina con su madre, deseo buenas noches, se encerró en su cuarto y tumbada en la cama rememoro los recientes acontecimientos.

* * *

_Hola a todos los que continuen leyendo esta historia, otra vez estoy aqui actualizando este emocionante capitulo, ¿o eso creo?, muchas gracias a las dos personas que me han colocado sus mensajes no saben lo agradecida que estoy con ustedes por continuar ahi leyendo. Como han leido este capitulo se trato exclusivamente de Draco y Ginny, ¿Alguna vez pensaron que ocurriria esta situación?, la verdad me diverti editando el capitulo, yo se que el Draco original no le tendrian que rogar para que accediera a este tipo de peticiones, es tan presuntuoso que la duda lo ofenderia, pero como es mi historia, el personaje es un poco más considerado. _

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ya saben dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos y todo lo relacionado con el asunto, pueden escribirlo en sus mensajes. Por cierto Victor Krum tardara en aparecer un poco en la historia de nuevo y como siempre hara de las suyas, parece que nunca se va cansar de hacerle la vida imposible a nuestra pareja, lo cierto es que esta refinando sus planes malevolos. A consideracion de mis demoras en acutalizar y para sastifacer un poco su curiosidad, les adelantare unas cuantas lineas de lo que sucedera en el proximo capitulo:_

_-Es hora que contemos todo – dijo Hermione lanzando una mirada nerviosa a sus padres –. Por que creo, que a mamá le agradara la noticia. _

_-Le caigo bien – dijo Harry encogiéndose de los hombros. _

_-Te ve como mi futuro esposo – sentencio Hermione devolviendo la mirada al cielo que estaba un poco gris._

_Bien ahora si me despido, hasta una proxima oportunidad._

_Kathyarius._


	18. Chapter 18

**_Ya saben nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece. Si fuera mi historia, los Chudley Cannons (perdon si lo he escrito mal) ya habrian ganado de nuevo un campeonato de Quidditch._**

* * *

**P****ARTE XVII**

Toc……. Toc……… Toc…….

-Hola Harry –dijo una mujer que se parecía mucho a Hermione y la que Harry no se hubiera imaginado que le abría la puerta del departamento de su novia –. Hace mucho que no te veo, pasa no te quedes en la puerta.

-Buenos días Sra. Granger – saludo Harry pasando a la sala con un hermoso ramo de astromelias blancas –, ¿Cómo esta?

-Muy bien – dijo la Sra. Granger observando el ramo con una alegría casi perceptible–. Me imagino que estas flores son para Hermione.

-Eh… – dijo Harry mirando el ramo con indecisión –, si – se las paso a la Sra. Granger para qué las colocara en agua –. ¿Ella esta?

-Salió con su padre – dijo la Sra. Granger desde la cocina arreglando el ramo en un florero –, a comprar lo que faltaba para el almuerzo.

-¿Hace mucho llegaron? – indago Harry mientras observaba a la Sra. Granger poner las astromelias en una mesa de la sala.

-Ayer por la noche – contesto la Sra. Granger mirando críticamente el florero –. Hacia tres meses que no la veíamos y mi esposo dijo que era hora de visitarla – lanzo una extraña mirada a Harry –, esta un poco cambiada.

-Si – dijo Harry y sus tripas dieron un retorcijón al imaginarse la actitud furiosa de la Sra. Granger cuando supiera la verdad –, tiene razón.

-Siéntate querido – dijo la Sra. Granger un tanto sonrojada al ver que Harry seguía clavado en la sala como una estatua –, que descortés.

-Gracias – dijo Harry sentándose con temor en el sofá más grande, donde un día había hecho el amor con Hermione; solo esperaba que el objeto no lo delatara –. No se preocupe, de todos modos estoy acostumbrado a estar mucho tiempo de pie.

-Harry, quiero preguntarte algo – dijo la Sra. Granger con algo de misterio.

-Adelante – dijo Harry sabiendo que ese sofá lo había delatado.

-¿Viktor ha estado buscando a Hermione? – indago la Sra. Granger con preocupación y a Harry el alma se le devolvió al cuerpo, por que la madre de Hermione aun no sabía nada de ellos dos –. Él muy descarado, nos ha buscado para que intercedamos por él –instintivamente Harry frunció el cejo –, cuando su hijo ya tiene dos meses – declaro escandalizada la madre de Hermione –. Es muy sinvergüenza.

-He escuchado que si – contesto Harry prometiéndose que si había una oportunidad de verlo le rompería la cara –. Siempre ha habido alguien oportuno, que ha defendido a su hija.

-Es bueno saberlo – declaro la Sra. Granger con más alivio –; no se por que Hermione no se fijo en ti, si eres tan buen muchacho – unos golpes en la puerta alertaron a quienes conversaban en la sala –. Deben ser ellos – la Sra. Granger se levanto para ir abrir la puerta.

Harry se quedo petrificado en el mueble, ¿Qué eran las palabras del a Sra. Granger?, la puerta se abrió con un chirrido, el padre de Hermione cargaba con unas grandes bolsas, Hermione que seguía atrás portando un overol largo que disminuía su embarazo, traía unas pequeñas bolsas que Harry enseguida se apresuro en llevar a la cocina.

-A ese supermercado, no le cabía un alma más – se quejo el Sr. Granger depositando las bolsas en la cocina.

-Papá no le gustan las aglomeraciones – le explico Hermione a Harry que dejo las bolsas en un mesón.

-Pero si eres Harry – dijo el Sr. Granger reconociendo al moreno que no tuvo otra escapatoria que esbozar una sonrisa –, muchacho no sabes cuanto te agradezco que acompañes a Hermione en Londres.

-No es nada Sr. Granger – contesto Harry ruborizándose.

-Creo… que seremos más para el almuerzo – anuncio la Sra. Granger sacado diferentes ingredientes de la bolsa –, ¿te quedas Harry?

-Eh… – vacilo Harry ante la atenta mirada de los Granger –, si usted insiste.

-¿Podemos hablar Harry? – intervino Hermione para sacar a el chico de las miradas inquisidoras de su madre.

-Claro – dijo Harry pensando que se enfadaría por encontrarlo ahí.

-Cuando será Hermione – dijo la Sra. Granger mirando a su hija que se detuvo en el camino –, que te fijaras en un hombre como Harry.

-¡Mamá! – exclamo Hermione dándoles la espalda a sus padres.

Hermione condujo a Harry hacia el balcón. Sus padres organizaban la cocina mientras la Sra. Granger revolvía en busca de las ollas para hacer el almuerzo, de vez en cuando les lanzaba una mirada esperanzadora de que su hija fuera feliz.

-Gracias por las flores – dijo Hermione en un susurro mirando las astromelias.

-No es nada – dijo Harry despreocupadamente.

-Te iba avisar hoy – dijo Hermione mirando por el balcón algunos transeúntes que caminaban con ligereza por la zona –, que ellos estaban aquí, pero caíste de sorpresa.

-¿Te molesto? – pregunto Harry temiéndose lo peor.

-No –dijo Hermione sonriéndole–, me agrada saber que estas pendiente de nosotros.

-Tú sabes que eres muy importante para mi – dijo Harry en un rápido susurro que oculto el viento que entraba por el balcón.

-Es hora que contemos todo – dijo Hermione lanzando una mirada nerviosa a sus padres –. Por que creo, que a mamá le agradara la notica.

-Le caigo bien – dijo Harry encogiéndose de los hombros.

-Te ve como mi futuro esposo – sentencio Hermione devolviendo la mirada al cielo que estaba un poco gris.

-¿Por qué no? – dijo Harry tentando a su buena suerte.

-Harry tu sabes por lo que pase – dijo Hermione sin mirarlo –, sabes que otro intento fallido no sabré si podre levantarme – Harry soltó un gruñido débil –; no te pongas así, compréndeme.

-Eso si, comprender – dijo Harry tratando de disimular su disgusto –. ¿Quién me comprendo a mi?, que no soporto ni un minuto más estar lejos de ti.

-Lo se – dijo Hermione tomando con disimulo su mano –. ¿Sabes que te ves más lindo cuando te enojas? – Eso acrecentó más el disgusto de Harry –, que tu pelo se pone más despeinado y que tu boca se increpa, que me entran ganas de besarte aquí y ahora.

-¡Hermione! – exclamo Harry escandalizado.

-Ja, ja – rio Hermione llevándose las manos a su vientre –; están pateando de alegría – Harry desvió su mirada instintivamente al vientre con ganas de pegar su oreja, pero los Sres. Granger se enterarían rápido del asunto –, al menos ya presentan señales de vida.

-También diremos lo del embarazo – advirtió Harry escrutando a los Sres. Granger, que picaban ingredientes con ligereza.

-Claro – dijo Hermione entendiendo que a Harry no le gustaban las mentiras –; no te preocupes, cambiando de tema ya llevo seis capítulos escritos.

-¿Cómo te puede salir tanto? – dijo Harry asombrado dándole la razón a Ron que Hermione era demasiado rápida para algunos asuntos.

-No se – dijo Hermione mirando hacia el cielo pensando que no fuera a llover –, debo estar inspirada – Harry la miro sorprendido como una mujer embarazada se le ocurrirán aquellas ideas –; tanto que me he propuesto a crear una saga y al editor le encanto.

-¿Cómo? – dijo Harry imaginándose bastantes años en los que Hermione estaría tras un escritorio, mientras él corría detrás de sus hijos para bañarlos –; no me digas que los elfos son los protagonistas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – le pregunto Hermione bastante sorprendida.

-Eso que estaba adivinando – dijo Harry conjeturando una portado mágica con elfos muy parecidos a Kreacher en un campo de batalla.

-Más o menos – dijo Hermione devolviendo la mirada y descubrió a su madre esbozando una tierna sonrisa –; cuando salga el primer libro te enteras – miro un ave que surcaba el cielo entonces se acordó de una carta que hace mucho le había llegado –. Se me olvidaba, el ministerio quiere que haga una recopilación para un libro de transformaciones.

-Eso es mucho trabajo para ti – observo Harry con un dejo de exasperación.

-Pero tú, me vas ayudar – insto Hermione viendo como Harry se preparaba para refutar –, di que si por favor – colocando la cara más desvalida que tenia.

-Esta bien – accedió Harry sintiéndose manipulado –, ¿Cuándo empezamos?

-Dentro de – dijo Hermione mirando a la calle como si allí tuviera la respuesta –, seis meses aproximadamente.

-Pero darás a luz en ese tiempo – dijo Harry haciendo cálculos en su mente.

-Ellos ya saben – contesto Hermione provocando que Harry la mirara con los ojos entornados de la indignación –, te estoy avisando con tiempo.

La madre de Hermione los contemplo en silencio mientras picaba y picaba verdura, soltó una lágrima deseando que fuera feliz y se casara con un muchacho como Harry, la veía sonreír, su esposo también se detuvo a observar la escena, la abrazo por la espalda transmitiendo que compartía sus pensamientos.

En una hora estuvo el almuerzo, Harry y Hermione ayudaron a colocar la mesa, se sirvió el almuerzo con parsimonia y durante todo el almuerzo lo torturo entrelazando su pie alrededor del pie mas próximo de él, con lo que le dificultaba comer, una vez terminado le almuerzo y la tortura, se desperdigaron en la sala a tertuliar un poco.

-¿Cuándo iras a Francia? – pregunto la Sra. Granger a su hija que clavo sus ojos un tanto asustada en su madre.

-Me he planteado en los próximos meses – calculo Hermione con vaguedad –, o tal vez cuando llegue el verano.

-Deberías llevar a Harry – propuso el Sr. Granger y Harry se le hundió un peso en el estomago –. Solo estuvo un rato, me gustaría que conocieras nuestra casa.

-Claro – dijo Harry que de antemano conocía a la perfección esa casa, por las tantas veces que Hermione lo llamaba para que se apareciera, por que sus padres no estaban en casa y siempre terminaba escondido debajo de su cama, puso su mejor cara de curiosidad –. ¿Dónde viven?

-A las afueras de Paris – contesto la Sra. Granger ignorando que Harry se sabía hasta la dirección de la misma.

-Papá, mamá – llamó Hermione, haciendo que Harry se asustara pensando que contaría sus idas a Francia –. Creo que llego la hora de contarles algo, que ha sucedido desde que me mude a Londres.

-Esperamos que sea una confirmación de lo que pensamos – dijo la Sra. Granger mirando a los dos con seriedad –, y una explicación a tu repentina subida de peso.

-Verán Sres. Granger – tercio Harry logrando captar la atención de los padres de su novia –; desde hace mucho tiempo estoy enamorado de su hija, incluso desde antes que ocurriera lo de Viktor – los Sres. Granger asintieron y Harry tomo impulso para seguir –. Me enamore de ella por su esencia – Hermione entrelazo sus dedos con los de él – mas que cualquier cosa, es una mujer muy bella tanto por dentro como por fuera.

-Que hermosas palabras – dijo la Sra. Granger muy conmovida

-En conclusión – dijo el Sr. Granger con algo de enfado.

-¡Alfred! – dijo la Sra. Granger mirando a su esposo con determinación –, se esta declarando.

-Queremos decirle que tenemos una relación – confeso Harry un poco ruborizado ante los Sres. Granger –. Yo amo a su hija, nuestro deseo es estar juntos mucho tiempo – el Sr. Granger lo miro con desconfianza –; evitare lastimarla y crear un mundo nuevo lleno de amor y compresión, quiero ser esa persona idónea para ella, solo queremos contar con su aprobación.

-Muy bonito todo – dijo el Sr. Granger mirando a los dos con algo de hostilidad –. ¿Pero que ocurrió con la chica que iba contigo ese día?

-Ellos terminaron – contesto Hermione por Harry, que sabia que su sinceridad era un extremo inevitable de él.

-¿Tú fuiste la causa? – indago le Sr. Granger escrutando a su hija que se había puesto roja.

-Si – admitió Hermione apretando con fuerza la mano de Harry.

-¡Vaya! – exclamó el Sr. Granger mirando a su hija con algo de sorpresa –. En este caso te entrego un tesoro valioso Harry – el chico lo miro un tanto asustado –, espero que lo aproveches como es debido.

-Gracias señor – dijo Harry estrechando su fuerte mano.

-Pero todavía falta algo – observo la Sra. Granger –, tú repentina subida de peso Hermione.

- Se lo dices tú o se los digo yo – dijo Hermione mirando a Harry que se debatía en su interior.

-Creo que después de todo, soy el responsable – musito Harry tomando su decisión de ser valiente –; lo hare yo.

-¿De que hablan? – pregunto la Sra. Granger al escuchar los murmullos entre los dos.

-Señores Granger – dijo Harry tomando un poco más de aire –, debido a que amo a su hija más que a mi vida – miro a Hermione por unos instantes –; no pudimos negar el deseo de amarnos más allá de un beso.

-Que quede claro, estuve totalmente de acuerdo – tercio Hermione antes que sus padres empezarán a despotricar contra su novio –; que Harry no me forzó hacer nada contra mi voluntad.

-¡Hablen por el amor de Dios! – dijo la Sra. Granger que ya quería llegar al fondo del asunto –, no sigan con indirectas que no entendemos por señales.

-Señores Granger – dijo Harry armándose de más valor que cuando lucho contra el señor tenebroso –. Hermione esta embarazada, van a ser abuelos.

-¿Tú eres el padre? – indago el Sr. Granger conmocionado por la noticia.

-Si señor – contesto Harry afirmando con la cabeza como el señor Granger podía dudar de aquello –, vamos a tener gemelos.

-Gemelos – repitió la Sra. Granger quedándose demasiado quieta en su asiento.

-Exactamente – confirmo Harry a la conmocionada audiencia.

-¿Jane? – dijo el señor Granger dándole palmadas en los cachetes –, despierta.

-¿Mamá? – llamo Hermione preocupada –, di algo.

-No se que decir – comento la Sra. Granger con las mejillas coloradas –, es algo sorpresivo, abuelos, sabes Harry después de lo ocurrido, me imagine que Hermione encontraría a un hombre muy bueno – se le iluminaron los ojos cuando observo a Harry –, que la apreciara y no la engañara, desee desde que te vi, que fuera tú, tus ojos reflejan la gran persona que eres – una lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos –. Si ya decidieron formar una familia, solo les pido que cada paso que den ya no va afectar a dos sino a cuatro, así que tengan un hogar estable.

-Esto va para los dos – dijo el Sr. Granger optando por un tono severo pero cargado de emoción –; tener hijos es una responsabilidad muy grande y no de momento o por horas, ellos son como esponjas y aprenden de vista, así que tienen que dar un buen ejemplo y lo mejor de si para educarlos por el camino del bien, entendido.

-Si señor – respondieron automáticamente los futuros padres.

La Sra. Granger no se aguanto más y abrazo a su hija como niña pequeña, Crookshanks salió despedido maullando. El Sr. Granger estrecho de nuevo la mano a Harry en señal de que era bienvenido a la familia, Harry luego fue apachurrado por la Sra. Granger, que le dio un fuerte abrazo que casi lo destripa.

-¿Cómo los van a llamar? – pregunto la Sra. Granger mirando embelesada a su única hija.

-Estamos buscando nombres – informo Hermione a sus padres que no entendían el por que –; pero pueden tener el mismo sexo o diferente, toca esperar hasta el 5 mes.

-Al menos estas en control – dijo la Sra. Granger mas aliviada –; voy a tener que darte consejos y aprender a tejer ropita para los bebes.

-Así como preparar biberones –aporto el Sr. Granger con una sonrisa –; bañarlos, cambiarles el pañal, arrullarlos.

-¿Te acuerdas todavía? – pregunto la Sra. Granger con nostalgia.

-Claro – dijo le Sr. Granger sonriendo con más ganas –; le tejí un saco a Hermione, aunque no lo crean.

-Eso si no me lo contaron – comento Hermione divertida.

-¿Irán en verano a Francia? – pregunto de nuevo la Sra. Granger que tenia muchas ilusiones.

-Claro – dijo Harry saliendo de su letargo nostálgico, en el que se preguntaba si su padre también había tejido un saco para el.

-Ténganlo por seguro – dijo Hermione tomando con fuerza la mano de Harry.

La misión estaba cumplida, ahora les tocaba a los demás enterarse de lo que estaban ocultando hacia mucho tiempo; seguro que la Sra. Weasley les daría el sermón que había esperado de los padres de Hermione.

Solo atino a reír cuando el Sr. Granger les menciono que a la hora de dormirlos, les tocaría turnarse o utilizar la magia para mecerlos; Harry opto por irse cuando ya la oscuridad anuncio que era hora de marcharse.

La Sra. Granger lo lamento tanto y le insistió en que se quedara en casa, Harry desistió por no poner incomoda a Hermione que necesitaba descansar por su embarazo, a lo que ella le lanzo una mirada ceñuda de que lo que necesitaba era otra cosa, de la que él no estaba dispuesto a ceder un milímetro, aunque ella le aseguro que no se iba dar por vencida.

* * *

_Hola a todos los que siguen esta historia, quiero agradecer enormente a dos personas: Awen Granger y Camili manina, a ustedes dos por seguir mis historias, estoy contenta que pueda contar con fieles lectoras y crean que soy una buena escritora, muchas gracias por esos animos, pero hay que bajarse de la nube un rato y darse cuenta que no todas las personas piensan igual y este fic es malo para otros; pero las criticas no me desmoronan al contrario son un reto para seguir mejorando, espero que los errores encontrados en este capitulo sean perdonados._

_Que interesante capitulo, Harry ya se veia entre la espada y la pared enfrentandose a sus suegros, pero por lo visto ha salido bien librado del encuentro. Pero me pregunto su suerte sera igual o tendremos que preocuparnos por las reacciones de la señora Weasley, aunque yo más bien me preocuparia por las reacciones del mundo magico. Espero que se hayan divertido un rato leyendo mis ocurrencias, voy a tomar como costumbre dejar un avance del proximo capitulo, sucederan cosas que nadie se espera:_

_-¡Neville! – exclamó Ginny frunciendo el cejo. _

_-Cuentas claras y chocolate espeso – dijo Neville encogiéndose de hombros. _

_-Ginny nos vemos mañana – dijo Draco besando a su novia y termino añadiendo en su oído –: y mucho cuidado con Longbottom._

_¿Las sospechas de Draco seran infudadas?_

_Hasta una proxima oportunidad y no olviden dejar sus mensajes al final de los creditos_

_Kathyarius_


	19. Chapter 19

****

_Ya saben nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertence. Si fuera mi historia, hace mucho tiempo alguien hubiera saboreado el triunfo de pegarle un buen punta pie a la señora Norris, es tan irritante como la tia de Fanny Price._

* * *

**PARTE XVIII **

-Umh – dijo Ginny cuando Draco dejo de besarla con pasión en su consultorio –, otro.

-Ginny – dijo Draco entornando sus ojos, mientras su novia ponía cara de circunstancia –, me estas tentando.

-Ese es el objetivo – dijo Ginny a escasos milímetros de la boca del rubio.

-¿Sabes donde estamos? – dijo Draco para que la chica recuperara su cordura –. En tu consultorio y esta situación es un poco comprometedor.

-Tus besos son tan dulces, que me dejaste con ganas de otro – dijo Ginny besando a Draco con la misma pasión que el chico lo había hecho –; te amo.

-Yo más – dijo Draco con una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba en la cintura con algo de fuerza.

-Ejem…. Ejem – dijo Liz entrando al consultorio, provocando que los novios se separaran con algo de incomodidad; mientras la chica dejaba un ramo de flores mágicas en el escritorio de la pelirroja –. No quise interrumpirlos, pero te llego esto Ginny.

-Oye no te vayas – dijo Ginny cuando vio a Liz dispuesta a desaparecer –, necesito hablar contigo y de esta no te me escapas.

-Bueno las dejo, para que hablen – comento Draco arreglando un poco su túnica y dándole un corto beso a Ginny –. Nos vemos después Ginny.

-Adiós amor – dijo Ginny reteniéndolo unos segundos para besarlo –; no te preocupes por el galán, ya lo sorprenderemos.

-Eso espero – dijo Draco lanzándole una indignada mirada al ramo –, adiós Liz.

-Adiós Draco – dijo Liz tratando de sonreír.

Draco salió con paso decidido y un poco malhumorado del consultorio, Liz se sentó frente a Ginny sin levantar la cara y se coloco roja de la vergüenza.

-Me has estado evitando semanas – comenzó Ginny colocando el ramo en la otra esquina del consultorio –, es hora de que hablemos de lo ocurrido.

-Siento mucho haber besado a tu hermano – dijo Liz con un dejo de aflicción –; no sabía que tuviera novia, pero me gustaba, solo pretendía llamar su atención.

-De paso, causaste de que le cayeras mal – completo Ginny sentándose la frente de la medimaga que bajo la mirada.

-No sabes la vergüenza que tengo contigo – dijo Liz verdaderamente arrepentida –. Traicione tu confianza.

-Sabes que él es un imposible – dijo Ginny mirando a Liz que asintió –; esta muy enamorado de Luna, no debes quedarte ahí esperando por él, es mejor que te fijes en otros.

-Max me dijo lo mismo – musito Liz mirando el escritorio del otro medimago que estaba bien organizado –; es muy lindo de su parte, ha estado conmigo en todo esto, ¿crees que sería bueno darle esperanzas?

-¿No me digas que ha pasado algo entre ustedes dos? – pregunto Ginny poniéndose contenta.

-Bueno… la otra ves – dijo Liz colocándose colorada –, nos besamos y creo que sentí algo, no se como describirlo.

-¿Te gusto? – inquirió Ginny contenta de que Max se hubiera arriesgado de esa forma.

-Demasiado –dijo Liz con un susurro bastante rápido.

-Él es un buen muchacho y te haría feliz – opino Ginny mirando de reojo el escritorio de Max con alegría –. ¿Has considerado darle una oportunidad?

-Lo he pensado – dijo Liz dejando escapar un suspiro –; no quiero dañarlo, ante todo es mi amigo.

-Tienes razón, solo dale tiempo a ver que sucede – comento Ginny a la chica que solo la miro con algo de angustia –. Hace mucho no se de tu amiga Tracy.

-Termino con su novio misterioso – dijo Liz frunciendo el cejo y cruzándose de brazos –. Creo que la dejo por otra, no la quería lo suficiente, el caso es que dicha misteriosa mujer esta embarazada – Ginny temió por un instante que Hermione se apareciera por su consultorio con su embarazo un poco notorio y que Liz se diera cuenta de todo –; Tracy casi le provoca un aborto, la pobre se sintió como un zapato, pero se lo advertí que debida terminar con él si sufría por que no la quería – Ginny pensó que Tracy era demasiado testaruda como para hacerle caso su amiga–. Pero bueno somos testarudas, muchas gracias por tu compresión, prometo no volver hacer barbaridades y creo que Max se merece una oportunidad; ¿amigas de nuevo sin rencores?

-Amigas – dijo Ginny afirmando con su cabeza con fuerza.

-¡Ginny, necesito una mujer con urgencia! – dijo Neville entrando de improviso al consultorio demasiado asustado –, ¡Es de vida o muerte!

-Hombre estas desesperado, ¿o que? – dijo Liz mirando al chico con el cejo fruncido –; así no conquistaras a ninguna mujer.

-Cálmate Neville – dijo Ginny mirándolo con preocupación mientras se acercaba al chico –, ¿Qué traes en esa canasta tan preciosa?

-Mi hijo –confeso Neville con evidente susto.

-¡Que! – exclamo Liz abriendo de más la boca –; ahora entiendo tu desesperación – Ginny tomo la canasta para conocer a un bebe que tenia ganas de llorar y con un sorprendente parecido con Neville –. Que bebe tan precioso, mucho gusto Liz Harris.

-Neville Longbottom – dijo Neville estrechando su mano.

-¿Cómo que un hijo Neville? – indago Ginny tomando al bebe en sus brazos y que la miraba como preguntándose si ella era su madre –. ¡Merlín!, ¿a que horas sucedió?, ¿Quién es la madre y cuanto tiene?

-Bueno lo que ocurrió, es que su madre murió al nacer él – informo Neville a las mujeres que musitaron su mas sentido pésame –; ella nunca me dijo nada, ahora me vengo a enterar que tengo un hijo, una anciana me lo entrego hace unas horas con una carta, nació en Francia – Ginny acaricio las tersas mejillas del bebe que rio de contento –. Su madre Q.E.P.D., era una auror del ministerio de ese país, como comprenderás no se de niños y la primera que pensé fue en ti, también en Hermione, pero ella ahora con su embarazo debe descansar.

-¿Liz? – dijo Tracy entrando en el consultorio –, te andaba buscando para ir almorzar.

-Esperen un segundo – dijo Liz mirando a los tres repetitivamente –, ¿ella esta embarazada? – miro a su amiga con ganas de ahorcarla por ocultarle información –. ¡Tracy Walker, tenemos una conversación pendiente!

-Te presento a una conocida – dijo Ginny a Neville que miraba a la nueva mujer que veía a su amiga con ganas de silenciarla –; Tracy, él es Neville, Neville ella es Tracy.

-Mucho gusto – dijo Tracy mirando a Neville con un poco de análisis –; que bebe tan preciso, es hora que te cambien.

- Mucho gusto –dijo Neville tomando su mano y depositado un beso en su reverso-; he escuchado de ti y ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Me tocaba lidiar con mis primos más pequeños – comunico Tracy a la concurrencia –, ¿tienes un pañal a la mano?

-Si, claro – dijo Neville buscando entre la canasta.

-Ahora ven preciosura – dijo Tracy tomando el bebe de las manos de Ginny para depositarlo en la canasta, que Neville había dejado encima del escritorio de la pellirroja –; tiene nombre por lo menos.

-Su madre le puso Nicholas – dijo Neville mirando como la chica le quitaba los pantaloncitos al bebe.

-Que tino – dijo Tracy realizando su tarea –; para que se pareciera al nombre del padre, a ver, oye realmente necesitabas un cambio.

-Muchas gracias Tracy – dijo Neville sintiéndose un poco impotente por no saber cambiar pañales.

-De nada – dijo Tracy con despreocupación –, ya esta – apunto al pañal sucio con la varita –, ¡_Evanesco_!

-En lo que te pueda colaborar, con gusto lo hago – dijo Ginny mirando la bebe que ahora parecía mas relajado con un pañal limpio –, para eso estamos los amigos.

-Gracias Ginny – dijo Neville con una radiante mirada casi implorante de gratitud –, sabia que podía contar contigo.

-Liz te necesito – dijo alguien abriendo la puerta del consultorio para comprobar que estaba atiborrado de gente –, esto se volvió una guardería, ¿o que? – Max poso sus ojos en el bebe que todos miran embelesados –; ¿un bebe? ¿De quien es?

-Hola Max –dijo Ginny levantado su mirada para descubrir al medimago –, ¿te acuerdas de Neville?

-Ah, si – dijo Max concentrando su mirada en el chico mencionado –; ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien – respondió Neville con un apretón de manos –, el bebe es mío.

-¡Como! – exclamó Max asombrado –, ¿a que horas?

-Una larga historia – dijo Ginny dándole a entender que no era hora de hacer preguntas.

-Bueno vamos almorzar, ¿no? – dijo Tracy para despejar la tensante situación –; tu puedes venir Max.

-Esta bien -accedió Max que ya tenia bastante hambre –, ¿ustedes vienen?

-Necesito hablar con Neville a solas – informo Ginny a los chicos-, así que será otro día.

-Bueno, nos vemos – dijo Liz dejado su bata verde en el perchero y tomando un maletín que estaba sobre su escritorio –. Felicidades por el bebe.

-Fue un gusto conocerte Neville – dijo Tracy estrechando la mano del chico con algo de energía –, cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites.

-Muchas gracias Tracy – dijo Neville con una pequeña sonrisa –, tomare en cuenta tu sugerencia.

-Nos vemos – dijo Max saliendo con las chicas.

-Adiós – se despidieron la unisonó los que quedaban en el consultorio.

En cuanto se fueron, Ginny organizo su escritorio acomodando todo de modo que nada se perdiera, cogió su abrigo y le indico a Neville que era hora de irse.

-¿A dónde? – pregunto Neville cuando bajaban las escaleras para dirigirse al Londres muggle.

-Ya que eres un padre soltero – dijo Ginny una vez que ya estaban entre los muggles caminando –; es hora de que te capacites, comprando lo que necesitas.

-Te agradezco tu ayuda – dijo Neville con inmensa gratitud.

-No es nada – dijo Ginny poniendo una mano para parar un taxi –; de una vez practico para cuando sea mi turno, oye, ¿Qué ocurrió con la madre del niño?

-¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Neville cuando Ginny logro que un taxista le hiciera caso.

-¿Como no te ibas a dar cuenta que ibas a tener este angelito? – dijo Ginny que ya le había dado indicaciones al taxista para ir a las tiendas especializadas en bebes –, ¿me permites?, debe estar aburrido en esa canasta.

-Por supuesto – dijo Neville pasándole el bebe a Ginny –. Pues lo que ocurrió es que a mi paso por Francia conocí a Marie, así era como se llamaba, nos gustamos y al mes paso lo que tenia que pasar, ella desapareció, diciendo que se iba a una misión y por lo tanto no nos volveríamos a ver, pues me fui para Praga y no volví a saber de ella hasta hoy, un año después.

-Que cosa – dijo Ginny arrugando la cara –. Lo siento, ¿así que ella es la chica que te gustaba?

-Bueno, en realidad – dijo Neville un tanto nervioso –; estoy enamorado de otra mujer, per0 es un caso perdido, ya que ella esta comprometida.

-Neville la esperanza es lo último que se pierde – dijo Ginny recordando a su rubio amor –; ahora si vamos a una tienda especializada y luego conoceremos tu botica, ¿Qué te parece?

-De acuerdo – dijo Neville mirando el Londres muggle que se desenvolvía sin problemas.

Se pasaron buena parte de la tarde en una tienda comprando lo necesario para el bebe, que se había encariñado con Ginny muy rápidamente; cuando era cerca de las cuatro de la tarde se dirigieron hacia el callejón Diagon, que tenia poca afluencia, ya que estaba por finalizar el curso de Hogwarts.

-¿Donde vas a colocar la botica? – indago Ginny cuando pasaron cerca de la tienda de la túnicas para toda ocasión.

-Cerca de la tienda deportiva – comento Neville a la chica que intento localizarla –, ¿quieres conocer?

-Claro – dijo Ginny con una radiante sonrisa.

-No se que hubiera hecho si no me ayudas – dijo Neville mientras caminaban –; estaría en un caos completo.

-Te falta una mujer, para que te ayude con el bebe – comento Ginny acariciando la cabeza del bebe que estaba dormido en sus brazos –; deberías contratar una niñera.

-¿Te gustaría? – le pregunto Neville con valentía.

-Me encantaría – dijo Ginny mirando a Nicholas –; pero en mis recesos, tu sabes muchas obligaciones y además esta Draco.

-Claro – dijo Neville componiendo un gesto de aburrimiento –, se me olvidaba tu novio.

-¡Ginny! – dijo una voz a espaldas de ellos.

-Hablando del rey de roma – dijo Neville a Ginny que sonrió.

-Y él que asoma la corona – completo Ginny devolviendo su cuerpo para ver mejor a su novio.

-Neville, hola – dijo Draco al verlo no de buen semblante –. ¿Andan de niñeros?

-No – dijo Ginny saludado de nuevo a su novio de un beso –, es hijo de Neville.

-Es un chiste, ¿cierto? – dijo Draco temiendo que fuera verdad.

-Muy pesado – contesto Neville sin mucho entusiasmo.

-No es un chiste – dijo Ginny mirando con reprobación a Neville que se limito a alzar los hombros –; resulta que a Neville le salió un hijo perdido, una larga historia, los estoy ayudando, ¿no es una preciosura Nicholas?

-Si, un niño bonito – dijo Draco no muy convencido.

-¿Adivina quien soy? – dijo una mujer rubia y de ojos verdes tapando la vista de Draco.

-No – dijo Draco quitando las manos de la mujer para comprobar sus sospechas -; ¿Sophie?, ¿Qué haces en Londres?

-A visitarte ingrato – dijo la chica mirando a Draco con emoción.

-Ejem – dijo Ginny bastante disgustada con la tal Sophie que era demasiado cariñosa con su novio.

-¿Tus amigos Draco? – dijo Sophie reparando en ellos –. Son una bonita familia, mucho gusto soy Sophie.

-Mucho gusto, Neville – dijo el chico estrechando su mano.

-Soy Ginny – dijo la pellirroja no de buena manera.

-¿Este pequeño es su hijo? – indago Sophie mirando al bebe con cierto desdén –, ¿Cómo se llama?

-Nicholas – contesto Ginny con algo de molestia.

-Bonito nombre – dijo Sophie sin mucha ganas de seguir hablando con ellos –. No pensé encontrarte aquí Draco, pensaba ir mas tarde a tu casa, ¿o cambiaste de dirección?

-No, sigo viviendo en la misma casa – contesto Draco un tanto serio.

-¿Son amigos? – pregunto Neville al ver tan incomodo al rubio.

-Si – dijo Draco mirando a Ginny que frunció el cejo –. Nos conocimos, en el año que fui a Alemania.

-Muy interesante – dijo Ginny analizando a la chica que tenia una sonrisa muy falsa.

-Me contaste que haces meses conseguiste novia – dijo Sophie captando la atención del rubio de nuevo –, ¿Dónde esta?

-Sophie – dijo Draco mirando a Ginny que esperaba su presentación y lugar en la vida del rubio –, Ginny es mi novia.

-Que pena – dijo la chica mirando a Ginny no de muy buena manera –; entonces ustedes tiene un hijo, que burra – Ginny coincidió que de verdad lo era –, no he cambiado en nada, puedes creerlo.

-No es hijo de los dos –aclaro Ginny a la amiga de su novio –, es hijo de Neville.

-Es un gusto conocerte Ginny – dijo Sophie con cierto resentimiento en tu voz –. Draco me hablo tanto de ti que quería conocerte, tiene un buen gusto no lo ha perdido, como la chica del bulevar, ¿te acuerdas?

-Eh – dijo Draco mirando a la rubia que sonreía –, como olvidarla.

-Los dejamos recordando viejos tiempos – dijo Ginny mirando a la rubia con ganas de hacerla desaparecer con un buen hechizo –. Tengo algo que hacer con Neville todavía, así que nos veremos otro día.

-Espero no haber dañado algún plan – dijo Sophie fingiendo inocencia.

-No te preocupes, Sophie – dijo Ginny con toda la mordacidad que pudo –; fue un gusto conocerte.

-Igualmente Sophie – dijo Neville mirando a la chica que se veía muy interesada en el novio de Ginny –; nos vemos Draco, no te demoro a tu novia.

-¡Neville! – exclamo Ginny frunciendo el cejo.

-Cuentas clara y chocolate espeso – dijo Neville encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ginny nos vemos mañana – dijo Draco besando a su novia y termino añadiendo en su oído –: y mucho cuidado con Longbottom.

-Lo mismo digo – contesto Ginny en su oído –. Nos vemos amor, mañana.

Ginny y Neville siguieron su camino. Draco sintió un retorcijón en el corazón cuando la vio irse con él, ¿acaso estaba sintiendo celos de Neville?, después de todo él eligió el bando correcto desde un principio.

* * *

_Hola a todos los que leen esta historia, es una dicha volver, ya me estaban consumiendo las ansias por dejar este capitulo, pero mi hermana necesitaba el computador y lastimosamente solo hay uno y hasta que ella no terminara no podia tomarlo para dejar la actualización. Esta vez quiero agradecer a los que han colocado mi historia en alerta, me da gusto saber aunque no dejen sus mensajes como lo hacen otros, estan pendientes de que actualice, de todo corazón un millon de gracias, no saben que feliz me hacen cada vez que ponen un mensaje o inscriben mi historia utilizando cualquiera de las opciones que da un mensaje._

_Que capitulo, creo que ninguno de ustedes se imagino la historia de Neville, jeje, pobre Neville padre soltero, era bueno hacer la diferencia de vez en cuando, ¿no lo creen?; si, esta haciendose realidad una pareja que hace tiempo debio de haber empezado, espero que no desaprobechen la oportunidad y sean felices comiendo perdices. Aquellos que me dejaron sus mensajes estaban haciendo supocisones con el adelanto, pero temo decirles que no era lo que su cabeza se estaba imaginando, Neville debera esforzarse mucho para lograr su amor imposible, aunque yo le sugeriria que se fijara en otro horizonte, un nuevo personaje ha entrado importunar a Ginny y veremos más adelante que consecuencias traera, cuando muchos meten sus narices donde nadie los ha llamado._

_Me muero por subir pronto el capitulo 20, no saben lo que se viene mucho más adelante, y eso que ya casi llegaremos a la mitad de la historia, he estado leyendo toda la historia y no saben cuantas ganas tengo de pasarla toda, afortunamdamente hace mucho la conclui y solo hago reformas que considero necesarias, asi que la imaginación no es un problema que sufra, solo las ganas que muchas veces le da por huir._

_Aqui les dejo el adelante del capitulo 19, para que deliberen:_

_— ¡Si estas enamorada de Longbottom, dilo de una vez! —alegó Draco rojo del disgusto—, yo me aparto y te dejo el camino libre con él._

_— ¿Qué te esta pasando? —preguntó Ginny bajando la voz—, no me gusta Neville._

_-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-_

_— No me huyas cobarde —dijo Hermione cuando vio a Harry yéndose de la sala._

_— No soy cobarde —dijo Harry devolviendo sus pasos._

_-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-_

_— Eres muy desordenado -dijo Luna observando el revoltijo que había en el lugar—. ¿Cuándo se te quitara esa mala costumbre?_

_— No tienes por que hacerlo —se apresuro a decir Ron contemplando su pulcra habitación—, no tienes compromisos conmigo._

_¿Ginny estara enamorada de Neville? ¿Draco sera capaz de apartarse del camino?_

_¿Harry Potter es un cobarde?_

_¿Luna por fin perdonara a Ron__?_

_Hasta una proxima oportunidad, nos vemos pronto queridos lectores._

_Kathyarius_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Ya saben nada de Harry Potter me pertenece. Si fuera mi historia, Pevees se comportaria mejor._**

* * *

**PARTE XIX**

— ¡Que Neville con un hijo! —exclamó Harry observando a Draco mientras llenaba unas formas en su cubículo.

— Como te lo digo —corroboro Draco apoyando su peso en el borde del cubículo de Harry—, yo tampoco lo creí al principio.

— ¿A que viene esto? —pregunto Ron observando al rubio desde el suelo.

— No se rían si lo digo —advirtió Draco observando a los empleados del departamento con recelo—; siento celos de Longbottom.

Ron lanzo una carcajada estridente, logrando espabilar a una señora que dormitaba campantemente en un sillón. Harry apretó los labios, al ver que Draco estaba a punto de hechizar a su cuñado.

— Si es un poco chistoso —dijo a medias Ron mientras se incorporaba del suelo y hacia aparecer una silla—. Neville con mi hermana, no pegan ni con cola.

— ¿Acaso Ginny esta pasando mucho tiempo a su lado y te ha dejado relegado? —pregunto Harry tratando de componer un gesto serio.

—Eso no es todo —medio Draco frunciendo el ceño—. Sophie esta en Londres y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

— ¿Quién es Sophie? —preguntaron al unisonó Harry y Ron.

— ¿No les conté? —inquirió Draco extrañado, mientras Ron lo observaba con los ojos entornados—. Una amiga que conocí en Berlín cuando fui el año pasado, tuvimos algo, pero termino totalmente; creo que viene con intenciones de continuar.

— Donde engañes a mi hermana, no vives para contarlo —advirtió Ron parándose muy tieso de la silla.

— Ya Ron —dijo Harry sentando al pelirrojo de nuevo en la silla—. Draco no va engañara tu hermana, ¿no es cierto Malfoy?

Draco miro a ambos como si dijeran disparates.

— ¡Como puede ocurrirles semejante posibilidad! —salto Draco—, ¡Ni loco que estuviera!

— Esto es para usted señor Potter — terció un mago que traía un paquete—, acaba de llegar al departamento equivocado.

Ron y Draco observaron el paquete con interés, ignorando como Harry le daba las gracias al mago por llevar el paquete.

— Uhh —silbo Draco cuando olio un humeante plato casero—, te están alimentando bien.

— Hermione me va enloquecer —dijo Harry echando un vistazo al suculento almuerzo—, no tardare en perder el juicio.

— ¿Andan de pelea? —indago Ron contemplando con ojos brillosos el almuerzo.

—No, ella quiere… —comento Harry haciendo gestos con las manos—, ustedes saben… pero temo que le haga daño.

— Mujeres, quien las entiende —se lamento Ron acomodándose con pesadez en la silla—. Yo por lo pronto, tendré que conformarme con esperar que Luna me perdone.

— Y yo, a Ginny se le pase el malgenio con lo de Sophie —comento Draco soltando un suspiro.

—Por que en Hogwarts, no nos enseñaron a tratar a las mujeres y su enigmática cabeza —dijo Ron apoyando su cara en el escritorio de Harry.

— Estoy de acuerdo —apoyo Harry dejando la ultima forma en un pulcro montón—, cuando están embarazadas se ponen peor.

— Más si una amiga, viene a visitarte desde muy lejos —concluyo Draco.

**********************************************************************

8:00 p.m. …Casa de Draco Malfoy.

Toc… Toc… Toc…

— Voy —dijo Draco corriendo hacia la puerta—. Hola Ginny.

— Hola Malfoy —saludo Ginny entrando a la casa sin besarlo.

— ¿Estas enojada? —pregunto Draco mientras cerraba la puerta para seguirla hasta el sofá.

— ¿Sophie no estará aquí? —indago Ginny mirando a su alrededor.

Draco frunció el ceño y observo el bolso grande de su novia con serios interrogantes.

— No —contesto Draco enojándose un poco—, ¿no traerás al hijo de Longbottom en tu bolso?

— ¡No metas a Nicholas en esto! —profirió la pelirroja con el rostro colorado.

El rubio se cruzo de brazos, demostrando su descontento por la repentina discusión.

— Como te volviste su madre adoptiva —acotó Draco aun molesto—, ¿no será Neville quien te ha estado enviando las flores?

— ¿Acaso estas celoso de Neville? —inquirió Ginny perpleja.

— De cualquiera que pretenda aparte de mi lado —respondió Draco con irritación.

— Draco no vamos a pelearnos por estupideces —zanjo Ginny sentándose en el sofá—, no estoy de humor para hacerlo.

— ¿Estupideces? —dijo Draco mirándola con gesto incrédulo—; llamas estupideces, que pases más tiempo con Longbottom, que conmigo que soy tu novio.

— Valiente novio —resoplo Ginny enojada—, no haces más que pasearte calle arriba y calle abajo con la tal Sophie.

Draco no sabía si zarandearla o arrancarse el cabello.

— ¡Como! —dijo Draco tapándose la cara y la observo entre los dedos —. Yo no me paso con ella a todos lados, como tú y el dichosos niñito ese.

— ¡No lo llames así, es un bebe! —salto Ginny sulfurada.

— ¡Si estas enamorada de Longbottom, dilo de una vez! —alegó Draco rojo del disgusto—, yo me aparto y te dejo el camino libre con él.

Ginny negó con la cabeza, mientras observaba a Draco con los ojos abiertos.

— ¿Qué te esta pasando? —preguntó Ginny bajando la voz—, no me gusta Neville.

— Si no me digas —repuso Draco sin dar el brazo a torcer.

— Si no sintiera nada por ti, ¿crees que me hubiera entregado a ti como lo hice? —dijo Ginny queriendo hacerlo entrar en razón.

— Yo creo que me utilizaste —acuso Draco mirándola de mala manera.

— ¡Lo que me faltaba! —exclamó Ginny sentándose derrotada en el sofá—, ¿a que viene tanta inseguridad?; sigues siendo el mismo petulante de siempre.

— ¿Petulante? —dijo Draco con sarcasmo—, tú la misma arrogante.

— Me estas ofendiendo con lo que estas diciendo —declaro Ginny ahora si de verdad molesta.

— Y a mí, partiendo el corazón con lo que haces —dijo Draco derrumbándose en el sillón.

**********************************************************************

8:00 pm… Casa de Harry Potter.

— Esta delicioso —dijo Hermione haciendo el plato vacio hacia un lado—, me estas mal acostumbrando.

— Tengo que tratarte como a una reina —dijo Harry recogiendo los platos de la mesa.

— ¿Qué era lo importante que me querías comentar? — pregunto Hermione mientras seguía al ojiverde hasta la cocina.

Harry deposito los platos en el lavaplatos, para luego conjurar un hechizo, que los hiciera lavar por si solos.

— Ah… si —dijo Harry sacando a Hermione de la cocina para ir a la sala—. Sabias que Neville tiene un hijo.

— ¿Es una broma? —pregunto Hermione frunciendo el cejo.

— No —dijo Harry sentándose con ella en el sofá más largo de la sala—. Draco lo vio con sus propios ojos, nos lo conto a Ron y a mí, esta un poco celoso de Neville.

— De Neville —dijo Hermione extrañada—, ¿Por qué?

— Ginny se ha convertido en la niñera de su hijo —comentó Harry mientras acariciaba el vientre de su novia—, eso significa que pasa mucho tiempo con él y Draco esta molesto por que lo tiene relegado.

— ¿No se habrán peleado? —inquirió Hermione preocupada.

— No se —contesto Harry depositando un beso en su cabello enmarañado.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, preguntándose si la nueva situación entre Draco y Ginny se complicaría más de la cuenta.

— Usted me tiene olvidada —dijo de improviso Hermione.

— ¿Soy usted? —dijo Harry haciéndose el ofendido.

— Si —corroboro Hermione haciendo un puchero—, cuando no me complaces.

— ¡Hermione! —exclamo Harry entornando los ojos.

Hermione se levanto del sofá como un resorte, para enfrentarse a Harry.

— Y no salgas, "ya hemos hablado y es un no rotundo" —recordó Hermione tratando de imitar a Harry.

— Pues si —dijo Harry levantándose del sofá —, exactamente.

Hermione le lanzo una fulminadora mirada.

— No me huyas cobarde —dijo Hermione cuando vio a Harry yéndose de la sala.

— No soy cobarde —dijo Harry devolviendo sus pasos.

— Estas demostrando todo lo contario —reto Hermione arqueando una ceja.

— Me estas acosando —dijo Harry cansado de la situación.

— ¿Yo? —pregunto Hermione a punto de reírse—, tu deber es complacerme.

Harry torció el gesto, demostrándole a Hermione que el no estaba jugando. Pero la chica ya se estaba desabotonándola blusa, para incitarlo a cumplir con su deber.

— ¡No hagas eso! —exclamó Harry apresurándose abotonar la blusa.

— ¿Qué no haga que? —indagó Hermione tomando las manos de Harry que abotonaban su blusa.

— Quitarte la blusa —contesto Harry abotonando el ultimo botón—, me estas tentando y eso es trampa.

— El fin justifica los medios —dijo Hermione enlazando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry—, o pretendes que te obligue.

— Me estarías violando —dijo Harry quitando los brazos de Hermione de su cuello.

— Si, ya lo creo —refuto Hermione con ironía.

— Pero conste, tú lo pediste —dijo Harry alzándola en brazos.

— No me voy a quejar —dijo Hermione con una enorme sonrisa.

Harry esbozo una sonrisa, mientras iba camino a su cuarto.

— Ya estas pesando un montón —bromeó Harry.

— Solo unos cuantos kilos de más —respondió besándolo apasionadamente.

**********************************************************************

Ginny observaba un poco turbada, como su novio tenía la cara entre las manos, mientras su cuerpo se sacudía sin producir ningún ruido. La pelirroja abrazo sus hombros en señal de consuelo.

— No te pongas así —comento Ginny con la voz quebrada—, me partes el corazón. Es como en tu sexto año, cuando Harry te encontró llorando junto con Myrtle.

— Muy graciosa —contesto Draco limpiándose los ojos.

— Draco —musito Ginny abrazándolo—, no vamos a pelear. Yo te quiero mucho, no quiero perderte.

— Entonces dame mi lugar —dijo el rubio, mientras Ginny dejo escapar una sonrisa—, ¿de que te ríes?

Ginny se apretó el estomago tratando de calmarse, su novio la observaba con mala cara, aun no le gustaba que se burlaran de un Malfoy.

— Es muy chistoso que digas eso —dijo Ginny limpiándose unas lagrimas que se le habían escapado—. Sabes, por lo general lo dicen las mujeres que están escondidas y pisoteadas por sus maridos.

El rubio hizo una mueca de disgusto.

— Tienes razón —dijo tornándose serio—. Pero te lo advierto Ginebra Weasley, otra más y hasta aquí llega nuestra historia.

— Nuestra historia se termina, cuando yo lo diga —repuso Ginny observando detenidamente los ojos de Draco—. Tú no te me escapas tan fácilmente, así que todas las enamoradas que dejaste, tendrán que devolverse. Por que tú, eres mío solamente.

— Así que me estas atando de por vida a tu lado —comento Draco mientras la besaba apasionadamente—, piénsalo bien.

— Te amo —dijo Ginny volviendo a besarlo.

— Deberíamos pelar más de seguido —considero Draco mientras Ginny lo jalaba para que se levantara del sofá—, ¿para donde me llevas?

— Para donde más, al paraíso —contesto Ginny cuando ingresaban a la habitación.

— Te amo pelirroja —dijo Draco tomándola entre sus brazos.

— Y yo a ti —musito Ginny mientras se besaban de nuevo.

Sin más premura, se tumbaron con delicadeza en la cama del rubio, quien empezó a besar sus cálidos labios con avidez; después de unos minutos daban vueltas en la cama, aun si definirse en que posición debían estar, Draco soltó su cabello, dejándolo ondear por un momento.

— Sabes, eres la mujer más hermosa que hay en la tierra —declaro Draco mientras acariciaba sus mejillas—, tanto que a veces siento, que me falta mucho para merecerte.

— No digas eso —dijo Ginny colocando un dedo sobre sus labios—. Yo te amo por lo que eres, además haces que sea hermosa, así que eres el responsable directo.

— ¿Qué piensas de Neville? —pregunto Draco mirándola a los ojos.

— Es un buen chico, un buen amigo, una buena persona, pero hasta ahí —confeso Ginny acomodándose en el pecho de Draco—. Nunca lo vería más allá, por que no me hace temblar las piernas, ni sentir mariposas aleteando en el estomago, ni la cálida sensación de estar a tu lado y temblar con una caricia.

Draco se removió de su sitio, mientras daba la vuelta para tener a Ginny entre la cama y él.

— Ni tampoco que tocas el cielo con las manos —musito mientras la besaba con delicadeza—, ni sentir que eres el ser más especial del mundo, ni la impetuosidad de sentir que deseas fervientemente ser mía.

— A cada tacto de tus dedos —continuo Ginny con la respiración entrecortada—, a cada beso que parece quemarme.

Draco mordió sus labios con delicadeza, mientras acariciaba su cuerpo con una sensibilidad que hacia erizar la piel, una maestría digna de un buen amante… que hacia sentir la necesidad de seguir en sus brazos, sin importar el tiempo y el espacio. Minutos después cayeron exhaustos y con la respiración aun agitada.

— Perdón por lo que dije hace unos instantes —dijo Draco abrazando su novia con fuerza.

— Es verdad que ya casi no te dedico tiempo —confeso Ginny—, tienes un lugar muy grande en mi corazón y nadie lo va poder reemplazar jamás.

— Te amo Ginny —musito Draco besando su roja cabellera—, nunca ira a cambiar esto tan grande que siento.

— Te amo —dijo Ginny cerrando los ojos.

**********************************************************************

— Sin duda, estos bebes están creciendo con rapidez —dijo Harry pegando una oreja al vientre de Hermione.

— No me cambies de conversa —tercio la chica haciéndose notar—. ¿Acaso ya no me quieres como antes, se te acabo al amor que sentías por mí?

Harry la miro aterrorizado, como si Hermione hubiera perdido un tornillo.

— No digas eso —dijo Harry tomando su cara entre las manos—. Yo te amo más cada día que pasa, solo que no los quiero lastimar.

— Me estas lastimando con tu indiferencia —refuto Hermione con los ojos brillosos—. Ya estuviste tan satisfecho, que un embarazo es un riesgo enorme y no es tan encantador como parece.

Harry negó con la cabeza, Hermione estaba equivocada de cabo a rabo.

— Como afirmas semejante barbaridad —dijo Harry hablándole con dulzura—. No sabes lo feliz que me hace, saber que me vas a dar dos hijos; no sabes, cuanto tiempo tuve que aguantar y reprimir lo que sentía por ti, cuantas veces llore por que no estabas a mi lado. Ahora que estas aquí y correspondes lo que siento, no quiero riesgos, quiero que te sientas cómoda y que no te pase nada malo.

Hermione no sabía si besarlo o regañarlo, pero a veces Harry se le metía unas ideas tontas en la cabeza.

— No es un riesgo —argumento Hermione—; todo lo contrario, me hace sentir bien.

— No te das por vencida —dijo Harry con desaprobación.

— No —repuso Hermione cruzándose de brazos—, ya que no accedes por las buenas, tendré que recurrir a otros métodos.

Harry sin duda pensó, que una mujer embarazada era capaz de cualquier cosa; la tomo entre sus brazos, prometiéndole que las cosas más adelante serian diferentes y ambos precisarían de paciencia, para enfrentar sus temores.

**********************************************************************

La Madriguera… 10:00 p.m.

Ron removía sus cosas en la habitación, buscando la túnica que se colocaría mañana para ir al ministerio, se acordó que estaba en proceso de lavado…

— ¡Mamá! —grito Ron desde su habitación—, ¡La túnica azul, la has visto! —abrió la puerta en busca de respuestas.

— ¿Es la que estas buscando? —pregunto Luna mostrándole una túnica azul.

Ron se quedo de piedra en el umbral de la puerta.

— Luna… ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto sin creer aun.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —pregunto la chica con ansiedad.

— Claro —respondió Ron haciéndose aun lado, Luna le pasó la túnica que estaba buscando—. Adelante, pasa.

— Eres muy desordenado —dijo Luna observando el revoltijo que había en el lugar—. ¿Cuándo se te quitara esa mala costumbre?

Con una floritura en el aire, la habitación de Ron quedo impecable.

— No tienes por que hacerlo —se apresuro a decir Ron contemplando su pulcra habitación—, no tienes compromisos conmigo.

— Al contrario he venido a ratificarlos —confeso Luna haciéndole mala cara al empapelado de los Chudley Cannons—, deberías cambiar el empapelado.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —pregunto Ron con un hilo de voz.

— Que ya no aguanto un minuto estar si ti —declaro Luna desarmando su indiferencia—; que perdono ese incidente, que te amo demasiado.

Ron quedo clavado en el piso, como si le hubieran lanzado un _petrificus totalus_.

— Pero yo… —balbuceo Ron sin saber que decir—, Luna.

— ¿Acaso ya tienes otra? —pregunto la rubia con temor.

— No, claro que no —contesto Ron negando con rapidez—, ¿es en serio? ¿Quieres que comencemos de nuevo?

Luna esbozo una sonrisa de alivio.

— Sin rencores —dijo dando dos pasos hacia Ron—. Como cuando decidiste una noche invitarme a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla, para aliviar la pena que te dejo esa ultima chica.

— ¿Cuál chica? —pregunto Ron acortando la distancia que los separaba para abrazarla—. Tú eres la única.

Luna deposito un beso tierno en los labios del pelirrojo.

— Siento haberte hecho esperar tanto y dejarte en el hotel tirado —dijo Luna abrazando más a Ron—; pero tenía muchos asuntos que resolver, créeme que me costo mucho bajar a cabeza y venir a decirte esto.

— No tienes por que avergonzarte —dijo Ron apretándola fuertemente contra su pecho—. Yo cometí un error y lo he pagado caro, al no tenerte a mi lado, Te amo.

— Yo también te amo —declaro Luna ruborizada—, pero además hay otra cosa. —Luna cuchicheo cerca de su oído, causando que Ron sonriera.

— ¿Es en serio? —inquirió Ron incrédulo.

La señora Weasley apareció en el umbral de la puerta, interrumpiendo el encuentro.

— ¿Cuál es el alboroto? —pregunto la madre de Ron observándolos—. Luna… veo que han arreglado sus problemas.

— Si —contesto la rubia esbozando una sonrisa—, amo a su hijo demasiado.

— Vas a ser abuela otra vez —confeso Ron abrazando a su novia.

La señora Weasley cayo cuan larga era en el piso de su casa.

* * *

_Hola a todos los que leen esta historia... ¿Alguien sigue leyendo?... espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Nos vemos en una proxima actualizacion._

_Kathyarius_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Ya saben nada de Harry Potter me pertenece. Si fuera asi, Hogsmeade no seria el unico pueblo enteramente magico._**

**

* * *

**

**PARTE XX**

Una pareja caminaba por las calles de Londres sin ninguna preocupación, tomados de la mano observaban las tiendas, haciendo planes para un futuro que era casi inmediato. Sin percatarse, alguien los seguía con sigilo rechinando los dientes, de los celos que le provocaba verla con él.

Voltearon en una calle que desembocaba en un gran parque, los contemplo a lo lejos mientras compraban unos helados y se sentaban en la hierba para mirarse en silencio. Lo sabia, siempre había sospechado de él, los había encontrado y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

— Tendremos que comprar una casa más grande —opino Harry terminando de comer su helado.

— Si —coincidió Hermione—, para que crezcan sin problemas.

— Pero no en la ciudad —dijo Harry acariciando el prominente vientre—. Las ciudades no son buenas para los niños.

— En las afueras esta bien —acepto Hermione besándolo.

Esa fue la gota que colmo su paciencia.

— ¡Sabia que era él! —vocifero Viktor sorprendiendo a los enamorados—, ¡Amigos!, ¡Ja! ¡Ese cuento no se lo come nadie!

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo Harry incorporándose de la hierba—, déjanos en paz.

— ¿En paz? —se burlo Viktor—. Pensé que eras un hombre correcto, el héroe, no eres más que una basura.

— ¡No lo insultes! —gruño Hermione levantándose de su sitio—. No te quedo claro que no te quiero y aquí la basura es otro.

— Te dije que no me daría por vencido —dijo Viktor observando a Hermione con el cejo fruncido—, descubriría quien era —ahora observaba a Harry con furia asesina—. Al fin todo salió a la luz; estas engañando a Tracy.

— No la metas en esto —dijo Harry turbado al ver que la gente se acercaba para observar la disputa—. Lárgate, no la vuelvas a molestar tuviste tu oportunidad y la dañaste, no tienes cara para venir a reclamarle nada.

Entonces los ojos de Viktor observaron algo, que hasta ahora había ignorado mientras disputaba con el ojiverde.

— ¡Embarazada! —exclamó Viktor abriendo de más sus ojos—. ¡La embarazaste!; así que mientras yo gaste mi tiempo contigo, no dudaste un segundo en acostarte con él.

¡PUM!

El puño de Harry se estrello contra la mandíbula de Viktor, tampoco iba a permitir que insultara a Hermione como le diera la gana.

— La respetas por que es la mujer más maravillosa que hay —dijo Harry respirando agitadamente—. Ahora estoy con ella, déjanos seguir por que vamos a formas una familia, ocúpate de tu hijo.

¡PUM!

Viktor no se quedo atrás y le devolvió el golpe a Harry, cuya nariz comenzó a sangrar.

— ¡No se peleen! —grito Hermione conmocionada.

— Esto no se queda así, ella es mía —dijo Viktor señalando a la castaña.

¡PUM!

Harry esta vez asesto el golpe en la nariz del buscador búlgaro, Viktor se cogió la nariz sangrante e hizo un mueca de dolor.

— Ella no es un objeto —aclaro Harry fulminando con la mirada al hosco búlgaro—. Es un ser humano, acepta que la perdiste.

¡PUM!

Viktor le asesto otro golpe en la cara a Harry quien no deseaba utilizar la magia para defenderse y menos delante de tantos muggles, mucho menos con Hermione que de seguro le daría un patatús.

— ¡Nunca! —dijo Viktor fuera de sus cabales—. Es mía, tú te metiste, eres un aprovechado.

¡PUM!

Harry tampoco iba dejar que lo insultara y mucho menos poner la otra mejilla como manso cordero, ya estaba harto de Viktor, quien al parecer las bludger lo habían dejado con un serio problema en la cabeza.

—Nunca me aproveche de ella —dijo Harry limpiando un poco la sangre de su rostro—. La amo y nunca le haría daño.

¡PUM!

Lo que más odiaba Krum era que lo hubieran cambiado por semejante mequetrefe con gafas, pero ya vería que después de un par de golpes, ninguna mujer se le acercaría.

— ¡Te odio Harry Potter! —dijo Viktor con todo el resentimiento que pudo.

¡PUM!

Harry no iba permitir que el buscador se metiera en sus vidas, cuando hacia tiempo él solito había engañado a Hermione sin ningún remordimiento, él solo se había tirado por un precipicio.

— Por favor —suplico Hermione muerta de la vergüenza al ver tanta gente reunida viendo el espectáculo—. No se peleen, Viktor vete. Entiende que lo amo, déjanos en paz.

Pero ninguno de los dos escucho razones, seguían dándose duro en la cara, mientras la gente se arremolinaba entorno a ellos. Parecía que ningún golpe los afectaba, algunos lo azuzaban para que se dieran más duro.

Dos policías llegaron al lugar para separarlos, la multitud se disperso decepcionada, los dos fueron llevados a la jefatura más cercana, con una Hermione muy angustiada con el futuro de su novio.

— Por favor, señor —suplico Hermione al policía que negaba con la cabeza—. Él lo provoco.

— Pero no es de darse golpes en la calle, señorita —repuso el policía mirando una revista en su puesto.

— Él me ha estado acosando —dijo Hermione al policía que se encargaba de la recepción del lugar—, y mi novio no hizo otra cosa que defenderme.

— ¿Por qué no lo había reportado a la policía? —pregunto el policía con los ojos entornados.

— Hacia mucho que no lo había vuelto hacer —contesto Hermione al policía que no parecía creerle—; pensé que se había cansado, suelte a Harry.

— Tiene que pagar una fianza —medio otro policía llegando con unos papeles.

— ¿Cuánto es? —pregunto Hermione y el policía le extendió uno de los papeles que traía—. ¡Todo esto!

— Espectáculo en la calle —le informo el otro policía hojeando una revista para caballeros.

— ¿Lo va a pagar ya? —pregunto uno de los policías.

— Tendré que hacer un par de llamadas —contesto Hermione dando media vuelta para salir de la jefatura.

Hermione salió contrariada de la jefatura, rebusco en su bolso un móvil, miro el objeto preguntándose a quien debería llamar… ¡Claro!, Ron había adquirido uno hacia una semana.

— Contesta Ron —dijo Hermione escuchando el pitido con impaciencia, hasta que una voz algo agitada le contesto al otro lado de la línea—. Hola Ron, ¿te pasa algo?

— Nada —dijo Ron carraspeando un poco—, ¿Por qué?

— Suenas agitado —menciono Hermione con un tono de recelo—, no abre interrumpido nada.

— No te preocupes —hablo Ron atropelladamente—, ¿ocurrió algo? —una voz de mujer hablo en la lejanía—, es Hermione.

— ¿Esta con Luna?, perdón —dijo Hermione sonrojándose—, peor necesito su ayuda es Harry.

— ¿Qué le paso? —inquirió Ron con un tono de alarma exagerado.

— Esta detenido en una jefatura —contesto Hermione con rapidez.

— ¿Qué?... Harry… ¿Cómo? —dijo Ron sin saber que decidir preguntar.

— Se dio golpes con Viktor —relato Hermione—. Estaba defendiéndome, están presos y le toca pagar una fianza, ¿puedes venir en mi ayuda?

— Si, ¿Cuánto es? —pregunto Ron pero se arrepintió en cuanto supo el valor—, tranquila voy para allá.

— Gracias Ron —dijo Hermione colgando la llamada.

Hermione entro de nuevo en la jefatura, después de contarles a los policías la ayuda que venia en camino, podio que le dejaran ver a Harry, pero le negaron la visita. Espero dando vueltas desesperada, de que Ron no llegara pronto, eternos minutos después, Ron llego con Luna.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunto Ron en cuanto abrazo a la castaña.

— Si, gracias a Dios que llegaste —dijo Hermione con una mirada implorante de gratitud—. Estaba desesperada. Hola Luna.

— Hola Hermione —saludo Luna regalándole una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo esta Harry? —indago el pelirrojo mientras se dirigían a pagar la fianza.

— No me han dejado verlo —contesto Hermione observando con reproche a los rechonchos policías.

— Vamos a pagar la fianza —concluyo Ron dándole un caluroso apretón en los hombros.

— Tranquilízate —dijo Luna ocupando el lugar de Ron—, todo saldrá bien.

— Gracias amiga —dijo Hermione limpiando unas lagrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas.

— Aquí tiene señor —dijo Ron al policía que miraba con agrado las libras esterlinas.

El policía comenzó a contar y después de asegurarse que estaba completo los observo a todos.

— Servicio efectivo —dijo anotando en un papel algunas letras.

— ¿Y el otro? —pregunto uno del os policías que observaba como se desenvolvía el asunto.

— Que se pudra —declaro Ron sin ningún remordimiento.

— ¡Ron! —se escandalizo Hermione.

— A ver su escarmienta —se defendió Ron—, para que deje de molestarlos.

— ¿Si le avisamos a esa chica? —insinuó Luna tratando de no reírse.

— Buena idea —coincidió Ron con su novia—, para que lo saque de una oreja.

— Seria divertido —dijo Hermione con evidente sarcasmo.

— Creo que lo mejor será que decida Harry —opino Ron—, después de todo es el afectado.

— Tienes razón —dijo Hermione esperando impaciente que trajeran a Harry.

Harry apareció tras un policía, aun tenía sangre en la barbilla y algunos moretones en la cara trato de sonreír al ver a Ron, pero solo consiguió hacer una mueca de dolor.

— Harry, ¿estas bien? —dijo Hermione abrazándolo con fuerza.

— Si, no te preocupes —repuso Harry acariciando sus rizos castaños.

— Estas molido —dijo Ron estrechando la mano de su amigo.

— Gracias Ron — dijo Harry tomando la mano de su novia—, te pago hasta el ultimo centavo.

— Ni lo digas —advirtió Ron dispuesto a salir del lugar—, para eso estamos los amigos.

— Tienes dos opciones Harry —tercio Luna mirando preocupada la cara del ojiverde—, la señora Weasley o un hospital.

— Prefiero la señora Weasley —contesto Harry inmediatamente sabiendo que así se ahorraría aparecer en algún periódico del mundo mágico.

— Al que decidieron con respecto al otro —medio le policía en medio de la charla.

— ¿Qué otro? —pregunto Harry a los demás

— Viktor —le recordó Hermione sin evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto.

— Te afecto el golpe —dijo Ron evaluando a Harry con interés.

— ¿También necesita de una fianza? —pregunto Harry a los policías.

— Si, señor —contesto uno de los policías.

— Ron serias tan amable —dijo Harry persuadiendo a su amigo con la mirada.

— ¡Que! —exclamó Ron observándolo como si hubiera perdido un tornillo—. Dejarlo suelto para que la vuelva a molestar, no señor, que se quede encerrado de por vida.

— Ron, por favor —dijo Harry un poco avergonzado frente a los policías—. Esta solo furioso por lo que hizo —su amigo le lanzo una mirada de total incredulidad—, no me mires así, dejarlo aquí seria hacer lo mismo que él.

— Esta bien —accedió Ron aun receloso—, solo por que tú lo dices.

— No todo se soluciona a los golpes —tercio Luna—, parecen dos niños pequeños.

— Ella tiene razón —comento el policía que se divertía con el asunto.

— Lo suelta después de que nos vayamos —dijo Ron al policía que hacia los papeles de Viktor—, ya sabe, para que no haya retaliaciones.

— Téngalo por seguro —dijo el policía guiñando un ojo.

Después del papeleo correspondiente, los cuatro salieron de la jefatura a un lugar resguardado, donde nadie los viera, se reunieron entorno al bolso de Hermione y en segundos estaban frente a la madriguera. La señora Weasley pego un grito de horror, con solo ver la cara morada de Harry.

— Harry mira como te dejaron la cara —dijo la señora Weasley observando cada uno de los morados en la cara—, ¿te peleaste?

— Si, señora —contesto Harry que por alguna extraña razón no se sentía capaz de mirar a la madre de los Weasley.

— ¡Por Merlín! —exclamó la señora Weasley llevándose las manos a la boca—, ¿con quien?

Todos se miraron entre si, parecía que ninguno quería decir el nombre del combatiente.

— Con Viktor —respondió Hermione apretando de más las cuerdas de su bolso.

— Luna vamos a mi cuarto —dijo Ron jalando a su novia que al parecer no se quería perder nada de lo que sucediera en la sala.

— ¡Alto ahí, Ronald Weasley! —dijo su madre al verlo que pretendía salir muy campante.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, como si lo estuvieran acusando de algo horrible.

— Yo no hice nada —se defendió Ron—, fue la perfección en pasta.

— Me van a explicar que paso —dijo la señora Weasley haciéndolos sentar a todos con la mirada—. Ni crean que he pasado por alto ciertas cosas.

— Mamá, ¿me puedo ir? —dijo Ron sabiendo que ahí nada podía hacer.

La señora Weasley lo miro de tal manera, que a su hijo no le quedo más remedio que sentarse.

— No, tú sabes algo —dijo la señora Weasley observando retadoramente a todos—, ¿Qué están ocultando?, no creo que esos golpes hayan sido gratis y por que Hermione no esta delgada. ¿Qué esta ocurriendo?

Todos miraron a Harry, no por nada había derrotado a Voldemort.

— Es mejor que se siente señora Weasley —aconsejo Hermione a la señora que tenia la mirada centrada en ella.

— Y Ron hazte detrás de tu mamá —aporto Harry y el pelirrojo se puso detrás de su mamá como si se fuera a desmayar.

— No se queden callados, hablen —insto la señora Weasley al verlos a todos nerviosos.

— Mamá, tienes que ser fuerte —dijo Ron poniéndolo misterio al asunto.

— Si, señora Weasley, es algo inimaginable —dijo Luna observando de soslayo a Harry y su novia.

— Dejen tantos rodeos —declaro la señora Weasley impaciente.

Harry tomo aire y observo por última vez a Hermione.

— Se acuerda la otra vez, cuando Draco vino a pedirles permiso para tener una relación con Ginny —comenzó Harry un poco trémulo—; que Ron se enojo tanto y nos acuso a Hermione y a mí de tener una relación a escondidas.

— Claro —dijo la señora Weasley frunciendo un poco el cejo—, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?, tú tienes una novia, ¿no?

— Ellos terminaron hace… Uhh —dijo Ron ayudando un poco a su amigo—. Madre, estas atrasada en noticias.

— ¿Es cierto, Harry? —pregunto la señora Weasley olvidando su enojo.

— Si, termine con Tracy por que supe que nunca le llegaría a querer, como ella se lo merecía —contesto Harry con un nudo en el estomago a causa de los nervios—. Yo siempre he estado enamorado de una sola mujer, señora Weasley.

— Digan de una vez todo —dijo la señora Weasley mosqueada con tanta vuelta que daban.

El ojiverde tomo un sonoro respiro, como si fuera a nadar en un profundo lago.

— Señora Weasley —dijo Harry tomando la mano de Hermione—. Hermione y yo, desde hace bastante tenemos una relación a escondidas y ahora, ella esta embarazada, vamos a tener gemelos.

La señora Weasley se quedo observando al par, como si le hubieran contado lo hermosa que encontraba su sala.

— ¿Harry me estas tomando del pelo? —inquirió Molly observando al par perplejo.

— No señora Weasley —dijo Hermione atrayendo la atención de la mujer—, es verdad, estoy embarazada.

— ¡Ustedes que les ocurrió! —bramo Molly levantándose de la silla donde estaba—, ¿Ah?

— Hola familia —saludaron los gemelos con una enorme sonrisa, que pronto se les desapareció—, hola chicos, aquí va empezar una batalla campal.

— Tu lo sabias, por que no dijiste nada Ronald —dijo Molly señalando al menor de los varones Weasley—. Siempre pensé en que obraras correcto Harry, ¿Qué te paso?

— Nos perdimos de algo —dijo George a su gemelo que observaba todo con gravedad.

La señora Weasley observaba al par como si los fuera fulminar con la mirada.

— Yo la amo —declaro Harry con vehemencia.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntaron los gemelos al unisonó.

— Ustedes dos, Shss —dijo Ron poniendo un dedo en su boca.

Molly seguía observando con disgusto a los implicados en el asunto.

— Harry lo que hiciste no fue correcto —dijo Molly poniendo las manos en su cintura un poco enojada—. Amigos de toda la vida, casi hermanos, engañaste a esa pobre chica. Y tú Hermione, pensé que serias más sensata.

— ¿Qué tanto le molesta señora Weasley? —pregunto Hermione con el cejo fruncido.

— No hicieron las cosas correctamente, eso molesta —dijo Molly subiendo un poco el tono—. Andar engañando a la gente y guardar todo, como si fuera un pecado.

— ¿Qué esta pasando? —pregunto Fred que a esas alturas no entendía por que su madre estaba enojada y por que Harry tenia la mirada gacha.

— Que ellos, estaña esperando dos hijos —señalo la señora Weasley frunciendo los labios de disgusto.

— ¡Que! —exclamaron los gemelos sin dar crédito a los que oían.

— Tampoco vayan a formar una tormenta en un vaso con agua —dijo Ron tratando de calmar los ánimos.

— Tú, cállate —dijo Molly mirando a Ron como si fuera la celestina que propicio la situación—. Como siempre tapando todo, ¿hace cuanto lo sabias?

— Tampoco te desquites conmigo —dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos ofendido por la acusación—. Yo también lo supe hace poco.

— ¿Pero se van a casar? —pregunto Molly con esperanza.

— No —contesto Hermione observando como Molly cruzaba los brazos en desacuerdo.

— Todavía —se apresuro a decir Harry para que la pobre señora no le diera un ataque.

Pero la señora Weasley no se iba a quedar callada, a lo que ella consideraba una falta grave.

— ¿Quieren que esos niños, vengan al mundo en un hogar sin base? —pregunto Molly resoplando de disgusto.

— Señora Weasley —dijo Harry tratando de mediar para que la situación no fuera más complicada—, recuerde lo que le paso a Hermione, ella tiene miedo.

Hermione asintió un poco amedrentada por la reacción de Molly.

— Si, mamá clámate —dijeron los gemelos que no comprendía por que la reacción tan violenta a un asunto tan sencillo.

— Me calmo el día que sean sensatos —habló Molly observando a los futuros padres muy seriamente—. Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ustedes, si van a formar una familia no es un juego, es de construcción permanente, así que no se demoren tanto. Si tanto se quieren, no se por que la duda y el miedo.

Después del discurso Molly salió de la sala, dejando un silencio incomodo entre los presentes.

— Ella tiene razón, chicos —dijo Luna rompiendo el silencio del salón—. Además, no hay punto de comparación entre Viktor y Harry, él nunca haría algo que te lastimara.

— Gracias Luna —dijo Hermione observando a la rubia que solo se encogió de hombros.

— Yo me pido uno —salto George al cabo de un minuto.

— Lo siento, llegaron tarde a la repartición —dijo Ron burlándose de sus hermanos—, para la próxima.

— ¿De que hablan? —pregunto Hermione al ver la cara de desilusión de los gemelos.

— Ya tienen padrinos los niños —aclaro Ron a la castaña—, así que no tienes más que buscar el nombre.

— ¿Quiénes son? —preguntaron los gemelos sentándose cómodamente donde antes estaba su madre.

— Draco y Ron —contesto Harry sonriendo ante los gestos de Ron por un cargo tan importante.

— Vayas George —dijo Fred levantándose de su como asiento—. Hasta la próxima, separamos cupo por adelantado, así que ya saben.

Todos soltaron una sonora carcajada, cuando Hermione fulmino a ambos con la mirada.

* * *

_Hola a todos los que siguen esta historia. Antes de que siga con mis habituales creditos, tengo que hacer una pregunta a todos los que leen ¿leyeron el capitulo 18?, por que parte de ese capitulo se desarrollara parte de la historia._

_Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que han enviado su review, me gustaria que aquellos que envian sus mensajes me dijeran de donde son, he visto que son muchos los que leen esta historia y de diferentes nacionalidades, un solo mensaje me llena de felicidad y no saben las ganas de saltar que me dan cuando ha alguien le gusta mi historia._

_Ahora yendonos al capitulo... espero que les haya gustado, me diverti mucho escribiendolo, me vali de Harry para poder darle unos buenos golpes a Viktor por estar metiendo sus narices, ahora esperemos que las cosas vayan mejor, aunque yo no cantaria mucha victoria; por cierto espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, lastima que el buscador interrumpio un momento romantico._

_En el proximo capitulo, veremos algunas consecuencias que surgen cuando terceras personas se incluyen, como la camaraderia puede surgir despues de unas sinceras disculpas._

_Nos vemos en una proxima actualización._

_Kathyarius _


	22. Chapter 22

**_Ya saben, nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece. Si fuera asi, las alfombras voladoras tambien circularian en el Reino Unido_**

* * *

**PARTE XXI**

— Draco —musito Ginny con una sonrisa.

— Ah… ah —dijo Draco poniendo un dedo en sus labios—, Shss.

— Por favor —pidió Ginny mientras su blusa iba más arriba de su torso.

— Necesito concentración —se quejo Draco haciendo mala cara a su novia.

Ginny se burlo un poco de su mirada suplicante por continuar.

Toc… Toc… Toc…

— ¿Quién viene a estas horas? —pregunto Ginny un poco molesta por la interrupción.

— No se —contesto Draco atrapando sus labios con un rápido movimiento—. Pero se quedara tocando, no quiero interrupciones.

Ginny continuo besando su novio, pero los golpes en la puerta le hicieron abandonar su concentración.

— Están insistiendo —dijo Ginny fulminando la entrada de la habitación.

— Que se devuelva —comento Draco también exasperado por la insistencia—. Yo solo quiero estar contigo.

— Ya estas conmigo —dijo Ginny besando de nuevo al rubio—. Draco…

— No me desconcentres Ginny —protesto de nuevo.

— ¡Draco yo se que estas ahí! —dijo una voz muy conocida.

— ¿Qué hace ella aquí? —pregunto Ginny levantándose con rapidez de la cama.

— Yo no la llame —se defendió Draco la ver que su novia le lanzaba una mirada cargada de recelo.

— Draco Malfoy —dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Para donde vas? —pregunto Draco cuando la vio saliendo de la habitación.

— A poner esa mujer en su lugar —contesto Ginny lanzando una mirada hacia la entrada de la casa.

— Pero al menos arréglate un poquito —comento Draco paseando su mirada por el cuerpo de la pelirroja—, para no ser tan obvios.

— Tu también —dijo Ginny señalando con su mirada el torso desnudo del rubio.

— ¡Ginny! —exclamó Draco tapando su pecho.

Toc… Toc… Toc…

Ginny fue con una sonrisa abrir la puerta, pero su felicidad se vino al suelo, cuando descubrió tras la puerta a la nueva rival por el amor de su querido Draco.

— Hola Sophie —saludo Ginny con una sonrisa falsa.

— Ginny, ¿cierto? —inquirió Sophie mirando a la chica con cierto desdén.

— Si —contesto Ginny tratando de aparentar calma, cuando solo quería ahorcar a la inoportuna mujer—. Draco ya viene, sigue.

La pelirroja se hizo a un lado, no sin antes esbozar una falsa sonrisa.

— Espero no ser inoportuna —dijo Sophie sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala.

— No te preocupes —comento Ginny sentándose frente a su rival—, las amigas nunca son inoportunas.

— ¿Hace mucho andas con Draco? —pregunto Sophie después de unos minutos en silencio.

— Un tanto —contesto Ginny curvando una sonrisa en sus labios—, es un chico muy dulce y especial, tú lo debes de saber.

— Claro —contesto Sophie con un poco de desgano—, ¿se demora?

— Creo que se esta cambiando o algo parecido —comento Ginny sonriendo—, ¿gustas tomar algo?

— Esta bien —acepto Sophie acomodándose para una larga estadía en la sala.

— Vuelvo enseguida —dijo Ginny marchándose de la sala.

Ginny se movió entre la cocina, desenado encontrarse un veneno de pura casualidad, si hubiera un en esa casa de seguro se le pondría en la bebida, con tal de quitarse semejante estorbo. Regreso a la sala donde Sophie estaba a sus anchas, mirando cada rincón que podía de la casa.

— Muy linda, ¿no? —dijo Sophie recorriendo con la vista el lugar.

— Preciosa —confirmo Ginny con toda la falsedad que pudo.

Draco llego a la sala justo, cuando las dos mujeres parecían no aguantar más la compañía de la otra.

— Hola Sophie —saludo Draco haciéndose notar—, es un milagro verte.

— Draco, pero mírate —dijo Sophie levantándose de su asiento para ir a saludar al rubio de un beso en la mejilla—, has cambiado un montón.

Antes de que Ginny pudiera protestar por la libertad de Sophie para saludar, un ruido de un teléfono interrumpió su posible discurso que pondría en su lugar a la rubia mujer.

— Perdón —dijo Ginny sacando de su bolso un móvil que vibraba—, es mi celular.

Se alejo unos cuantos pasos para hablar con comodidad, Draco siguió con recelo el vaivén de su novia, presintiendo que su rival estaba al otro lado de la línea.

— Me cambiaste, ¿por esa? —dijo Sophie atrayendo la atención del rubio.

— Esa tiene su nombre —repuso Draco en voz baja para no atraer la atención de su novia—, y es el amor de mi vida.

— No se que le ves —declaro Sophie mirando no de buena manera a Ginny, que no se enteraba de la pequeña discusión a su espaldas—. Seguro ya la llevaste a la cama.

Draco por un instante, observo a la chica de una forma digna de un Malfoy.

— No es de tu incumbencia —dijo Draco lanzándole una fulminante mirada.

— Tiene cara de que si —insistió la rubia.

— ¿Qué quieres? —indago Draco un poco cansando de las pullas que lanzaba Sophie.

— A ti —respondió Sophie con mucho descaro.

Pero Draco no pudo responder, por que Ginny se acercaba con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro, además en sus ojos veía una clara disculpa.

— No te preocupes voy para allá —dijo la pelirroja observando de manera implorante a Draco—, ¿le tomaste la temperatura?... tiene fiebre.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunto Draco ignorando a Sophie que fulminaba a Ginny con los ojos.

Ginny alzo un dedo, en señal de que esperara unos segundos para satisfacer su curiosidad.

— No se te ocurra —dijo Ginny al que estaba al otro lado de la línea—, no lo abrigues tanto se podría asfixiar… cálmate, no te desesperes.

— Ginny, ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto de nuevo Draco, olvidándose que tenia visita en su casa.

— Nicholas —contesto Ginny observando como Draco fruncía el cejo —. ¿Qué dijiste?... Neville no se juega con eso y menos en ese tono —el rubio se cruzo de brazos molesto—. Hablamos después, me aparezco en un abrir y cerrar de ojos —colgó la llamada con preocupación.

— Ya lo creo —comento Sophie quebrando la tensante situación que se respiraba en el ambiente.

— Perdón —dijo Ginny abandonando toda pose de amabilidad.

Sophie la fulmino con la mirada y decidió dejar estilar todo le veneno acumulado.

— Corres a otro hombre y dejas a tu novio aquí —dijo Sophie enfrentándose a la pelirroja que le llevaba unos cuantos centímetros.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —pregunto Ginny cruzando mirada con el rubio que alzo los hombros.

— Draco no se merece lo que le haces —declaro Sophie apretando duramente los puños.

— Veo que estas interesada en que te deje el camino libre —dijo Ginny dejando ala rubia desconcertada—. Lo siente por ti, pero eso no puede suceder.

Draco estaba un poco moqueado por lo que sucediera en la sala de su casa, pero no deseaba que las mujeres se pelearan en su presencia.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto Sophie observándola con recelo.

— Draco, amor —dijo Ginny volviéndose al rubio que la observaba con aprehensión—. Te lo pensaba decir en un momento oportuno, pero ya que alguien necesita bajarse de la nube, lo hare.

La pelirroja se pendió del cuello de su novio, haciendo que Sophie apretara los dientes en señal de disgusto.

— Ginebra, no me asustes —dijo Draco observando a Ginny un poco suspicaz.

— Vas a ser papá —declaro Ginny con un toque de inocencia justo, Sophie abrió de más los ojos—. Se que es una responsabilidad muy grande, pero ya hay un fruto de nuestro amor —su mano se fue al vientre, al igual que los ojos de Sophie hacia esa parte—. Ahora me voy, tengo un paciente por atender.

— Ginny espera —la atajo Draco aun aturdido por la información—, ¿estas segura?

— Claro —dijo Ginny tomando sus pertenencias—, me di cuenta ayer. ¿Ves Sophie?, tiene que hacerse cargo de nuestro hijo, hay un montón de hombres deseosos por amarte, pero este salió del mercado.

Sophie la observaba con todo la aversión que pudo.

— ¡Mentira! —espeto Sophie echando chispas por los ojos.

— No tengo por que mentir —refuto Ginny mirándola con dureza—. Bueno amor, nos vemos — beso a Draco de forma apasionada—. Los dejo hablando.

— Te amo Ginny —dijo Draco besándola apasionadamente, mientras Sophie estaba que ahorcaba a ambos por su falta de delicadeza.

— Yo también —dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

Ginny salió con un sonrisa triunfal de esa casa, aunque después tendría que desilusionar a Draco, ya que esa mentira era para alejar a Sophie de sus vidas, después de unos segundos se desapareció en un callejón.

**********************************************************************

En alguna calle de Londres…

— Ron, ya —dijo Luna tratando que su novio dejara de hacerle cosquillas.

El pelirrojo negó y tomo a su novia entre los brazos, mientras algunos transeúntes los observaban como si estuvieran locos de remate.

— Nunca —dijo Ron que la aseguro más en sus brazos.

— No me obligues a paralizarte —advirtió Luna fingiendo seriedad.

— Así no juego —dijo Ron sin bajarla a suelo firme.

— Gallina —musito Luna con sorna.

— Me estas retando —replico Ron con suavidad.

Ron comenzó a correr con la chica en brazos, Luna sintió un poco de vergüenza al ser observada pro tanta gente, no es que le importara los muggles, pero sentía como si supieran la verdadera naturaleza de ellos.

— ¿Para donde me llevas? —pregunto Luna agitando los pies con fuerza.

— Sorpresa —dijo Ron subiendo sus cejas rápidamente.

— Gracias por devolverme la sonrisa —dijo Luna acariciando el cabello rojo tan característico de los Weasley.

— Te acuerdas, cuando mi mamá se desmayo —dijo Ron sonriendo con ganas.

— Con semejante broma —recordó Luna cruzándose de brazos, mientras Ron la dejaba en el suelo.

Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos había percatado que una mujer de melena castaña se dirigía hacia ellos.

— No, Liz —dijo un hombre temiéndose lo peor —, ¡Espera!

— Hola —dijo Liz plantándose a uno cuantos pasos de ellos.

— ¿Qué quieres? —dijo Luna cuando reconoció a la mujer que los saludaba.

Liz se estrujo las manos con nerviosismo, Max llego a su lado y poso un brazo sobre sus hombros para reconfortarla.

— ¿Puedo hablar con ustedes? —pregunto la castaña con voz implorante—, por favor.

— Liz —advirtió Max apretando suavemente sus hombros.

Ron y Luna intercambiaron una mirada, aun era un poco difícil y más si la causante de su problema estaba pidiendo hablar con ellos.

— No se de que tengamos que hablar —dijo Ron mirando con recelo a la chica.

— Del malentendido que produje —aclaro Liz tomando aire para hablar sin nerviosismo—. Discúlpenme por el daño que cause, no saben lo arrepentida que estoy por haberlos hecho pelear.

Luna tomo la mano de Ron para sosegarlo, el pelirrojo parecía no creer las palabras de la chica.

— Vamos a tomar un café —medio Luna con una sonrisa.

— Luna —dijo Ron observándola sorprendido.

— Ron, escuchemos su versión —medio Luna tratando de hacer más fácil el encuentro.

— Una chica muy sensata —tercio Max rompiendo el silencio entre los cuatro.

— ¿Es tu novio? —pregunto Ron reparando en el chico alto de cabello castaño oscuro.

— Si —contesto Liz reglándole una sonrisa a Max —, hace poco andamos, ¿vamos?

Los cuatro se dirigieron a una concurrida calle de Londres donde había un pequeño café, tomaron una mesa que tenia una sombrilla verde, que se sostenía por una vara alta de madera que atravesaba la mitad de la mesa, una mesera se acerco dejando unas cartas para hacer los pedidos.

— Yo quiero un expresso con arequipe —pidió Luna después de deliberar un momento.

— Lo mismo, pero con chocolate —informo Ron a la mesera que anotaba sus pedidos.

— A mí, un cappuccino —dijo Liz cerrando la carta de los cafés.

— Uno helado, por favor —dijo Max sonriendo a la camarera.

— Max — Dijo Liz dándole un codazo en las costillas.

El chico se sobo un poco su costado, Luna sonrió un poco al descubrir el particular llamado de atención.

— Me alegro pro ustedes dos —dijo Ron atrayendo la atención de Max y Liz.

— Gracias —dijo Max tomando la mano de Liz—. No sabes lo que me costo convencerla, es un hueso duro de roer.

Liz le lanzo una mirada de reproche.

— ¿Entonces? —pregunto Luna trayendo a colocación el tema que los había reunido.

— Ronald, de verdad me apena haberte hecho pasar un mal rato —dijo Liz observando de frente los ojos del pelirrojo y luego observo al a rubia—. Discúlpame Luna, pero me gustaste desde que te vi y solo quise llamar tu atención, perdón.

— Bonita manera de llamar la atención —tercio Ron de manera severa.

— Yo no sabia que tuviera novia —dijo Liz alzando un poco la voz—, tampoco te lo pregunte y mucho menos sabia que Luna, entraría por la puerta ese día.

Ron observo a la chica con severidad, no le hacia mucha gracia recordar algo tan doloroso para él.

— No vayan a pelear —intervino Luna que presentía que Ron tenia un buen discurso para Liz—. Gracias por tu sinceridad, ¿todavía te gusta Ron?

— No —dijo Liz apretando con un poco de fuerza la mano de Max—. Tuve la persona correcta todo este tiempo, solo que mire en la dirección contraria.

Max beso a la castaña en gratitud por sus palabras.

— Sus pedidos —anuncio la mesera poniendo los vasos frente a cada uno.

— Gracias —dijeron todos cuando el ultimo vaso fue puesto en frente de Max.

— Entonces, ¿amigos de nuevo? —dijo Max extendiendo la mano frente a Ron.

— Claro —dijo Ron estrechando la mano de ambos.

— Muchas gracias —dijo Liz mucho más serena.

— Es bueno siempre decir la verdad —dijo Luna antes de probar su expresso.

**********************************************************************

Mientras… en otra parte del país…

— Ya estoy aquí Neville —se anuncio Ginny entrando con precaución al departamento.

— Gracias al cielo —dijo Neville apareciendo en la sala modesta de su casa—, Ginny me estaba angustiando.

— Cálmate —dijo Ginny abrazando al chico—, ¿Dónde esta Nicholas?

— En mi habitación —contesto Neville señalando una puerta blanca que había detrás de él.

— Es un poco incomodo entrar —dijo Ginny observando la puerta con algo de vergüenza.

— Por favor —dijo Neville juntando sus dos manos como si fuera a rezar.

— Disculpa —dijo Ginny dando pasos hacia a puerta.

— Vamos —dijo Neville dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la habitación.

Neville la guio hasta una habitación amplia. Nicholas estaba acostado en una vasta cama llorando desconsoladamente.

— Ya Nicholas —susurro Ginny alzando al bebe en brazos—, estoy aquí.

El bebe paro un instante de llorar, para reconocer quien lo cargaba en brazos.

— No era mi intención interrumpirte —dijo Neville cuando Ginny le puso al bebe en sus brazos.

— Descuida —dijo Ginny sacando de su bolso, un maletincito donde tenía frasquitos con ingrediente y comenzó a mezclar algunos—. Tiene fiebre, vamos a ver —hizo que el bebe tomara una solución de uno de los frasquitos.

— ¿Cargas en tu bolso, ingredientes para pociones? —pregunto Neville maravillado.

— Claro —contesto Ginny sacando un termómetro del maletincito—. Una sanadora tiene que estar preparada, para una emergencia.

Puso en una de las axilas del bebe el pequeño tubito.

— No se como pagarte lo que estas haciendo por los dos —dijo Neville un tanto apenado por crear tanto alboroto.

— Para eso estamos los amigos —dijo Ginny sonriendo a Neville —, que te parece una sonrisa.

El chico sonrió casi de forma involuntaria.

— Ginny, de verdad eres una persona increíble —declaro Neville sonrojándose un poco—. Draco dio con una buena mujer.

— Tú solo tienes que buscar la correcta Neville —dijo Ginny tomando el termómetro y lo observo unos segundos con concentración—, es todo, mira ya se le pasó la fiebre.

— Muchas gracias —dijo Neville dejando el bebe en la cama, ya había caído dormido por la poción que le había dado Ginny—, ¿gustas un té?

— Por supuesto —acepto Ginny acariciando las mejillas del dormido bebe.

Ambos salieron de la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido, Neville se interno en la cocina, mientras Ginny se dirigió a la sala y se sentó cómodamente una butaca cerca de la ventana, miro al cielo pensando en Draco; Neville entro en la sala dejando una bandeja en la mesa.

— Toma —dijo Neville pasándole una taza con un humeante té.

— Gracias —dijo Ginny tomando la taza con cuidado para no quemarse.

— Cuéntame —dijo Neville sentándose al frente de la pelirroja con una taza—, ¿Cómo vas con Draco?

Ginny sonrió antes de responder.

— Muy bien —declaro con los ojos brillosos—, no faltan algunas disputas, algo normal, pero de resto bien, lo amo mucho.

— Ojala, yo encontrara una persona que me quisiera y aceptara a Nicholas —comento Neville tomando un poco del té.

Ginny negó con la cabeza y sonrió al chico, que solo alzo los hombros aceptando su realidad.

— Neville —reprobó Ginny mirándolo por encima de su taza—, solo tienes que mirar los prospectos a la mano, has cambiado mucho y eso son puntos a favor.

Neville dejo escapar un suspiro, eso no era lo que deseaba escuchar de su labios.

— La única mujer que me interesa, ya ha hecho su vida —declaro Neville dejando la taza en la bandeja.

— A veces uno se enamora de imposibles —dijo Ginny dejando la taza en la bandeja para encarar al chico—, pero después uno se da cuenta que fue una tontería.

— Pero yo llevo más de 10 años en lo mismo —dijo Neville levantándose de la butaca y empezó a pasearse por la habitación—. Primero ella se fijo en un tonto, luego en alguien de mi mismo curso, y yo me trague cada una de las lagrimas al verla feliz y no era conmigo.

Ginny se levanto de su sitio un poco apenada por la situación de Neville, el chico siguió paseando evitando mirar a la pelirroja.

— ¿Estas enamorado de Lavender? —pregunto Ginny.

Neville dejo escapar una sonrisita.

— No —negó Neville posando sus ojos en ella—. Estoy enamorado de ti.

Ginny se quedo plantada al pie de la butaca, estaba en shock por la declaración del chico y es que ella jamás había sospechado la situación y tampoco había dado pie para que él se enamorase.

— Neville es imposible —musito Ginny observándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Imposible de creer? —dijo Neville dando dos pasos hacia Ginny—, es la verdad Ginny, me enamore de ti.

— Pero yo… Neville, yo amo a Draco —dijo Ginny posando sus ojos en unas flores muy parecidas a las que le llevaban al consultorio—. No puedo corresponderte.

Neville apretó los puños con algo de rabia.

— Draco Malfoy, siempre ahí —dijo Neville con aversión—. Él no merece nada de lo que tiene, sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, una serpiente.

— Él ha cambiado —contradijo Ginny frunciendo el cejo—. Lucho con nosotros, Neville recuérdalo; no lo odies por que lo amo, yo solo puedo ser tu amiga, es lo único que puedo ofrecerte.

— Disculpa —musito Neville bajando la mirada al suelo.

— Lo siento —dijo Ginny tomando sus pertenencias para irse—, ya me voy.

Ginny camino hacia a puerta un tanto contrariada, jamás se imagino que Neville estuviera enamorado de ella, le rompía el corazón saber que Draco tuvo la razón desde el principio, ¿Cómo no lo vio?

Cuando tuvo la mano en el picaporte un brazo la detuvo, la giro para observarlo mejor, y con resolución Neville la beso. Ginny pudo sentir que definitivamente Draco era el hombre de su vida, se despego y le propino una cachetada a Neville…

Salió corriendo llorando escaleras abajo, había traicionado a Draco.

* * *

_Hola a todos los que siguen esta historia, Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, era la hora para que Ginny se enterara del amor de Neville, solo esperemos cuales seran las consecuencias que desencadenaran este hecho, ¿Draco y Gonny continuaran juntos?, por cierto, muchas gracias a los dos que me dejaron su mensaje, gracias en verdad, no saben caun feliz me hacen, que aunque sea una sola linea dejen para apoyar la continuidad de esta historia._

_En el anterior capitulo, se me paso por alto dejar un avance del siguiente, en compesacion por mi falta, aqui dejo lo que sucedera en el capitulo 22:_

_— Es cuestión de confianza —dijo Tracy levantándose de la silla—, no atacarla, juzgarla, por algo que ella tal vez no percibió._

_— Me hierve la sangre, de solo pensar que Longbottom la toco —dijo Draco con el rostro crispado—, me dan ganas de zamparle un puño._

_***_

_— Yo nunca lo sospeche —se apresuro a decir Ginny con una voz casi implorante—, hasta hace una semana que me declaro su amor; le di a entender que nunca podría corresponderle por que amo a Draco, pero no entendió razones._

_— ¿Se propaso contigo? —pregunto Hermione sospechando lo peor._

_Hasta una proxima oportunidad, que disfruten estos dias de fe y reflexión._

_Kathyarius_


	23. Chapter 23

**_Ya saben nada dle mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece. Si fuera asi, las mandragoras no serian tan chillonas._**

**

* * *

**

**PARTE XXII**

Paso una semana entera, en la que Ginny le huía a Draco; mensajes con las lechuzas, las llamadas al celular, las idas al hospital, nada surtía efecto, Ginny estaba rara, algo le ocurría, debía ser grave si no se atrevía a mirarlo o responder todas las señales de humo que le mandaba.

Una tarde entro a un concurrido bar, le pido al barman lo más fuerte que tuviera, mientras una chica entraba y tomaba puesto en la barra, pidiendo casualmente lo mismo que él.

— ¿Vienen ahogar las penas? —pregunto el barman observándolos casi con sorna.

— Si —contestaron al unisonó Draco y la chica.

— Los hombres son unos idiotas que te hacen sufrir —comento la chica en cuanto el barman se hubo alejado.

— Las mujeres no se quedan atrás —comento Draco observando a su acompañante.

— ¡Malfoy! —exclamó Tracy mirándolo estupefacta.

— ¿Tracy? —pregunto Draco vacilante.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntaron al unisonó.

—Aquí tienen —interrumpió el barman colocándoles unas bebidas color café claro—, mata cualquier pena.

— Gracias.

Ambos tomaron un sorbo ligeramente, tras unos minutos en silencio se examinaron mutuamente.

— ¿Todavía tienes tusa por Potter? —inquirió Draco sonriendo.

Tracy frunció el cejo molesta.

— ¿Tú que crees? —dijo Tracy con ironía—, eso no se olvida tan fácil, Hermione, todavía no lo creo.

— Pero sabias a que te metías —comento Draco saboreando su bebida.

La chica asintió pesadamente.

— Ni lo recuerdes —Tracy tomo el trago de una sola—, estas de su parte.

— Yo le dije a Potter que lo de ustedes no iba durar tanto —dijo Draco con sinceridad—; eso se veía, perdona mi franqueza.

— Tienes razón —dijo Tracy jugando con el vaso—. Nunca me quiso, bueno como yo quería.

— Hermione tampoco tuvo la culpa —dijo Draco saliendo en defensa de la chica—, ella no sospechaba nada.

Tracy consintió a su pesar, Draco tenía mucha razón, por algo la castaña casi se casa con el famoso buscador.

— Lo se —musito Tracy en voz baja—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

— Ginny —contesto Draco fijando su vista en la bebida que iba por la mitad.

— ¿Peleaste con tu novia? —pregunto Tracy fijando sus ojos en él.

— Tiene una enigmática cabeza —contesto Draco cerrando su mano izquierda en un puño—. No he sabido de ella en toda una semana, si no es por el hermano.

—Te esta huyendo —comento Tracy en voz baja.

Draco asintió suavemente, tomo un poco de su bebida antes de contestarle.

— Algo por el estilo —dijo el rubio vacilando—, yo no he hecho nada para que se comporte así.

— Eso suele significar dos cosas —comento Tracy moviendo su cuerpo hasta quedar frente al rubio.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto Draco.

— Una, quiere terminar contigo y no sabe como decírtelo —respondió Tracy como si fuera una experta en el tema—; dos, que pasa algo grave, te ama, pero teme dañarte si te enteras.

Draco observó fijamente al a chica, se pregunto si corazón de bruja escribía esa clase de boberías.

— Opto por la segunda —comento Draco sintiéndose un poco impotente—, ¿pero que clase de cosa grave?

— No se —contesto Tracy alzando los hombros—; un embarazo, o un chico la beso a la fuerza, asuntos femeninos, etc.

Draco bufo, las mujeres parecían más complicadas de lo que aparentaban.

— Su cabeza es peor que un laberinto —comento Draco terminando con su bebida.

— ¡Malfoy! —exclamo Ron mirándolo de forma "estoy que mato y como del muerto"

— Ah —dijo Draco reparando en le pelirrojo—, hola Weasley.

— Draco, te llevamos buscando un buen tiempo —medio Harry situándose al lado de Ron, entonces su vista se desvió a una mujer rubia—. Hola Tracy.

Tracy asintió la cabeza un poco.

— Hola Harry —saludo la rubia un poco azorada.

— ¿Para que soy bueno? —pregunto Draco rompiendo la situación tensante.

— Un enigma que hay en la madriguera —contesto Ron aun con su pose desafiante.

— Yo los dejo solos —dijo Tracy levantándose de la silla dispuesta a marcharse.

— No te vayas —pidió Draco haciendo una seña para que se sentara de nuevo—; necesito una visión femenina, por que a ustedes no las entiende nadie.

— Esta bien —accedió Tracy sentándose de nuevo y fijo su vista en Harry—, ¿Cómo esta Hermione?

Ron se mordió el labio en señal de nerviosismo, aunque sabia sobre lo ocurrido entre la castaña y la rubia, aun sentía que había un ambiente de hostilidad en torno a ellos tres.

— Muy bien —contesto Harry con algo de rigidez—, ¿Y tú?

— De maravilla —dijo Tracy con una fingida sonrisa.

— Es Ginny —tercio Ron rompiendo el contacto visual entre la rubia y Harry—, ¿ha pasado algo entre ustedes?

— No se que ocurre —contesto Draco negando con la cabeza—, yo también quisiera saberlo.

La pose desafiante del pelirrojo se desplomo en cuanto escucho la respuesta, aquello significaba que ni el mismo rubio sabia que pasaba con su hermana, eso lo preocupo aun más.

— Esta mal —comento Harry con inquietud.

— Es verdad —coincidió Ron tomando una de las sillas del a barra para sentarse—. La otra vez, mamá entro para saber que pasaba, estuvieron encerradas como una hora y no pude escuchar nada, salió con los ojos aguados y Ginny con los ojos rojos, yo pensé que se iba a inundar la casa.

— Pasa algo que le remuerde la conciencia —medio Tracy observando a los implicados en el asunto—, opto por que un chico la beso a la fuerza… o

— Nadie se pudo propasar —contradijo Ron horrorizado de que haya ocurrido semejante trauma a su hermana.

— Son conjeturas —dijo Tracy con algo de acidez.

Draco se sumió aun más en silencio, al parecer el asunto parecía más grave de lo que aparentaba.

— Tracy tiene razón —comento Harry lanzando una mirada de refilón a la rubia.

— ¿Qué paso la ultima vez que se vieron? —pregunto Tracy dirigiendo su atención a Draco.

Draco medito unos segundos, él que supiera no había sucedió algo que pusiera en peligro su relación, al contrario había sido un beneficio, puesto que Sophie había salido echa un mar de lagrimas, por ver sus ilusiones estrellándose contra la tierra.

— Estábamos hablando —recordó Draco—; llego Sophie a fastidiar, y Ginny dijo algunas cosas para que dejara de molestar.

— Es Sophie —sentencio Ron encontrando la culpable del llanto de su hermana.

— ¿Sucedió algo más? —pregunto Harry que no estaba de acuerdo con las conclusiones de Ron.

Draco alzo la vista al techo, asintió después de unos segundos.

— Si, Neville la llamo —dijo Draco frunciendo el cejo—, su hijo estaba enfermo; claro ella se fue ayudarlo.

— ¡Bingo! —salto Tracy haciendo que los hombres se sobresaltaran.

— ¿Qué? —preguntaron Ron y Harry a la chica que tenia una sonrisa.

— Esta más claro que un veritaserum —dijo Tracy observándolos con cierta exasperación.

— ¡Tracy! —exclamaron los chicos, dándole a entender que no estaban de humor para adivinar.

— Entre ella y Neville paso algo —sugirió Tracy torciendo un poco la boca—, o al menos eso pienso —medito unos segundos como si tratara de recordar algo—; desde ahí fue que comenzó todo, claro se veía en sus ojos.

Draco tenía unos inmensos deseos de zarandearla, odiaba cuando la gente hablaba a medias, no tenia paciencia para entender entre líneas, menos cuando su relación tambaleaba como un elefante en la cuerda floja.

— ¿Conoces a Neville? —pregunto Harry sorprendido.

— Si —respondió Tracy observando alternativamente a los tres—; la otra vez que buscaba a Liz, nos conocimos en el consultorio de Ginny… tiene buen aspecto, ¿siempre ha sido así de…? —Tracy se tiño de rojo cortando abruptamente su pregunta

— Hermoso —completo Ron con sorna.

— Algo por el estilo —dijo Tracy aun con las mejillas ruborizadas.

— No —dijo Draco frunciendo aun más el cejo—, era el patito feo, sumergido en el mundo vegetal.

— ¿Notaste algo ese día? —pregunto Harry interesado en el giro que había dado las averiguaciones.

Ron y Draco observaron a Harry con interés, se habían olvidado que él veía cosas que a los demás les costaba entender.

— Bueno —musito Tracy tratando de buscar coherencia a lo que iba decir—; veía a Ginny de la forma, en que se ve a algo que lo hace sumamente feliz, ella no lo capto, en este caso se enamoro solo.

—Desde cuarto año, claro —dijo Ron pegándose una palmada en la frente—; la única que acepto ir con Neville, fue Ginny.

— Me las va a pagar —dijo Draco con una expresión furiosa en su rostro.

— Draco no vayas a sacar tu lado oscuro —aconsejo Harry poniendo una mano en el hombro del rubio—, por que no hablas mejor con Ginny y arreglas el problema civilizadamente.

Ron y Tracy prácticamente quedaron con la boca abierta, al escuchar al pelinegro hablar de aquella forma.

— Harry se te quemaron las neuronas —declaro Tracy anonadada por el buen juicio del chico—. Mira Draco, si te pones en ese plan, lo único que lograras es que se aleje más; bríndale confianza, que te pueda contar lo que sucede, en vez de comportarte como un energúmeno.

Draco asintió con un cabezazo enérgico.

— Respira profundo y cuenta hasta diez —medio Ron con un tono serio—; cuidadito con tocarle un pelo a mi hermana, por que no la acabas.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, lo ultimo que él haría seria lastimar a Ginny. Pero ninguno de los reunidos, se percato que una mujer de cabello negro y facciones orientales se acercaba a ellos.

— ¿Harry? —dijo vacilante la mujer que se detuvo al reconocer al chico.

— ¿Cho? —pregunto Harry al reconocer que estaba muy cambiada con respecto a la chica que recordaba.

— Ejem —dijo Draco haciéndolo sonar como un carraspeo—, ve Harry.

Harry y la oriental se alejaron unos cuantos pasos. La mirada recelosa de Tracy los siguió, compuso una expresión desdeñosa cuando ambos sonrieron.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Tracy sin quitarles la vista de encima.

— Su primer amor —musito Ron dando un vistazo rápido a los aludidos.

— Los hombres si son… —alcanzo a decir Tracy alzando un poco la voz.

— Shss —dijo Ron poniendo un dedo en la boca y dándole a entender que no era su asunto.

—Si pudo una vez, dos es pan comido —comento Draco observando le nerviosismo de Harry.

— Harry no puede dejarse —apoyo Ron centrando su atención en la conversación que tenia aquel par.

— ¿Le hizo daño? —pregunto Tracy atrayendo la atención de los dos hombres.

— Digamos que si —contesto Ron desviando su vista otra vez.

No muy lejos, Harry se sentía un poco azorado por la repentina aparición de Cho, no habían quedado en buenos términos, después de tanto tiempo no sabia que actitud asumir frente a la chica.

— ¿Cómo has estado? —pregunto Cho con timidez.

— Excelente —contesto Harry con una radiante sonrisa—, ¿y tú?

— Igualmente —dijo Cho con rubor en sus mejillas—, ¿Qué haces ahora?

— Trabajo en el ministerio —dijo Harry observando como los únicos ocupantes de la barra lo miraban atentamente.

Ron, Draco y Tracy desviaron su vista e hicieron como si estuvieran hablando de un tema diferente, sin embargo la rubia estaba interesada en conocer más del tema, no todos los días se conocía a la ex de un ex.

— ¿Terminaron en buenos términos? —pregunto Tracy analizando la apariencia de la oriental

— No —contestaron al unisonó Draco y Ron.

— Se la pasaba llorando —aclaro Ron al ver a Tracy arrugando el cejo.

— Y muy indecisa —aporto Draco recordando las habladurías que habían en Hogwarts durante su quinto año.

Harry estaba un poco intrigado sobre lo que hablaban sus amigos con Tracy, lo ponía un poco azorado tan miradera por parte de la rubia, y es que Tracy cuando se lo proponía hacia de las suyas sin pensarlo.

— ¿Qué haces ahora? —pregunto Harry al notar que estaban mucho tiempo en silencio.

— Acabo de llegar de un viaje —respondió Cho—, estuve en Japón haciendo unos estudios.

Tracy le faltaba poco para resoplar, aquella mujer no le había caído bien y no por que estuviera celosa, algo en su apariencia le daba mala espina.

— Es muy creída y petulante —comento Tracy lanzando una mirada fulminante a la espalda de la oriental.

—Nunca se le quitara —tercio Ron pidiendo una cerveza al barman—, yo no se por que a Harry le gustaba.

— Po lo bella —opino Draco con sorna.

—Las apariencias engañan —dijo Tracy observando a Harry con desconfianza.

— Bueno Draco, tienes que armarte de paciencia —tercio Ron trayendo a colocación el tema que lo había traído hasta ese bar—, por que mi hermana es muy hermética cuando se lo propone.

— Es cuestión de confianza —dijo Tracy levantándose de la silla—, no atacarla, juzgarla, por algo que ella tal vez no percibió.

— Me hierve la sangre, de solo pensar que Longbottom la toco —dijo Draco con el rostro crispado—, me dan ganas de zamparle un puño.

—Bueno chicos me voy —dijo Tracy dando unos pasos fuera del asiento.

—Gracias por todo —dijo Draco a la chica que asintió.

— Adiós Tracy —dijo Ron estrechando con fuerza la mano de la rubia.

Tracy dirigió sus pasos hasta donde Harry estaba.

— Hasta luego Harry —interrumpió Tracy la conversación—; saludo a tu esposa e hijos. Señorita —inclino la cabeza hacia Cho que la miraba impactada—; nos vemos en el ministerio.

— Adiós Tracy —se despido Harry de la rubia.

No muy lejos Ron y Draco se burlaban de la cara sorprendida de la oriental.

— Dio en el clavo —dijo Ron sin parar de reír.

— Una venganza muy sutil —dijo Draco al ver como Cho salía rápidamente del local.

**********************************************************************

En la madriguera… … … …

Dos mujeres caminaban con nerviosismo por una sala, casi midiendo cada paso que daban, se miraban constantemente imaginado lo peor, había pasado varios minutos y aun no llegaba; unos pasos en la escalera las alerto, observaron quien llegaba, una mujer mayor y otra más joven.

— Las dejo a solas —dijo la señora Weasley con una suplica en sus ojos.

— Gracias —dijeron al unisonó Luna y Hermione con un asentimiento de la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo estas Ginny? —pregunto Hermione dando dos pasos hacia la esquiva pelirroja—. Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti.

— ¿Podemos salir afuera? —sugirió Ginny con un tono serio.

— Claro —acepto Luna siendo la primera en salir.

Las tres salieron al extenso jardín de los Weasley, la señora Weasley las miraba con alguna esperanza de que la hicieran entrar en razón; las mujeres se apoyaron en unas piedras que estaban un poco alejadas de la casa, las gallinas revoloteaban alrededor, en busca de comida.

— Ginny —llamo Luna atrayendo la atención de su cuñada—, ¿Qué te sucede?

— Sabes que puedes contar con nosotras —tercio Hermione tomando la mano de Ginny—, estamos aquí para apoyarte.

— Lo se —dijo Ginny dejando escapar un suspiro—, me siento fatal.

— ¿Tuviste una pelea con Draco? —pregunto Luna con suavidad.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

— No, él no tiene nada que ver —declaro Ginny con la voz quebrada.

— Cálmate —dijo Hermione abrazando a la chica—, empieza desde el principio.

— Neville se enamoro de mí —confeso Ginny limpiando algunas lágrimas que escurrían en su cara.

Hermione y Luna intercambiaron miradas nerviosas, ninguna de las dos hubiera sospechado algo así.

— ¡Merlín! —exclamó Luna abriendo sus ojos de más.

— Yo nunca lo sospeche —se apresuro a decir Ginny con una voz casi implorante—, hasta hace una semana que me declaro su amor; le di a entender que nunca podría corresponderle por que amo a Draco, pero no entendió razones.

— ¿Se propaso contigo? —pregunto Hermione sospechando lo peor.

Ginny bajo la cabeza y un sollozo sacudió su cuerpo, Hermione y Luna se miraron nerviosas, ellas no sabían como manejar una situación como aquella.

— Me beso a la fuerza —musito Ginny con voz ahogada.

Luna soltó un sonoro suspiro, no había nada que lamentar por ahora.

— ¿Pero que le ocurre? —inquirió la rubia con un dejo de furia en la voz.

— ¿Sentiste algo por él? —indago Hermione temiendo que ese beso tuviera otras consecuencias.

— Claro que no —declaro Ginny horrorizada por la insinuación—. Es como si estuviera besando a mi hermano, no me gusto.

— Le contaste a Draco y terminaron —dijo Luna parándose de la piedra con horror.

— No tengo el valor siquiera de mirarlo a los ojos —dijo Ginny ocultando el rostro entre sus manos—. Se que si le cuento, es capaz de hacerle algo a Neville y que decir, se pondrá furioso conmigo, él me lo había advertido.

— Es mejor hablar con la verdad —dijo Hermione intentando que la chica razonara.

— Tengo que pensarlo bien —dijo Ginny limpiando las lagrimas que le bullían—. He huido toda esta semana, no se que hacer ya, le dije a mi mamá y las dos terminamos llorando.

— Hermione tiene razón —dijo Luna apoyando a la castaña—. Si Draco es un hombre sensato, va entender que él te beso a la fuerza.

Una pequeña explosión se escucho en el jardín de los Weasley, tres hombres acaban de aparecer de la nada; un rubio, un moreno y un pelirrojo se acomodaban las túnicas, mientras observaban a tres mujeres a los lejos hablando con seriedad y haciendo entrar en razón a una tercera que negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza.

— Déjenme ir —suplico Ginny evitando mirar a los hombres que se acercaban.

— No —se impuso Hermione con su voz mandona—; hablaras con él, así sea a la fuerza.

— Pero tú no puede hacer fuerza —advirtió Luna a la castaña—, es dañino para los bebes.

— No estoy preparada —dijo Ginny con voz suplicante—, ¿Lo planearon?

— No hemos planeado nada —dijo Hermione frunciendo un poco el cejo—; peor ya que esta aquí, resolverán sus problemas.

Los tres hombres llegaron junto a las chicas, Harry beso a su novia y Draco solo miro en la distancia a la pelirroja que agacho la mirada, Ron no sabia más que hacer y por lo visto debían dejarlos solos.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —pregunto Ron mirando a Luna que le sonrió.

— Vinimos hablar con Ginny —contesto la rubia mirando significativamente a Draco, que no entendió que trataba de decirle.

— Chicos, por que no vienen —llamo la señora Weasley asomándose por la ventana de la cocina—; acabo de hacer unas galletas de chocolate.

— Eso suena delicioso —dijo Hermione esbozando una sonrisa.

— ¿Antojos? —pregunto Harry divertido.

— Harry, lo siento —comento Ron pegándole un puño amistoso—, te veré a medianoche por un helado.

— Muy gracioso —dijo el moreno entornando los ojos en dirección a su amigo.

— Quédate — musito Luna a su cuñada, cuando todos se marchaban discretamente—, tienen de que hablar.

Ginny se quedo plantada en el césped, observando como las dos parejas se acercaban a la cocina, donde un rico aroma inundaba el ambiente; cuando Ron cerró la puerta de la cocina, Ginny lanzo un suspiro y miro al suelo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Para romper el silencio, Draco no aguanto más, levanto su rostro y la beso profundamente mientras apretaba su cintura, al principio Ginny se resistió, pero segundos después iniciaba una batalla en silencio, se separaron cuando el aliento era necesario para respirar.

— Sabia que no había cambiado nada —musito Draco abrazándola con fuerza—. Gracias por la mentira que le dijiste a Sophie, la protección nunca falla.

Ginny soltó una risita.

— Draco yo… —dijo la pelirroja tratando de disculparse.

— Shss —dijo Draco callando sus palabras—. Lo se todo Ginny, no temas, te sigo amando.

Ginny se despego del amoroso abrazo, para mirar los ojos grises que tanto amaba.

— ¿De que hablas? —pregunto la pelirroja frunciendo el cejo.

— De Neville —contesto Draco con un tono serio—; ni creas, que ese obstáculo me va a separar de ti.

— Te traicione —insistió Ginny avergonzada.

— Se que me amas —repuso Draco tomando sus hombros con firmeza.

— Te hice daño —prosiguió Ginny—, soy mala, no merecías esto.

— Te amo Ginny —dijo Draco poniendo fin a las autoacusaciones—, lo de Neville fue una pesadilla solamente.

Ginny se lanzo apremiante hacia la boca del rubio, buscando el perdón con un beso.

— Draco —murmuro Ginny contra sus labios—, te has vuelto bueno.

— Solo te perdono con una condición —dijo Draco arrodillando una pierna en el suelo—. Ginebra Weasley, ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

— Te amo — dijo Ginny arrodillándose a la altura de Draco—. Acepto estar a tu lado siempre.

* * *

_Hola a todos los que lean esta historia, espero que les haya gustado, pero antes que reclamen por la repentina beuna Tracy que ha aparecidoen el fic, no se alarmen, ella no estan mala despues de todo, solo estaba un poco dolida por no ser querida por Harry._

_Muchas gracias a la unica que dejo su mensaje en este capitulo, yo se que muchos lo leen anonimante sin dejar un mensaje, a ustedes tambien mis agradecimientos._

_En el proximo capitulo, veremos algo de acción y un poco de discusión. Les recuerdo que la historia gira en torno a tres aprejas y a veces es posible que me centre en una por capitulo, es que me gusta como se desenvuelve cada realción con sus particulares caracteristicas. _

_Hasta una proxima actualización. _

_Kathyarius_


	24. Chapter 24

**_Ya saben nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece. Si fuera mi historia, Rita Skeeter todavia seguiria encerrada en un frasco de vidrio._**

**

* * *

**

**Parte XXIII**

— Me alegro por Draco y Ginny —comento Hermione recostada en el sofá más largo de su sala—, quien iba pensar que ellos terminarían casándose.

—Tienes razón —coincidió Harry levantando la vista desde el suelo, donde estaba sentado—, creo que deberíamos seguirlos.

— ¿Qué insinúas Harry? —pregunto Hermione dando la vuelta para mirarlo.

— Ha pasado bastante tiempo —comenzó Harry sintiendo sus palmas sudorosas—, y no nos conocemos de ayer, ni de unos meses, sino de años; ¿Qué más esperamos?

Hermione se levanto del sofá y miro a Harry como si lo observara por primera vez.

— Paciencia —dijo Hermione acariciando el cabello de Harry—, ¿Qué te he dicho?

— Si ya lo se —rezongo Harry de mala gana.

—No te pongas bravo —advirtió Hermione contemplando como Harry se levantaba del suelo y se dirigía al a puerta.

— ¿Cómo no quieres que me ponga así? —dijo Harry tomando una gabardina del perchero que estaba cerca a la entrada—. ¿Tengo que pagar por el error que cometió Viktor?

Hermione lo observo con el cejo fruncido y evidentemente molesta.

— Harry —llamo Hermione al ver que abría la puerta—, ¿A dónde vas?

— Tomar aire —contesto Harry poniendo un pie fuera de la casa de su novia—, para no discutir lo mismo, nos vemos después.

— Harry —musito Hermione cuando la puerta se cerró.

Harry salió con indignación del apartamento de Hermione, le parecía absurdo tener que esperar, dos hijos venían en camino, ¿Cuál era la duda?; él no era igual a Viktor, no se interesaría por otra mujer, ¿Cuál era la inseguridad de Hermione?, él no tenia otra, la única era ella.

Resoplo por el camino, mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos observaba algunas parejas, que no les importaba demostrar su amor en público; entro en el callejón Diagon y se encamino a un pub, tenia que ahogar esa rabia en algo, que más sino un whisky de fuego.

— ¿Tú por aquí? —pregunto Tracy al verlo llegar a la barra

— ¿Se te convirtió costumbre visitar un bar? —comento Harry pidiendo un trago al dueño del lugar.

— No descargues tus frustraciones conmigo —dijo Tracy con algo de rigidez.

— Disculpa —dijo Harry tomando un poco de la fuerte bebida—, no estoy de humor para conversar con nadie.

— Tampoco, tenia intenciones de conversar contigo —repuso Tracy meneando su rubia melena.

Ambos se sumieron en silencio, Tracy lanzo una mirada a la entrada con algo de decepción.

— ¿Esperas ha alguien? —pregunto Harry al ver la insistente mirada de la rubia.

— Probablemente —contesto Tracy acomodándose en un lugar asequible para mirar la ida y venida de los clientes del pub.

— Es bueno que mires otros horizontes —comento Harry volviendo su atención a la bebida.

—Ni por que fueras el último hombre, que existiera sobre la tierra —comento Tracy con un tono agresivo.

— Estas bastante agresiva —comento Harry dejando escapar una risita.

— Y tú, un tanto desagradable —repuso Tracy algo irritada.

Harry sonrió con más ganas al observar la irritación de la rubia, Tracy pensó que últimamente Harry había cambiado mucho y esos cambios de humor así lo indicaban; pero Harry en el fondo estaba agradecido con su ex – novia.

Aunque después del incidente con Hermione, Harry quería detestar a la rubia, comprendió que los embarazos múltiples son más riesgosos y después de todo, nadie sabia que aquello iba ocurrir, sabia que la chica no había actuado de mala fe y mucho menos poseía instintos homicidas.

Por otra parte, Harry le debía una a Tracy, después de aquella despedida en el bar, estaba seguro que Cho jamás volvería hablarle, estaba casi seguro que su despedida había sonado a "_yo jamás me metería con hombres casados_", y estaba convencido que nunca la volvería a ver.

— Pareces un maniático —dijo Tracy observándolo con preocupación—, te estas haciendo perder la cordura.

— Me conoces bien —comento Harry centrando su atención en la rubia.

— ¿Tienes problemas con Hermione? —pregunto Tracy dándose por vencida de su atenta mirada a la entra del pub.

Harry asintió.

— Ahora no vayas a decir, que estoy pagando lo que te he hecho —advirtió Harry tratando de parecer enojado.

— Cierto —dijo Tracy esbozando una sonrisa dándole a entender que era una broma—. Si tú eres feliz con ella, yo no seré un obstáculo; serán cuatro los que sufrirían y no gracias.

— Las mujeres son muy indecisas —dijo Harry dejando limpio el vaso—, quieren todo o nada, y cuando lo tiene dudan, como si todos fuéramos iguales.

Tracy le dio la espalda a la entrada del lugar y observo a Harry aun más preocupada, aunque todavía le gustara un poco, odiaba ver alguien sufriendo por amores y más, siendo una persona tan buena como él.

— Harry —dijo Tracy con la voz baja—, uno mismo se labra el destino; sus miedos son compresibles, solo tienes que comprenderla. ¿Es tan difícil?

— Es peor, que un filtro de muerto en vida —repuso Harry frunciendo el cejo.

La rubia soltó una risita, a veces los hombres, eran más dramáticos que las mismas mujeres.

— No exageres —dijo Tracy apagando su sonrisa, como si supiera que había algo fuera de lugar—. Es raro hablar civilizadamente contigo, por lo general explotas cuando nada te sale.

— Tienes razón —dijo Harry rascándose la cabeza algo azorado—, es raro; por lo general me haces mala cara.

Harry en el fondo había perdonado a la rubia, algo le dijo que por poco sus hijos, hubieran pagado las consecuencias de sus errados actos en el pasado.

— Tú evitas mi mirada —continuo Tracy con la vista la frente—, y te vas, apenas yo llego. ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?

— Es solo, que no quiero recordarte todo el daño que te cause —confeso Harry observando un pequeño mugre en sus lentes—, no era mi intención dañarte de ese modo.

— Lo se —dijo Tracy dejando escapar un suspiro, era hora de olvidarse de todo y empezar de nuevo—. Olvidemos eso; cada uno cogió distinto camino. Tú estas con la mujer de tu vida y me alegra que seas feliz, yo estoy tratando de resolver mi vida.

Ninguno de los dos, se había percatado de una figura alta que estaba de pie tras ellos y no se hubieran dado cuenta, hasta que el hombre de aspecto hosco abrió la boca.

— Harry Potter —pronuncio con aquel sentimiento de rabia que lo carcomía.

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunto Harry volteándose para enfrentarse a su rival de amores—, no te quedo claro, la ultima vez que nos vimos.

Viktor negó con la cabeza, al parecer que le pagaran la fianza, había aumentado con creces el odio que le profesaba al héroe del mundo mágico. Harry se pregunto, que era lo que en verdad buscaba, ¿El amor de Hermione o curar su ego herido?

— No se vayan a pelear —dijo Tracy saltando de su asiento.

— Tú no debiste apartarte del camino tan fácil —dijo Viktor mirando de mala gana a la rubia—, dejaste que ganara la guerra sin levantar un dedo.

— ¡Déjala en paz! —dijo Harry algo irritado, Tracy no hacia parte de aquel problema—. Vete, ya no puedes hacer nada, por tu culpa Hermione esta mal.

— No todo ha sido miel sobre hojuelas —dijo Viktor sonriendo con malicia—, no sabes cuanto me alegra.

Tracy torció el gesto, aquello no lo iba aguantar, aquel hombre debía aprender a perder.

— De verdad, no te quieres ni un poquito —medio Tracy haciendo que los dos hombres la miraran expectante—. Ten dignidad y no te arrastres como un gusano, por alguien que no te quiere en lomas mínimo.

— ¡Cállate! —rugió Viktor con una expresión violenta.

— Es la verdad —dijo Tracy sin dejar amilanarse por el gesto hosco de Viktor—. No pretendas amarrar a nadie y obligarlo a que te quiera, el amor nace, no se impone.

Viktor saco rápidamente su varita y apunto con ella a la rubia, Harry se interpuso en medio, sabia que los encuentros con el buscador no terminaban nada bien.

— No te atrevas —advirtió Harry apuntando con su varita a Viktor.

— Harry, déjalo —dijo Tracy mirando por el costado izquierdo del moreno—, necesita desahogarse.

— Pero es bueno con hechizos —le informo Harry a la rubia—, te puede hacer daño.

Tracy le lanzo una mirada fría a Viktor, pelearía si fuera necesario, con tal que dejara en paz a la pareja, Viktor debía aceptar que ellos habían formado una familia, dolía aceptarlo, pero era innecesario comportarse de ese modo.

— Tengo dos manos —dijo Tracy sacando despacio su varita y miro a Viktor con el cejo fruncido—, no respetas a nadie.

Viktor apretó los dientes con disgusto, juro en su interior, que después de eliminar a Potter, aquella rubia que un día le había parecido bonita, iba seguir a su enemigo.

— ¡_Desmaius_! —pronuncio Viktor con un tono decidido.

— ¡_Expelliarmus_! —conjuro Harry desviando el rayo hacia el techo del lugar.

Aquellos dos rivales se enfrentaron, uno a muerte y el otro tratando que la gente no saliera lastimada. El tabernero opto por esconderse detrás de la barra, parecía que por fin el mundo empezaba acabarse.

— ¡Basta! —grito Tracy tratando de parar la pela pero no quería lastimar a Harry—, ¡Están destrozando el bar!

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí? —pregunto Neville apareciendo entre una nube de polvo.

— Dos trogloditas peleando —respondió Tracy a Neville que saco su varita para detener aquel tropel.

— ¡_Incarcerero_! —dijo Neville apuntando a los dos hombres.

Tanto Viktor como Harry, cayeron al suelo atados por las fuertes cuerdas. El tabernero respiro mucho más tranquilo, antes de caer inconsciente al piso; Tracy se acerco con pasos indecisos hacia Neville, quien apuntaba a los dos hombres para que se calmaran.

— Al fin alguien sensato —dijo Tracy observando el desierto pub.

— ¡Suéltame! —exclamó Viktor retorciéndose entre las cuerdas.

— Gracias Neville —dijo Harry mirando de forma sorprendida al chico.

— ¿No te importa que salga con Tracy? —pregunto Neville a Harry, quien pensó que le estaban jugando una broma.

— No —dijo Harry alegrándose que por fin Neville se fijara en alguien diferente a la hermana de Ron—, me alegra; ¿Me sueltas?, no le voy hace nada a Viktor.

— ¡_Finite_! —conjuro Neville haciendo que las cuerdas de Harry desapareciera.

— Suéltenlo cuando me haya ido —sugirió Harry al ver a Viktor tratando de quitarse las cuerdas—, se pone muy pesado.

— Claro —dijo Neville lanzando un segundo conjuro sobre Viktor, quien se quedo petrificado en el lugar—, no hay problema.

Harry pensó con todas sus fuerzas en su apartamento, segundos después se materializo en la sala; se dirigió hacia una botella llena de un líquido café, que estaba sobre la mesa que adornaba el lugar, y se sentó a meditar tomando una copa tras otra…

AL OTRO DÍA… … …

Toc… Toc… Toc…

— Voy —dijo Harry sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la entrada—, maldito dolor de cabeza —una joven muy conocida estaba al otro lado de la puerta—. Hola…

— ¿Qué paso aquí? —exigió Hermione entrando como un ventarrón al apartamento.

Harry la siguió maldiciendo el dolor de cabeza, y la verdad no estaba de humor, para que Hermione empezara con sus sermones.

— Nada —dijo Harry haciendo una mueca por el dolor en la cabeza.

— No me mientas —dijo Hermione tomando la camisa que traía ayer puesta—; prendas por allá y una botella de whisky.

— ¿Viniste a sermonearme? —pregunto Harry con un tono altivo.

— No —dijo Hermione empezando a organizar la desordenada sala—, y no utilices ese tono conmigo; vengo por otra cosa.

Harry paro en seco, observando como Hermione movía las cosas de su sitio, sabia que debía pagar el precio por una noche de insensatez.

— Si es por lo de ayer, olvídalo —dijo Harry atravesando la sala que estaba siendo ordenada—. No te voy a decir anda, me canse, ya no te voy a rogar.

— Harry ya —dijo Hermione dándole lo ultimo toques a la ordenada sala—, pareces un niño chiquito. ¿Por eso tomaste ayer?

— Te dije, olvídalo —dijo Harry apoyándose en la pared del pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones.

Hermione frunció el cejo y tomo la mano de Harry, conduciéndolo a la cocina que no estaba muy lejos.

— Ven —dijo entrando la castaña con Harry atrás—. Te voy hacer algo, para que calmes ese mareo.

— No tienes por que hacerlo —contradijo Harry maldiciendo internamente el dolor que traía.

— Me preocupa verte así —dijo Hermione colocando su bolso en el mesón de la cocina—. Harry, siento haberte dicho eso ayer.

Harry miro con interés a la castaña, ¿acaso eso significaba que aceptaba casarse con él?

— ¿Qué querías decirme? —pregunto Harry observando como Hermione se desenvolvía en la cocina.

— Esto debe tener una explicación —dijo Hermione sacando de su bolso un periódico en el cual, la imágenes se movía.

Harry tomo el periódico en sus manos y echo un vistazo a la portada, donde se encontraba peleando con un hombre de aspecto hosco, se pregunto a que horas y quien había tomado esa foto.

— Una pelea con Viktor —dijo Harry dejando el periódico encima del mesón—, volví a salir en primera plana.

— No es gracioso —comento Hermione paseando sus ojos entre el escrito del a primera plana—. Además que significa, "_la chica en el medio de la foto, fue la causante del incidente_". ¿Qué hacías con ella? ¿A santo de que tuviste un problema con Viktor?

Si en esos momentos la cabeza no le explotaba, era un milagro, Harry pensó que lo de Voldemort solo había sido un calentamiento, a comparación con una mujer celosa y además embarazada de unos gemelos.

— No te vayas alterar —advirtió Harry conteniendo la respiración—, recuerdas que estas embarazada.

—Pero eso no impide, que me des una explicación —repuso Hermione apretando los dientes—, ¿Qué hacías con ella?

— Tomarme un trago —contesto Harry con valentía.

— ¿Con Tracy? —insistió Hermione entornando los ojos.

— Que inseguridad —resoplo Harry ante el gesto amenazador de su novia.

— No vengas con sarcasmos Harry —dijo Hermione molesta por su falta de consideración—, no estoy de humor.

— Si te digo que estaba por casualidad, ¿me vas a creer? —dijo Harry alzando un poco la voz.

Hermione tomo el periódico y lo aventó contra el sesto de la basura. Harry temió que Hermione se desquitara lanzándole un hechizo, pero lo único que hizo la castaña fue tomar aire para tranquilizarse.

— Quiero la verdad —dijo Hermione apagando la estufa donde una jarra pitaba.

— ¿Entonces que quieres oír? —dijo Harry agitando las manos desesperado—. Que la cite ahí, después de que salí de tu casa y nos encontró Viktor, entonces empezamos una pelea por que defendía tu honor, creyendo que te estaba engañando, ¿contenta?

La castaña lo fulmino con la mirada, mientras ponía una bolsita de te en el agua que acaba de servir.

— Solo quiero la verdad —insistió Hermione.

— Esta saliendo con Neville —informo Harry sin mucha emoción.

— ¡Harry! —exclamó Hermione perdiendo la paciencia.

El moreno se llevo las manos a la cabeza, siempre había sido uno de sus problemas, la gente no creía cuando decía la verdad, pero Hermione siempre habría creído en su palabra, pero ahora que rayos ocurría, acaso su visión estaba nublada.

— Ya escuchaste lo que querías oír —dijo Harry ahora si de mal humor—. Soy un mal hombre, te engaño, me burlo de tus sentimientos, ¿eso piensas de mí? —Hermione lo observo con los ojos como platos—-. Ahí lo tienes, si quieres terminar conmigo, hazlo no te detengo, a lo mejor hay otro que te quiera como lo hago yo, otro que te conozca a la perfección, otro que entienda lo que ocurre, por que yo no sirvo para nada.

— No digas eso —contradijo Hermione con suavidad y le tendió una taza blanca a Harry—; tomate esto —Harry tomo la taza con desconfianza—, algo no anda bien y debemos resolverlo con cabeza fría.

Harry se tomo el te con ligereza, sin importarle que estuviera lo suficientemente caliente, como para quemarse la garganta.

— No quiero resolver nada —dijo Harry con un dejo de antipatía—. Si me quieres bien, sino también; con tal de que no me separes de mis hijos todo esta bien, si crees que no soy el hombre perfecto, tienes toda la razón.

— Deja de decir tantas necedades juntas Harry —refuto Hermione frunciendo los labios—. ¿Cómo puedes pensar así?, si fuera de ese modo, crees que me hubiera entregado a ti y hubiera soportado, que andarás con dos al tiempo.

Bien, ese había sido un golpe bajo, Hermione tenia la razón, ninguna mujer se aguantaría esas situaciones, a menos que estuvieran enamoradas.

— Pero tu indecisión me mata —confeso Harry desesperado—, no se que esperas, ¿a que Viktor cambie y así aceptarme?, Hermione mi paciencia tiene un limite y ya esta llegando a el.

Dejo la taza en el mesón y salió de la cocina, tenia las intenciones de encerrarse en su cuarto y volver a salir cuando Viktor estirara la pata y le fuera hacer compañía a Voldemort.

— ¿Por qué no tomas un baño? —sugirió Hermione deteniéndolo en su avance.

— No evadas lo que digo —dijo Harry volteándose para enfrentarla—. ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué quieres de mí?, habla claro que me estoy desesperando.

— Solo quiero paciencia —confeso Hermione frunciendo un poco el cejo—. Tú crees que un embarazo no altera el resultado, Harry no solo pienso en mi, también en ellos, quiero un hogar con bases solidas, no un espejismo que se esfume con los años —se acerco dos pasos hacia Harry, que ya había perdido todas sus intenciones de pelear—. Quiero estar segura del paso que vamos a tomar, ¿estas seguro de seguir conmigo toda la vida?

Harry odiaba como Hermione lo persuadía, ahora su enojo se había ido al carajo y sentía que iba terminar rindiéndose en cualquier momento.

— Más que seguro —contesto Harry con seriedad—. ¿No entiendes lo mucho que te amo?, me iré a bañar.

Hermione siguió a Harry hasta el cuarto de baño.

— ¿Todavía estas enfadado? —pregunto la castaña sondeando el terreno.

— Se me esta pasando —dijo Harry abriendo las llaves para llenar la tina—, ¿vienes?, es amplia.

— Pero hay que llenarla más —dijo Hermione avanzando unos pasos hacia la tina y se sentó en el borde, cuando sintió que alguien estaba trabajando sobre sus pies—, ¿Qué haces?

— Quitarte los zapatos —contesto Harry tirando un zapato cerrado negro atrás de él—, nada del otro mundo.

La castaña pensó que en cualquier momento iba a hiperventilar, odiaba cuando Harry utilizaba ese tono inocente, hacia que olvidara cuan molesta estaba.

— Pero quítate ese pantalón —dijo Hermione soltando una risita—, no tiene buen aspecto.

— Eso tiene arreglo —repuso Harry cargando a la castaña en brazos mientras torcía una sonrisa.

— Harry, no —advirtió Hermione horrorizada de estar lejos del suelo.

— Es demasiado espaciosa —susurro Harry.

— Tengo todavía ropa —dijo Hermione tratando de sonar seria—, ¿pretendes sumergirme con ella?

— ¿Lo hago yo? —pregunto Harry mientras subía un poco la blusa que traía Hermione.

— Por supuesto —contesto la castaña dejando escapar una risa nerviosa.

Poco a poco, las prendas que antes tenían puestas, se esparcieron por el piso del baño; ambos ingresaron a la tina, Harry cerro sus ojos para disfrutar del agua y Hermione se recostó en su torso, mientras contemplaba un frasco de shampoo con los ojos entornados.

Era su favorito también. Sintió unas manos que acariciaban, su ya pronunciado vientre que estaba creciendo con rapidez, luego unos labios que besaban su cuello; sonrió con suavidad, Harry se estaba dando por venció de esa manera.

— Me haces cosquillas —dijo Hermione sonriendo.

— ¿Lo sentiste? —pregunto Harry asombrado con las manos estáticas en el embarazo de Hermione.

— A cada rato —dijo Hermione colocando sus manos encima de las manos de Harry—. Creo que se dieron cuenta, que su padre los esta mimando.

— Disculpa todo lo que te dije —musito Harry cerca de su oído—, se que no debo alterarme, lo siento.

— Te amo —dijo Hermione volteando su cabeza para observarlo mejor.

— Te amo Hermione —murmuro Harry apoderándose de sus labios.

Iniciaron una entrega total, llena de amor y deseo.

Mientras en el mundo mágico, había una conmoción; su héroe, estaba en primera plana peleando con un buscador.

* * *

_Hola a todos aquellos que leen esta historia, lamento mucho haberme desaparecido unos cuantos, días, pero estoy emepezando una historia muy diferente a Harry Potter y la verdad me ha consumido mucho tiempo, he dejado abandonado este fic, tantro aqui como en la otra pagina, pero es hora de ponerme al dia, gracias al cielo queesta historia ya esta concluida ne hojas o sino ya me hubiera vuelto loca._

_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, dejen sus mensajes despues de los creditos._

_Hasta una proxima actualización._

_Kathyarius_


	25. Chapter 25

**_Ya saben que nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece. Si fuera mi historia, Aragog hubiera muerto en el segundo libro._**

**

* * *

**

**Parte XXIV**

Draco tenía una mirada cargada de resignación, al ver la mesa de la madriguera llena de artículos relacionados con la boda, nunca se había imaginado que algo tan sencillo, fuera de una manera u otro muy complicado.

Ginny observaba con entusiasmo las revistas llenas de vestidos blancos, algunas de las fotografías posaban desde diferentes ángulos y otras, simplemente no se movían, no era difícil adivinar que eran revistas muggles.

Draco removió su vista hacia su prometida, aprovechando la ausencia de la señora Weasley en el lugar, le pregunto de qué color iba a ser el dichoso vestido.

— Va ser blanco, por supuesto —contesto Ginny hojeando la revista.

— Pero tu… —dijo Draco dándole un vistazo por todo el cuerpo—, ya sabes.

— Todos somos inocentes, hasta que se demuestre lo contrario —repuso Ginny tomando otra revista.

La señora Weasley irrumpió en la sala, logrando que Draco cerrara la boca, en sus manos traía un montón de tarjetas, cada una tan diversa tanto en color como en tamaño.

— ¿Entonces de que color la invitación? —pregunto la señora Weasley dejando en la mesa las muestras—. Miren que todavía faltan un montón de cosas.

— ¿Si la degradamos? —sugirió Ginny tomando una de las tarjetas.

—Ustedes saben de esas cosas —tercio Draco deseoso de librarse de los preparativos—, yo solo observo.

Ginny fulmino con la mirada al rubio.

— Pero tú, eres el implicado —dijo Ginny poniendo las muestras ante sus ojos.

— Opto por… —dijo Draco observando una invitación que tenia mucho de Slytherin—, este verde esta bonito.

La pelirroja rodo los ojos, tenia que ser Draco para ocurrírsele un color tan horrible.

— Draco —dijo Ginny con paciencia—; es una boda, no un bautizo.

— Un matricidio —aporto Ron llegando a la sala con un periódico.

— ¡Ron! —recrimino la señora Weasley entornando los ojos en su dirección.

— Una broma —dijo Ron sentándose en la mesa sin percatarse de que estaba llena de artículos para una boda.

Draco tomo una muestra de color blanco y se lo dio a Ginny.

— Blanco —opino el rubio de buen talente.

— Neutro —aporto Ron asintiendo.

— ¿Tú? —dijo la señora Weasley mirando sorprendida a Ron—, se va acabar el mundo.

— No —negó Ron poniendo un periódico sobre la mesa—. Con lo que acaba de salir en el profeta, si.

_EL FAMOSO HARRY POTTER, PIERDE LOS ESTRIBOS EN UN BAR._

_Nuestro famoso héroe Harry Potter, se vio implicado en las horas de la tarde del día anterior, en una cruenta pelea con el buscador del equipo búlgaro, Viktor Krum, en un concurrido pub del callejón Diagon._

_Según fuentes del lugar, el buscador búlgaro, entro al pub con signos de empezar la disputa, que termino con medio bar… _

— Cuando no —dijo Draco mirando el periódico con el cejo fruncido—; no se cansa de molestar ese pesado.

— ¡El profeta exagero! —salto la señora Weasley indignada—, ¿Harry ya sabrá esto?

— No lo duden —tercio Ron soltando una risita—. Hermione debe estar jalándole las orejas.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunto Ginny con un gesto de confusión.

— Sigan leyendo, lo que viene es interesante —dijo Ron señalando un párrafo en particular.

_... según otras fuentes que estuvieron en el lugar de los acontecimientos, aseguran que la chica que aparece en el medio de la foto, fue la causante del incidente…_

— ¿Cuál chica? —pregunto Ginny observando la foto detenidamente.

— Tracy —contesto Ron señalando a una mujer rubia, que parecía no decidirse por lanzar un hechizo.

— ¿Qué hacia ella allí? —indago Draco observando los movimientos de los ocupantes de la foto.

— ¿No estará engañando a Hermione? —sugirió la señora Weasley—, Harry no haría eso.

— Yo opino que deberíamos seguir leyendo —dijo Ron haciendo énfasis en el ultimo párrafo.

…_todo parece indicar que le buscador búlgaro, tiene algunas cuentas pendientes con Harry Potter a causa de un problema pasional, del que también hace parte la escritora Hermione Granger, con quien estuvo a punto de casarse el año pasado._

_Por lo visto, el héroe del mundo mágico parece ser el centro de batalla, por el amor de una mujer, lastima por Potter, cuando en el mundo hay tantas mujeres que no le ocasionarían, estos incidentes vergonzosos._

— Ya veo —comento Ginny apartando la vista del periódico—, pobre Harry.

— Pobre —dijo Ron soltando una risita—, Hermione debe estar que se para en las pestañas.

— ¿No hay alguien que pare a Viktor? —pregunto la señora Weasley mirando mal la foto—. Si continua así, solo causara problemas entre ellos.

— Hay que ver, si con esto deja de molestar —dijo Draco un poco preocupado por los problemas de Harry—, aunque lo dudo.

Los cuatro se sumieron en silencio, continuaron mirando el periódico sin saber que más decir al respecto.

— Bueno —dijo Ron rompiendo el silencio que había en el lugar—, ¿Por qué no utilizan tinta dorada?, resaltaría.

— Se te prendieron las neuronas Ron —Dijo Ginny mirando a su hermano con asombro.

— Ya que estas tan activo —tercio Draco tomando una demostración de telas y se lo mostro al pelirrojo—, ¿rojo o azul?

Ron le hizo mala cara a los colores antes de responder, definitivamente algunos no tenían sentido de la estética para las bodas.

— Ninguno —replico Ron haciendo cara de aversión—, están horribles.

— Tiene mi misma opinión —dijo Draco dirigiéndose a las dos mujeres que le hacían mala cara a Ron—, no me quieren escuchar.

— Dorado, no —dijo Ginny apartando la muestra brillante.

— Beige —aporto Ron tomando una seda muy bonita.

— Negro —dijo Draco sonriendo la ver la cara frustrada de Ginny.

— No te lo tomes a burla Draco —refuto Ginny frunciendo el cejo y cruzándose de brazos.

— Pero no te enojes —dijo Draco abrazando a su novia que pretendía fulminarlo con la mirada—; veamos el lado positivo del estrés que esto causa —le lanzo una mirada a su cuñado que entorno un poco los ojos—. Ron, cuando Luna y tú se casen será el mismo camino, practica.

— Rosadito —opino Ron batiendo las pestañas.

La señora Weasley soltó una sonora carcajada, al ver a Ron que hacia florituras como una bailarina de ballet con la tela de muestra.

— Mira, hasta tu madre le ve el lado gracioso —comento Draco procurando no reírse con las payasadas de Ron—, una sonrisa Ginny.

— Draco —musito Ginny tratando de no burlarse de su hermano.

— Tomémonos esto con calma —dijo Draco besando sus labios.

Ron carraspeo un poco, odiaba ver a su hermana besándose con el rubio.

— Haber —dijo Ron despegando a los dos que lo fulminaron con la mirada—, sus demostraciones amorosas déjenlas en privado.

— Ya se — Dijo la señora Weasley tomando una muestra que se encontraba de ultima—, nacarado.

— Estoy de acuerdo —coincidió Draco.

— Un solo color mejor —juzgo Ron mirando críticamente la tela.

— Tienen razón —dijo Ginny observando como su madre colocaba la muestra en un montoncito de cosas aprobadas para la boda—, pero los ramos tiene que resaltar.

— Nos vamos entendiendo —dijo Draco un poco aliviado después de saber como irían las mesas a su matrimonio.

Una pluma se movió por un trozo de pergamino guiado por Ginny, era una cosa menos en la lista de que preocuparse.

— Al menos esto ya tiene cabeza —dijo Ron observando con las cejas alzadas, la lista de invitados que estaba aun lado de los vestidos de novia—. ¿Por qué nos complicamos tanto la existencia?

— Por que así somos felices —respondió Harry entrando con Hermione a la sala que parecía un almacén de decoración.

— No los vi llegar —reprocho la señora Weasley abrazando al par.

— Nos trasladamos a unos metros de la madriguera —aclaro Hermione tomando asiento en la mesa.

La señora Weasley tenía los ojos relucientes, al menos su rabieta había sido pasajera, algo que tranquilizo a Harry, no quería pisar la madriguera sin activar un escudo de protección por una posible maldición.

— Te sienta bien el embarazo —opino la señora Weasley acariciando el enmarañado cabello de la castaña—, te ves radiante.

— Gracias —dijo Hermione con una risa tímida. Nunca se sabía cuando la señora Weasley podría cambiar de opinión.

Ron aprovecho el embeleso de su madre, para tomar el profeta que resaltaba entre los artículos para la boda.

— ¿Qué escondes Ron? —pregunto Harry al ver los movimientos nerviosos de su amigo.

— Tus andanzas —contesto Ron haciendo desaparecer el periódico.

— Si, ya me entere —dijo Harry frunciendo un poco el cejo—. Hermione me llevo el periódico esta mañana.

— ¿Están intactas tus orejas? —pregunto Ron preocupado por su amigo.

— No se las arranque —contesto Hermione observando a Ron un poco molesta.

— Están un poco flacuchos —considero la señora Weasley pasando por alto el incidente del periódico—, les traeré algo, Hermione son dos estómagos de más.

Hermione lanzo una mirada de consideración a Harry, mientras la señora Weasley se removía en la cocina, ella no deseaba parecerse un globo con pies.

— Mamá, no la vayas a engordar —tercio Ron con algo de burla—, que después Harry no podrá con ella.

— ¡Ron! — exclamó Hermione mientras le pegaba en la nuca.

— ¡Que! —salto Ron sobándose la nuca—, solo dije la verdad.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? —pregunto Harry notando que la mesa estaba llena de artículos no identificados.

— Asuntos serios, Potter —dijo Draco aparentando seriedad que no venia al caso.

— Muy serios —completo Ron asintiendo.

Ginny lanzo a ambos una mirada entornada.

— Ron no lo tomes a burla —advirtió Ginny acomodando un poco el desorden—, sugirió el rosado.

— Van por buen camino —opino Hermione haciéndose al lado de Ginny—, ¿ya tienen la lista de invitados?

— En esas estamos —dijo Draco tomando la lista para revisarla y observo a Harry que miraba todo como si fuera un circo—, pensamos seriamente no incluirte Potter.

— Muy gracioso —dijo Harry con sarcasmo.

— No veo a Neville —dijo Hermione revisando la lista dos veces.

Ginny bajo la cabeza un poco y tomo unas muestras con nerviosismo, Hermione se mordió un poco el labio, había puesto el dedo en la llaga y sabia que no era nada fácil superar ciertos temas.

— Por cierto, no saben la ultima —comento Harry cortando el tenso ambiente.

— ¿Qué te peleaste ayer y destrozaste medio bar? —pregunto Draco burlándose un poco de la situación del pelinegro.

— No —negó Harry—, algo que te alegrara.

— No era mi intención Ginny —dijo Hermione poniendo una mano en su hombro.

— No importa, ya paso —repuso Ginny esbozando una sonrisa—. Creo que después de todo, solo estaba un poco confundido, mal interpreto las cosas desde el principio.

— ¿Qué es Harry? —Intervino Ron antes que Draco aportara más leña al fuego.

— Neville ya tiene novia —contesto Harry observando a los presentes.

— ¡No! —exclamaron al unisonó Ron, Ginny y Draco.

— ¿No era un chiste de mal gusto, lo que me dijiste esta mañana? —dijo Hermione asombrada.

Harry negó en dirección de la castaña, no solo los borrachos decían la verdad.

— Estaba diciendo la verdad —dijo Harry triunfante que al fin le creyera—, ayer le falto poco para temblar cuando me vio, de no ser por él, ese bar no existiría.

El resto que no sabia de que hablaban, estaban un poco exasperados por la poca claridad del asunto.

— Deja tanto rodeo Potter —comento Draco impaciente.

— Esta saliendo con Tracy —informo Harry a la conmocionada audiencia.

— ¿En serio? —pregunto Ginny desconfiada.

— Ya parezco corazón de bruja —se reprocho Harry con una mueca—. Bueno al menos eso fue lo que vi, se asusto al verme, ¿no creen que hagan una buena pareja?

Draco levanto las cejas, Ginny se mordió el labio, Hermione lo miro seria y Ron no sabia que decir, era raro ver a Harry hablando de aquellos temas.

— Hola chicos —saludo Luna y se quedo observando las diferentes expresiones que habían entorno a la mesa—, ¿Por qué esas caras?

— Neville le busco reemplazo a Ginny —contesto Ron saludando a su novia con un tierno beso.

— ¡Weasley! —exclamó Draco frunciendo el cejo.

— Alégrate —sugirió Ron abrazando a su novia por la cintura—. Así no molestara a tu prometida, por cierto de tu despedida nos encargaremos.

Ginny observo a su hermano duramente.

— Con tal de que no me tires de un puente, todo esta bien —dijo Draco arreglando un poco le desorden frente a sus ojos.

— Y que hayan mujeres incluidas —aporto Ginny mirando significativamente a su hermano.

— Así es —apoyaron Hermione y Luna.

—Mujeres —vacilo Ron con un brillo en la mirada—, me has dado una buena idea hermanita.

La pelirroja lanzo una mirada furiosa a Ron, lastima que no traía su varita encima.

— ¿Cuál es el reemplazo? —pregunto Luna para evitar una confrontación en pleno comedor.

— Tracy —contesto Draco tomando la lista de invitados.

— Es una broma —titubeó Luna observando a los chicos.

— No —dijo Ron negando con la cabeza—, tendré que verlo con mis propios ojos.

— ¿Qué tienes que ver con tus propios ojos Ronald Weasley? —pregunto la señora Weasley.

La madre de los pelirrojos, puso un plato en frente de Hermione y le paso le otro a Harry con una maternal sonrisa.

— Gracias —dijeron al unisonó Hermione y Harry.

—Que Neville y Tracy tienen una relación —contesto Ron a su madre que lo observo con recelo y luego observo a Ginny y Draco para poder evitar un interrogatorio—. También tiene que hacer una fiesta de compromiso.

— ¿Neville y Tracy? —inquirió la señora Weasley con un gesto de confusión.

— Parece traído de los cabellos —intervino Luna.

— ¿Por qué no los invitan y de una vez arreglan el malentendido que surgió? —propuso la señora Weasley viendo a su hija y al rubia.

Draco y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada sin palabras.

— Tu madre tiene razón —dijo Harry observando a Ginny.

— Aprovechan de una vez en la fiesta de compromiso —dijo Luna contemplando a su cuñada que estaba indecisa.

— ¿Qué dices Draco? —pregunto Ginny mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior.

— Por mi, no hay problema —contesto Draco asintiendo.

Ginny tomo una pluma y al final de la lista, escribió los nombres de _Neville y Tracy_.

**********************************************************************

_Días después………_

La luz entraba en silencio por las rendijas de la persiana, un murmullo se escuchaba a los lejos, carros rondando por la avenida no lograban despertar a un hombre de cabellos despeinados, que dormía con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras una mujer despertaba perezosamente entre sus brazos.

La castaña miraba con atención el rostro del hombre de su vida, nunca entre sus pensamientos más extremistas, se imagino que amaría a su mejor amigo y mucho menos que traería al mundo a sus hijos.

Sonrió pensando en las innumerables aventuras que habían pasado juntos en el colegio, sin duda era un gran material para su libro, quería darle esa sorpresa; él seria protagonistas de sus libros, él hombre más valiente del mundo.

Reprimió un bostezo y empezó a besar sus labios con delicadeza para que despertara, sintió cuando sus labios le correspondieron y la abrazo con algo de fuerza.

— Buenos días, ¿Cómo dormiste? —dijo Hermione alzando sus ojos para observar su mentón.

— Buenos días —saludo Harry besando sus cabellos—, en la gloria. ¿Y tú?

— Muy bien, gracias ti —contesto Hermione con una sonrisa.

—No quiero ir la ministerio —se quejo Harry abrazando más a la castaña—, quiero estar contigo todo el día.

— Yo tengo que sentarme a escribir —dijo Hermione tratando de levantarse—, así que despabila el sueño, tienes muchos papeles que llenar.

—Otro ratico más —protesto Harry volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

— ¿Qué suena? —pregunto Hermione lanzando una mirada en dirección a la ventana del dormitorio.

Hermione se levanto para ir al a venta y espió entre la persiana el origen del ruido.

— Oh no —musito la castaña cuando descubrió a varias personas apostadas a las afueras del edificio.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto Harry levantándose como un resorte de la cama.

— Hay gente apostada afuera del edificio —respondió Hermione dándole la espalda a la ventana—. Harry, son periodistas del profeta, corazón de brujas y esa nueva revista que salió; seguramente están esperando a que des declaraciones.

Harry lanzo una mirada ceñuda a la ventana.

— Maldición —mascullo Harry molesto—, ¿Cuándo me van a dejar en paz?

— ¿No iras a salir? —dijo Hermione preocupada—, bastante con lo que hemos tenido en las noticias.

— Solo hay dos salidas —informo Harry dejándose caer en la cama con pesadez—, apuesto que la otra esta igual de invadida, me tendré que desaparecer.

— Cálmate —Dijo Hermione acostándose a su lado y acariciando su desnudo torso—, tú sabes que esto sucedería cuando saliera a la luz, la noticias de que estamos juntos.

— Si —dijo Harry relajándose con las caricias de Hermione—. Pero no tienen derecho a entrometerse, bastante lo hicieron durante mi estancia en Hogwarts, quiero que nos dejen en paz.

Hermione sonrió al ver el gesto infantil de Harry, realmente era un fastidio que los persiguieran por algo que solo le incumbía a ellos.

— Sabes que eres un figura publica —le recordó Hermione—, muchos opinaran cada paso que das, otros no estarán de acuerdo con lo que haces, pero irlos a enfrentar con agresividad no ayudara a nada.

Harry dejo escapar un gruñido de frustración.

— No es justo, que no pueda tener una vida común y corriente —se quejo Harry acomodándose de lado para observar a Hermione—. Solo quiero una hermosa mujer a mi lado y unos niños, que corran a mi encuentro cada vez que llegue de trabajar, solo quiero paz, ¿es mucho pedir?

— Harry parte de ese sueño ya los estas cumpliendo —dijo Hermione dándole un beso corto en los labios—. Debes tener paciencia, siempre voy a estar contigo, por que eres un hombre maravilloso; no les des el gusto de verte salido de tus casillas, por favor.

— Esta bien —accedió Harry sabiendo que aquello no seria demasiado fácil—. Solo por que tu lo dices y no quiero alterarte, pero si se meten demasiado van a conocerme; nadie tiene derecho a opinar, ya elegí mi destino y ese, es estar a tu lado y el de nuestros hijos.

— Así me gusta —celebro Hermione abrazando a Harry, quien aprovecho para besarla profundamente—. Ahora ve a bañarte, mientras preparo el desayuno.

— Te he dicho hoy que eres la mujer más hermosa, que haya podido ver con mis ojos y que estoy cada día más enamorado de ti —dijo Harry besándola de nuevo.

— Harry sin excusas —dijo Hermione levantándose de la cama.

— Pero… —intento protestar Harry.

— Nada —dijo Hermione saliendo de la habitación.

Harry arribó al ministerio temprano, muchos hacían fila para entrar a los elevadores, mientras otros cuchicheaban a su espalda comentando la notica del profeta, en cuanto salió del elevador unas bruja suspiraron con un alivio que lo desconcertó.

Se encamino hacia su cubículo y se sorprendió que nadie hubiera llegado antes que él y se sumergió en los asuntos que había dejado pendiente; poco a poco su departamento se fue llenando y muchos lo miraban de reojo, como si esperaran ver la reacción que se publicaba en el profeta.

— Madrugamos hoy —comento Draco parándose al frente de su cubículo—, ¿Dónde hacemos la raya?

— No estoy para chistes —contesto Harry malhumorado.

— Que humor —dijo Draco frunciendo el cejo—, ¿te dieron cereales de alacranes?

— Basta Malfoy —dijo Harry fulminándolo con la mirada—, tengo mucho trabajo represado.

— ¿Te pasa algo? —pregunto Draco al ver que se desquitaba con una forma—, en tu cara esta reflejada la preocupación.

— ¡Esos periodistas! —exclamo Ron alterado.

— Bueno días —saludo Draco parando el camino de su cuñado—, otro malhumorado.

— ¿Periodistas? —pregunto Harry observando al pelirrojo.

Ron asintió y tomo aire para calmarse.

— Me estaban esperando en la esquina de la cabina —informo Ron un poco molesto—. Señor, que opina de la reacción de Harry Potter.

— ¿A ti también? —dijo Harry frunciendo el cejo.

— ¿No me digas que amanecieron cerca de tu casa, para pedir declaraciones? —inquirió Draco asombrado del a osadía de los periodistas.

— Ya creo que fue así —dijo Harry sacando todo el malhumor—. Esta mañana estaban apostados en las entradas del edificio, no se como le hará Hermione para salir de allí.

— Eso no es nada —intervino Tracy un poco enfurruñada.

— ¿Algo grave? —pregunto Draco temiéndose lo peor.

La rubia afirmo con un enérgico movimiento de cabeza, Harry se desplomo en su mesa preocupado.

— Están anunciando que dentro de unos días, Viktor dará un detallado informe de su disputa —comunico Tracy a los chicos que gruñeron por la información.

— ¡Como se atreve! —exclamo Harry harto de tanto revuelo.

—Harry, contrólate —dijo Ron al ver que los papeles se agitaban violentamente.

— Me imagino que exagerara las cosas y pasara como la victima —repuso Draco deseando tener a Viktor al frente para darle una buena lección—; cuando es todo lo contrario, no basto con engañar a Granger, sino que quiere hacerles la vida imposible.

— Ya fue con el chisme que fui tu novia —dijo Tracy apretando los puños con molestia—. Corazón de bruja, me estuvo asediando toda la tarde para pedir información, pero los deje con los crespos hechos.

— ¡Inaudito! —Saltó Ron listo para un ataque—. Lo dije, ese tipo era el enemigo.

Harry por primera vez, coincidió con uno de los disparates del pelirrojo.

— Potter al despacho del ministro —dijo un hombre de aspecto serio que hizo saltar a todos.

— Me quedare sin trabajo —dijo Harry ordenando su escritorio con la varita.

— Suerte —corearon sus amigos, deseando que solo fuera una falsa alarma.

* * *

_Hola a todos, ¿alguien continua alli?, si es el caso, perdon por la demora, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo._

_Hasta una proxima actualización._

_Kathyarius_


	26. Chapter 26

**_Ya saben, nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece; si fuera mis historia, Harry Potter hacia mucho hubiera visitado la tumba de sus padres._**

* * *

**Parte XXV**

— Sin trabajo —se burlo Draco dándole un amistoso puño en la espalda de Harry.

— Esa era la impresión —reconoció Harry avergonzado.

— Vaya, te lanzaron con una catapulta de tu cubículo —dijo Tracy observando como Harry organizaba sus pertenencias.

— ¿Qué es una catapulta? —pregunto Ron frunciendo el cejo.

Tracy negó con la cabeza, a veces se le olvidaba que algunos magos no le prestaban atención a la historia.

— Una especie de cuchara muy grande, que utilizaban para arrojar cosas a largas distancias —explico Tracy con paciencia maestra.

— En ese caso "la cuchara" lo lanzo demasiado lejos, _jefe _—dijo Ron riendo.

Era impropio que un hombre se ruborizara, pero Harry pensó que llegaría al tope, era un poco injusto tantas atenciones.

— Ron —recrimino Harry terminando de empacar sus cosas.

— Veo que están de muy buen humor todos —dijo Hermione llegando al cubículo.

— Hermione una noticia maravillosa —dijo Harry tomándola en brazos para luego besarla.

Ron y Draco fingieron estar asqueados con tanta meloseria, mientras que Tracy fingía no existir en aquel momento tan privado.

— Felicidades señor Potter —lo felicito un mago que caminaba por un pasillo.

— Gracias —dijo Harry regalándole una sonrisa.

— Estupenda —declaro Tracy preparándose para partir.

— Apoteósica —apoyo Ron con una sonrisa.

— Increíble —aporto Draco con un gesto más serio.

Hermione observo a todos con el cejo fruncido.

— ¿Qué es? —pregunto Hermione con curiosidad.

— Tengo este departamento bajo mi dirección —contesto Harry abarcado con una mano todo el lugar.

— ¡Te ascendieron! —exclamo Hermione sorprendida.

— Así es —afirmo Harry con una enorme sonrisa.

— Felicidades —dijo Hermione besando a Harry.

Ron y Draco quedaron pasmados en su sitio, muy pocas veces Hermione se permita ser tan libre con sus afectos.

— Ejem —carraspeo Draco haciendo que los novios se separaran—, estamos en un edificio público.

— Envidioso —canturreo Tracy con una sonrisa.

— No es así —mascullo Draco cruzándose de brazos.

— Nos vemos —se despidió Tracy tomando rumbo a su cubículo.

En cuanto la chica se hubo marchado, Ron hizo un ademan para que se reunieran en circulo.

— Esto merece una celebración —sugirió Ron.

— Deberíamos llamar a las chicas —opino Hermione sacando un celular de su bolso.

— Yo llamo a Ginny —dijo Draco tomando el celular de Hermione y alejándose unos cuantos pasos.

Ron observo a Draco unos segundos, si le hubieran dicho en el primer año en Hogwarts que él iba a ser su cuñado, de seguro le hubiera lanzado un maléfico a quien dijera tan cruel broma.

— Ni decir —comento Ron haciendo círculos con el pie sobre el piso—, dentro de poco será miembro oficial de los Weasley.

— ¿Todavía con celos? —preguntó Harry escéptico.

— No quiero que la dañen —admitió Ron soltando un suspiro.

— Él la ama demasiado y nos lo ha demostrado —intervino Hermione apretándole el hombro cariñosamente—; ella va ser muy feliz a su lado.

— Supongo que tienes razón —dijo Ron con un tono serio que muy pocas veces utilizaba.

— Cambia esa cara Ron —comento Harry en un intento de animarlo—. Malfoy ha cambiado, ya no es él mismo, recuerda que la única familia que tiene es los Lupin y nosotros.

— ¿Qué será de ellos? —se pregunto Ron mirando la techo.

— La última vez estaban en Ucrania —contesto Harry alzando los hombros.

— Seria bueno que los invitaran —comento Hermione.

— Es una sorpresa —musito Ron con un tono conspiratorio—, Ginny ya les envió la invitación.

La llegada de Draco hizo que todos se callaran, el rubio los observo ceñudo, preguntándose que aventura estarían tramando.

—Las chicas acordaron ir al callejón Diagon —comento Draco devolviendo le celular a Hermione—. ¿Ocultan algo?

— Nada —negó Ron con las manos en los bolsillos dela túnica—, aquí hablando de que Harry nos subiera le sueldo.

Harry observo reprobatoriamente al pelirrojo.

—Pero no me ha convencido —se apresuro aclarar Harry.

— ¿Qué tal esos bebes? —pregunto Draco observando el vientre pronunciado de Hermione.

— Creciendo con rapidez —contesto Hermione arrullando su embarazo—, la doctora me advirtió, que es más acelerado que tener un solo bebe.

— ¿Harry te esta acompañando? —pregunto Ron socarronamente.

— Solo ha ido dos veces —dijo Hermione plantando un beso en su mejilla más próxima—, peor yo se que por nada del mundo se lo perdería.

— Lo dije —comento Ron conteniendo una risa en sus labios—, ser hombre con muchas obligaciones te envejece más rápido.

— Ya te veré en las misma Ronald Weasley —dijo Harry reprobatoriamente—, ya te veré.

— Vamos —dijo Draco ante que se originara una disputa.

Arribaron al callejón a Diagon, al entrar al bar, muchos cuchicheaban al ver entrar a Harry y su comitiva, todos se instalaron en una mesa del fondo, pero aun así, el tabernero estaba temeroso de que acabaran con su bar. Algunos no disimulaban y se quedaban viendo de hito a hito a Harry que tomaba con soltura su cerveza de mantequilla.

— Es horrible —se quejo Ginny llegando a la mesa del fondo.

— Unos aprovechados —coincidió Luna llegando tras ella.

— Hola Draco —saludo Ginny sentándose al lado de su prometido.

— Hola chicos —saludo Luna después de haber besado a su novio.

— ¿Por qué viene contrariadas? —pregunto Harry al ver las expresiones de sus caras.

Ginny soltó un exhalación con exaspero.

— Acaba de asediarnos corazón de bruja —conto la pelirroja a los concurridos—, para preguntarnos todo lo que pasa con ustedes.

— La pareja del momento —completo Luna—, casi no nos dejan llegar, además ya tiene material tuyo en embarazo.

Harry dejo caer el envase con estrepito sobre la mesa.

— ¿A que horas? —pregunto Hermione asombrada.

—Saldrá en primera plana —aseguro Ginny frunciendo el cejo.

— No van a dejarnos en paz —dijo Harry un poco molesto.

—No te molestes —dijo Ron en son de burla.

— Ron es compresible —intervino Luna—. La gente se cree con derecho de que puede meterse en donde quiera, así es la vida.

Harry resoplo en desacuerdo.

— Más cuando salgan las declaraciones de Krum dentro de unos días —dijo Draco echando más pimienta al fuego.

— Es muy descarado —opino Ginny quitándole la cerveza a su novio.

— Nunca se va a cansar —comento Hermione saboreado su refresco de cereza.

— Me temo que no —coincidió Ginny—, nunca se va resignar que estas con Harry.

— Me dan ganas de darle una lección —declaro Harry decidido a que seria lo primero que haría cuando lo viera.

Hermione lo observo con reproche.

— Harry no vayas hacer nada —advirtió la castaña con un tono mandón—, no es cuestión de demostrar quien es el más fuerte.

— ¿Entonces que? —pregunto Ron que no se resistía a un buen debate con Hermione.

—Quiero que la gente sede cuenta que estoy con Harry por que lo amo —contesto Hermione con convicción—, no por su fama y mucho menos por que estoy esperando dos hijos de él.

— Muy sensato —opino Draco que no le sorprendía ese discurso.

— Por eso te amo —dijo Harry depositando un beso en la mano de Hermione.

— No vayan a comenzar —se quejo Ron y observo a su hermana con recelo—, ustedes tampoco.

—Ron no fastidies —dijo Ginny besando sin ningún pudor a su novio—, por si no has caído en cuenta ya casi nos vamos a casar.

— Pero… —intento protestar Ron.

Luna lo callo con un beso que gustoso quería continuar.

— Gracias Luna —dijeron caso todo al unisonó.

—De nada —declaro Luna con una enorme sonrisa

— Es trampa —discutió Ron cruzándose de brazos.

— Basta de peleas —intervino Draco—, a brindar.

Draco fue hacia la barra para traer otras dos cervezas de mantequilla, tras una pequeña discusión por la demora, llego y las repartió a los faltantes de bebidas.

— Por el director —brindo Ron con la cerveza en lo alto.

— Por que nos suba el sueldo —dijo Draco alzando su cerveza.

— Chicos —recrimino Harry negando con la cabeza.

— Por que los dejen en paz —medio Luna alzando también su botella.

— Por que siempre estemos juntos los seis —dijo Hermione tomando la mano de Harry—, y por Harry, el héroe el mundo mágico.

— Por que siempre se cumplan nuestros sueños —brindo Ginny poniendo su cerveza en lo alto— y que contemos con salud para realizarlos.

— Por que Hermione acepte casarse conmigo —finalizo Harry.

— Salud —contestaron todos.

Con un sonoro trago finalizaron algunos sus bebidas, mientras que las chicas prefirieron dejar un poco en su envases.

— Hermione, responde a la solicitud del director —comento Ron alentando a la pareja por que concretaran el asunto.

— En entre él y yo —contesto Hermione entornando los ojos.

— Potter la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, sigue insistiendo —aconsejo Draco entrelazando la mano de su prometida.

— Paciencia —recomendó Hermione con las mejillas ruborizadas.

— Toda la que quieras —dijo Harry depositando un beso en la mejilla de la castaña.

Ron carraspeo para atraer la atención.

—Bueno señor director —dijo Ron jugando con la botella—. Malfoy se va a casar, yo tengo muchas deudas, ¿en cuanto nos va a subir el sueldo?

— No insistan —declaro Harry hundiendo el rostro en la mesa.

**********************************************************************

Dos semanas después…

_Hermione Granger… ¿Embarazada?_

_Hace unos días recorriendo las calles de Londres, se pudo apreciar que la escritora Hermione Granger ha subido unos kilitos de más… pero analizando bien las fotos que encabezaban esta noticia, se puede observar que la escritora presenta señales de un embarazo un poco avanzado. _

_Según fuentes, citan que la escritora un romance con Harry Potter, como recordaremos, nuestro héroe hace unos días tuvo una dispuesta con el buscador búlgaro Viktor Krum, con motivo del amor de la escritora._

_Si dicho motivo inicio la pelea en un bar del Callejón Diagon, se lo tenían escondido, nuestro héroe va a se papá, pero cabe preguntar si Hermione esta utilizando este embarazo, como una estrategia para llamar la atención del nuevo libro que va lanzar. _

_Por si le contrario, esta con Harry Potter por un marcado interés por su fama y consiguió lo que muchas admiradoras sueñan, hay que ver de que son capaces las estrellas por otros quince minutos de fama. _

— Mentiras —mascullo Hermione fulminando con la mirada el periódico.

— ¿Qué paso? —pregunto Harry mientras tomaba su desayuno tranquilamente.

— Mira y lee —dijo Hermione pasándole el periódico.

Harry devoro la nota en cuestión de segundos y doblo el periódico, donde estaban las fotos de Hermione caminando por las concurridas calles de Londres.

— Te ves bonita en estas fotos —comento Harry esbozando una sonrisa.

— ¡Harry lee el articulo! —exclamó Hermione con impaciencia.

— Hoy es la fiesta de compromiso de Draco y Ginny —dijo Harry tomando una taza de te.

— No se me olvida —dijo Hermione frunciendo el cejo—, ¿Qué dices?

—Son unos envidiosos —declaro Harry alzando los hombros.

— Harry esto causa conmoción —dijo Hermione señalando la nota del periódico.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, la castaña veía fantasma donde no los había.

— ¿Y que? —pregunto Harry restándole importancia al asunto.

— No me gusta lo que dice ahí —dijo Hermione haciendo un mohín.

— Mira, al fin y al cabo yo soy el responsable de lo que te sucede —dijo Harry entrelazando sus manos por encima de la mesa—. No me arrepiento de estos bebes que viene en camino, nadie tiene por que cuestionarme, no nos van ayudar a levantarlos, entonces que sigan gastando tinta.

Hermione esbozo una sonrisa.

— Me gusta saber, que no te va afectar lo que va venir después —comento Hermione estrechando más los dedos de Harry.

— ¿Qué cosa? —pregunto Harry con los ojos dilatados.

— Las declaraciones de Viktor —contesto Hermione esperando la reacción violenta de Harry.

— ¿Ya salieron? —pregunto Harry con los ojos entornados.

— Dentro de dos días —comento Hermione con un hilo de voz.

Harry arrugo el periódico que había sobre la mesa, Krum parecía no cansarse de tanta propaganda.

**********************************************************************

8:00 pm; sitio: La Madriguera; motivo: Fiesta de compromiso.

Ginny observaba nerviosa el reflejo que le mostraba el espejo, torció el gesto pensando que el espejo estaba haciendo de l s suyas, Hermione atrás se reía, contemplando como la varita de Ginny apuntaba al espejo que dejo de hacer caras y distorsionar la imagen.

— ¿Estoy bien? —pregunto Ginny indecisa.

— Si —contesto Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco—, es la cuarta vez que los preguntas.

— Estoy nerviosa —admitió Ginny esbozando una sonrisa—, ¿Luna ya llego?

Hermione soltó otra risita, la respuesta no le iba encantara la anfitriona de la fiesta.

— Aun no —contesto Hermione alisando una arruga en el vestido negro straple de Ginny—, pero como Ron fue por ella, seguro de demora más.

— Ojala no —dijo Ginny frunciendo el cejo—, ¿leíste hoy..?

—Si, me indigna ver lo que escribieron —dijo Hermione poniéndose seria.

— A mamá también —dijo Ginny dándole la espalda a el espejo que se burlo a sus espaldas—, nunca la había visto tan furiosa; tanto, que mando una carta diciéndoles que se retractaran de sus mentiras.

— Es muy amable de su parte —dije Hermione esbozando una sonrisa.

— Tú sabes lo mucho que aprecia a Harry y lo que es con ustedes, es con todos los Weasley, incluidos Draco y Luna —declaro Ginny con firmeza.

— No lo dudo —dijo Hermione divertida.

Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera agregar algo, la señora Weasley apareció en el umbral, luciendo un vestido muy elegante que siempre utilizaba para eventos especiales.

— ¿Ginny ya estas lista? —pregunto la señora Weasley un poco nerviosa.

— Eso creo —contesto Ginny soltando un suspiro—, respiro profundo.

— Te ves hermosa Ginny —declaro Molly observándola con ojos brillosos.

— Tu madre tiene razón —coincidió Hermione alisando otra arruga del vestido.

— Tú también Hermione —dijo Molly lanzándole una mirada maternal—; los del periódico son unos mentirosos, pensar que tu estas con Harry por su fama, hay que ver, si te conocieran en verdad verían le amor que reflejan sus ojos.

— Muchas gracias por sus palabras —dijo Hermione con unas lágrimas asomándose a sus ojos.

Ginny hizo mala cara al espejo, no quería llorar y menos hoy siendo su fiesta de compromiso.

— No vayan a llorar —dijo Ginny un poco nerviosa—, que me arruinaran le maquillaje.

— Es verdad —dijo Molly limpiándose unas lagrimas—. Draco ya llego y esta que se muerde las uñas del nerviosismo; Remus y Tonks ya confirmaron su llegada.

— ¿Ya están en Inglaterra? —pregunto Hermione retocándose unas hebras de su cabello.

— Si —dijo la señora Weasley arrugando un poco el cejo—. Llegaran unos minutos después, no se por que se desaparecen cinco años y le ponen misterio al asunto.

— Andando —urgió Ginny saliendo del cuarto.

Molly, Ginny y Hermione bajaron las escaleras que las separaban de la sala, donde tendría lugar los acontecimientos, lo bueno era que estaban en verano y ninguna lluvia los cogería despistados.

Draco se quedo con la boca abierta al ver lo hermosa que estaba su prometida, Harry le cerro la boca y le paso un pañuelo en señal de burla, Draco frunció le cejo y volteo la cara con disgusto; todo estaba bien ordenado, no se había escapado un solo detalle.

Los Weasley llenaban toda la sala, la familia había crecido en un número muy significativo, mientras los niños corrían de un lado a otro, los "mayores" estaban en grupitos reunidos lanzándole miradas inquisidoras a Draco que estaba nervioso.

— Quien lo iba decir George —medio Fred con una maliciosa sonrisa.

— Un Malfoy en la familia —completo George con un tono solemne

Ginny llego mirándolos con el cejo fruncido.

— No vayan a comenzar —advirtió la pelirroja.

—No te enfades hermana —recomendó Percy con la cara muy templada.

— Respeten mi decisión —dijo Ginny entrelazando los dedos con Draco—, así como todos respetamos las de ustedes.

— Ginny tiene razón —medio Bill sumándose a la conversa.

— O, aténganse a ese mocomurcielagos —dijo Charlie burlándose de los gemelos.

Ron llego de la mano de su novia, con una sonrisa expectante al ver que sus hermanos intimidaban al nuevo miembro de la familia.

— ¿Va ver un combate? —pregunto Ron con una sonrisa.

— No ha opinado del nuevo miembro de la nuestra familia —tercio Fred aun con la sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Acaso estas intimidado? —sugirió George con un tono muy inocente.

— Ni un poco —contesto Draco orgulloso de no estar temblando.

— Esa frase es copiada —dijo Harry sumándose al corro.

Hermione los observo a todos y negó con la cabeza, había que ver lo que eran capaces los Weasley.

— No me digan que están intimidando a Draco —dijo Hermione con reproche.

— No lo dudes —contesto Luna divertida.

La voz del a señora Weasley se alzo, dejando a medio salón en silencio por la llegado de los invitados.

— ¿Qué esperan? —pregunto la amorosa señora—, sigan.

— Gracias —dijeron al unisonó Neville y Tracy.

— ¿Neville? —preguntaron los gemelos asombrados.

Neville esbozo una sonrisa y se acerco la corro más grande, seguido por Tracy que estaba un poco sonrojada.

— Si, el mismo —contesto Neville saludando a todos de un apretón de manos.

— ¿Y Nicholas? —pregunto Luna interesada.

— ¿Quién es Nicholas? —pregunto Percy confuso.

— Su hijo —contesto Ginny a los concurridos.

— ¡Hijo! —exclamaron los que no sabían.

Entre los hermanos Weasley había diferente expresiones, Ginny espero con paciencia a que volvieran a la normalidad, pero al parecer la noticia había sido más que impactante.

— Si —dijo Ron exasperado—, no pongan esa cara.

— Con una niñera —medio Tracy mirando a Luna.

— ¿Vendrán Liz y Max? —pregunto Ginny a la rubia.

— Si —contesto Tracy lanzando una mirada hacia la puerta.

— si nos disculpan un momento, ¿Neville? —dijo Draco mirando al chico con seriedad.

— Claro —acepto Neville sin mostrar miedo.

— Yo te espero aquí —dijo Tracy dándole una palmada de animo en el hombro.

Aquellos que sabían lo ocurrido entre ellos, observaron con temor como ambos hombres se alejaban, Ginny temía que hubiera un enfrentamiento entre ambos, aunque confió en que Draco no caería en provocaciones.

— Que no se vayan a pelear —susurro luna angustiada.

— Esperemos que no —coincidió Ginny impaciente.

— No deben de tardar —medio Hermione apuntando al reloj de su mano derecha.

— Verdad —dijo Ginny ahora si preocupada—. Ron ve a supervisar a estos dos, que no haya una disputa, yo recibiré a Remus y Tonks.

— ¿Por qué yo? —se quejo Ron.

— Por que Draco te tiene miedo —apunto Ginny ansiosa.

— Buen chiste —dijo Ron tomando rumbo a la salida.

Todos se habían dispersado, dejando a Luna, Tracy Harry y Hermione en el antiguo corro, todos se miraron con nerviosismo sin saber que decir o como retirarse sin parecer grosero.

— ¿Cómo vas con Neville? —pregunto Luna rompiendo el tensante silencio.

— Bien —contesto Tracy esbozando una sonrisa—; apenas nos estamos conociendo, su hijo es un amor.

— Es bueno saber que encontraste con quien rehacer tu vida —comento Hermione con diplomacia.

Harry sudo unas cuantas gotas, de verdad eran tensionante tratar estos temas en un fiesta, Luna movió los ojos con nerviosismo, los temas delicados era mejor discutirlos en privado.

— Algún día tenía que suceder —comento Tracy con sinceridad—, como le dije a Harry, él no es el último hombre en el mundo.

— Es verdad —asintió Harry—, ya estoy fuera del mercado.

— Me pareció que exageraron el asunto en la nota —dijo Tracy frunciendo el cejo con molestia—, meterse con ustedes de esa forma, lo que hacen por vender; no se desanimen por eso, ¿Ya saben que son?

— Au no —contesto Hermione con una sonrisa—, muchas gracias por tus palabras.

— Quien iba a decirlo —medio Luna mirando a todos con un gesto de asombro—, hablando civilizadamente, en otro tiempo hubiera sido misión imposible.

— Por lo visto no se jalaron los pelos —comento Tracy.

Draco y Neville ase aproximaron con un gesto serio, fuera lo que hayan dicho al menos no había sido violentamente, ya que sus túnicas lucían igual de impecables.

— Gracias a Merlín —declaro Harry sin ningún tapujo.

— ¿Asunto arreglado? —pregunto Tracy a los hombres.

— Si —contestaron los implicados al unisonó.

— ¿Dónde esta Ginny? —pregunto Draco buscando con la mirada a su prometida.

— Déjala respirar —bufo Ron.

— ¡Draco! —llamo Ginny a unos cuantos pasos—, mira quienes llegaron.

— Imposible —murmuro Draco mirando a una pareja sonriente.

* * *

_Hola a todos lo que leen este fic, lamento mucho ausentarme pro tanto tiempo, pero me han sucedido demasiadas cosas y tambien he estado más pendiente de otro fic que no tiene nada que ver con el universo de Harry Potter. _

_Asi que quiero agradecer su compresion y espero que aun continuen a pesar de que me demoro más que una semana sin carne. espero que les haya gustado el capitulo._

_Nos veremos en una proxima actualización, hasta entonces..._

_Kathyarius_.


End file.
